Baby Miracle
by DevonLee
Summary: Severus Snape regrets letting Lord Voldemort murder Sadie. He is now in care of a baby, a miracle to say the least. As she grows up Severus finds himself with his hands full, hiding secrets from a curious kid, watching her friends, and looking out for the dangers in Hogwarts. As the years go on Meadow is having her doubts about who her real father is.
1. Plots

_**Baby Miracle**_

One: Plots

"So," Voldemort hissed from across the table, he had called a meeting. The young Dark Lord and his followers haven't created hell in ages and Voldemort was eager to get out in the open again, "Where should we raid in a few months?"

Snape grinned and replied in an eager voice, "Greenwich." he had been waiting for his revenge against... Her. They had been very serious with their relationship… The Hogwarts' potion master thinks back to the time where he felt so complete, and finally over the redhead Potter. The professor quickly dismissed his thoughts and thought about his final bash to see what had become of his old life.

The Dark Lord grinned as well, his figure of his bold head, and red eyes smiles with evil as well. "Excellent, Severus. Now we will begin preparing the attack, I want all of us in the best shape; that means no going out and getting killed, captured, or injured." The former Slytherin gave the famous sneer and he looked over at Bellatrix and motioned for her to follow him to help prepare the plans.

Over the various days Snape prepared different potions to torture captives with, blow up houses, and set fire in the middle of streets. His black hair started to frizzed with the fumes while his black eyes were grew crazy with power, but he otherwise remained silent and cold to everyone but his master, he was especially mean to the Hogwarts students he was teaching that year.

When October and November were over Severus was still brewing potions of destruction, he tested them to make sure they did what he wanted them to. The potions master finally got up after of not getting up unless it was to use the loo, and his food brought to him by younger, inexperienced Death Eaters. Snape went to find the Dark Lord to tell him the potions were ready.

"Excellent Snape," the Lord says, "We'll attack on the 24th but for now we must be careful. It is only the 13th right now and we must be strong incase the Order and some Aurors show up. We need to do some damage, I myself will go on the raid too; to show that I'm still here and still very alive." He wiggled his almost nonexistent eyebrows before he dismissed Severus.

The day before the raid Severus Snape thought about his ex-best friend, Lily Evens, the redhead who he once loved. He had a sharp pain in his heart as he remembers when Lily chose that stupid, idiotic Gryffindor over him. _Now she can see what she did to me, _Severus thought to himself and his black eyes got even darker, if that was possible. He told Lily that she was a witch, he told her about Hogwarts, and he told her about everything, everything except that he loved her too late. His patronus had turned into a doe for awhile, now he doesn't know what it is, he hadn't had to use that spell for awhile.

Snape sat up on his bed and took out his wand, he waved it and a silver light shot out of it, taking form in a… doe still. Severus throws himself back on his bed with a huff, after he stayed away from the potions fumes his senses came back to him. Severus knew that he couldn't show up on the raid without a mask on. He went on thinking for a couple hours then finally turned in.

.-.-.-

It felt like minutes instead of hours when Severus woke up in the morning of the raid. _'Today's the day,'_ he though as he got in the shower, _'That I finally get my revenge on Sadie.'_ Snape smirks then called on a house elf for breakfast; whom did without any talking accept _"Yes Master Severus" _and _"Here Master Severus," _then with a loud CRACK the house elf was gone.

Severus Snape began to eat his scrambled eggs but as soon as he starts to chew, he lost his appetite; Snape forced the rest of the little egg down before getting up and banishing his breakfast with his wand.

CRACK.

Snape flinched at the sound; the house elf spoke, "The Dark Lord called for Master Severus to discuss the raid plans."

"Dismissed," Severus replied, his voice is laced with venom. He hated when people, let alone slaves, snuck up on him. The potions master made his way to the front door, down the dark stairs, past the bookshelves full of vials of various objects that are covered in spider webs, around the gloomy furniture, and out on the screen porch.

The potion's master stepped out of the front door onto the first stair then apparated right outside of the Dark Lord's village, where most of the Death Eaters lived. Severus walked though the somewhat small town and arrived at his master's manor. He knocked and a house elf, which had big brown eyes, large floppy ears, a pig nose, and a tea cozy coved the elf where it needed to be coved.

The house elf bowed low causing its ears to almost flatten on the ground, "Tobe will take Master Severus to Tobe's Master. Follow Tobe," the house elf beckoned with a bony hand and started to walk from the entrance hall. Severus followed the elf to a dinning room, where the Dark Lord was sitting staring straight ahead, but not looking at anything.

"My Lord," Snape bowed his head.

"Ah, Severus, my faithful servant, how are you?" Voldemort asked.

"I've been better and I have doubts about today," Snape paused before he continued, his voice firm, "My concerns mean nothing though. The Order knows nothing so I'm not sure where my doubts are from."

Voldemort gave him a look, "Severus there is nothing to doubt or have concerns about, everything will go to plan."

"I know my Lord, I just feel a little uneasy about it," Severus then quickly changed the subject, as he can see where the conversation had been leading too, "Why did you call me down?"

"That my friend, is because I want to know why you picked Greenwich to attack," The Lord's voice was laced with sarcastic concern. "After all, you are my best spy on Dumbledore." He spit out the name while his eyes turns a ruby red.

Snape sighed; he should have known that Voldemort would have wanted to know the reason why he picked Greenwich for the raid. "I choose that suburb because that is where a woman I used to be in love with lives. I want revenge for her leaving me with nothing but a broken heart again when she said she never would." Severus clenched his hands while talking, "She lied to me, and I want to get back at her."

Voldemort sneers his eyes completely bright red, "Where does she live." Severus tells him, and both men's sneers turns into grins. "Your wish will come true, you will accompany me to this house and we will get revenge on this woman whom you had 'feelings' for."

"Thank you, my Lord," Severus had a matching grin on his face.

Bellatrix came in, her black dress torn as always, and her cleavage almost pouring over the top. "It's time." She glared at Severus before looking at Voldemort with a pout.

"Yes," The Dark Lord replied, "The time is upon us."

.-.-.-

"CRUCIO!" A blonde woman with pale yellow eyes screamed in pain and was twitching on the ground. "Bitch! You married him within a year but we were together for three years! You filthy pureblood! You make the name look like a disgrace!"

"Pl-please Sev-verus! I ha-had too, you do-don't understand!" She pleaded, her face was tear-streaked, but all Severus did was watch her body spasm from the unforgiveable curse.

"That's enough Severus," The Dark Lord stopped the potions master before he also glared down at the woman, "He doesn't have to understand anything to know that you're a filthy witch!" He went over to her and stepped on her arm, a SNAP could be heard, Sadie cried out in pain. Her arm was broken for sure; Voldemort stepping to her other side, she winced, showing a sign of weakness. The Dark Lord noted as he walked, he kicked her, and she cried out again in pain. A rib or two now broke.

"Get up!" Voldemort screeches at her, when she didn't right away, he pulled her up by her hair, "I said GET UP wench!"

Sadie blood ran down her face and arms and bruised yellow and purple already, "Severus… Please…" She looked up at him, past the man who held her captive, with her puffy pale yellow eyes and Snape softens a little. The blonde then glanced to the side and Severus followed her eyes to a crib.

The crib was oak with a lump in it. A baby. She had a baby with this man. The heat which had simmered down now boiled back up in Severus, and Voldemort saw too, "You little-, come with me."

"Severus wh-what are you doing? Think! Is THIS what you really want?" Sadie choked out, but Snape stayed quite and watched.

Sadie looked at Voldemort and there was a glint in his red eyes as he replied, "It's what he wants and I'm going to make you regret leaving him." He put his wand up next to her temple, wrapped his pale arm around her neck and dragged her backwards up the stairs.

Severus could hear his once lover being tortured worse than any other captive of the Dark Lord. The potions master blocks her screams out as he walks to the window, looking at the destruction the rest of the Death Eaters did. Fires of every color ranging from yellow to blue were raging through the town. Black wisps of Death Eaters were seen from all over as they threw potions Severus had made; spells were fired every other second. Though all of the commotion Severus looses himself, and just stares out at nothing, thinking, yet not thinking. He walked over to the kitchen, grabbing a ring that laid out waiting to be worn, it was silver band with a dimond in the center with two small green gems on the side of the dimond. It was the ring Severus gave to Sadie for an engagement ring.

"Avada Kedavra!" Sadie thudded to the ground next to a man who had brown hair and eyes. Severus flinched as he didn't hear the two come back down the stairs. Voldemort looked at his follower, "I have some other unfinished business to do, deal with the baby yourself," He then apparated with a load crack.

"I forgot about the little brat," Severus muttered to himself.

He looked over to the crib; the baby held the siding for balance as she was blinking sleep out of her eyes. She finally opens her pale yellow orbs and looks up into Severus' black ones; he knew something had changed then. Snape studied the babe and first noticed that her pale yellow eyes now had black diamonds in them, her pale blonde hair was just past her ears, a small nose, a small pink mouth, and a lot of extra baby fat on her cheeks.

Severus sunk to the floor regret numbed him to the core because he didn't let Sadie explain anything, "I'm sorry Sadie…"

Severus Snape was rutted to the floor of a house that had two dead bodies, and an alive baby girl. The longer Severus looked into the babe's eyes the more it looked like she got black specks in her pale yellow eyes, but surely the man Sadie was laid next too had brown eyes. A piece of paper was halfway out of her long-sleeve shirt, Severus crawled over to pick it up and he put it in his robe.

Snape was still numb and frozen in shock, the Dark Lord's words still echoed in his ears. _'"I have some other unfinished business to do, deal with the baby yourself."' _Something about that made Severus uneasy, as though Voldemort's next kill would be him. Severus looked at the baby again and she made a hiccup noise; Severus Snape knew what he had to do now.

The potions master wasn't good at taking care of kids, or for that matter even talking to them; giving them detention and hearing them complain about everything. Although still dazed from the loss of Sadie, Severus went over to the crib and the baby girl held her little arms up. Severus picked her up awkwardly then taking one last look at the house, then flicked his wand. The house started on fire, the baby started crying and wiggling trying to get away from Snape to her mother.

Severus frowned at the babe, who was just quiet and calm not one minute ago, then apparated to Hogsmeade; which made the little girl cry even harder, it also made it difficult to hold her, and resulted in him holding the baby at an arms length away. Her legs kicking uselessly, her hands clenched and by her face. Severus walked briskly towards Hogwarts with the squirming and bawling babe in his hands, Severus knew he had to speak to Albus; on the way there the baby girl cried herself to sleep and her head is slumped to one side and the rest of her dangled in the air as Severus still walked with her at an arms length away.

When Snape got to the front of Dumbledore's office pausing for a moment, then he continued up the stairs. There was no use for passwords in the summer since there were no trouble maker students here. Severus looked down at the sleeping babe, she looked peaceful sleeping and she had a slight smile on her face. That sight almost made the potions master smile himself, Severus mentally shook himself as he walked into the headmaster's office.

"Ah. Severus, what brings you here?" The wispy voice of Albus Dumbledore asked, with a twinkle in his blue, gold-framed eyes, as though he already knew.

"Albus I think you already know the answer to that question," Severus replied coolly, almost dropping the baby as he tried to stretch his arm.

Albus chuckled and he made a gesture to hold the babe, which Severus gratefully obliged. The baby girl wiggled threatening to wake up but the silver haired man rocked her back to sleep again. "What do you propose Severus?"

"I need to make sure that they have protection from him, and her," the potions master sighed, "I should have seen it earlier… Sadie-"

"There is no need to bring up the past;" Albus said wisely, "Everyone makes mistakes and learns form them. That is how cruel life can be."

Severus Snape grimmest, but nodded all the same, "I have seen what he's done, and I should decide to quit him, but there are still things I know that will be helpful, and I can still double-cross him. I will trade his secrets in order to make sure that this- baby and I are safe."

The headmaster nodded politely before he asked, "What made you change your mind about leaving the babe? Although she sure is precious; when was the last time she ate?"

"She looked exactly like Sadie when she was a baby, then once Sadie was murdered her eyes started to get black flecks in them…" Severus' voice trailed off slightly before he continued, "I don't know when she last ate, and I assume this morning."

Albus shifted the baby's weight very carefully, in hope not to wake her up. Unfortunately the babe blinked her eyes open, and made a huge yawn; the headmaster waved his hand and a bottle of milk and a bib appeared in mid-air. The baby giggled as the older man put the bib on her and showed her the bottle; she reached for it and Albus put it to her lips and the baby suckled it instantly.

"I guess she's hungry," the headmaster chucked again, "What should make me believe you on what you say."

Snape flinched. "Her," Severus' cold black eyes looked at the babe, "And Lily. I swear on Lily's life, also the baby's; and I wish them both to live." He paused for a minute in thought, "I wish to keep both of them safe."

"If you want to keep Lily and her safe," Dumbledore rested his eyes oh the baby, "Then why don't you go live with them."

Severus chocked on air for a second, live with Lily? How could he live with the love of his live when she's married and has a son? "Wh-Why?"

"Why not? You can keep them under the radar, help them tell who to trust and who not too," Albus said with a wave of his hand again the bottle disappeared and a towel was now on his shoulder. He then moved the babe so he could then burp her, "I have my own business to tend too, I need someone to watch and protect them Severus."

The baby girl burped and Albus Dumbledore smiled at her, she gurgled and smiled back. "I-" Severus cut himself off before he continued, "Yes. I'll do it."

"Good, good," the headmaster said pleased, "I'll visit them right away; you'll stay here until tomorrow. They will be coming to Hogwarts for dinner tonight under these circumstances." Albus handed over the babe to Severus, "Minerva will be more then happy to go get some baby things for you two."

Severus nodded as he tickled the babe; the potions master then realized that Albus was staring at him behind his half-moon spectacles with a slight smile on his face. Immediately Severus dropped his hand and shifts her weight to both arms, "Do I have to go see Minerva or send an owl?"

"Acid-pop?" Albus asked before he continued, "I will see to getting baby stuff and the arrangements with the Potters."

Severus inclined his head in thanks then whisked off to the dungeons, bouncing the baby lightly to keep her happy, as he had seen Dumbledore do.

-.-.-.


	2. A Get Together

Baby Miracle

_Severus inclined his head in thanks then whisked off to the dungeons, bouncing the baby lightly to keep her happy, as he had seen Dumbledore do._

Two: A Get Together

"Sev!" A woman's voice said and he couldn't misplace it anywhere; it was Lily Potter's voice, "Severus Snape!"

Severus looked up from feeding the baby in the Great Hall to see a green eyed and fiery redhead looking at him from across the table. "Yes?" He replied coolly as he looked for James Potter and their son Harry.

The baby looked up at Lily and giggled, spitting up a bit well doing it; Lily laughed and picked up a little towel and wiped the baby's face. "Why didn't you tell me you had a baby? What's her name? She's so precious! Oh Merlin's beard Severus! It's a miracle!" Lily pressed quickly not breathing.

"She's not mine," Severus said quietly, "She doesn't have a name yet either."

The smile on Lily's face melted into a glare, "You didn't name her! What's wrong with you!?" Then she realized that Severus said she wasn't his, "What do you mean she's not yours! Did you steal her?"

"No, I didn't steal her; her mother was murdered in front of us," Severus started to pat her back to burp the baby, "Yesterday."

The redhead made an 'Oh' face, and James came over with Harry, "Snivellus," James inclined his head.

Lily took Harry from James and started to tickle him, whispering soothing words as baby Harry giggled. "So why haven't you named her? Are you going to adopt her since you took her with you?" Lily asked cautiously.

Severus sighed, Lily had endless questions and now the baby girl was squirming to go see Harry. He set her gently down on the table and watched her crawl with only her arms over to Lily, James, and Harry. Lily then put Harry on the table also and for a while they just watched to two babies poke each other and giggle.

Finally Severus replied, "I don't know what I'm going to do with her, I guess I'm going to keep her since she was Sadie's… I need to take care of her for Sadie. Her house burnt down so I don't know her real name."

"Name her! We need to go to the Ministry to get those papers," Lily gushed with a small smile. She decided to forgive Severus after all these years, and he did manage to find another girl without too much trouble… and pain.

"What should I name her?" Sev asked clueless.

James snorted, and Lily gave him a look, "What? I've thought about names I'd like for my kids before, doesn't everyone?"

"Lily…" Severus said with a question hidden in his voice as he ignored James. Lily looked at him with her emerald green eyes, "What did you say about her before?"

"She's precious?" The red head replied confused.

Severus shook his head, "No, after that."

Lily still looked confused, "It's a miracle?" She guessed.

"Miracle…" Severus let the word roll off of his tongue; he looked at the baby girl, "Is that what you are? A miracle?"

The babe crawled back over to Severus with a smile on her face and giggled; she poked his cheek and giggled again. "I guess you are a miracle," Severus muttered with what looked like a small smile on his face.

"I bring a baby book everywhere because I love looking at the names," Lily said quietly turning the attention back on her. She slips the book out of her purse and hands it over to Severus, "You can look up names that mean 'miracle' in the back of the book and it gives you the number of the name."

Severus took the book and thought 'Well, the name Lily is out of the question and since I have to live with them it wouldn't be a good idea to get on the bad side of Lily either.' Severus Snape flipped to the back of the book and looked up 'miracle' finding several pages. Lily pointed out a couple excitedly but Severus gave a small frown at most of them.

Severus picked out a few that he liked: _Circle_, was the first name, _Mikalla_, was another; there was also _Meadow_ that he had liked. It had multiple meaning to Severus, it meant miracle, and it also brought back memories of when him and Lily met in their meadow.

"I'll have to think about it," the potions maker said after a while, even though he knew what name he wanted for her.

"Oh no you don't," Lily said narrowing her eyes, "You pick now or else you won't be sleeping in your bedroom."

Severus sighed, "Let me think about it through dinner."

"Fine," She huffed, not very pleased with his answer. Lily picked up Harry and tickled him; he cooed and giggled at her, putting a smile on Lily's, James', and the baby girl's face. "Promise?"

"Always," Severus said, letting a small smile escape, 'Just like old times,' he thought to himself.

"I see everyone is here and in order," Albus Dumbledore said, Lily and Severus scoped Harry and the babe off the table, "Let's start dinner, we have to talk about where Severus and his little girl will be staying." He waved his hand and a small feast appeared, there were mashed potatoes, prim ribs, and soup for the adults as while as wine and pumpkin juice, also there were little chopped up pieces of vegetables and fruits for Harry and the little girl along with a couple jars of baby food and bottles of pumpkin juice and milk.

Lily had put Harry in her lap and started to feed him little carrots, as he munched on those she had put some mashed potatoes on her plate with prim ribs and chopped up carrots, watermelon, cantaloupe, and green peppers. Severus helped himself to dinner; he bounced his little girl on one knee and clumsily opened one of the jars of baby food. James and Albus had started talking about how Hogwarts' quiddich teams, Gryffindor and Slytherin were very close for the Quiddich Cup.

Lily bugged Severus about her name though out dinner, he didn't give anything away, Albus finally brought up where Severus was going to stay.

"Well couldn't he just stay here with the baby?" James asked.

Lily rolled her eyes and ignored him, adding brightly "Sev could stay with us!"

"Or he could stay here!" James insisted.

"Yes," Lily continued, "Sev will stay with us, it will be perfect! Harry and… and…" She waved her hands uselessly then kept talking, "And we could have a happy life together! Oh we would be delighted to have Severus stay with us!"

James muttered something but it wasn't herd, Severus carefully bounced the baby as he thought, he looked at Dumbledore, who nodded approvingly. "I would be honored to stay with you three. And Lily-" she looked at him with her emerald green eyes, "-I have decided a name."

Her eyes got wide and she started to bounce Harry on her knee quickly, "Tell me, tell me, tell me!"

"Her name is Meadow Lily Snape," Severus said very sure of himself.

Lily cooed but James' face was red with anger, "You're not naming her after my wife," He had said though gritted teeth.

"James its fine," Lily started.

"No, it's not fine Lily!" Her husband had argued, "First you let him into our house when we don't even agree to it, then you let him name his daughter or whatever after you! I don't like this." He glowered at the redhead and crossed his arms like a fat kid who didn't get his cake.

The redhead huffed, "James Potter, never in my life have you ever thought a fit like a little kid with anyone else but Sev. You need to grow up in your life and realize that you won't get everything in your life. Severus is here to stay with us in OUR house, not just yours. And if Severus wants to have Meadow's middle name be Lily that's just FINE because we had Harry's middle name be JAMES. After you!" Lily had raised her voice so it echoed in the Great Hall, James had stopped protesting, Severus had looked down at the ground, Albus was watching intently with those blue eyes, and Harry and Meadow had stopped giggling and had fell silent.

Meadow started to cry, piercing, high-pitched wails, Severus started to bounce her gently, he had seen mothers do this before. Once Meadow was crying Harry started to wine and tears weald up in his eyes too. Lily started to rock him in her arms and mutter soothing words in his ear. Harry had fallen asleep almost five minutes afterward. The baby girl's pale yellow eyes that are speckled with black were bloodshot by the time she had finally calmed down; Meadow too, had fallen asleep after her tantrum. Lily looked embarrassed with her outburst since she had thought it was her fault Meadow had started to cry.

Quietly Severus said, "I was actually thinking of the Meadow Lily, more commonly known as the Canadian Lily. It's used in a love potion…" His voice trailed off, Lily looked grim before Sev added "I was also thinking about the meadow we meet in, Lily, there were Meadow Lilies there too."

Both James and Lily turned red with embarrassment, and Dumbledore stepped in, "I believe that there will be no more problems for now on, and if you do seem to have a problem with each other," His eyes rested on James and Severus, "Then you will say nothing and move forward in your life. You three will be very busy with two little ones," Albus stood up, "Good luck to you all." And with that he had walked out of the Great Hall leaving surprise and shock within the adults.

Lily was the first to recover, "I guess that was that. Sev, we'll have to put you in the guest room with Meadow until we add on."

Severus nodded, suddenly felt nervous, he was an outsider, he was a Death Eater, also a spy for Voldemort and Dumbledore, and he was going to go live with the Potters, the most wanted on the Dark side. He knew that deep down it wasn't a good idea to spook them now; he needed to figure out how to start taking down some of the Death Eaters. The Malfoy's didn't want to be with the Dark anymore, he could easily convince them to go into hiding until there was a way to take Voldemort down.

-.-.-

A month later the Potters and Snapes had moved into a new home that was bigger rather than adding on to their smaller home. Harry was starting to walk now, unsteady on his feet but walking all the same, and Meadow crawled most of the time, her first steps were still to come. The two had become close and their rooms were right next to each other, Harry's room had red and gold walls, the colors of Gryffindor's house colors, which hung upon the walls were moving pictures of mostly Lily, James, and Harry himself, his carpet was white and the blanket in his crib had broomsticks on it. Meadow's room had silver and green walls, the colors of Slytherin's house colors, and moving pictures of her, Harry and Severus were mostly hung, the carpet in Meadow's room was also white, while her crib's blanket was just green and silver tie-dyed.

"Hey Sev! James! Come here for a minute will you?" Lily states, the two men go over to the redhead who was sitting on one of the couches in the large living room, "Remus is coming over for dinner with his little son, Shane, don't mention Sofia at all or else."

"It's about time he comes for a visit!" James exclaimed as Severus had said, "Remus Lupin as a son? Whose Sofia?"

Lily then explained that Sofia was Remus's girlfriend who had died giving birth to Shane, who was their 'accident' Shane wasn't planned. Severus had nodded and then Lily went to go make dinner, leaving the two of them alone. They have gotten along better for one thing, and have both created a sort of bond with Harry and Meadow and have even stopped with insulting one another.

As the two fathers watched the toddlers Severus had started small talk, "Does Lupin know that I'm here?"

"No," James replied quietly, "No one but us and Dumbledore do, I'm surprised Sirius hasn't been over yet."

Severus nodded and went back to watching Harry and Meadow laughing and giggling as they played. "They'll be great friends when their older, best friends, maybe even brother and sister relationship." He observed quietly.

"Yes," James replied, shocking the both of them, "And a Potter and Snape actually getting along."

Severus chuckled, "Never would I see the day."

James smiled and looked at Severus, "I didn't actually think we'd ever talk to each other and not insult the other."

The potions master smiled as well, a genuine smile, "I didn't either." There was a small understanding between the two men before a knock on the door got them out of their trance. "I'll get it," Severus offered and stood up.

"Yeah, go do that," James replied, and the warm air that was once there was gone.

Severus opened up the door to a brown haired and eyed thin man who carried a baby who also had brown hair and eyes. "Severus," Remus tipped his head in welcome, "What are you doing here?"

"Er…" Severus started awkwardly, "Lily will explain later," he stepped out of the way of the other man.

-.-.-.

"So, Severus has his dead ex-girlfriends baby, whose name was unknown so he renamed her Meadow Lily Snape," Remus looked at the other adults who nod, "And Dumbledore placed Snape with you guys knowing that his not Dark anymore so he had him stay with you two-" He paused and the adults nodded again, "-and now Meadow and Harry are inspirable and Snape and James aren't insulting each other. And you two trust him in your house and not to turn you two in to You-Know-Who."

"Oh would you just call him Voldemort already Moody," James interfered, "We've been over this a dozen times, Severus is with us because Albus had to test Severus because he wanted to make sure his double agent spy was still on his side because of the fact he's a spy for Dumbledore but in order to be a spy he had to be on Voldemort's good side so he then had to act like a spy for Voldy but in return Voldy got double-crossed by Severus. So, yes, Snape's with us, Lily trusts him and I trust her judgment, therefore I trust Severus. And yes Harry and Meadow have been great friends since they first met and it will be difficult for them if they aren't in the same house."

Severus and Lily nod at James's explanation, "Really Remus, it's okay; we're coming along just fine now," Lily adds, "It was a bit difficult at first because those two set an awkward environment in the house, but if your still unsure you could always move in for awhile. We have a huge house now I'm sure we can transfer one of the guest bedrooms upstairs for Shane and you can have the den."

James's eyes widen and Sev's mouth just about falls off, but both wizards quickly recover, "That would be a great idea, wouldn't it Sev?"

"Herm, yes it would be, James," Severus said in a monotone voice, clearly trying to hid his displeasure, I mean excitement.

Remus looked uncomfortable before he announced, "Well… maybe it wouldn't be such a bad idea to stay here for awhile." Lily and James's faces turned into a smile, "Alright I'll stay." Remus said with a smile lingering on his scarred face. "But, ah- Prongs will need to help me and Shane when my darkest fear comes about."

Lily gasped as she figured out what Remus meant, Shane had Remus's wolf genes in him, the toddler also changed into a wolf ever full moon. James nodded and a small smile reached his face.

Severus pinched his nose in thought and research raced though his brain, there was a herb that tamed werewolves, wolfspane, and then the potion that had to be brewed correctly. The potions master then nodded to himself, "You will need to find somewhere to change and not run off, we can figure that out in the morning, and until I find more research on wolfspane and the potion that will tame you for the night you will have to go there with your son and James will stand guard in his… animal form."

"Sounds like a plan Sev," Lily smiled, "Now, I'm going to take the children to bed and start getting Remus's room fixed, Shane can stay in Harry's room for tonight.

As she bussed out Severus stood up, "I'm going to go help her, although Harry can walk he might want to be picked up."

The other two men nodded and stood up as while, cleaning up the table and such.

.-.-.-


	3. An Answer And A Moment

Baby Miracle

_Last Chapter: As she bussed out Severus stood up, "I'm going to go help her, although Harry can walk he might want to be picked up."_

_The other two men nodded and stood up as while, cleaning up the table and such._

Three: An Answer and a Moment

Severus found himself locked up in his room surrounded by books, cauldrons, potion ingredients, Meadow's toys, and Meadow herself. She had been watching him for a week with pale yellow eyes that had gotten more black specks each day, she had giggled and cooed as he had either found something of importance or had started to mutter to himself about how sane he really is. Lily, James, or Remus had brought down food for both Snapes and occasionally had commented on how much Meadow was really like Severus. Lily had come down the first night and had tried to get Meadow to go up to bed, only the little girl had different ideas and threw a fit worthy enough for even the redhead to bring her back by her father.

The potions master looked up to Meadow playing with a rat tail, he took it from her with a smile, "No Meadow, that is not a toy, it's a potions ingredient to make things." Meadow forced a giggle but her eyes were wide, she knew she did something bad. It reminded Severus of when he was a kid, when he got into trouble he always widened his eyes but smiled none-the-less. "All right Meadow, we're going to try a potion on both of us, okay?"

She giggled and wrinkled her nose as she smiled; Severus started to prepare a potion that has long been due for brewing. Meadow picked up one of her toys and started to chew on it, she had started to get her baby teeth, although she was over a year old, she was slightly behind on both the boys, whom had already had started to walk and also had their baby teeth for a while now.

As Severus began chopping, adding, heating, and checking the potion, Meadow stopped chewing on her toy and let it sit in her mouth, she was transfixed on watching Severus. Finally, he looked at his adopted daughter who was watching him, he sighed, "Sweetie this might hurt: will you hold your hand out?" She blinked at her father, his hand was outstretched for hers, and carefully she placed it in his.

Severus drew his wand and made a quick motion, a drop of blood formed on Meadow's forefinger. Pale yellow eyes widened with shock, and Severus swiftly drew that drop of blood in a vial then healed the cut with another wave of his wand. He then poured the blood of Meadow into the potion and also made a cut in his forefinger, a drop went into the potion. But the baby girl wasn't watching she was looking at her hand to where the blood had been, she moved her finger and slightly saw a scar, although it was barely noticed.

The potions master had made a blood tree, and only he knew what it had reviled. Hurriedly Severus emptied the continents from the cauldron and began a new potion, a potion that turns werewolves into 'cuddly' creatures the three nights of the full moon. It calls for attention for two weeks, and next week is the full moon. Severus sighed as he thought 'If I mess this one up it won't hurt anyone,' but he knew he wouldn't mess it up, he'd only improve it, and Severus was a potions master after all.

As Severus worked on the potion from his most trustworthy book, he made little adjustments to make sure the potion turned out the right color. Finally after a few hours of Severus working carefully and cautiously yet frantic and hectic, the book called for a break with the potion, _'to not stress it, brew for four hours'_ it had stated.

Severus stood up and Meadow's eye instantly locked eyes with his, she lifted her little arms and he picked her up, swinging her around before he carried her on his hip. She giggled, and wiggled slightly as the professor put a charcoal gray, light coat on her along with a silver and green hat, the baby girl then started to play with a part of his black hair, which caused Severus Snape rolled his eyes. He then started up the stairs of his 'dungeon' (which it's just the cellar of the house in case of a violent storm), Severus then thrust the door open with one hand to revile James and Remus laughing and watching their sons play with the fall leaves under the warm sun.

James and Remus had also opted out of wearing robes since it was a hot day, Severus, being sneaky hadn't been spotted by either men so he sent a tickling charm toward them. When the charm hit both faces were shocked, then they doubled over laughing which caused both of the toddler boys to look up and spot Severus and Meadow.

"Se-Sev! S-stop thi-this ji-jinx!" James yelled hopelessly while laughing and Remus was clutching his side and laughing slightly, his face frozen with a huge smile while his body was shaking with laugher.

Meadow wiggled to get down and Severus obliged, putting her down as he looked thoughtful, "Should I stop the charm Harry?" The black haired toddler had a glint in his eye and shook his head, although Severus was sure none of them could really understand what he was asking, "One no, Shane should I stop the charm?" Shane laughed and shook his head no also. "Two no! Meadow?" She wrinkled her nose and smiled, before she stood up and ran to Shane and Harry, Severus caught a small flash from above and looked up, slightly canceling the tickling charm, to see Lily holding a camera in her hand. James and Remus collapsed in relief but was then tackled by the three toddlers. Lily was holding her hand over her mouth as she laughed, and Severus smiled with not only his eyes but also his mouth curved into a natural smile, as he just saw his adopted daughter grow up, one step too fast.

And all was perfect in that moment.

^.^

Then the next was nothing like the perfect moment at all, it was a week later since Meadow started to walk, since Severus had started the potion for Remus and Shane, a week since Severus had placed a tickling charm on James and Remus, and a week since Lily took a picture of one big happy family of three different families. The three families are still like one, except two are big into potions, two are werewolves, and three where on the run from Voldemort for their lives.

The moon was approaching fast and Remus and Shane were starting to get nervous, although Lily had whipped out her wand and out of the earth, made a room with only one way to get out, a hole in the ground, where James as a stag would guard. They had practiced running through the yard as James turned into a stag where Remus would jump on his back with Shane in his arms. Then when they got to the entrance Remus would slide off of James's back and crawl though, James would turn back and pick Shane up, and drop him down into the hole. Remus would then pick him up and set him in a smaller part of the room. The room Shane had was to protect him from Remus, werewolves often fight because they're not in their real minds, and also Shane's room was one/fourth of the room, because he was still small and not full grown.

Everything was planned out perfectly by Lily, Severus, and Remus. James was only there to get told what to do. So as the week went on everyone was on their nerves, well… everyone except for Meadow and Harry. They were best friends again, although it was like they never left each other's sides. Meadow had even stopped going to the dungeon with her adopted father to watch him make potions, which would have shocked the adults if it had been any other week. Day by day the full moon got closer and closer, until finally it was upon them.

"I'm not sure, but I think you three should head out…" Lily said tentatively as she fingered her necklace she had on.

James caught her eyes and nodded, "Come on Remus, we shouldn't wait any longer, we don't want you and Shane running around as angry wolves."

Remus grimmest but nodded and went to go pick up Shane from his nap. Severus was sitting at the dinning room table silent, worried but not wanting to show any emotion, and so he didn't. Lily began passing around in the kitchen muttering to herself, out loud she said, "Oh, I'm going to write to Sirius! Then we have one more…" but she dashed towards her bedroom before she finished.

Severus then found himself thinking about his Death Eater days, being the best spy for the Dark Lord. He would have loved for Remus to be dark, Remus is a good talker, and he's always calm in any place at any time. Severus then thought of a memory of when he first learned of Voldemort planning on attacking the Potters and finding their whereabouts.

"_I have learned of a prophecy that has contained my death with a boy born at the end of July. I've had my sources tell me the Potters and the Longbottoms have had a son born on the at the end of July, the 31st even. The only difference is the Longbottoms' boy was born before the Potters. Both parents had been in Gryffindor, the wives were friends in school, yet, the Potter woman is a Mudblood and the Longbottoms are pureblood, and what have we learned here?" Voldemort asked the main and most trusted Death Eaters which included Severus Snape, Lucius Malfoy, the father of Draco Malfoy, he had silver-blonde hair and bleak, grey eyes, Bellatrix, one who marries Rodolphus but is secretly in love with Voldemort, first woman Death eater, she had long, curly, deranged hair, and black eyes, and Rodolphus Lestrange, a man who was the first pureblood and supporter of Voldemort Bellatrix came across, along with Rabastan Lestrange, Rodolphus's brother, both brothers also had black hair and very light eyes that looked like there was no color in them what so every, Barty Crouch Jr., son of Barty Crouch the Minister of Magic, he had brown eyes and hair, Fenrir Greyback, he was more wolf then man, his face had started to look like a werewolf's as his eyes had changed to a wolf yellow and his hair was thick and brown, Yaxley, a spy within the Ministry of Magic,_ _Augustus Rookwood, also a spy in the Ministry of Magic, and shocking Peter Pettigrew, a mouse-like man who had lost a lot of his light brown, twine-like hair, also had had brown eyes, and also was with the Order of the Phoenix along with the Marauders' talentless and very dumb friend._

_Bellatrix answered first, "It has seemed to me, my Lord," She looked up at him with wide eyes and a pouty lip, "That the boys are alike, except for the Potters' boy, he's younger, and half-blood."_

_Tom Riddle smirked and patted her head, "Very good my pet," and Bellatrix's eyes light up and she smiled. "The Potters' boy is half-blood! And I am to mark my equal with a baby? Certainly not!" He and the Inner-Circle laughed, then he silenced them, "I will just kill it myself. But to find the perfect date…"_

"_What about on July 31st?" Peter asked stupidly, well… not Goyle Sr. or Crabb Sr. stupid but not with intelligence._

_The Dark Lord looked at him, a sneer on his face as he answered coldly, "Pettigrew that is the most-" his voice changed as he realized what Peter had said, "-brilliant idea yet this evening. Well done, kill the 'equal' on it's birthday. My faithful followers, we have a plan!"_

_After they had been dismissed, Severus had pleated with Voldemort to not kill Lily, he had said he makes no promises. After that Severus had told Albus Dumbledore, told him to put them in hiding and make sure that no one but one person knew where they were. The Secret-Keeper later turned out to be Sirius Black, _although_, the Secret-Keeper was later not the _only _one to have known where Lily and James Potter had been staying, but due to the _Fidelious Charm _only those who wish to reveal the secret can tell._

Severus then thought about the memory where Harry's birthday had passed and Voldemort had been furious.

"_WHAT DO YOU MEAN THAT WE DON'T KNOW WHERE THEY LIVE?! SURELY SOMEONE HAD FOUND OUT SOMETHING!" Voldemort had screamed at Bellatrix as she had been opted to tell him, he wouldn't hurt her, she was too loyal and knew how to work her way around Voldemort._

"_Well… my Lord, they were sent into hiding… Someone had leaked it out into the Ministry and the Order found out and put both families under protection of a Secret-Keeper, with the _Fidelious Charm_," Severus could almost hear the pout in her voice. The Dark Lord growled at her, actually growled, like a dog. "My-my Lord, I'll find out who leaked that information and I'll bring them back so we can torture them together!"_

"_Fine," He had replied threw gritted teeth, "And of course if there's a SECRET KEEPER IT WOULD BE WITH THE _FIDELIOUS CHARM_! WHAT ARE YOU BELLATRIX? INSANELY STUPID? You've lost your touch," Voldemort's voice got deathly quiet, and Severus could picture in his head that his master's wand was vibrating, itching to cast an evil spell. Voldemort flicked it at Bellatrix, and said "Crucio."_

Severus seemed to come back to life with someone screaming at him in a shrill and horse voice, "SEVERUS! SEVERUS SNAP OUT OF IT! WE NEED YOU HERE!"

The potions master jumped to his feet, and looked at Lily, who was crying distraughtly, her red hair was messed up and knotted, her green eyes red stained, and her shirt was ripped. "What's wrong? What happened Lily!"

"Re-Remus an-and Shane-" Lily sniffled and that was all she needed to say. Severus bolted for the door as he got his wand out of his pocket and started to cast spells to search for the four of them.

All four of them, was meaning Remus, Shane, James, and Sirius, although Severus had no idea of Sirius was actually here or not. Soon he had heard snarls of anger and pain and also the clop-clop-clop of hooves from James. Severus cast a disillusionment charm on himself as well as a silencing charm on his feet, as he was still running he found where Sirius and James were distracting Remus and Shane.

"_Defodio_," Severus muttered as he pointed his wand at the ground where the four animals were. The ground beneath them gave way as the spell dug out the dirt and made a hole too deep to escape from, or at least he thought so. "_Cave Inimicum_," a silver strand of magic reached the middle of the hole before expanding out and down in one swift motion and coving the hole with a bubble top.

Shane was sitting down wining with his furry, brown, right, front paw up; he glanced upwards towards Severus with big brown irises that covered his whole eyeball. Shane wined again with puppy dog eyes and then his wolf-features changed, he growled and barked ravenously at the professor which drew the attention of Remus, James, and Sirius. Remus's shadowed brown eyes narrowed with lifeless anger; he started to climb up the dirt walls, snapping out with white, pointed teeth clanging.

Sirius, the black, huge dog, saw that Remus was close to the top of the hole, he crouched back and his hind-leg muscles bulging. He pounced on the werewolf, tumbling back in a squawk of pain.

Remus got to the top of the trance only to be thrown back down by the silver magic; it was a shielding spell, one where no one could get past, not even the person who spelled it.

Lily came running out, "Sev! Severus, are you alright!" The man with black, almost greasy looking hair turned around and nodded. "Oh thank Merlin," she grabbed his arm, "Are they…" Lily trailed off as she noted the cage within the earth, "Oh. I see, come on Sev, and let's go back inside. It's getting chilly and the toddlers might be waking soon."

Severus nodded, not wanting to have either Harry or Meadow in a bad mood that day, because he wasn't sure that Shane would be with that arm or hand injury, but he thought once werewolves return to their human state they'd be fine. He guided Lily back to the house where even then you could hear the growling and snarling of the four animals. "I'll call for Poppy; Shane did something to his… himself. She knows more than anyone, although I hope she's not too busy since Hogwarts is back for the school year."

Lily nodded as she bustled upstairs to check on the toddlers and Severus flued to Poppy Pomfrey's office; whom was startled.

"Severus?" Madam Pomfrey asked aloud in her nightgown, "I thought you weren't coming back until after Halloween, what brings you here?"

"Lupin, and his son Shane," Severus replied, "It's the full moon and they're locked up in the ground, with Potter and Black as well. Shane has done something to his paw, as a werewolf, Lily wants to make sure he'll be okay as a human."

"Oh, yes, yes he'll be fine when he turns back to well, human," Poppy stated as she looked out her door to the few students in the hospital wing, seeing Severus's pointed look she explained, "Quiddich match, first of the year, all of them ill trained and one Gryffindor got a bludger to his spine. He's in a lot of pain that one."

"Ah. Anyways, I told her that he'd be fine in the morning but Lily didn't quite believe me."

Poppy nodded, "Well I can see why but first thing tomorrow morning I'll come to the Potters' and check on Shane, there is nothing to worry about although. Oh, and did you know that someone has come up with a potion for werewolves?"

"So I've been told," Severus said discreetly, during those weeks of preparing someone had stolen his progress of the potion and taken credit of it himself. Severus himself never said anything not wanting attention to him, so it was by luck that the person had stolen it.

"Next full moon you might want to use it," Poppy persuaded.

"Obviously," The potions master coldly replied. "Now, I should be off, Lily might need my help."

The medicine nurse nodded and Severus pinched some green sand between his fingers, stepped into the fireplace and stated in a monotone voice "The Potter's."

"Oh!" Lily gasped, "It's just you, Sev, thank Merlin. Harry started crying because he doesn't know what's going on," Severus looked to see Lily bouncing her son on her hip and having Meadow in a baby swing who was also crying. "They're still at it back there. Remus must not be very happy about being stuck in there."

"Apparently not," Severus picked up his adopted daughter and started rocking her and running his hand over her hair. It had gotten quite long over the last two months, Meadow's pale blonde hair had had darkened a bit, now it was golden blonde, and it was down to her elbows now. Her eyes had gotten darker also, almost black, with yellow specks dancing a mist. Meadow had quieted down and Harry had also stopped wailing, Lily gave Severus a grateful look.

"You always seem to calm them down; I don't know how you do it."

Severus gave her a look which made the redhead laugh, the potions master rolled his eyes, "They might be hungry," he changed the subject.

"What? Oh," Lily nodded, and led them into the kitchen putting Harry on the table as she went and warmed up oatmeal.

"Well you do that I'm going to see if they turned back yet, it's getting light out," Severus muttered and set Meadow on the table with a kiss on her forehead, he was gone.

-.-.-.


	4. Sweet, Precious, Twist

Baby Miracle

"_Well you do that I'm going to see if they turned back yet, it's getting light out," Severus muttered and set Meadow on the table with a kiss on her forehead, he was gone._

Four: Sweet, Precious, Twist

"And this precious little girl is yours?" Narcissa asked, as she took Meadow from Severus's arms and whispered how cute and adorable she was, causing the toddler to giggle.

"Yes, she's my erm… ex's daughter," Severus replied, "I decided to keep her after the raid."

"But you except to be Draco's godfather, still?" Lucius asked nervously, Snape wasn't supposed to be here, he wasn't dark anymore, and if the Dark Lord saw him he would be killed in an instant.

"Of course, there would be no one else who would be better, I can keep an eye on him at school and I don't plan to get sent to Azkaban anytime soon," Severus looked at the man with silver white hair and grey eyes, Narcissa had also had silver white hair but black eyes, showing she was a Black and also a Malfoy, they made the perfect couple with only one son, Draco Lucius Malfoy, the spitting image of his father.

"Good," Narcissa put Meadow down next to Draco, Meadow touched his pale nose, and Draco snorted, taking Meadow's little hand in his. "I think Meadow could get along with just about anyone Severus."

"She is defiantly just like her mother then, Sadie hated it when people didn't like her, she beat herself up about it, wondering what she had done wrong," Severus agreed.

"When do you go back to teaching at that damned school?" Asked Lucius coolly, causing the two little ones to look up.

"October."

"And you're bringing Meadow with?" Narcissa questioned.

Severus sighed, "I'm trying to have her every other week, and see how it works out. I've just got to talk to Albus about it."

"She might miss her daddy if you were gone from her for nine months out of the year," Narcissa cooed and the two men rolled their eyes at her.

"You-Know-Who isn't very happy with you Severus," Lucius hissed, "He's thinking that you completely gave up the Dark side. He knows you're not dead because it would have been all over the news."

"Think I don't know that Lucius? I'm not sure if I have completely given up the Dark Arts but I have given up fighting for him," Severus replied in a monotone, "And I will erase your memory if you can't keep a secret."

"Take Draco with you!" Narcissa blurted, "He doesn't know about him yet, although it's been almost two years since Draco's been born. Take him to the Potter's, keep him safe."

"Narcissa I can't do that, Draco would miss you too much and besides, Potter might throw a cow. Unless you'll meet with Lily and work something out yourselves," Severus Snape said without much thought.

"Do you think she would? Severus please, Draco can't live knowing that he will be forced into the dark," Narcissa pleaded, she was a mother after all, and mothers always make sure that their kin is safe.

"I… I don't know, it would be difficult with four toddlers, Harry, Meadow, and Shane are already a handful, then add Lily and Potter, Lupin, myself, and possibly Black too. That's eight people living in that house add Draco and it's nine," The Malfoy's faces paled even further, "I'm not saying that I don't want him, I am trying to get to the point of if you raise him right he always has a choice. Don't have him around when He's here, send him to the Zabini's, he and their son should get along just fine."

Lucius nodded, "Yes that way we also don't have to give him all the way away. We'd still have him."

Narcissa still looked worried, but also nodded, and Severus said "I should be going; I told everyone that I'd be back by nightfall. Lucius, Narcissa, Draco."

"Wait! Severus, He's after them! He's after you, Severus, Halloween; He'll find you and kill James and Lily Potter, along with their son Harry Potter." Narcissa cried stopping the toddlers' play, along with Lucius' and Severus' breathe in midair.

"Thank you for that information Narcissa, you should talk to Dumbledore also with me, about being spies for him on You-Know-Who," Severus tipped his head in farewell and collected Meadow, turning at the spot Severus arrived back at the Potter's.

-.-.-.

"How did it go?" Lily asked curiously as she played with Harry's mop of black hair.

Severus paused before walking over to a pump, tan chair, "It went well. Narcissa wanted me to take Draco with me. Voldemort has not found out about him yet, she's merely looking out for her own. I have also learned something important," he set Meadow on his lap, and she curled up and snuggled close to him.

"What is it?" The redhead questioned, holding Harry against her chest, "Tell me Severus what did Narcissa say?"

"Perhaps it is not me to say," the potion master's thin lips slowly formed the words as he spoke. "Lily, it is in my best interest to tell you but I'll let that lie with Dumbledore."

"Severus, I'm asking you as a friend, please tell me."

He shook his head, "Lily don't, don't pout about this, I just don't know if I should say anything about it."

Lily put Harry on the couch; she crawled over to him and sat on her heels, "Please Sev," Her emerald green eyes pleading with her friend.

Severus sighed, "Narcissa told me that He changed the date from Harry's birthday next year when he turns 2, to Halloween. She said James, Harry and you are in gave danger, and he's coming for you on Halloween no matter what-" Lily gasped, "-I wish… I wish I could stay here with you, all of you to the end."

"Why can't you?" she was crying, silently but still crying, "Oh, you have to go back to Hogwarts, right." She realized as she was talking.

"Don't cry Lily, don't- don't worry," Severus was getting choked up now, while Harry had slid off the couch and walked over to his mother, he pulled on her green long-sleeved shirt; when Lily didn't turn Harry sat on her lap and she just wrapped her arms around him, burying her head in his maroon and gold striped shirt.

"Momma don't be sad, be happy!" Harry mournfully said as he felt her tears.

Lily choked up and squeezed her son before she picked him up and carried him off to her bedroom where James was sleeping, hurt and exhausted from three days and nights of constant fighting although it was a week before. Severus could imagine Lily curling up next to James with Harry in between them, except he could not dwell on that very long because Sirius Black walked into the living room, a small, pink scar right above his right eye from the other night.

"Snape," He acknowledged coldly.

Severus nodded with a slight grimmest, "Black, hello. Are you going to move in also?"

"Shockingly no, it would look bad for my image. People would think I'd be up to something if I moved into my best friend's house. Whom, of course, is under protection due to the fact that a prophecy has been told to Voldemort that his equal is born at the end of July," Sirius rambled, although it punched Severus in the gut to hear that the prophecy had gotten around threw the Order, it shouldn't have surprised him, Severus told himself. They know about everything, well, mostly everything, they still don't know that Peter Pettigrew is loyal to the Dark Lord and not the Light.

"Why are you here then?" Snape withheld the date change, he has to talk to Dumbledore first.

"Same as you," Sirius smiled, "I'm only joking, don't get your knickers in a twist Snivellus. James, Lily, Remus, and I have figured out that if I come one week very month for the full moon it will be enough. Other then that, I'll be over for dinner or to visit my godson."

"Ah," Severus realized suddenly, "James and Lily wanted you as godfather, so who is the godmother?"

"One of Lily's friends, Alice Longbottom."

"Seems like Lily," Severus agreed.

"And who's this one's godparents?" Sirius noticed Meadow, who was still curled up on Severus's lap, her little fists clutching her adopted father's black shirt.

"Not known. I'm thinking of having James or Remus be the godfather and then Narcissa be godmother," Sirius snorted at the potion master's response. "Narcissa and Lucius are afraid of him you know, they don't want to be on his side."

"And I can fly on a hippogriff," Black replied with sarcasm drooling from his mouth.

Severus, if he could have, would have gotten up or snapped his book shut, shouted some retort, and walked away before Black got on his nerves even more. Unfortunately, Severus could not, so instead he swung Meadow up on his hip, "I have to get her to bed, if you don't excuse me Black I don't want a crabby toddler tomorrow." Sirius' eyebrow twitched in amusement but he held his tongue.

He walked upstairs to Meadow's bedroom, which had changed since Meadow kept walking downstairs and climbing in with her adopted father. She now had a twin sized bed along with a ramp leading up to it; her walls were still the same silver and green walls with portraits of her, Severus, and Harry upon them, but also new additions of James, Lily, Remus, and Shane up on them as well, her sheets were a mix of green and silver and her cover was just tie-dyed green and silver, the carpet was still white, as while as a new addition of a dresser and toys that were stacked up in boxes; Meadow's toys were magically put away when she left her room for more than an hour.

Severus changed Meadow into her green pajamas as she squirmed about, not actually wanting to go to bed. The potions master put the toddler on her bed and Meadow tucked her legs up as she pushed the covers over. She looked up at her father with a silly look on her face, Meadow's pink tongue was sticking out and her pale eyes were crossed, Severus laughed at the sight of her.

"I luve you Daddy."

Severus was shocked, his laughter caught in his throat, those where her first words, "I love you too Sweetheart. Now go to bed we have a long day ahead of you tomorrow."

"Bye-bye," Meadow waved and pulled her covers above her stomach; she turned over and faced the wall.

"She's adorable Severus, I'm not surprised that she's Sadie's," Lily's voice almost made Severus jump.

"I'm not either," he responded, "She's defiantly something special, she said her first `words to me."

Lily smiled, "I heard, she's cute; she'll be a heart-breaker."

"Lily! I don't even want to think about her growing up, let alone boys saying that my little girl is hot and Merlin knows what else," Severus exclaimed, alarmed. _His _baby girl will not grow up, ever.

"Oh Sev, you have to admit sometime that Meadow will grow up and will no longer be your baby girl. Hell, she's growing up already! She said her first words today, she already had her first steps and now she's running around the house all the time with the boys. The boys! They love her, and she loves them, you can tell it in their eyes although they are very young." Lily goes on and on for hours it seemed like to Severus Snape.

He sighs, "Alright Lily, I get it. I got it."

Severus offers his arm to his best friend who took it, "Severus, I have something to tell you."

"And what's that."

"I'm-I'm, never mind."

"You're what Lily?" Severus asked, "What?"

"I'm-"

"Spit it out Lily."

"I'm pregnant!" She shouted.

Silence.

"I'm pregnant," Lily reframed quietly.

Silence.

"Sev?"

"I heard," Severus replied coldly to cover up his surprise and shock. _'Another kid? Merlin's beard so soon? And after I told her about Halloween?' _he bumped into an end table and tripped, as he grabbed for something, anything to help him not fall, a hand grasped another hand.

"Severus! Watch where you're going, you might kill yourself," Lily had pulled him back up. "That is the last thing we'll need, you to go kill yourself."

"Of course, now why would I do that? I have no idea," Severus said dryly. "Why don't you go to bed Lily, I was heading there right now…" he trailed off with suppressed lying.

When Severus got to bed, he laid there, all night, tossing and turning thinking about one thing and on thing only. Lily was pregnant, with another kid. And Voldemort was after her first.

-.-.


	5. Plans for the Future

Baby Miracle:

_When Severus got to bed, he laid there, all night, tossing and turning thinking about one thing and on thing only. Lily was pregnant, with another kid. And Voldemort was after her first._

Five: Plans for the Future

Severus sat on his dark bed for awhile, as he thought about the latest conversation with Albus Dumbledore. It had taken around a year to finally convince the Malfoys that it was the best thing they could do for their son.

Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy had converted over to the Order of the Phoenix in secret, and it will be kept as one. Legilimens would be used to protect the Malfoys' memories, thoughts, everything. Draco would still stay with them at home but would be sent away to the Zabini's household when the Dark Lord would go over; also they had come up with a lie that stated that he had been on play dates to make the 'right' friends before Hogwarts.

The situation with Meadow was difficult. Severus wanted the best for her, but also had a difficult time to part with the toddler. The plan was to send her off to the Longbottom's. Where she would grow up to never know who her real family was, until she was 11 years old; where she would learn the truth. Severus would go back to Voldemort and explain why he had left so suddenly afterwards; he put the baby in the streets, he had gotten terribly ill with a potion explosion, and was not in the stable form to have returned to Hogwarts until October.

Dumbledore had gone back on his word, Severus thought to himself, then thought back to that night: _Severus Snape grimmest, but nodded all the same, "I have seen what he's done, and I've decided to quit him, there are still things I know that will be helpful. I will trade his secrets in order to make sure that this- baby and I are safe."_

_The headmaster nodded politely before he asked, "What made you change your mind about leaving the babe? Although she sure is precious; when was the last time she ate?"_

_"She looked exactly like Sadie when she was a baby, then once Sadie was murdered her eyes started to get black flecks in them…" Severus' voice trailed off slightly before he continued, "I don't know when she last ate, and I assume this morning."_

The potions master shook his head; clearing the memory of when he went to speak to Albus the day Sadie was murdered. His stomach turned with the thought of her dead body thumping onto the ground, the dead, lifeless, pale yellow eyes that stared into Severus's black ones. Then he was forced to look away, there was no way to win a staring contest with the dead, Sev looked at the small baby girl, her eyes were once fully pale yellow, like her mothers, then they had mini black diamonds speckled all over her eyes, which looked quit pretty at the time. The way that baby looked at Severus with a look of terror, and then Severus went numb in the memory and from the memory. In the memory he went weak in the knees and fell, maybe even blacked out for awhile. There is always that weird way of remembering more and more looking back on it rather than living it.

-.-.-

Severus was laid down with the small blonde laying on his stomach; she was entertained by a small rubber ball. Severus thanked Merlin that he had down time before dinner because sooner or later he couldn't have her nap every other hour. Unfortunately, it was soon coming to an end.

A glass vile dropped to the ground with a large crash and Meadow flinched and falling out the bed. "Peeves!"

Another crash.

"I'll have the Bloody Baron come get you!"

Severus turned his attention to the toddler of three-years-old, who was bawling her eyes out, they were now red and puffy while high pitched screams of pain still echoed around the dungeon. Severus scoped Meadow up and carried her over to the counter where he then got out a jug of milk, pored some in a cup that had a top to it, and mixed in a drop of Calming Draught in it. Severus then gave Meadow the bottle and she calmed down enough to drink some, she was then affected almost instantly and stopped crying.

Severus walked into his bedroom, dark and gloomy, there was only a single king-sized bed with dark green covers, a black dresser stood sadly in the corner of the room, a door then appeared, it was marked 'Meadow.' The potions' professor then opened it and it was a spitting image like the one at the Potters'. Severus then tucked Meadow into bed with her bottle.

"Good night my flower," Severus whispered as he kissed her on the forehead.

She didn't reply but her adopted father understood, he turned and went back to the room where Lily was waiting. Before Severus was even out of Meadow's room she was sound asleep.

-.-.-

"Open your books to page 83, read the ingredients you'll need and get them from the student ingredient pantry as usual, and get started. You'll have until next lesson. Go. Now," Severus stated in his monotone school voice as he sat down at his desk. The plan that Albus and Severus had for Meadow was changed. For Meadow to not be known, she was living with the unknown. Everything had gone askew when Voldemort murdered James and Lily a week after they're second was born. Voldemort's plan to come on Halloween in 1881 had fallen apart as Severus had convinced the Dark Lord to wait another year before deciding.

However, after 8 months of waiting, on May 17, 1882, Voldemort had gotten impatient of waiting and went by himself, close to midnight. James died without a wand trying to stall the Lord enough for Lily to grab their son and daughter and get away. Unfortunately, at this present time it was a full moon, Severus was trying to see if the Wolfsbane potion worked on Remus and Shane. Meadow was downstairs as well with her father trying to spend time with him. The reason being Severus was at the Potter household was it was Easter Holidays, and there was a week of no classes at Hogwarts, although no student was to return home.

-.-.-

Meadow's adopted father, Severus Snape, visited as often as he could, but that was only once or twice a month since the end of term was coming up and soon Christmas would be among them. Remus and Shane were the closest family she had now, and the plans with the Longbottoms were canceled due to the fact that Alice and Frank Longbottom showed no signs of getting better, and Neville was a magical as a fish on land, and the Longbottom family had also dropped out to put all their efforts to help Neville get a push to the magic core inside him.

Remus and Meadow were eating breakfast when the werewolf looked past Meadow as he cocked his head to one side, he had heard a noise. The toddler had figured this since she had noticed he always hears things before others do, before she had heard things.

Meadow paused before she thought 'It's just Shane' and continued eating. Remus looked at the toddler and put a finger to his lips. Apparently it was bigger than just Shane, Meadow's eyes widened and she froze from fear. Remus silently got up and crept over and past the doorway.

The toddler shifted from side to side, slowing getting out of the chair, she tip-toed over to the doorway. CRASH!

The young girl nearly jumped out of her skin, she raced towards Shane who was sitting on the bed with wide brown eyes. The pale blonde crawled up the bed, grabbing the blankets but she kept sliding back down; Shane grabbed her hands and pulled her up on the bed, he pulled a blanket up over Meadow's head, which told her to lie still.

There were more shuffles and grunts, the two heard Remus shout "CALM YOURSELF! Are you a wizard or not?" Then he lowered his voice and said something else. Shane let Meadow back up and out of the covers. The other man said something but under his breathe so the toddlers couldn't quiet catch what he said.

Both children slid off the bed and made their way under a cabinet, they knew the drill, someone would come over, Remus and the other would have a conversation about what had happened, it was all hushed up from the Ministry of Magic because they would have none of it. But of what? The toddlers were still trying to piece things together after the nightmare.

"Sirius, what's happened now?" Remus sounded calm, but the toddlers could tell that he was tearing himself apart underneath.

"I miss them; they should be in my care not theirs!" Sirius Black banged his hand on the table.

"You are also suspected of killing your friends Sirius! What else is Dumbledore to do? He can't prove your innocent, everyone thought you were secret keeper."

"Wormtail is the trader!" The toddlers heard that name again, Meadow cocked her head to one side and Shane just shrugged. Although they were three and four years old they seemed older, like part of their childhood was taken away. The two didn't understand most of what was going on, and would later forget all the conversations between Remus and Sirius.

"I know, that's what matters," said Remus.

"No, it doesn't matter, what should matter is that everyone in the whole world should know that Peter Pettigrew is a liar and he betrayed his friends to Voldemort!" Sirius's voice cracked.

"It does matter, what if I thought you murdered them too? You would be living in Azkaban right now."

"He's adorable you know, and he's taking care of her, like Shane is with Meadow."

"You've been there?"

"Everyday."

"Sirius!"

"I've been as a stray, wondering, I scared the effing ghost out of Petunia Dursley the other day."

"Sirius! If you keep going-"

"I'm Padfoot, I will not get caught by the dog pound."

"Still… You need to keep a low profile."

"No one is going to suspect a stray dog." Sirius changed topics, "What of the girl? Meadow. She's not yours, she's not even Snape's. She could be reported as kidnapped!"

"Her name is Meadow Lily Snape, as it has always been. Severus decided that he once had a wife no one knew about, she was then killed by dragonpox right after Meadow was born, she was put in the care of a nanny until she too died at old age. She was then put into my care because I have a son around her age and I am not being searched for the Dark or Light." Remus explained as he had rehearsed with Severus and Albus.

Sirius let that sink in before he replied, "That's because you weren't secret keeper, I should have stayed keeper! Why did we agree to switch?" There was a bang and a moan as the man rubbed his forehead from hitting it on the table.

"It's not your fault, we didn't know."

"But it is my fault!"

"No it's not. Sirius it was all of our decisions, not just yours."

"It's. My. Fault. I said no one would expect that rat to rat out Lily and James. I killed my best friend," Sirius wined in agony.

Remus sighed, and patted Sirius's arm, "It's not just your fault, it's all of ours."

Someone sighed really loud and then a sob escaped into the silence. It seemed like ages to the toddlers, seconds, minutes, hours, days, weeks could have gone by but the two would still not have moved to give away their hiding spot.

"Let's talk about Meadow, not this."

The toddler perked up at her name.

Remus rubbed his temples, "I don't know where to start… There is so much information not known about her that has to be made up."

"Is she even a witch?" Sirius asked hesitantly.

"There is no doubt about that. She is most defiantly a witch, a very clever one too. Once you live with her for awhile, you'll understand. She's quiet, thoughtful, curious, a quick learner. I haven't found a flaw in her yet. Apart from we don't know who her father is, her real name, birthday…" Remus trailed off.

Meadow's eyebrows creased together in confusion, not understanding.

"Has anyone figured out a date for her birthday though? She needs sometime to celebrate her birthday."

"Not that I know of," Remus frowned.

"Easy, pick a date in August, she's younger then Harry, but old enough to be the same age."

"It's not that simple Sirius."

Sirius Black sighed, "Yes it is. Inform Snivellus that his adopted daughter needs a birthday in August."

"No. It's a bad idea."

"Owl him, or I will."

"Fine… But this is still a bad idea."

-.-.-.-

Severus and Sirius were talking, having an actual conversation, and Remus didn't have to say a thing. Severus had agreed with Sirius that Meadow needed a birthday; since all her papers got burnt in the fire that Severus had created.

Finally the two agreed to have Meadow's birthday on the 21st of August. Why, Remus would never know, nor would anyone but Severus and Sirius. The two could have been best friends talking, not enemies. The werewolf thought it to be because both were close to Lily and James before they were murdered, and both men were looking for someone to talk to.

Severus bid himself goodbye, but not before he looked for Meadow; sending the three men on a look for two toddlers. The two sneak out when they thought the adults weren't in the room. Instead the tots find a great big, black dog watching them. The two fathers then walked into the kitchen; Remus sighed and Severus pretended to be mad to make his adopted daughter think she was in big trouble for eavesdropping.

The potions master then picked Meadow, kissed her on the cheek, set her back on the ground.

CRACK.

He was gone.

-.-.-

_After a year and a half of Meadow's mother and father being murdered this is her second Halloween, she was still dressed up as a candy witch, Meadow found herself looking up into the red eyes of a faceless man late at night. She had been on her bed toying with a fringe of a blanket that was wrapped around Adellee; while Shane and Harry fought over a toy broom when both boys went silent the toddler looked up. Straight into those red eyes._

"_Hello little girl, I believe you escaped death once, it's your time after his," the man said, then he turned away with a flick of his wrist a green light flashed right at Harry's face._

-.-.-

Meadow woke up crying next to Shane, she had snuggled up next to him in her sleep. It was a nightmare that woke her up, a bad man who she didn't know, kept getting into her head at night. But she didn't want to tell Remus about the dream, she felt it would be bad, especially since she had never met him, nor was she there during the Potter's death. Voldemort, in attempt to kill Harry, he had vanished into thin air. Harry, Meadow's brother had been taken away from her. She didn't know what happened to him, just always hoped and dreamed to have him come back home.

Shane and Meadow now shared a bed since they were still only toddlers, four years old for Shane, whose birthday was October 28, and Meadow who was only just turned three at August 21. The two shared a bed because Remus Lupin had to take care of both of them after Harry Potter's parents had been murdered by an evil Dark Lord.

Meadow pushed the covers off of her with small hands and climbed over Shane, whom grunted and shoved her off the bed. She fell with a small plop and tears threatened to poor over her eyes, Remus came in the small, dimly lit room. His brown hair sticking out in odd angles, he had dark bags under his eyes from what Meadow didn't know. She lifted her small, baby-fat arms and the young man picked her up, she was carried to a room that was lit by two candles; a room where an ice box kept milk cold and yogurt from molding.

The three of them had to be kept on the low radar from what Meadow could tell, to barely get by and make sure no one knew about them. She was quiet, shy, observed what was, was to be, or would happen. The toddler liked solving puzzles, and went through almost all the word-search books in the house- not because she could read, she just put found the letters that matched up, the puzzles from 50 pieces to 150 pieces, the only things she could not solve was where her brother, Harry James Potter, had gone, and who her mother really was, her father (at least to Meadow) was Severus Snape.

Remus Lupin put the potions master's daughter down on a booster seat, and then started to bustle around the kitchen in search of a small spoon and a strawberry yogurt. Meadow watched him beneath her pale blonde hair—it had grown to her boney shoulders—with black diamonds speckled across her pale yellow eyes. Remus stirred up the yogurt then gave it to the three year old; Meadow stared at it for a second before her small fingers wrapped around the cup.

The young man rubbed his eyes as he slouched down in a chair across from Meadow, watching her eat. She was aware of him watching her.

-.-.-.


	6. Winter Wonderland

Baby Miracle

_The young man rubbed his eyes as he slouched down in a chair across from Meadow, watching her eat. She was aware of him watching her._

Six: Winter Wonderland

Meadow's fourth Christmas was soon arriving, she could tell by the was Remus was rushed, placing the two of them, Meadow and Shane, with Severus every weekend in the dungeons of the castle, well Remus went out with a couple bags every time and sneaking into the back store rooms. Remus thought he was still unknown but Meadow caught on soon after they started the weekend sessions with her father.

Meadow's eyes got more black specks in them, and as her hair got longer, it got more relaxed curls then wild all over the place. Her chubby cheeks lost some of the baby fat, and her cheeks are rosy pink all the time. Her skin paled from the cold, crispy air of fall and winter since she was tan of being outside everyday in the summer. She had gotten taller, almost taller than Shane, her best friend, really her only friend. Shane's brown hair got longer, but his brown eyes are still the same as before. His skin is pale and showing some bruises and scars from the last full moon.

As the more time went on, the two little ones got closer than ever. Wherever Shane was, Meadow was not but two steps behind. They would run around and play, it was getting more difficult to keep them shut out of the world everyday. Some of the students in detention with Snape on a Saturday would notice slight giggles and crashes from Severus' rooms. If one was to ask why, they would simply get another detention the next weekend.

As of now, the two were in Severus' rooms, Meadow was putting together a puzzle and Shane was riding around on a toy broom. Severus was in the classroom having a detention with two Gryffindor students who knocked over some potion onto a Slytherin girl.

Meadow looked up from her puzzle that was a moving picture of her and Severus waving. Shane picked her up and set her on the toy broom, raced around the room again.

"Hey! Put me down!" wined Meadow.

Shane laughed, "Why?"

"'Cause," she pouted, "I don't like flying."

"Oh fine," He dropped her off at her puzzle.

Around an hour later the two were playing hide-n-seek. Meadow was hiding, and Shane was seeking. "Come out; come out where ever you are!" Shane exclaimed excitedly.

Meadow smiled from her hiding spot. She put a hand over her mouth to stop from giggling.

"Meadow!" Shane cried, "I found you!" His head pops up over the edge of the black rim of the cauldron. She giggled again, and the cauldron tips over. The blonde tumbles out into Shane's lap, the two look at each other and burst into another fit. They didn't even notice the clunks of the cauldron as it bounces to the floor.

Severus hastily entered the room flustered yet worried, "You two knock it off, play a different game. Or just don't hide in the cauldrons." Meadow's eyes get huge but she giggled softly, and Shane lowered his light brown eyes to the ground. The potions master rolled his black eyes and continued in his monotone voice, "I've got to get back to insolent, stubborn children who belong to someone else; therefore, I can't punish them as I'd want to. Behave yourselves. Or you won't like the outcome."

"Yes Daddy," Meadow answered in a small voice, Severus turned on his heel, "Daddy?"

"Yes?"

"When can we go x-plor the rest of the castle?"

Severus sighed, "When you are old enough to study here."

She pouts, sticking her lower lip out, "This room. I'm boring. I want to x-plorr."

"No," snapped Snape, "I won't have you roaming Hogwarts alone, you'll get lost. And the students here wondering why two children are out wondering around."

"But-"

"No."

Shane shirked into the corner of the room and hid under a cloak of Severus' that was hanging off an edge of a table.

"Please?"

"Meadow," Severus said warningly, "I said no. And I mean it." He pointed a finger at her while he glares into her eyes.

"What are you to do about it? Give me de-ten-shoon?" Meadow pouted as she sounds out the word, but then pushes on, "Take away my house points?"

In one quick motion, Severus picked Meadow up, turned her over and swatted her bottom, "Meadow Lily Snape, you do not talk back."

"Ou," Severus' daughter pouted. She tried to squirm free as tears run down the four-year-old's cheeks from the sting of her father's smack. Meadow nodded as Severus raised his hand, receiving one more swat before getting put down. Severus stood up and walked briskly out of the room, shutting the door, and a clink was heard for the lock.

Shane crawled out of his hiding place, anxious to see how his best friend was holding up. Meadow was still right where Severus had put her down, only she snuck to the ground and curled into a ball.

"Doe?"

"Oh-kay," she mumbles into her green sweater sleeve. She had white tights on and black boots that Remus packed for her, he continued with the theme that Lily had started when they all lived together.

Shane walked over to where Meadow was and pulled her into his arms. She let him hug her for a bit before she pushed him off and made a silly face. She poked his cheek, giggled, than ran before hearing his footsteps behind her. Meadow squealed and giggled as Shane caught her, his brown hair getting in his brown eyes, his face freckled and smiling at her.

There was a flash of a camera and the two looked up to see Remus standing in the doorway smiling. He must have just showed up because he was still full of dust and ashes from the fireplace. "What would you two do without each other?"

"Be bored," Meadow pouted as she 'took' Shane's nose. "Got your nose!"

"Hey! Give me my nose back!" Shane laughed, he grabbed her hand and 'stuck' his nose back on his face.

Remus laughed and took another picture as Meadow tackled Shane to the ground trying to take his nose again. Severus opened the door to his classroom with a scowl on his face, but when he saw the two laughing and giggling on the floor, he smiled and rolled his black eyes. A flash from Remus taking a picture of the rare moment sent Snape glaring at his friend, and Lupin only smiled and waved the camera.

-.-.-

Snow swirled around the snowman in front of Hogwarts School of Witch Craft and Wizardry, and a couple kids were having a snowball fight, hiding behind make shift forts. Meadow watched the snow globe fascinated. It was the first Christmas present she opened and the four-year-old was obsessed, she shook the snow globe again and the snow whirled around faster and a snowball missed and hit the glass. Meadow giggled.

"Doe, sweetheart," Her godfather's voice said, "Why don't you open some other gifts."

"Aww," She pouts, but her father gave her a pointed look, and she quickly nodded and reached for a long, rectangular one. It was covered in green wrapping paper with a silver bow on it, there was a tag on it she pulled it over to her father's lap. "Daddy, what's this say?"

He chuckled, "Try reading it."

"De-dear?" Severus nodded. "Dear Meaa..Doe? Hey that's my name! Dear Meaddoe, here? Here's sum think?"

"Something," Her father corrected.

"Here's something… um…?"

"Special."

"Special?" Meadow questioned, he nodded, "Here's something special for you- for me!? Luve, Daddy."

"Open it munchkin," her adopted father said, he nudged her arm. She smiled up at him and ripped off the paper to revel a box and on it in big bold letters "Potion's kit! Includes ingredients for a pepperup potion."

"What's a Pep-errr up potion?" Meadow asked looking up at Severus with big, round eyes.

"A Pepperup potion is a potion that makes you feel better when you're sick," he explained.

"Oh." She smiled, and hugged him, "I can't wait to make it for Uncle Remus."

"Why Uncle Remus? He's not sick."

"He's sick one a month with Shane. But Uncle Remus is always tired. Won't it help him?" Meadow asked with pure innocence.

Severus held a chuckle but smiled and pushed her back over towards the rest of her presents. He was still holding on to the potions kit he bought his daughter as she and Shane threw wrapping paper everywhere. Like Harry had, Shane had Gryffindor colors theme for his stuff.

The rest of Meadow's presents included a moving puzzle (a potion being put together either exploding or being made right and having wonderful results), a book full of word searches (the words were, however, potions ingredients and potion names), the book "The Tales of Beedle the Bard," a silver feather on a silver necklace chain, a toy wand that shot out green and silver sparks when waved, and a joint present with Shane that was an owl, it was small, young, gold and brown colored, and it's eyes were orange.

"I wanna name him!" Cried Meadow, as she bounced up and down, her blonde curls dancing into her face. She pushed them back behind her ears before she pleaded with Shane.

He frowned, "But he's OUR present, we should name him together." Shane, being older than almost a year, was showing since he was being more rational then his younger friend.

Meadow stuck out her bottom lip, getting into a bad habit of pouting when she didn't get something she wanted, "Can I pick the letter it starts with?"

"Maybe…" Shane trailed off, then added "Depends on the letter! Go on, say it."

"M!"

"Moonshine?" Both children stuck their tongues out.

"Mackintosh!" Shane said excitedly and Meadow gave him a weird look, so he shook his head. "No that's not it…"

"Magic?" Meadow questioned, the two looked at each other and shook their heads. Meadow's eyes huge as she shook her head, her eyes went cross-eyed, and Shane laughed.

"No, too common, what about," He paused, rethinking, "What about Mino?!"

The owl hooted, and both youngins jumped at the sudden noise. Shane looked at the owl as Meadow hid behind him, "Mino?"

The owl cooed, and moved its beak in a motion that could be considered a nod. "Mino, Mino?" Meadow peaked around Shane, and the eagle owl hoots.

Remus and Severus smiled at the interaction between the three new friends, the werewolf mentioned to the potions master that Mino should be let out to stretch his wings. Snape agreed, standing up, he picked up the cage, "I'm letting Mino out to fly for awhile, he'll come back when he needs rest," and he walked out of the room.

-.-.-

Two weeks went by and Meadow was back with her father after going home with Remus to the little shack that was always dark unless it was lit with candles. She and her father were found in the classroom with the Pepperup Potions kit contents spewing out of the box.

"Step One: Add one cup of water to the cauldron," Severus read to Meadow. The cauldron they had set up was smaller than normal, since they were making one batch of the potion for one taker.

Meadow pored the prepared, one cup of water into the cauldron, and looked up at her father eagerly.

"Step Two: Add a small flame until warm," Meadow frowned and her light, eyebrows scrunched up. Severus rolled his eyes and pointed his wand at the base of the cauldron and a small flame danced into life. The girl giggled and clapped her hands.

"Now what?" She asked impatiently.

"Now find the Rosemary."

Meadow dug through the ingredients and pulled out a green plant, it looked like a weed, it had soft, green leaves and a light purple flower. "Is this it?"

"No, that's Fluxweed. Find Rosemary," Severus replied after a moment of looking at the bag that contained one stem of Fluxweed.

The girl huffed, and searched again, this time pulling out a bag that had a stem of pointy, green leaves and many small, dark purple flowers. "Rosemary?"

Severus chuckled, "Yes, that is. What's the difference between Rosemary and Fluxweed?"

"Hm…" Meadow looked at the two plants, her black eyes with yellow specks looking at each one, darting back and forth between the two. "Rosemary has pointy leaves and Fluxweed has soft ones!"

"Good girl, Rosemary is also a spice and can be used to flavor food, where Fluxweed would only make your food taste bad," Severus explained as he took the rosemary out from the bag. His daughter made and 'Oh' face and watched him intently.

"Step Three: Take 6 to 8 leaves from the rosemary and add to warm water," Severus handed the stem to his daughter, she took it.

"One…" Meadow peeled off a leave. "Two, three, four, five-" she paused, and looked up to her father, "Should I- six or eight leaves?"

"Take however many you want to, if it's six, seven, or eight leaves," he replied with a small smile.

"Okay!" Meadow pealed two more leaves off, "Six, seven!" She handed the stem back to her father and scoped up the seven leaves she plucked off. "Add them, right?"

"Exactly."

The blonde brought her hand up to the cauldron and dumped the leaves into the water. "Now what."

"Step Four: Add 1 cut up Ginger Root," Severus peered down at his adopted daughter, "Can you find the Ginger Root?"

"Yessir!" She slurred, smiling she shoved her small hand into the box and pulled out a pre-cut, tan root.

"Add it."

Meadow opened up the bag and tipped the continents out and into the cauldron. The potion hissed, turning an ugly brown, and some sloshed over the side. The girl's eyes went huge and she looked up at her father.

"It's alright Meadow, sometimes that happens when it's your first potion, just make sure it doesn't happen very often," Severus reassured her. "Step Five: Add one-third of a cup of crushed Black Elder Flowers."

A small hand went into the box and pulled out a group of berries, "Hmm…" Meadow hesitated, "That not right." And her hand went back in the box to take out a bag that contained a 1/3 measuring cup, and more than enough dried, crushed, white flowers. "This it!"

"That's it! Good job Meadow!" Snape praised. "Put the flowers in that cup until it's full."

Meadow took out the cup and set it on the table. She nudged the bag of black elder flowers with her pointer finger and slowly the cup filled up. "Pour it?"

"Yes, now you pour it into the cauldron. Maybe not all at once like the ginger root though, alright hunny?" Severus suggested. The four-year-old added the crushed flower in slowly and the potion bubbled over and changed into a rusty pink color.

"Step Six: Stir Counter-Clockwise 4 times," the potions master went on, he picked up a wooden spoon and handed it to his daughter. "Count out loud, and stir away from me at first." Severus then grabbed a quill and parchment and drew a circle with arrows on it, showing the counter-clockwise direction to Meadow.

"One," She made a loop as she looked at the circle her father drew. "Two," another loop, "Three… Four." The potion turned to a dark red; Meadow took the spoon out and gave it to her father.

"Step Seven: Add 1 Peppermint Leaf."

Meadow took out the bag that held one green leaf, it was oval-shaped with jagged edges. Severus nodded and she dropped the leaf, it fluttered down slowly until it hit the potion where it was completely absorbed, the potion then turned to a light red.

"Step Eight: Take away the heat," Meadow pointedly looked at Severus and he waved his wand, the flame died.

"Step Nine: Add 3 Juniper Berries."

The two were getting into a routine, Severus would read, Meadow's hand dug in the box for the ingredient, and she'd add it to the potion.

"One, two, three," the dark purple berries made small splashing noises as they hit the liquid. As each berry was added the darker the red color.

"And Step Ten: Add 5 Fluxweed leaves."

The hand grabbed the first bag that was taken out, and plucked five leaves, "One, two, threefourfive!" Meadow took her hand not used to hold the leaves and wiped the leaves off her hand and into the potion.

Immediately the potion turned to a lava red color. "Yay!" Meadow clapped happily, at the potion, she was too involved in the moment to see Severus' eyes have watered up in joy and pride. The blonde jumped from her chair and started to do a victory dance, which included running in-place while clapping her hands together. She was giggling, her huge smile was not only showing from her mouth but also her eyes.

-.-.


	7. An Uh oh and a Moment

Baby Miracle

_Immediately the potion turned to a lava red color. "Yay!" Meadow clapped happily, at the potion, she was too involved in the moment to see Severus' eyes have watered up in joy and pride. The blonde jumped from her chair and started to do a victory dance, which included running in-place while clapping her hands together. She was giggling, her huge smile was not only showing from her mouth but also her eyes._

Seven: An 'Uh oh' and a Moment

A town not so far away from the Lupins (plus one Snape), was just waking up. The sun was just rising between the similar, bland houses that stood apart, but very alike with the color, the garden, and the fences that closed off each family's own 'personal bubble.' The sky ranged from pale pink to burnt orange, to a dark-light blue. There were still some starts in the sky, and the moon had almost disappeared. This town was safe from animals, criminals, and any other nightmare you could think of. This small town was where you wanted your precious darlings to go. This town was asleep still, almost getting ready for the day.

Everything was still asleep, everything except a great, big, black dog that was creeping out into the open by the playground. And upon his back was a small girl around the age of 5 years old, she had curly, blonde hair, sticking out of her jumper, a pale completion although it was the middle of May. May 17, 1985, in fact. Her eyes were not seen because of the black sweatshirt she had on, the hood covered most of her face, and she also had on jean shorts and black tennis shoes.

The dog had known where it was going in Little Whinging. He was going to Number Four, Privet Drive. Before the two had come to this town, they had a plan of how she would finally see her 'brother' again. But first they had to wait until the town was busier, more awake and alive.

The dog laid down, and the girl got off of him, smiling at him and rubbing behind his ears before she slipped off the sweatshirt, leaving a green t-shirt, and she ran to the playground's merry-go-round. The black dog then got up and picked up the sweatshirt bring it over to a bench and he dropped it. The dog then padded over to behind a tree and walked out a man. A man with black, shaggy hair and dark clothes (dark blue jeans, and a dark heather, grey sweatshirt). He went over by the little girl and pushed her around in circles.

The sun soon came up from the pair laughing and becoming dizzy from spinning around on the merry-go-round. The man had the girl put on her sweatshirt before he morphed back into the big dog. The girl slipped a collar on him and started walking down Privet Drive, him leading.

The two were in fact, Sirius Black and Meadow Snape; both whom were starting to get curious about the Potters. Sirius being curious was because he hadn't seen the two in a couple months since it was just winter and everyone was locked up in their houses. Meadow, wanting to know more about the boy she was in so many pictures with as a baby. She was getting antsy, bugging Remus and her father every chance she could without getting in trouble, finally she asked Sirius about the boy and he explained that his name was Harry Potter. He lived with his little sister, his muggle aunt and uncle and their son. Harry was the only person to survive a killing curse from a very bad man, Sirius explained in words for her to understand. She wanted to see him, and Sirius, itching to get out and see his godson and his dead best friends' daughter, was all for taking her to see him.

As they walked down the sidewalk towards Number 4, Privet Drive, a few cars pulled out of their driveways and drove away on their way to work. Mothers or fathers who were still at home woke up the kids for another day of work, an occasional parent in the household would have to pick up a baby and feed him/her. The two kept walking until Snuffles looked up at the girl and tugged on the leash to have her let go. He tugged just a little too hard and Meadow fell, scraping her knees and palms. The big, shaggy haired, black dog whined and licked her before he took off in the Dursley's backyard.

Meadow's eyes started to water as her palms and knees stung. She walked up to the nearest house and knocked on the door. She looked down at the damage done to her hands and started bawling. The door opened up to revile a tall, skinny, blonde woman, who was clutching her boney hand together with a dish towel.

"Oh no," her voice was quiet, and her green eyes darted around to the neighbors' yards. "Come on dear, you'll alright." The woman picked up the five year old and carried her inside, her eyes glanced back to her neighbors as she shut the door.

The woman put the girl on the kitchen counter and called for a boy named Harry. Meadow perked up at his name and the woman gave her a questioning look, so the girl looked down at her scraped-up hands and started to tear up again.

"Little girl?"

Meadow looked up, jutting her chin out as she pouted, "My name is Meadow."

"Yes Aunt Petunia?" A boy with a messy mop of black hair asked as he came into the kitchen. His green eyes immediately when to Meadow's black eyes as soon as he spotted her, "Who's that."

"This is Meadow," Aunt Petunia explained, "She fell and scraped her hands and knees, you know where the Band-Aids are, go get me that box."

Harry went back though the door and disappeared from Meadow's sight. Aunt Petunia was getting a washcloth wet with soap. "Have you ever got a scrape before?"

Meadow shook her head and her long hair whipped her in her face, she huffed and pushed it back.

"Okay… Well this might hurt a little," Petunia said as she dabbed at Meadow's knees to get the dirt out of them.

Meadow squirmed as a sting caught fire and headed up her leg. She started whining and her black eyes leaked tears, which caught the eye of Petunia. "I've never seen-"

Harry walked in holding a box of Band-Aids in one hand and in the other was a smaller hand. Meadow's eyes followed up the other hand's arm, and to her face. She also had messy, curly, unruly hair, only she had reddish-brown hair instead of black, her eyes were round and light brown, the right eye looked glazed over.

"-Ah! Harry, good. You brought the right box."

"Her scrapes looked big," Harry replied as he stepped in front of the girl, as he noticed Meadow's stare.

Petunia put cream on the middle of the band aid and stuck it on her aggravated knee. After repeating this a few more times, Meadow was fine, and put back on the ground.

Petunia noticed something, "Meadow?"

"Yes?"

"Where's your mother?" She asked cautiously.

"I don't have a mom," Meadow blinked up at her under think lashes.

"Oh," Petunia said softly, "Well, where's your father."

"Hmm…" The preschooler hesitated and bit her lip, "I don't know," she finally answered.

The blonde woman frowned, "Who was with you?"

Meadow hesitated again, "Snuffles…"

"Who?"

"Snuffles! My dog!" She pouted.

"Oh," Petunia looked worriedly at her, "Go play with Harry and Dell, I need to make some phone calls." Meadow noticed that the blonde grabbed a pen and paper instead of the phone, although the little one said nothing.

Harry, Meadow, and Dell went outside and sat in the grass. Meadow started picking the grass, she was just about to say something when Harry spoke.

"Why are you here?"

"What do you mean by that?" Meadow choked out, startled.

"I mean, why are you here? I did say that didn't I?" Harry retorted sharply, than seeing the hurt in her face added, "You seem familiar."

Meadow pouted and crossed her arms, "That's because we know each other," she faltered, "I'm pretty sure this is you." She pulled out a picture of Harry and Shane laughing at their fathers being jinxed by a tickling charm and Meadow running toward the two boys.

Resignation spread out on Harry's face, from the tips of his ears until the black pupils of his eyes. "Who's the other boy?"

"Our friend, Shane," Meadow stated, "He and his father always went away for three days every month and your momma would take care of us. Auntie Lily…"

Harry looked up, "You knew my mother?"

"Oh yes I did, we all lived together when… when your parents were alive," Meadow locked eyes with Harry.

"Do you know how they died?" He ventured.

Meadow shook her head, "No, that's one thing Daddy, Uncle Remus, and Uncle Sirius won't answer. Nor is it really brought up. I live with Uncle Remus and Shane, but it's always so dark, so I think we're below ground."

"Oh," Harry became quiet. There was a long pause before he continued, "They say my parents died in a car crash."

"What's a car crash?"

"Hmm…" Harry frowned, trying to form it into words, "It's where two or more… ahh…" He looked around and found a parked Station Wagon. "Cars are those things, you see," He pointed in the direction of the car. "And when they hit each other it's called a car crash."

"Oh," the two became quiet and Adellee yawned. Both looked at her, and she became embarrassed, her cheeks flaming up. Meadow crawled forward and touched Harry's knee, "I have nightmares about you."

Harry pushed her hand off, "How do I know I can trust you?"

"That picture. I promise you, we know each other, our parents know each other. Uncle Sirius is your godfather. You have family left!" Meadow was talking at a million miles per hour. She grabbed Harry's hands, standing up, she skipped around in a circle, "I know how your parents died and it wasn't a car crash. I saw him, it was a-"

"Meadow," She yanked her head up and stopped spinning Harry. A man with a long, silver beard was at the back porch. His blue eyes twinkled behind his half-moon speckles. He extended a hand, "Time to go, little one."

"But…" Meadow started to protest, she shoved the picture in to Harry's hands before she looked into the older man's eyes she lowered her head in shame, "Okay."

She reached out for his hand, trusting him was instinct.

-.-.-

"BLACK I can't believe you TOOK my daughter without my permission!" Severus' voice snarled.

Meadow winced at the anger laced in her father's voice, she was in his arms getting held tight. Like Severus was scared she'd disappear forever in any given moment. She looked into Sirius' tired, black eyes; he starred right back at her, a hint of amusement twinkled in his eyes, while Meadow's own pale yellow eyes were wide with fear.

"Snivellus I think you're blowing the situation out of proportion, it's not as bad as you make it sound," Sirius responded in a bored tone, rolling his eyes to enhance his relaxed personality.

"You took her without asking me Black. For all I could have known is that you kidnapped her and killed her," Snape hissed.

Sirius dropped his carefree posture and glared daggers at his old school enemy, "I did not kill my best friends, nor did I actually end up killing that rat either. The slimy git chopped off HIS OWN FINGER AND MURDERED 13 INNOCENT MUGGLES," he growled, "AND I'm to blame because I survived and no one knows what happened to Peter Pettigrew."

Severus' blood rushed through his veins, pumping fast, Sirius didn't understand responsibility, he only cared about his godson. He didn't care that he put Severus' one and only love in his life on the line. "No one knows that for sure! Everyone is out looking for you to throw your arse in Azkaban!"

Meadow looked back and forth between the two men before she cried out "Stop. No fighting. Be friends!" She blinked back tears, hating how the two were fighting.

"Meadow, stay out of this," her father answered not blinking an eye at her, Sirius locked eyes with the little one.

"No, let her talk."

"Black I will not allow you to take care of my child, I will care for her my own way and I don't want you to interfere. Leave. Now," Severus' voice was icy.

Sirius narrowed his dark eyes to match the other man's, "Have it your way then." CRACK. He was gone.

Meadow looked up at her father with big, round, yellow, black-speckled, eyes, then she looked away, laid her blonde head on Severus' shoulder. He looked down at her just before he shook his head and with his one hand not holding up his daughter he rubbed his eyes.

"Meadow?" Severus asked as he made his way to a chair in the dark house of Remus Lupin.

She lifts her head off of her adopted father's shoulder, "Yes Daddy?"

"Don't you ever go off without telling someone, me or Uncle Remus, again. Alright?"

Meadow nodded before she moved her long, messy curly hair away from her face. She placed her head back on his shoulder and closed her eyes, trying to forget the disastrous end of an adventurous day.

She woke up to very little sun peaking in through the one small window in the small shack she and the Lupins lived in; when Meadow tried to move a warm, strong blanket kept her in her place. Except it wasn't a blanket. It was arms. More importantly, her father's arms. They fell asleep last night on a recliner and ended up on the floor, without either of them waking up. When she realized it was her father, she snuggled up closer to him, placing her small head in the crook of his neck.

Severus opened his eyes from the small pressure on his collarbone and saw that his daughter was in his arms. He also noticed that his back was aching from sleeping on the floor. Slowly Severus sat up, holding his daughter in his arms, Meadow snuggled closer to him, Snape rested his head on his daughter's, and slowly got up from the floor. He made his way to the dirty kitchen only to have Meadow yawn and giggle. "Goo' morning Daddy," she smiled up at him.

"Good morning sweetheart," He smiled back, his smile had been beginning to feel more natural and not forced. "Are you hungry?"

Her stomach growled in return. "I'll take that as a yes," answering his own question, Meadow giggled. "Let's go get food for the others."

"From where? This is everything we have and Remus won't go out again until after this coming up full moon," Meadow looked at her adopted father with wide eyes.

"We go somewhere special," He gave her a small smile.

"Hogwarts?"

"Just the place I was thinking of."


	8. Birthday Surprise

Baby Miracle

_"We go somewhere special," He gave her a small smile._

_"Hogwarts?"_

_"Just the place I was thinking of."_

Chapter Eight: Birthday Surprise

_"Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday dear Meadow, Happy Birthday to you!" _sang the small get together of the two Lupins, two Snapes, and one Black. Meadow had insisted on her father inviting Sirius black to her seventh birthday after Severus yelled at Black without letting either of Sirius or Meadow to explain two years ago, and the stubborn man wouldn't allow Black to see Meadow at all in that year and a half.

Meadow smiled, giggled, and clapped for the three and a half men singing to her.

"Go on Doe! Make a wish!" Shane cried, getting antsy to eat a piece of the strawberry shortcake that Severus brought home from visiting the Headmaster at Hogwarts earlier that day.

Meadow laughed, her laugh and turned from a high-pitched girlie giggle to a laugh that sounded much like her own mother's when she was alive, Severus thought as he watched his adopted daughter. Although he did see the content of the blood potion, he refused to believe it until Meadow herself starts to get curious on who her real parents are.

_I wish... I wish that one day my family can be reunited and live how we did in the pictures._ Meadow wished before blowing out all seven of her candles, Severus then vanished the candles and Remus started to cut the cake. He gave the first piece to the ecstatic birthday girl, she grabbed the closest fork before tucking in, the next went to Shane, who didn't even wait for a fork and just used his hands, earning him a sharp look from his father, but Shane was already too busy digging in to notice. Remus then passed the other two men a piece and gave himself one as well.

Meadow looked up at her father with a devilish smile on her face, picked up a spoon full of whipped cream, bent the spoon back so there was tension, and let go. The cream hit Severus' collarbone area. He looked at her in mid chew, and got hit in the cheek with more whipped cream, a boy's laugh was heard. Shane had got in on this fight too. One of Severus' eyebrows raised up into a look that said 'Really, you started a food fight, and picked me to throw food back at you?' He got hit again with cream on his forehead, dripping slightly onto his eyes. Severus gave Meadow an unamused look before she picked up another spoonful and aimed it at him.

"Meadow," He gave her a light warning tone, not really wanting to be hit again. She grinned at him, before quickly changing course and hitting Sirius smack in the nose. Black, who was just about to put another bite in his mouth, stopped, mouth wide open, hand frozen with the piece of cake inches away from his face, looked directly at Meadow. Shock written on his face everywhere, this caused the younger Snape to laugh and the older Snape to suppress a smile, Remus chuckled at his friend before he disappeared quickly into another before coming back with something behind his back, and Shane, hungry for more, reached for another piece of strawberry shortcake.

Before Sirius could recover, Meadow hit him with another scoop of whipped cream, it hit him his temple. She giggled again when Sirius just looked at her with amusement and surprise in his eyes. A white flash went over the scene as Remus had taken the camera out from behind his back. The group of people looked up with Remus with goofy grins on their faces, save Severus.

"Family picture!" Remus called, then hesitated, "After everyone is cleaned up."

Severus took Meadow by the small, sticky, hand to the bathroom to wash both of them up, while Remus, Sirius, and Shane went to the kitchen sink. Yes, they all knew they had magic, but they figured the children would need to learn how to clean themselves up without magic, as they would need to do at Hogwarts, as well as the rest of their life. After a while cleaning spells no longer work.

After everyone was cleaned up and more relaxed, Remus set up the camera on the table, while Sirius and Severus gathered the two kids, but since both we're 7 years old, they were right there. Remus put himself between Sirius and Severus to release some tension, one hand in his front pocket, the other behind back with his wand out, Sirius was slouching a little, both hands in his front pockets, and Severus had his arms crossed. Shane and Meadow were goofing off and decided to link arms and puff out their chests. Meadow had a little crown on her head which symbolized that it was her birthday.

Remus counted down, "Three, two, one. Smile," Lupin smiled kindly, Sirius had on a small smile, Severus had on his face of permanent grimness, and the two kids, Shane crossed his eyes and bared his teeth, and Meadow stuck out her tongue and tipped her head sideways.

The elder Lupin rolled his eyes, "Let's take a nice picture now."

The three adults still had their 'smiles' and Shane and Meadow made funny faces again. Shane raised one side of his top lip and winked while Meadow puffed out her cheeks and made a kissy face.

Remus checked the picture and Meadow turned around to look at Sirius, she gave him a small smirk as Remus exclaimed "I said nice picture you two! We won't have to keep doing this if you just smile."

But now Sirius was in on it. Remus had them take three more pictures. All of which were photobombed by the younger Snape and Lupin, and the only Black. Remus huffed in defeat. "Alright, I'm done. No nice pictures." Shane and Meadow laughed at the older man, before plopping down in their spots in the small living room.

Remus and Sirius pulled out Meadow's presents, she squeaked with excitement as she saw six presents wrapped in paper. One was thin and shaped like a square, wrapped in plain brown paper with a note on it. Two were wrapped with silver wrapping paper, one of them was shaped as rectangular box with an envelope scribbled in messy handwriting, the other was flatter and smaller. And the other three were wrapped in green, also with an envelope on one with 'Meadow' written in small handwriting; one of the green wrapped presents was also shaped in a rectangle and was a box, another was a small box with a tiny silver bow on it, and last there was a long, flat, rectangular box.

Meadow started with the brown package. She took off the note and read it carefully, in the man's twiggy handwriting it said _'Meadow, you are very curious, maybe too much for your own good, but whatever your thoughts are, write them down, for they could disappear. Sirius.' _The girl smiled up at him, already figuring out what it was. She opened the paper at the creases where tape was holding it together, she pulled out a red leather journal. Meadow had always wanted something like this to write down her thoughts, on what she wanted to figure out, and what she had figured out.

She got up and hugged him, "Thank you."

"Don't thank me, this was all Remus," Sirius chuckled but added quietly, "Open it later, you'll be in for a surprise." Meadow's eyes light up with curiosity but nodded.

Meadow then picked up the smaller silver package, before changing her mind and opening the envelope._ 'Dear Meadow, everyday I watch you grow up, and everyday you become more intelligent and curious. Happy Birthday my loving Goddaughter. Love Uncle Remus and Shane.' _She smiled politely at the man she also thought of as a father, and picked up the present she discarded. She opened it delicately and it reviled black feathered quills. Meadow's yellow-speckled black eyes smiled as her mouth also smiled, she now had something to write with for her journal. She picked up the other present, it was slightly heavier then she expected it to be. Opening it by the creases of the paper, she took out a book. "Hogwarts A History" was the title. Hogwarts, the place where she desired most to be, to explore the passageways, to talk to ghosts, to learn about the wizarding world. Hogwarts, where her father worked as potions professor.

Meadow ran to her godfather, "Thank you so much! I love it!" She gave him a big hug, he laughed and hugged her back.

"Don't forget about Shane," he whispered.

She ran to her best friend and tackled him to the ground, "Thank you Moon." Meadow said, calling him by his nickname. Like father, like son. Moody, Moon. He laughed and pushed her off of him.

"You still have four more presents."

"Four?" Meadow questioned, she raised her blonde eyebrows up.

"I mean three, I forgot you already opened Sirius' present," Shane replied smoothly.

"Right..." She trailed off and caught the small, green box that Shane threw at her to distract her, "I know what your doing. It's not working." Meadow drawn out the 'g' in working.

"But it will Doe," He replied in a light teasing voice.

The two have lived together almost all of their life, they don't remember not living together, nor could ever imagine. They will and always be together, they'll have each other's backs no matter what would happen in the future they'd always find a way and be friends. Both do remember the small boy, with jet black hair, and bright green eyes. They talked about it before. He came up in their topics at least three times a week. Meadow had found some pictures of the three together when Remus and Shane had their moon issue, she stashed them in her pillow case until she begged Remus for a music box. Once she got that, she put the pictures in the box, under the eligent ballet dancer who spun when the box was opened. And, of course, she had a very vivid dream when she was five years old that her and Sirius visited them.

"Oh go on Meadow. Open it!" Shane said excitedly.

She gave him a small smile, took off the bow, and unwrapped the green paper to revile a white box. She opened that to show a bronze chain, attached to it was a small, lean, bronze doe with a small dog tag attached to it that had engraved a small heart with 'Always' written on it in cursive. Meadow smiled up at her father, she knew the symbolism over this. Shane called her Doe, but also her father and Lily Potter, were close friends and whenever she would ask him a question like "Will you still be here for me?" And he would reply "Always." Meadow caught on to her father saying "I love you Meadow. Always." Whenever he had to leave to go back to school or when he said goodnight to her.

"I love it," her big eyes showed some water before she blinked them away. Her father was too sweet to her even if he was a scary potions master at work.

Severus gave her a small smile before he nodded to continue on with her presents. She grabbed the letter her father wrote her.

_'My darling Meadow,_

_You are still so very young, but you don't act like it. You are now seven years old! I remember when I first saw you, I admit, I was not happy at first but when you are older I will tell you all about it. You're mother would be so proud of you, you are a lot like her. In this envelope there is a picture of her. One of the only pictures I have. Keep it safe Meadow._

_I love you. Always.'_

He would never sign anything to her, she noticed this pattern a year ago when she took out her other birthday cards from him. Meadow smiled before she looked in the envelope again and took out a picture of her mother and father. They were in Hogwarts robes, she had on Gryffindor's maroon and gold colors and he had Slytherin's green and silver. Sadie's head came just past Severus' shoulders, she was a bit on the shorter side and was built like a Quidditch player, and she looked very confident compared to Severus' tall, lanky stature. Severus' hair was shaggy and a healthy looking black whereas Sadie's was loose, pale blonde curls that hung down to her elbows, the left side was pulled up with clips, she had long bangs that came down just past her left eye, they were angled down, and her part was off to the right, giving her more hair on the left side of her head then the right. Her full, pink lips were smiling, showing her white teeth and she waving at the camera and he was smirking looking down at her, slightly waving but it looked awkward. Sadie's eyes were light up and pale yellow, they were almond shaped, and had long, thick lashes. Her nose was small and slightly pushed up. Both looked like they were in their late teens.

"She's so pretty," Meadow said in awe.

Severus nodded sadly, "You look just like her, except your eyes."

"I have your eyes!"

The three men exchanged a glance and Severus looked uncomfortable before replying, "You have your father's eyes."

Meadow looked at him in confusion, "But-"

"No more questions, open your next gift."

She gave him a weird look, her eyebrows scrunched in and her mouth in the form of a small pout. The now-seven-year-old dropped it and reached for the longer rectangular box of the two. She opened the wrapping paper, and pulled off the top of the box, unfolding the tissue paper inside, to show an army green robe, she took it out, a plaid maroon and white dress was underneath, she picked that up and saw a scarf, colored army green, maroon, white, navy blue, and brown, she picked it up, it was soft and smelt fresh, underneath the scarf there were black leggings. Meadow gave her father a pointed look, "Is there more?"

"Just keep looking," He smirked.

Sighing she picked up the last piece of clothing to show boots, they were brown moccasin boots. It was a bit of a change for Meadow, but she liked the change in style, once she turns 11 she's having her dad take her shopping for new clothes. Most of her clothes were black, silver or white, and green, it's not like she hated only having those colors, she honestly didn't mind it, it was structure and it made her style, hers.

Severus handed his adopted daughter the last box, she took it and smiled shyly, hoping she knew what was in it. Meadow felt it and the bumps of letters ran across her fingertips.

"Doe," Shane whined, "Just open it already!"

Remus smiled in amusement at his impatient son as Meadow stuck her tongue out at her friend. She unwrapped her gift, the huge piece of paper fell to the floor to reveal a potions book. The girl seemed to have a knack for potions, ways to improve them just by looking at them, she knew if she could read the instructions, she'd be able to brew the potion. Meadow flipped through some of the pages, recognizing some of the names and others being novel.

"Thank you Daddy," she said sweetly before giving him a hug. Meadow then ran to Shane and asked to play a game of 'Go Dragon' much like the card game 'Go Fish.'

"That girl, I tell you, she is something special."

Severus jerked his head up to the voice of Sirius Black talking to both men, but yet also talking to just himself. Remus spoke, "Yes, she is... I hope her house reflects who she is; she is such a puzzle."

"It's too bad the days in the year are moving by quickly," Snape grumbled as he remembered when Meadow said her first words, her first steps (more like a run), him helping Meadow brew her first potion, her curiosity expanding beyond her years, Meadow's eyes getting darker by the year... Severus forced himself to stop thinking and focus on the conversation going on.

"-11 sooner than you'd think," Remus said looking at Severus.

"Ahh.. Yes, sooner than you'd think..." He shifted uncomfortably and the other man gave him a strange look.

Lupin laughed, "You weren't even paying attention to a word I was saying."

Severus sneered at the other man before going to find his daughter. "Sweetheart," Meadow looked up, "Don't forget to look in your journal later.


	9. Bad Things Happen

Baby Miracle

_Lupin laughed, "You weren't even paying attention to a word I was saying."_

_Severus sneered at the other man before going to find his daughter. "Sweetheart," Meadow looked up, "Don't forget to look in your journal later."_

Chapter Nine: Bad Things Happen

In November that following year, Shane found Meadow writing in her journal. It was a cold, rainy day; a perfect day to do nothing but day dream and write in her journal. Hogwarts, A History lay open, abandoned on Meadow's bed. In the bedroom there is one older bed, the mattress small and worn-out, the blankets green and silver, and another bed, newer and welcoming in red and gold.

"Meadow," Shane sighed, "Are you going to lay around all day and just write?" Meadow kept writing, she stopped only to brush her pale blonde hair out of her black-speckled yellow eyes. "Doe!"

The girl looked up, "What?"

"I asked you a question."

Meadow looked at her friend in confusion, "You did?"

Shane slapped is face with the palm of his hand, "Are you just going to write all day?" His voice muffled.

"Oh," she paused in thought, "No, I suppose not." Meadow went back to writing in her journal.

"Doeee," Shane sighed.

"Hmm?"

Shane rolled his milky brown eyes before snatching up Meadow's journal. "What are you writing anyways?"

"Hey!" Meadow yelled, "Give it back!" Her small, pale arms pushed herself off the bed quickly and grabbed for the journal. "Shane Blake Lupin! You give me my journal back right now!"

"Oh, now she talks," He said to himself. The brunette raised the journal above his head and opened it to a page filled with small, neat writing. "What are you writing?" Shane asked again. "What is this?" He asked, squinting to read the handwriting.

Meadow jumped up and reached for the journal, "Shane!"

"Meadow!" He said as he avoided her hands, "Potions? You're making up potions?"

"I'm.. remolding them?" The blonde replied hesitating, before she mumbled, "And stuff I've been dreaming about."

Shane looked at her with one eyebrow raised but said nothing.

"Can I have that back now?" She reached her hand out, stretching out her fingers.

"I don't know," Shane paused, "Play a game of Wizard's Chess with me!"

Meadow sighed, "I suppose so."

Shane tossed Meadow's journal back on her silver and green bed and ran out. Meadow jumped on her bed, sitting up she took off the black ring she was wearing on her thumb and opened the journal to a page that shimmered, she dropped it on the page. The page sprang out four small, gold, transparent chains; those chains wrapped around the edges of the ring and disappeared into the page, showing a drawing of the chains and the ring. A note appeared in mean's short, messy writing: 'Meadow, when you to the age of eleven, you will receive your Hogwart's letter. When you get on the Hogwarts Express please find the little boy, Harry Potter, you remember from your dreams. He is my godson. I'm leaving you up to this very important job, Meadow, because I will not be able to. Love, Uncle Sirius'. The eight-year-old shut her journal and trudged out of the dim bedroom.

The game was already set up, and Shane was waiting for his best friend patiently on the ground, sitting crisscrossed. Meadow rolled her black-speckled eyes and sat down at the opposite side of the table. Shane had picked the white marble, and Meadow was stuck with the maroon marble figures.

And the game began.

Remus walked in and smiled at the two kids when Mino, the kids' brown and gold owl, came in through a broken door. He held out it's talon, waiting for Remus to untie the letter. Mino took off towards the two playing wizards chess and perched on a chair near man looked down before tearing open the letter. His eyes raced back and fourth across the page, the further Lupin read the more pale his face became, his hands started to shake. Remus clenched the letter and walked out of the room quickly. Meadow glanced up, just in time to see the grim look on Remus face and the silent tears running down his pale cheeks.

Meadow gives Shane a look and they both quickly get up and follow the young man. Remus went to the fire and threw some green powder on it. "Severus Snape, the Dungeons," he said before sticking only his head in the green flames.

-.-.-.-

"Severus!" Remus shouted into the empty room. "Bloody hell, where is that man when you need him," he grumbled to himself. "Severus Snape!"

Just when Remus was about to give up yelling for the potions master, he speed walked around the corner. Snape's black robes trailing behind the man. "Remus," worry entwined his harsh voice, "What's happened."

Remus' face turned sad, his small mouth frowning, his eyebrows crinkled; he stammered, "Sirius has been captured for the murder of Peter Pettigrew and thirteen muggles from seven years ago."

"I'm sorry Remus," Severus dropped down to one knee in front of the fire pit. "You have to stay strong for the kids, if you want you can bring them over to be alone for awhile."

Remus looked up at his friend with gratitude, "Thank you Severus, but the full moon is almost upon us and I should go. They will probably be right behind me, trying to figure out what we're talking about."

"You need to tell them before someone brings it up in the future or if they over-hear another conversation," the professor said as he walked back towards the dungeon door as Remus pulled his head back to the beat-up shack.

-.-.-.-

Sure enough, on each side of him, two nine-year olds were peering down at him.

"Uncle Remus?" A small girl's voice said, "What happened?"

The older man sighed and ran his thumb and forefinger over his eyebrows, "Meadow, Shane, lets go sit down and talk."

Shane frowned and looked at Meadow, her light blonde eyebrows were wrinkled and small, plump lips pouted. She glanced up at her friend with worried eyes before she followed Remus into the dimly lit living room.

Remus still stood as the two kids sat down on the couch. The young man sighed, ran a hand through his light brown hair, and kneeled down before his two kids. "Meadow, Shane..."

Both nodded, anxious to find out what had happened.

"You know how I've told you about the wizard prison, and how only very bad men and women go there?"

"Azkaban," Meadow blurted.

"Yes, Azkaban, the wizard prison..." Remus trailed off, still unsure of how to break it to the two jewels.

"Dad," Shane asked, "What happened to Azkaban?"

"Well, they got a new prisoner."

"Who? What did they do? For how long? Isn't Azkaban for life?" Meadow rapidly questioned.

Remus looked down, "Meadow..."

But she kept firing off questions.

"Meadow."

Still nothing.

"Meadow!" Remus yelled guilty, "It's Uncle Sirius, for the murder of thirteen muggles."

Silence.

Shane's brown eyes widened in shock, he froze in place. Meadow had tears spring up in those black speckled eyes, she looked so sad and hurt, "How could he do this to us?"

Remus only shook his head sadly, remorse overpowered in his brown eyes.

"Come here," Remus finally said after a couple minutes.

The children walked stiffly to him and threw their arms around him. Remus wrapped his arms around them; he felt Meadow's cold, silent tears fight their way through the thick fabric of his flannel, and Shane shook, with anxiety or anger, the father couldn't tell.

Their one shared 'uncle' had been put in prison for life, and both knew it.

-.-.-.


	10. A Letter From Hogwarts

Baby Miracle

_The children walked stiffly to him and threw their arms around him. Remus wrapped his arms around them; he felt Meadow's cold, silent tears fight their way through the thick fabric of his flannel, and Shane shook, with anxiety or anger, the father couldn't tell._

_They're one shared 'uncle' had been put in prison for life, and both knew it._

Chapter 10: The Letter from Hogwarts

Over a year and a half has passed since the Ministry of Magic has caught the notorious Sirius Black. Meadow had got ahold of the Daily Profit, and taped it in her journal as well as writing what happened. It was now the early morning of middle August, a stretch of months there would be nothing to do but to write, read, make up new games, play old games, ask Remus for food or what could help themselves get ready for Hogwarts, sleep, and prepare for the next full moon to arrive.

As the three had gotten older, the closer they got as a family and as friends. They all knew everything about each other, like how Meadow would chew on her thumb nail if she was nervous or thinking, how Shane would twitch his ears if he heard something out of the normal or how Remus would make checks on the two kids every hour, even at night.

Meadow had grown to be four feet and eleven inches tall at almost eleven years old, her hair had gotten longer and more curly, it was still platinum blonde from her mother, her eyes had both colors of pale yellow and black mixed, an even amount of the colors scattered, her skin became paler and less freckles showed up on her chubby cheeks and small nose, and her full, pink lips had gotten chapped and were pealing. Meadow's personality shined, she was polite and respectful, bright, curious, very loyal, clumsy, and trusting, she would pick up after Shane in their bedroom (not ever complaining to Remus or telling him), she was sociable but quiet. Meadow was also very stubborn and easy to anger (if she explained something and someone didn't get it), and was very tense.

Shane had grown to be five feet and four inches tall at eleven years old, kept his light brown hair a bit shaggy, hating having to sit down and cut it, his milky brown eyes danced with light and happiness, they were always smiling, his skin had managed to stay a ting of tan, allowing freckles to be scattered across his nose and cheek bones, his face wasn't as round as Meadow's but it wasn't gaunt either, his lips had thinned out, no scars were to be found on this werewolf child. His personality was a bit difficult, he was silly, goofy, adventurous, bold, giving, brave, happy, careless, benevolent, and mischievous. Shane was almost too bold and confident with himself.

Remus had aged well, his light brown hair was also long but not in a shaggy kid's way, his brown eyes had slight purple bags under them from not sleeping well, his skin was slightly tan like his son's, but no freckles were on his face, instead there were three long scars that had been there since before either had been born, his lips were thin and cracked, and he had grown some facial hair, a mustache and goatee. Remus, over his years, had grown into a new personality, he was kind, nice, wise, unselfish, brilliant, understanding, and nurturing.

Both children were naive, their life wasn't normal and it was difficult at times, but they were cut off from the world, and it was changing every day.

Remus was up in his room thinking about what do to for Meadow's eleventh birthday, for Shane it was simple, books on quidditch, some quidditch gloves, a new chess set, a promise to go shopping for school suplies, and, of course, the only thing any witch or wizard could ever want on their eleventh birthday: their Hogwarts acceptence letter. With Meadow it was difficult, her birthday was a couple days before school started and she had a lot she would use, Sirus gave her an ever lasting notebook she could write in, she has books, puzzels, a necklace, she wasn't into quidditch, potions, but she had been getting potions books and little potion mixes since she was little. He'd have to drop off the kids off with Severus at his house and go out to muggle stores then Diagon Alley to see if he could find anything for the little girl.

-.-.-.-

August 21 came sooner then Meadow had hoped, she was so excited she could barely contain herself all day, and the girl could barely sleep the night before. She got so excited a bit of her magic spilt from her hands leaving a trail of silver and green sparkles all over.

"Shane!" she squealed, "Shaneeee! Remember when you got your Hogwarts letter? I do! I do! You got your letter from Mino! I hope I get my letter from Mino. Mino, Mino."

All day that's all she talked about, receiving her Hogwarts letter.

"Shane! Remember when you had your first bit of magic? You got so excited and scared!"

-.-.-

_Shane and Meadow were playing Dragon Tamer, Shane was the dragon and Meadow was trying to tame the "beast". Meadow threw a ball at Shane to distract him well she hid and snuck behind him. She jumped and tackled her friend to the ground._

_"Got ya!" Meadow giggled._

_Shane shook her off, she laughed and held on to his shirt tighter, bringing the collar of his shirt against his neck._

_"Meadow!" He gasped, "You're choking me."_

_She didn't hear him and continued to hold onto his shirt. Shane kept trying to shake her off until he panicked and then Meadow and his shirt were on the floor next to him after a slight thud. Shane fell to his stomach and laid there catching his breath, and Meadow had landed on her back, the wind knocked out of her, she stayed there stunned. Finally, she rolled over to her side and faced Shane._

_"How'd you do that?"_

_He looked at her confused, "How'd I do what?"_

_"You like... trans-port-ed? me into the air."_

_"Where's my shirt?"_

_Meadow looked down at her hand, "It's right here," she paused, "Shane, I think you just used magic! Did you feel a strong emotion?"_

_"Yes. Fear," he grabbed his shirt from her clutches, "Wait, did you just say I used magic?" Shane exclaimed excitedly._

_-.-.-._

Shane shuddered, "I remember, but yours was much funnier."

_-.-.-.-_

_Meadow was writing in her journal and once again, Shane had come in their room to bug her into playing a game with him._

_"Doe! Come play a game Dragon, Fairy, Troll, or Wizard!"_

_She grunted in response._

_"I take that as a yes," He grabbed her ankles and dragged her to the edge of her bed before he threw her over his shoulder._

_Meadow screamed and giggled, she dropped her journal on her bed and black ink spilt everywhere. It was on her clothes, bed, floor, and in her hair as well._

_"Shane!" She yelled furious, pounding on his back, "Look at this mess you made! I swear on Merlin's beard if you do something like this again I'm going to chop you up and put you into a potion!" Meadow screeched into her groan, making a very weird noise making Shane laugh. "Stop laughing at this! This isn't funny!"_

_"I wasn't laughing at you!"_

_"Yes you were! Now put me down so I can clean up this mess! You're so full of yourself!" Meadow continued to hit Shane's back in hope to be put down._

_But Shane was having none of it, "I will put you down if you apologize for saying I'm full of myself."_

_Meadow wiggled and kicked but Shane tightened his grip on the younger girl._

_"SHANE!" Meadow cried frustrated, angry tears running down her face._

_He loosed his grip up and she wiggled free as he stood looking at the bed._

_"Shane, what are you? Stupid? You could have dropped me!" Meadow scolded him angrily._

_"Doe, shh," Shane shushed her._

_"Don't shh me!" He reached over and grabbed her head to spin her around, "No! Don't touch me either! Shane I'm so mad at you!" Meadow wiped the tears from her checks._

_"No, Doe really, look," Shane insisted._

_The black ink was gone from her bed, floor, clothes, and hair, and the ink bottle was filled up and set on her bedside table._

_Meadow's eyes became huge, "Was that me?"_

_"Yes, I think so."_

_"Cool!" She gasped._

_-.-.-_

"It was not that funny!" Meadow whined as Shane laughed about the memory.

"You got so mad at me! All for nothing."

"If I didn't get mad at you that mess wouldn't have gotten cleaned up, you jerk!"

Shane chuckled, "Oh relax Doe, come on, lets go see if you can open your presents up. Maybe then you're Hogwarts letter will arrive." Meadow agreed to this, and the two went to go find Severus and Remus.

The two men were in the kitchen having a drink of butterbeer and talking in hushed voices.

"Daddy?" Meadow's little voice asked hesitantly.

Severus looked down, "Yes?"

The girl bit her lip, "Can we open presents?"

Severus glanced at Remus, "I don't know, Lupin, what do you say? Should we let her open her presents?"

Remus looked down at the two kids, "I don't know, have you two been staying out of trouble?"

"Yes!" Both children chimed together.

"Oh alright, present time."

The two eleven year olds cheered with excitement and pulled their fathers into the living room. Meadow sat down by the small amount of presents, pleased that she got to open her last set of birthday gifts before school. There was two gifts wrapped in silver paper; one was a long, thin box with a letter attached to it and the other was the shape of a book. The other three gifts were wrapped in green paper; the first was a small cube, the second was a rectangular box, and the last was a big box with a letter on it. Meadow grabbed the letter from Remus, he had wrapped her two presents in silver. The card read:

_Happy Eleventh Birthday Meadow!_

_I hope your wishes come true, you are a smart girl, don't let anyone else tell you that you aren't._

_With love and kisses,_

_Remus and Shane_

She smiled up at the two before ripping into the book shaped one. Sure enough it was a book, but it was a healing book, _The Healer's Helpmate _by H. Pollingtonious, Meadow looked up grinning ear to ear, she hoped that there would be some potions in it, but learning helpful healing spells wouldn't be all that bad either. The girl picked up her next present, the long, thin box that was right under the last. Meadow tore open the paper to revile a wood suitcase, she unlatched the locks to show charcoal, chalk, pencils, sharpeners, and a few erasers. Under that was a sketch pad, with a note stuck to the bottom,

_I hope you enjoy this, next time you see something worth words, draw it._

_Padfoot_

"I love these things, thank you Uncle Remus!" She gave him a great big hug before running to Shane and mumbling "Thanks," in his ear.

Meadow went and sat down again and grabbed her father's card, inside was a note and a picture of her mother, smiling and waving to the camera infront of a restaurant called The Three Broomsticks. Her blonde hair was waving in the wind, sticking to her forehead and earmuffs, her pale eyes smiling at the person holding the camera, a silver and green scarf wrapped around her neck loosely hung around her winter cloak, and her hands in silver mittens. The note said:

_Meadow,_

_As you get older, the more like you're mother you become. But as you also get older the more truth you will know and it will be painful. Please don't hate me, I'm not the bad guy you will think I am._

_I love you always._

Inside the first box was a short, fat book of inspiring quotes by all women. The second present was an empty scrap book, which earned a questioned look from Meadow to her father. And the last present, the big box, was a cardboard box, but within that box was a cauldron. Meadow was a bit sad with the last present she received from her father.

"Meadow, hunny," Severus called to her, seeing the look on her face, "Look in the cauldron."

His adopted daughter perked up and looked in the cauldron, it was filled halfway with a bunch of pictures, ones from the Potter house, of her mother and adopted father from when they were younger, ones in the Lupin house and then the ones from today. Meadow stared at them in awe, moving pictures aside to look at the ones underneath. "All these are for me?"

Severus smiled slightly, "Yes, all for you. I thought you would want something to do in your free time at Hogwarts."

"Thank you!" Meadow squealed as she raced at her father for a hug.

Severus chuckled at his adopted daughter's excitement, "Keep looking through those pictures, you'll find a surprise."

After pushing, taking out, and shifting the pictures, Meadow found a muggle camera. On the front it had the words: Polaroid: Spectra Pro. The girl looked up shocked, her mouth open in a small 'o' shape, her eyes wide, "Really? You're serious right?"

Remus and Severus chuckled, "Yes."

"Oh my Merlin's beard, it's brilliant!" She hugged the camera, "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!"

Meadow started working on sorting all the pictures, from her mother, Severus, Remus, Sirius, and two other men in school, pictures of a big family together, pictures of Meadow, Shane, and a boy and girl that Meadow dreams of, and a blonde hair boy and Meadow together. Shane started reading one of his Quidditch books for the sixth time. The two adults chatted, occasionally answering a question from Meadow about who someone was. As the hours went by and the sky grew dark, an owl still didn't show up.

"Daddy?" Meadow's small voice broke through the quiet chit-chat.

Severus looked up, "Yes sweetheart?"

"How come Mino hasn't come home yet?" Her voice quivered, her bottom lip dropped into a small pout.

The two men looked questioningly at each other. "I don't know," Severus paused, "Maybe he got tired and is resting."

"I hope he's okay," Meadow whined, tears building up in her eyes.

Her father beckoned her over and she walked over gloomily. When the child got there she threw herself into his arms, "Daddy, what if I'm not a witch? What if everything I've been taught was for nothing?"

"Oh hunny, you are a witch, I promise you." Severus said as he picked her up. Meadow started bawling silently apart from a couple hiccups here and there. Shane looked up from his book and saw Meadow curled up in her fathers arms.

"Wha-?"

Remus sent him a look, shushing his son.

Severus picked up Meadow and walked towards her room. He set her down on her bed, "Meadow Lily Snape, you are one of the brightest witches of your age, there is no doubt that you will get your Hogwarts letter. Lets turn in for tonight."

Meadow nodded, tears still streaming down her face; Severus felt bad for leaving her like that, "Meadow, sweetheart, I hate seeing you sad." _'This feels so awkward, and I don't know what I'm doing.' _Snape's thoughts were.

"It'sokay Daddy," Meadow slurred, "I'm sure Mino is just tired and had to rest." She rolled over to face the wall, sniffling.

Severus rubbed his adopted daughter's back for about five minutes before he got up and walked back into the living room.

"How is she?" Shane asked quietly, looking up from his book again. The older man grimmest and shook his head.

-.-.-.-

The next few days were the same. No Hogwarts letter. And a somber eleven-year-old girl who's eyes were bloodshot and tearful.

On August 29, 1991, first thing in the morning Mino was tapping on Meadow and Shane's bedroom door with a letter tied on his foot.

"Shane, get that," Meadow mumbled. They boy groaned and threw his covers off and walked over to the door and opened it. He smiled. Mino flew in and landed on Meadow's bed, stuck out a foot, and hooted.

"Mino not now." She brushed him off but the golden owl continued to hoot. "MINO!" Meadow shot up straight in her bed causing her owl to hop around on her in discomfort. She untied the letter from Mino's talons. The front said in green ink:

_Miss M. Snape_

_The Shared bedroom_

_The Underground Shack_

And the back had the Hogwart's crests' wax seal bearing its coat of arms; a lion, an eagle, a badger, and a snake surrounding a large letter H. She carefully peeled off the wax and opened the envelope.

HOGWARTS SCHOOL _of _WITCHCRAFT _and _WIZARDRY

Headmaster: ALBUS DUMBLEDOR _(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

Dear Miss Snape,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find the enclosed list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall,

_Deputy Headmistress_

Minerva McGonagall had also signed the letter, and another note fell out:

Happy Birthday Meadow, you just made it to this year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wiazardry. You are the youngest in your year. May you have a wonderful year at Hogwarts.

_Albus Dumbledore_

Headmaster

Meadow's mouth broke out into a wide grin, "Shane! I'm going to Hogwarts!" She jumped up and tackled him, "We'll be going to the same school!" She glanced at the back of the letter seeing all of her school supplies she needed.

Shane laughed and pushed her off of the bed and she landed with a thud on the floor. Mino was hooting, almost as if he was laughing. And the two eleven year olds giggled. "We'll be together for the next seven years!"

"Promise?" Meadow looked up at Shane with big, sad, speckled eyes.

"I promise."

The two smiled at each other as the bedroom door thudded open. "What is this noise all about?"

Remus was greeted with two grins.

"I got my Hogwarts's letter, Uncle Remus!"

"Let me see it," He smiled. Meadow held up the letter an Remus glanced over it, "Yep! You're officially a witch at Hogwarts's School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Congratulations my dear! Give me a hug."

The girl jumped up an gave the man a hug, "I'm a witch!" She said excitedly.

"Yes you are."

As Meadow's excitement subsided, she put two and two together. "How come Mino didn't come earlier, he couldn't have needed eight days to rest. And the Headmaster sent me a note saying I was the youngest in my year and I barely made it to be going to Hogwarts this year."

Remus pondered this before he replied, "We'll have to pay a trip to Albus." He paused, "Can I see you're note?"

Meadow handed the note and letter over, and Shane got off his bed, pinned Meadow, tickled her.

"Shane!" Meadow giggled, "Stop! I don't want to be tickled!" He kept tickling her well Remus slipped out of the room.

Quickly he folded the note and attracted: 'Something interesting you might want to see. Remus.' The werewolf called for Mino, tied it to his leg, and set him out of the house before the two kids came and found him after wrestling.

"So Dad, can we go to Diagon Alley today and pick up our school things? We do only have two days left," Shane pointed out.

"Oh," Remus looked out the broken window. "Yeah, we can go to Diagon Alley to get you're school stuff. Lets go by the flew."

Meadow squeaked and the other two looked at her, "I'm not dressed yet!" She exclaimed, looking down at her stripped pajama top and bottoms. Meadow points at Shane, "Neither are you! You can't go out looking like that."

He looked down at his Quidditch pajamas, "What's wrong with this?"

Meadow's hand came up and hit her in the face as she shook her head, "Can we just get ready without you being sassy?"

"Okay, okay."

The two went and changed; Shane changed into a maroon t-shirt with khakis, brown shoes, and a robe, and Meadow was in a black, knee-length skirt with a silver blouse, green flats, and a robe. Remus had already been dressed in jeans and a gray shirt, he pulled on a robe and grabbed his wand from the table.

"Everybody ready?" The three exchange looks, "Alright then."

Remus took the flew powder and let Shane take a handful of the green powder. "Are you ready?"

"Yes."

"Speak very clearly, and say "Diagon Alley."

Shane stepped into the fireplace, as he dropped the powder he shouted "Diagon Alley!"

A bright flash of light spread throughout the room forcing both Meadow and Remus to shield their eyes. When the two look up, Shane is gone. Remus indicated the flew powder to Meadow, she took a handful, stepped into the fireplace where green flames licked her legs. Surprising, the flames didn't burn her, in fact, they felt cold. She pealed her fingers away from green powder, she let it drop and yelled, "Diagon Alley!" The bright light filled her vision forcing her to shut her eyes as her stomach dropped. Meadow felt as though she was spinning. She pealed her eyes open before quickly shutting them again. Fireplaces swirled around her and ash got into her eyes.

Finally Meadow tumbled out of the fireplace and shammed into Shane, both of them fell to the floor in a crash. Remus shot out of the fireplace but managed to land on his feet. Soot covered them all from head to toe. Remus got out his wand and cast a silent cleaning spell.

Wizards and witches pushed around the three and hurried for their last minute shopping. The two kids stood in awe as they tried to take everything in, shops swarmed their visions, an ice cream trolly parked out in the street, and a group of kids stood outside of a window fawning over something.

Remus chuckled as he watched their reactions, "Welcome to Diagon Alley."

-.-.-.


	11. Diagon Alley

Baby Miracle

_Last Chaper:_

_Remus chuckled as he watched their reactions, "Welcome to Diagon Alley."_

Chapter Eleven: Diagon Alley

"This is amazing," Meadow marveled, but it didn't last long, she unfroze from her awe, "Lets go shopping!"

"Hold your hippogriffs, we have to get money from Gringotts," Remus said, "Follow close to me." He started to walk down the path to Gringotts the wizard bank, it was magnificent; it was made up of white marble, pillars framed the huge, arched doorway, and the white stairs leading up to it made the place magical.

"Be polite, and if anything do not say a word unless they ask you a question," the man looked at the two little ones, they both nodded, and off they went into the bank. The white marble spread throughout the bank, both kids' eyes were big with excitement and awe.

Remus walked up to a man that sat behind the largest desk, the man with pointed ears, teeth, nose, and long fingers, his desk had the nametag that said Head Goblin, "We would like to withdraw money from the vaults of Lupin and Snape."

"Does Miss Snape have her key?" The little man spoke harshly.

Meadow looked up at him with big eyes, about to say no when Remus jumped in, "Yes, I have it." He took out two keys, both old-looking, but one was pure gold with silver entwined around the gold frame, the other copper colored with a big circle at the end of the handle.

The goblin waved for another to come over, he also had long, pointed ears, teeth, nose, and fingers, on his front pocket of his suit he had a nametag that said Gornuk. "Follow me."

Gornuk led the three through a door, he held it open for them, both kids had expected more marble and where both surprised to see a dark tunnel lit by torches. In the middle of the narrow tunnel set tracks for something. Gornuk whistled and a car came from the tracks beyond. The goblin climbed in the front and waited for the three to get in the back. Shane slid in first, Remus next, and lastly Meadow, who barely had time to sit down before Gornuk whistled again and the cart took off, hurdled down through a maze of passages.

Meadow watched the corners and the forks wiz by, she was smiling and her eyes stung with the cold air. Shane looked somewhat pale but also seemed to enjoy the cart ride. And Remus was holding on the the two kids, his face grim. They stopped at the Lupin's vault first; Remus handed the key to Gornuk, who then touched a finger to the door, turned a bubble that popped up and unlocked the door. Remus had saved up his money and there were gold, silver, and copper coins on a table. More silver than gold, and more copper than silver. Remus pulled out two leather money bags, he filled one with the gold coins and the other with the silver and copper coins. The three got back in the cart and it zipped back up the tunnel, and stopped at a vault whose number was 493.

"Key please," Gornuk said. Remus handed over the key and the vault door swung open to revile more coins then the Lupin's. Remus told Shane to stay in the cart as Remus pulled out another money bag. He beckoned for Meadow to follow.

Remus grabbed a handful of gold coins, some silver and copper, "This should last the next couple years. Don't spend it all on sweets and books. Hogwarts will have tons of books for you in the library." Meadow nodded and took the money bag from him.

The two and Gornuk got back in the cart, which took off, racing back towards the surface. Once they got back to ground level they bid Gornuk farewell and came up with a plan. Remus would go buy the books and Shane and Meadow would go get their robes.

The two entered Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions a bit nervous. "Hogwarts you two?" A squat woman asked, they nodded, "Right then, hurry in the back, I'll take your measurements and get your robes ready for you."

Shane led into the smaller room in the back of the store. A second witch looked at the two and smiled, "Come along dear, just step on the footstool, and we'll get you out of here." Shane followed her, he stepped onto one of the two footstools; Madam Malkin gestured towards Meadow for her to stand on the other.

"Are you two first years?" One of the witches asked politely, trying to make small talk with the two children.

"Yep!" Shane replied, "How did you two ladies like Hogwarts?"

The second witch giggled, "I loved it, o'course there was always that feud between Slytherin and Gryffindor."

Madam Malkin barked, "There was always that feud between those two houses."

"Why is that?" Meadow asked quietly.

"No one really knows, I suppose it's the fact that most Slytherins become You-Know-Who's followers. But he's not around anymore thanks to Harry Potter." The younger witch said.

"That Harry Potter was in the other day, don't you remember?" Madam Malkin replied.

The second witch looked up at her boss, "Oh yes I do remember, he was so polite compared to that other little boy. You two should be excited, you'll be in the same year as Harry Potter."

Meadow looked puzzled before she said, "Harry Potter, the-boy-who-lived."

"Oh yes, and he don't even know he's famous. Poor soul," the witch said as she pinned Shame's robes lower than before. "You'll want these a bit long, you'll grow into them pretty quick."

"Oh, thank you."

"Okay! All done, I'll get these ready for you. I'll meet you up front," the witch that was working on Shane's robes whisked away the material and disappeared through a door.

"So who are your parents?" Madam Malkin asked. The boy looked just like Remus Lupin, and the girl had something familiar about her, but she couldn't place her wand on it.

"My mom died giving birth to me, but my father is Remus Lupin," Shane piped up.

Madam Malkin smiled, "You look just like him when he was your age, just without his scars." She frowned sadly, "He was such a cute little boy. What about your parents dear?"

Now it was Meadow's turn to frown, "I don't know. My last name is Snape, but sometimes it seems like my daddy isn't my father."

"Oh, Severus Snape. He was very much in love with Harry's mother, but I believe he found someone else. They were together for a while. He had such dark eyes and hair. You're eyes are the same as his, just have some yellow in them" Madam observed.

Meadow smiled, "My mom had yellow eyes."

"Well what was your mother's name?"

"Hmm. Oh, the picture it said Sadie," Meadow bit her lip to remember.

"Sadie Beckard," the witch mused. "She was muggleborn, a cute little thing, very bright. I never would have thought she'd marry Severus."

There was a pause before Madam Malkin then added, "Well dear you're measurements are done, I'll go get these ready for you, if you'll meet me up front."

Meadow nodded and joined Shane, the two walked together towards the front of the store, pausing to look at a few things here and there. Meadow wandered off towards the hats, leaving Shane back in the front. A few minutes later Madam Malkin walked in the front with two boxes, "Oh dear, I have a hat for you in here."

"Oh, okay," Meadow smiled.

The two met a waiting Remus, whom had arms empty of books. "Uh, Dad," Shane said, "I think you're missing something."

"Huh?" Remus looked around for something.

Meadow giggled, "Our books Uncle Remus!"

"Oh, those things, I have them in my pocket," he tapped his jeans with his hand. "I'll take those," Remus took the two boxes of robes from the two and shrunk them before putting them in his pocket. "Go get your wands, I know you're dying to get them, I'll get the rest."

The two grinned at each other before hugging Remus quickly, and running off towards Ollivander's Wand Shop. The store was made up of old wood and the doorbell jingled when opened. Meadow glanced around nervously as she followed Shane to the counter.

"Hello?" He asked.

Rumbling of boxes sounded close to the two and Meadow grabbed for Shane's hand; a small, pale man with white frizzy hair popped up from under the counter. "Hello!"

"Hi," Shane stumbled to find words, "I'm- I'm here to- to buy a wand?"

"Ah! The wand chooses the wizard my dear Mister...?"

"Lupin."

"Mister Lupin. Remus Lupin's son?"

"Yes, I'm Shane," He extended his right hand which Mister Ollivander grabbed and measured with a tape measure that was moving itself, a pencil recorded the length and Ollivander let go and looked at the paper.

The man muttered to himself before he walked back into the many shelves that lined the store in the back. "Let's try this for starters. Eleven inches, elm wood, with unicorn hair for a core."

Shane picked up the wand and gave it a small wave, close by a decorating shelf that held a flower vase broke, causing the glass to shatter. "No, no," Ollivander said, taking back the wand and putting it back in its spot, he picked up another long box. "Thirteen inches, vine wood, with dragon heartstring."

The result wasn't much better, although Mr. Ollivander seemed to think so, even though books got knocked off the bookcase that was by the front door. "Close! Close, maybe..." He muttered to himself as he went back to the shelves of wands. "Twelve and one-eighth inches, willow, with dragon heartstring."

Shane looked at the medium brown wood, it was spiraled with a dark brown handle, notches on the top of the handle, and he picked the wand up and waved it. Gold sparks shot out of the tip and a warm sensation spread in the room.

"Eh, the wand chooses the wizard Mr. Lupin," Ollivander said, before taking the wand back and wrapping it up in the box, "That will be seven gallons."

He seemed to not notice Meadow before she quietly said, "Mr. Ollivander."

The wand marker paused in mid-bow-tying, "And who do we have here." His pale eyes looked up to meet dark eyes.

"Meadow, sir. Meadow Snape."

"Snape. Is that a Severus' Snape's relation?" He asked curious.

Meadow stuttered, "I.. Ah.. I believe so. Yes."

"Curious," Mr. Ollivander muttered, "Now, I need your wand arm. That would be your dominate arm, dear." She placed her right arm in his hand, the tape came out and marked something down. He came back with a few boxes, "Ten inches, ash wood, unicorn hair." Meadow picked it up and it set off hissing sparks that raced toward a pitcher of water, breaking it and the water steamed. "No, not that one. Let's try..." He picked up a different box, "Nine and a half inches, ivy vine, with phoenix feather." She picked it up and the lit candle on the desk burst open, causing Shane to flinch and Meadow to scream. Ollivander waved his hand and the wax returned to the candle holder. "No, defiantly not." This went on for a while, Remus even came in and sat down, done with other shopping for them.

"I wonder..." The wand maker went to the back and picked up a black box. He brought it back to the front, opened the box, and pushed the tissue aside. A pale brown wand laid in the box, it had little etches of flowers on the wand, the handle was slightly bigger than the wand and had notches in one side. "Nine and one-fourth inches, birch with a single Threstral tail hair."

Meadow picked up the wand and a glow came from the tip of the wand, warming the room.

"Curious... Very curious," Ollivander said, "This wand is very powerful Miss Snape, but only as powerful as you allow it to be."

Meadow looked down the wand before she looked into the pale eyes that studied her, "What's curious sir?"

"The core of the wand is the hair of a Threstrals, who's a magical creature that can only be seen if a witch or wizard has seen death. It is curious because you are so young, have you seen a death Miss Snape?" The wand maker asked.

Meadow backed up after throwing the wand on the front desk, "No... I don't think so. This wand's wrong." She backed into Remus and looked up, startled to hit something.

Mr. Ollivander smiled sadly, "Maybe you don't remember, but the wand does choose the wizard dear. There is no doubt about that. Come here," he beckoned her back over to the desk. Meadow hesitated, "Come here my dear, the wand doesn't bite," he examined the wand, holding it with one hand, and with the other moving it slightly over top. "Meadow, this wand has already taken a great liking to you. Are you sure you don't want it?"

Meadow's face was torn between smiling and frowning, her feelings between excitement and frightened. She walked up slowly, "There, that wasn't so difficult." He held out the wand for her to take it. Slowly she extended her hand and took the base of the wand in her palm, a warm feeling spread through her arm and up to her chest, then like blood, to the rest of her body. Mr. Ollivander smiled again, "A very great liking towards you."

"Okay..." The girl was still a little cautious and asked, "Can anything bad happen to me?"

A smiled appeared, "The wand is only as strong as you are, embrace the core of your magic and nothing bad will happen."

"Thank you Mr. Ollivander," a smile showed through worried on Meadow's face. Meadow paid for the wand, and the three walked out of the shop.

Remus treated the kids to ice cream from Florean Fortuescue's Ice Cream Palour before checking in with Tom, the owner of the Leaky Cauldron, the inn that they'd be staying at overnight before heading out the next day to King's Cross Train Station.

.-.-.-


	12. Hogwarts

Baby Miracle

_Last chapter: Remus treated the kids to ice cream from Florean Fortuescue's Ice Cream Palour before checking in with Tom, the owner of the Leaky Cauldron, the inn that they'd be staying at overnight before heading out the next day to King's Cross Train Station._

-.-.-

Chapter Twelve: Hogwarts

Meadow tossed and turned in her bed that night, she was too excited for Hogwarts, everything she had read in 'Hogwarts, A History' was racing through her mind. "Shane?" She called softly, not wanting to wake Uncle Remus.

"Yes?" His voice responded equally as quiet.

The blonde paused, debating on if she wanted to ask, "Can I come sleep with you?"

She heard her best friend sigh, "Yeah, come down here." Meadow creped down the ladder from the top bunk bed, she thought she was at the bottom and dropped two steps to the floor, she smacked her head on a step and lost her grip of the side rails. Meadow dropped to the floor and grabbed her head, the bottom bed creaked as Shane got up. "Doe, bloody hell, could you make more racket?"

"Shane," Meadow said, trying to hide the pain in her voice as tears ran down her cheeks.

He sighed and let his eyes adjust to the darkness, having a slight advantage in sight due to being part werewolf, Shane spotted his friend on the floor, scooped her up in his arms, walked back to his bed, and placed her on the inside. Shane cradled Meadow like an older brother would to his younger sister, and wiped her tears away. "Shh... Just close your eyes, breathe deeply, soon you'll drift off," He advised before doing the same, and soon the pair were fast asleep.

-.-.

"Wake up you two!" Uncle Remus called early in the morning. It was still dark outside, the inn quiet, as well as the rest of Diagon Alley. "I brought breakfast up since we're in a hurry. Do you have everything packed?"

"Uncle Remmy," Meadow said, voice full of sleep, "Come back later."

Lupin laughed before waving his hand and the blankets ripped off the two, "No..." Shane groaned as he tried to find the covers.

"Do you two not want to go to Hogwarts anymore?" asked Uncle Remus. That got the two eleven-year-olds to wake up, Meadow climbed over Shane as he struggled to open his eyes in the bright light.

"I'm ready!" Meadow claimed.

The young man chucked, "You need to change into muggle clothes, brush your teeth, comb your hair, pack your things in your trunk, and eat breakfast. You are nowhere near ready."

Meadow let out a whine of frustration before she beelines for the bathroom. By this time, Shane was sitting up with his feet dangling off the bed, "Dad, why did we have to get up this early?"

Remus knelt down beside his son, "Shane, there is something you will learn in life about girls and women. They will always take as much time as they want to get ready as they feel the need."

"Gross Dad," Shane made a face, "I don't like girls."

"But when you're older you will!" He laughed and slapped Shane's shoulder. Remus got up and started to walk towards the door, "I expect you and Meadow to be downstairs with your trucks within the next hour," and he left.

Shane checked his trunk to make sure all his books, robes, ingredients, and school supplies were packed, he changed into a pair of dark blue jeans, a blue long-sleeve shirt, a tan zip-up, with a dark brown jacket. He shook out his shaggy hair and ran a hand through it, flatting it. Shane walked over to the door and knocked, "Doe! I need to get in there."

"In a second!" A muffled voiced replied. Shane heard something clatter to the ground, a grunt, and shuffling, he rolled his brown eyes before sliding down the wall to the ground with a muffin in his hand.

Five minutes later Meadow walked out in a just-above knee-length jean skirt, a silver sweater, and a green flannel jacket. Her hair was braided into two braids and she had already put on black ballerina flats. "All yours!"

"Thanks," Shane muttered as he stood up to enter the bathroom.

Meadow walked over to the table with breakfast on it, muffins, sweet rolls, and toast; she picked up a sweet roll and munched on it well she checked her trunk for her things. Everything was packed and ready to go so Meadow moved both her trunk and Shane's over to the door. "Shane! What's taking so long?" She called.

"Ah... Nothing Meadow! Go down without me," Shane responded, his voice slightly shaking.

Meadow frowned and licked her fingers, taking away the icing that stuck, "I thought we'd go together."

"Nono!" He quickly replied, "I'll be out right after you. Please Meadow just go."

"Okay..." She hesitated, "But if you're not down in five minutes I'm coming back up." She turned the knob and dragged her trunk outside the room, but instead of leaving she slipped back in the room and let the door slam shut.

Meadow then heard sniffling, it sounded as though Shane was crying. She willed herself to just stay on the bed but she couldn't let her friend suffer by himself. Meadow crept over to the bathroom and turned the knob silently, opened the door to find herself looking at a very tear-stained Shane. His eyes were red and puffy, and his chubby cheeks had tear stains.

"Doe, it hasn't been five minutes yet," he said sadly as she walked in.

"Silly, I never even left," Meadow looked at him with sad eyes. "What's on your mind?"

Meadow knew that Shane had bad anxiety, she figured it would be that he was nervous to leave his father for the first time and he said just that. To comfort him, she replied that she'd be there and maybe they could stop by and get an owl so Shane and Uncle Remus could send letters to each other. Their first owl, Mino, had retired after the long flights from Severus to Meadow and back many, many times. The hope of getting a new owl seemed to cheer him up, and Meadow gave her best friend a hug, she told him to wipe his face and take a couple minutes to relax, she'd take the trunks down. Shane agreed and started to run the water. Meadow kissed his cheek good-bye, and walked out of the bathroom.

Meadow ended up dragging both trunks down one flight of stairs before leaving one at the top and taking the other down to the bottom by Remus. By the time Meadow got to the older Lupin she was huffing and puffing as she tried to catch her breath. "I... left... theother... trunk..." Meadow inhaled and huge breath, "Upstairs somewhere."

"Lets go get it," Remus suppressed a laugh. The two climbed up the stairs, back from where Meadow just left and walked into Shane. Meadow searched his face but all signs of stress were gone, she nodded in approval.

"Morning," Shane said, he hesitated then asked, "Hey Dad? Can we stop at Eelops Owl Emporium or Magical Menagerie before we leave?"

Remus gave him a funny look but had agreed, he took the trunk from his son and the three walked back down to the main level. Soon they found themselves at Eelops Owl Emporium, Shane was looking at the different kinds of owls, mostly a small Screech Owl with feathers in browns, blacks, golds, and white, but he had the huge white markings around his yellow eyes and on the eyelids was black color, giving the little owl the markings similar to a raccoon. The tag had him marked at 15 gallons. Meadow went on to look at the cats, she knew if Shane was getting an owl, he'd let her borrow it if she needed to. She looked at a small, black cat with green eyes, pet her, and moved on to look at the others, a ginger cat was close by, then a tabby and Siamese cat, but both looked older and didn't catch the eye of Meadow. Instead she went to the back of the store and looked more, in the back corner, hidden by the toads was a very small, white with light gold, long-haired, female kitten with pale yellow eyes. Meadow almost tripped over herself as she took a step backward when her eyes met the kittens, quickly she regained control and stepped forward. The kitten blinked up at the girl and pawed at her through the cage; Meadow's heart melted for the kitten and she knelt down beside the fluff-ball. Meadow took the top off the cage and picked up the kitten, she started purring as soon as she was picked up.

"Okay kids!" Remus called, "Let's go!" Shane was holding the Screech Owl (in the cage) Meadow had seen him eyeing earlier and in her own arms was the kitten, the cage dangling in her left hand. "So 15 plus... Meadow?"

"Yes?"

"How much is that kitten?"

Meadow forgot to look at the tag, nor could she find one on the cage, "It doesn't say."

The shop keeper saw the kitten "Put that thing in the cage, she's not very nice and is very untamed."

Remus and Meadow gave the man a weird look, the kitten was simply snuggling closer to Meadow's neck as it hid under one of her braids. Meadow shrugged and put the kitten back in its carrier. The shop keeper leaned forward, "I'll tell you what, since that cat likes you I'll only charge you 5 gallons. Every customer that comes in and looks at her she takes a swing at with her claws. Would you like any owl treats or cat nip? You two are on your way to Kings Cross, right? I'll take off 7 gallons if you buy some food."

A few minutes later Remus pulled the trunks from the store and out followed two happy kids with their new pets. As they passed through the Leaky Cauldron's bar, Tom said goodbye and wished them luck at Hogwarts. A rental car was waiting right outside on muggle London, Remus tossed the two trunks in the back of the car as Meadow claimed back seat and Shane claimed front. An hour later, they arrived at the train station, a large opening to the platforms, big, white letters of KING'S CROSS were spread out on the wall. Within that hour Shane had decided to name his owl Solo, and Meadow had named her kitten Bella, but quickly changed to plain Bee.

Remus checked his watch as he grabbed two trolley carts, "Come on kids, we'll be late if we don't hurry up." Shane and Meadow put their pets on the top shelf of the cart as Remus moved the trunks, "If they're not right, it's fine, once you get in a cabin check which belongs to who." The older Lupin took Meadow's trolley and started speed walking towards a certain platform.

"Dad?" Shane called after him, as both eleven-year-olds ran after Remus, "Where do we go exactly?"

"Platform Nine and Three-Quarters, of course," Remus replied as if it was the most natural things. "The train leaves at exactly eleven o'clock, we've got five minutes to get there."

Remus slowed down towards Platforms Nine and Ten. "Right, you two first, Meadow hold onto Shane's trolley, you two need to run straight through that wall, don't worry, it won't hurt, you'll pass right through."

The two children exchanged a look of worry but Remus pressed on "Go kids!" The two ran forward, Shane kept his eyes open, leading a blind Meadow, who was frightened and shut hers as soon as they started running. The crash never came, Shane yelled in excitement causing Meadow to open her eyes. There was a huge platform with many other families of witches and wizards. Meadow felt a pang of jealously as she spotted some families. There were two parents with one kid, the father and son had white blonde hair where the mother had black and white blonde hair; the three were dressed to impress anyone but the look didn't go well with the cold frowns on their faces. A family closer to the two all had flaming red hair, both parents smiling, but the mom's eyes were sad, the kids ranged in years, there was one that was thin with glasses, he was holding a book, a set of twins, laughing and joking around, a small boy, Meadow guessed around her and Shane's age, and a small girl, she was holding onto her mother's hand and silently crying while smiling at her brothers' joke.

"Shane! Meadow!" A voice called. Remus. "We need to put your trunks on the train."

The two turned towards the voice and followed but couldn't see Remus through the sea of people. As they neared the train they found him taking Meadow's trunk off the trolley and putting it on the step of the train. "Meadow grab your kitten and Shane's owl. Go up the steps and wait there."

Remus and Shane heaved both trunks up on the train, and Shane dragged them into the hallway. The train whistled, signaling it was about to leave. Meadow put Bee and Solo down quick before she ran to hug the man who took after her when her father couldn't. "Thank you Uncle Remus, for everything. I'll take care of Shane for you," She smiled and Remus laughed. Meadow raced up the steps to give the other two some time together, she wiped her eyes from the tears that were forming.

The train whistled again, signaling it was taking off, the breaks came off, and the train rolled forward. Shane joined Meadow in the corridor, both picked up what was theirs and started walking to find a compartment together. They walked a for awhile finding no empty rooms, and finally settled on a room with two boys about their age, one was the red-haired boy Meadow saw earlier with his red-haired family, and the other had black hair with glasses. "Harry," breathed Meadow.

"What?" Shane asked, but Meadow had already knocked and walked in, getting the attention of the two boys.

"Hi," Meadow said softly, losing her courage, "Hm.. Do you two boys, ah.. mind if Shane and I sit here? Everywhere else-"

"-is full, we know," Harry smiled, "But you're welcome to join us." The red-haired boy looked grim at that, but the three other kids didn't notice. Harry got up and helped Meadow with her trunk and Shane dragged his trunk in the compartment.

A hoot came from an owl, Meadow looked around and saw a Snowy owl on the shelf, Harry followed her gaze, "That's Hedwig, hopefully she'll get along with yours."

"I bet they will," Shane smiled and put Solo up by the snowy owl, both hooted softly. The boys lifted both trunks onto the shelves above the seats, "I'm Shane by the way, Shane Lupin."

"Harry Potter," He smiled, his green eyes lighting up, "You look familiar, do I know you?"

Meadow smiled, but she ignored the question, "I'm Meadow Snape," she noticed the red-haired boy was looking uncomfortable, "Who are you?" She asked softly.

"Ron, Ron Weasley," He replied tightly.

"I was wondering who you were with your family. They look so nice," Meadow tried to make conversation with the boy. He grunted in reply. As she tried not to roll her eyes, "Fine, don't talk to me, I was only trying to be friendly but if you're just going to be a great prat about it." She huffed, sat down, and looked out the window.

Ron narrowed his eyes at her before he said coldly, "You're a Snape."

"What about me being a Snape? So what?"

"You're Professor Snape's daughter then, aren't you?"

"Yes."

Ron snorted, "You'll get favored by him."

"Enough!" Shane bellowed, "Just because she's a Professor's daughter doesn't mean she'll get favored, just like because you have older brothers doesn't mean you'll get to be popular."

Ron looked disgruntled at that thought, crossed his arms, and glared out the window, Harry went and sat by him, "You know Ron, he has a point, and just like I'm the boy-who-lived doesn't mean everyone will like me. Back at home my cousin and his friends played a game called Harry Hunting, and would bully anyone who tried to talk to me apart from my own sister because they did pretty much the same to her." Harry frowned remembering something, before muttering, "I hope she'll be okay."

Meadow looked up, "Harry, she won't hate you, I'm sure she was upset that you were going away to school and she had to stay there. She'll miss her big brother but she'll be so excited so see you again at break." She stood up and picked up Bee's kennel, unlocked it, put the kitten on Shane, and replaced the cage in its spot. Meadow took her pet from Shane and placed Bee on her lap, the kitten started purring as soon as Meadow tickled behind its ears.

Harry nodded but then stayed silent. A trolley came later with a bunch of sweets and Harry bought the lot, sharing with the three other kids. Ron loosened up to Meadow after a while and the four first years laughed and talked. A boy named Neville Longbottom dropped by to see if his toad was in their room, but he wasn't so the boy apologized and ran out calling for "Trevor." Soon after the pump boy ran off a bossy girl named Herminone Granger asked about the toad as well, but walked in right when Ron was going to perform a spell his brother, Fred, made up to turn his rat yellow. She pointed out that it wasn't a 'real spell' and knelt in front Harry, said a spell and fixed his broken glasses. The know-it-all then pointed out that they'd be arriving soon and they'd want to change into their robes. Meadow left, clothes in hand, to find a bathroom while the boys changed in the compartment.

When she found one, it was surprisingly empty, so Meadow walked in and locked the door behind her. She looked into the mirror, her blonde hair pulled back into her braids were falling out, she pulled the pony holders off and undid the braid, her hair left crinkled instead its natural curl. Meadow sighed, turned the sink on, got water in her hands, and proceeded to comb the water through her hair, getting it damp enough to curl normally. The small girl then pulled off her muggle clothing and put on her uniform: a white dress shirt, a black, pleaded, mid-thigh skirt, white stockings, black Mary-Jane shoes, a plain black tie, and a black robe that pulls overtop. Meadow folded her other clothes right when somebody knocked on the door.

"I'm almost done," she called as she looked at herself in the mirror again. Meadow nodded, approving of her tie's tie, unlocked the door, and ran into the white blonde haired boy. She lost her balance, threw her arms backwards to catch herself, her muggle clothes dropped to the floor, but she was caught. Strong arms wrapped around her middle back, pulled her back to her feet, and steadied her. Meadow had expected that someone to ask "Are you alright?" Instead she got "Watch where you're going," a sneer appeared on the boy's face, "Or are you just like Longbottom, blubbering about your toad? 'Trevor! Trevor come here!' as if the toad could actually hear him." The boy scoffed and added, "What an idiot."

Frozen to the spot by the reaction the boy, she just stood in his way and looked at him with big eyes under long lashes.

"Are you just going to stand there or are you going to move," the boy said rudely. "I have to change you know," he indicated his uniform in his hands. Meadow squeaked and lowered her eyes before she pushed through him and ran back to her compartment, praying the boys were done changing. She burst in, the siding door jarred open, the three boys looked up at her.

"Why do you look like you saw a ghost?" Ron asked.

Meadow recounted what just happened to her with the blonde boy and groaned, "I forgot my stupid muggle clothes on the floor outside the bathroom."

"That bloody git," the three looked at the red-head. "What? It's Draco Malfoy, he's a git. He'll be in Slytherin for sure. His father's a-" Ron lowered his voice to a whisper so they had to lean forward, "-Death Eater."

Harry looked at him in confusion, "What's a Death Eater?"

"A follower of You-Know-Who," Meadow replied, surprising herself. "But let's not forget the real reason he came up! My clothes..." She trailed off when she realized the boys weren't paying attention.

"Oh, so this Malfoy guy, who Meadow ran into, his father is a follower of Voldemort?" Asked Harry, and Ron flinched at the name.

"Yeah, the bloody git," Ron said, "His family, along with a lot of other purebloods-ah, full wizard blood, where everyone in their family is a witch or wizard- follow You-Know-Who. Most of those wizards were in Slytherin, just like Malfoy will be."

"The train will be arriving in five minutes," the speaker announced, the four looked up.

Meadow looked down and bit her lip, "I take it as you don't like Slytherin's then."

"No Slytherin ever comes out good."

Shane took the chance to change the subject, "So anyone know the other houses?"

"There's Gryffindor, that's where all my brothers are," commented Ron.

"And there's also Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff," Meadow added, "The four houses were founded by the four founders, two wizards, Godic Gryffindor and Salazar Slytherin, and two witches, Helga Hufflepuff and Rowena Ravenclaw. Each house has its own... Hm… Specialty based off of something." She frowned, "I can't remember how it's decided which house you're in."

"Fred and George said it was a task!" Ron piped up.

"Anyways!" Meadow continued, "Gryffindors are known as brave, Slytherin as cunning, Hufflepuff as good-hearted, and Ravenclaw as brilliant."

The train started to slow down and the speaker came on, "Leave everything on the train, your things will brought to your room."

Harry, Shane, Ron, and Meadow stood up as the train halted to a stop, they basically ran out of the train, happy to breath fresh air. "'irst ye'rs! F'rst ye'rs follow me!" A giant man rose up out of the crowd of people walking everywhere.

"Hagrid!" Harry cried and raced over to the large man, the three hot on his feet, not wanting to get separated from each other.

"Harry!" Meadow presumed to be Hagrid said in a gruff voice. "Are ya excit'd for you'r' f'rst day?"

"I'm a bit nervous actually," The boy responded, "I've made some friends! This is Ron Weasley-"

Hagrid chuckled, "Another one? Are ya a tr'uble-maker like yo'r twin brothers?" Ron shook his head, his ears turned pink.

"-Shane Lupin-"

The man, eyed him up, "Will you be havin' some problems like your father did?" Shane nodded and frowned, his eyes dropped to the ground. Meadow reached out and grabbed her friend's hand with her own and squeezed it, he squeezed back.

"-and Meadow Snape."

"Snape's kid?" Hagrid looked at Meadow, "Mus' be a mistake, she don't look like a Snape." By this time a crowd of first years had gathered by the large man, "Oh! Foll'w me f'rst ye'rs. We're goin' to Hogwarts on boats. Hope no one's fraid of water."

Hagrid lead the first years down a hill towards a lake and Harry updated him on his muggle family and sister. That floored Ron, he didn't know Harry had a sister, not having caught on from Harry's slip earlier, so the two started talking about Harry's home life, Meadow saw that Harry was looking very uncomfortable with the topic.

The group of first years got into the boats by fours and unfortunately for Meadow, the bossy Hermonie Granger took the last seat with Harry, Shane, and Ron. Meadow pointed out that she was stepping into the boat when Granger practically jumped in the boat with them. But the girl repeated what Hagrid said, "No more than four to a boat," and added "So scoot."

Meadow's eyes watered up but she stomped away, only to find that the next boat she came to was the one with the blonde boy, who's name she recalled Ron said was Draco Malfoy, a darker skinned boy, and a girl with brunette hair. "Hm... Excuse me," Meadow voiced softly, she cleared her throat to get their attention, "Excuse me, would you mind if I sat with you three?"

Meadow silently cursed herself for asking as they just looked at her, but the girl slowly nodded, "Sure, come in!" Gratefully she took a seat next to the girl, the boat started moving right away, "I'm Daphne Greengrass."

"I'm Meadow-"

"Hey!" The blonde said, turning around, "You're the girl who forgot how to talk!" He started laughing and so did the other boy.

Daphne rolled her eyes, "Don't pay attention to them, what did you say your last name was?"

"I didn't say," Meadow muttered, but Daphne raised an eyebrow at her, "I'm Meadow Sna-"

But the two boys burst into laughter again, covering up the last part of her name. "And to think, I actually thought she was normal until she squeaked like a scared puppy and ran off, forgetting her disgusting muggle clothes behind."

"Boys!" Daphne yelled, "Introduce yourselves."

"You already know me Daph," The darker skinned one said, but one look from Daphne and he quickly said "Blaise Zabini."

"The name's Malfoy, Draco Malfoy," the blonde said as if he rehearsed it, he stuck out a hand for Meadow to take, and she did. Malfoy had a firm handshake but was also soft from his hands.

Their boat made it to shore and Hagrid took them up the Hogwarts stairs, the four in the boat didn't realize Hogwarts came into view because they were talking, and it was too late to see the whole school. Meadow gasped at the breathtaking sight, even not seeing the whole castle it was a beautiful scene, but soon the first years were inside walking up more stairs to a stern-looking woman. She introduced herself as Professor McGonagall, Head of Gryffindor House, professor to Transfiguration, and Deputy Headmistress of Hogwarts. She promptly then walked away, leaving the first years by themselves.

"So, the saying on the train is true than," Draco Malfoy walked on the steps in front of the four friends on the train, "Harry Potter has come to Hogwarts." The crowd gasped. Malfoy swaggered towards Harry, Ron, Shane, and Meadow. Meadow grabbed for Shane's hand, who squeezed her hand to calm her down. "I'm Malfoy, Draco Malfoy," he said it just like he said his name to Meadow moments earlier. "You'll learn that some people are the wrong sort to hang out with," He looked straight at Ron, "But I can help you there." Ron snorted, which snapped Malfoy's attention back to him, "Let me guess, red hair, pale completion, freckles, and hammy-down robes. You must be a Weasley."

Ron's ears turned pick again, but Harry looked into Malfoy's eyes, "Thanks, but no thanks, I think I can tell the wrong sort for myself alright."

Professor McGonagall walked in and tapped Malfoy on the shoulder with rolled up parchment. "Follow me."

The first year's piled into the Great Hall and lined up by twos before bunching together at the front of the tables. "The sorting will being shortly," Professor McGonagall walked out with a hat, who then sang a song about the four houses.

The first person got called up and was sorted into Hufflepuff, "Abbott, Hannah", and soon more and more students were getting sorted, "Greengrass, Daphne" was sorted into Slytherin, and "Hegland, Beau" was sorted into Ravenclaw. "Lupin, Shane!" The Professor called, Shane squeezed Meadow's hand one last time before climbing onto the stool and allowing the hat to be sat on his head. A few moments later the hat called out "GRYFFINDOR!" And that whole table cheered. Draco Malfoy was sorted into Slytherin without the hat barely touching his slicked back hair, and that table roared. When Harry was called up the entire Great Hall went silent, Meadow squeezed his wrist in reassurance but she could see Harry was nervous, the hat covered his eyes. Harry was close to being one of the longest sorting ever, the hat yelled "GRYFFINDOR!" And Harry relaxed in relief, the Gryffindor table was ecstatic, screaming and whooping, the Weasley twins even stood up and yelled "WE GOT POTTER!"

"Oh thank Merlin he made it to Gryffindor," Ron commented to Meadow. A few more kids went before "Snape, Meadow." And the crowd went silent once again, Severus leaned forward, and then slouched against his chair.

Whispers filled the Hall, "Did you know Snape had a daughter?" "She looks nothing like him." "She doesn't look like the Slytherin sort." And more and more whispers. Meadow glanced towards Malfoy and Daphne's way, Malfoy's mouth wide open and Daphne smiled as she made eye contact.

Meadow stood, stunned, and Ron pushed her forward, making her stumble up the steps. She sat down on the stool and Professor McGonagall lowered the hat onto her head.

"Ah!" The hat whispered in Meadow's ear, "A great mind you have, intelligent, curious, puzzle-solving, so much like your mother's own, she was put in Ravenclaw you know. You're father, now, that's more difficult, I see you even have a difficult time believing Severus Snape is your father or not. Snape was put into Slytherin, he was cunning, just like you, and sneaky, always 'over-hearing' things from others. Do you have any pick of house you would like?"

"Just put me where you think I belong most," Meadow thought to the hat.

"Very interesting, most beg to be placed into a house, but you, you want to know where you belong. You're brain works like a clock, ticking and tocking while finding out things to increase the tick tock."

"What does that mean?"

"You'll find out in time," the hat laughed and before she could ask anymore questions the Sorting Hat yelled out "SLYTHERIN." And that table went nuts again, McGonagall pulled the hat off Meadow's head, and she saw Daphne wave her over to a spot by her, but Malfoy waved Daphne to make more room in between them. He forced Meadow to sit between him and Daphne, Meadow rolled her eyes and the other girl stifled a laugh.

"Congratulations!" Daphne said and hugged Meadow, "You're now part of us, we Slytherins stick together."

The sorting went on, but the first years introduced themselves to the newest member of the house, all of them had known each other from play dates when they were younger.

"Theordore Nott," A boy with dark brown hair and blue eyes said as he held out his hand.

"Crabb," A bigger boy said gruffly and knocked into the other larger boy.

"Goyal."

"Tracey Davis," A girl with black hair and brown eyes behind glasses.

"Hestia and-"

"Flora Carrow," twins said, both with brown hair and hazel eyes.

"Terrance Higgs," A boy with black hair and blue eyes.

"Pansy Parkinson!" A girl with brown hair and eyes cheered happily.

"SLYTHERIN!"

"And last but not least," Malfoy started. "Blaise."

As the dark skinned boy walked over, he had black hair and dark milky chocolate eyes. He sat across from Meadow, pushing Pansy over further from Draco.

Pansy pouted, "Drakey, Blaise is being mean."

"I told you never to call me that Parkinson!" Malfoy barked, as the rest of the first years laughed.

Professor Dumbloredor stood up and waited for everyone to quiet down, said a few funny words before a large amount of food showed up on the table. Meadow took this time to try and make eye contact with Shane, but no luck, he was talking to Ron and Harry along with some of his housemates, and she tried to do the same.

-.-.-


	13. Smiles, Tears, and More

Baby Miracle

_Last chapter: Professor Dumbloredor stood up and waited for everyone to quiet down, said a few funny words before a large amount of food showed up on the table. Meadow took this time to try and make eye contact with Shane, but no luck, he was talking to Ron and Harry along with some of his housemates, and she tired to do the same._

-.-.-

Chapter Thirteen: Smiles, Tears, and More

Meadow looked at the mound of food in front of her, never in her life had she looked at something so delicious looking. "Are you just going to stare at it or are you going to eat?" Malfoy's sharp voice asked.

"I've just never had so much food in front of me," She blinked up at him, mouth watering.

"Meadow," A different voice, one that she recognized as the boy Terrance Higgs, "Try the potatoes, it's like heaven in your mouth." He grinned lop-sided.

She smiled back at him, "Thanks! I'll do that." Meadow missed the glare Malfoy shot at him, and she piled her plate with mashed potatoes, grabbed a chicken wing, spooned green beans, and was handed an apple by Malfoy.

"Wha- why do I want this?" She asked confused as she placed it on her plate.

"They're really sweet, try it."

Meadow gave him a look, but picked it up and bit into it, he was right, the apple was very sweet. She took her fork and dug in, Terrance gave her a glass of pumpkin juice, which she had expected to not taste as great as it did. Malfoy threw another dirty look at the other boy, but he just shrugged. Meadow looked up at the professor's table for the first time that night, she caught the eye of her father. Severus raised a goblet to her and nodded, approving of the house she was in. Meadow smiled back but was distracted by a shriek over at the Gyffindor as a ghost's head was over half off, being held on by a string.

"Oh gross," muttered Meadow to herself, but Malfoy overheard.

"Gryffindors," He shook his head, "Their head ghost is Nearly Headless Nick, and we have the Bloody Baron," Malfoy grinned.

"The Bloody Baron?"

Daphne piped up, "He's a very sad, grim ghost. He should be around here somewhere." She looked up and watched all the ghosts fly around, and Meadow copied her.

"Wow," the young Snape gasped, awed and amused.

Malfoy snorted, "You're almost as bad as a mudblood."

"Draco!" Daphne snapped, "You are not to judge, we Slytherins stick together, you don't need to remark about everything Meadow is awed over. Hogwarts is incredible, despite what your father says."

That shut up the blonde prince, he returned to his food, slightly pink in the face after being scolded. There was an awkward silence before Meadow asked, "Daphne? Does everyone know each other except me?"

The other girl smiled sadly, "Our parents all know each other, when they found out they were all pregnant around the same time they arranged play dates for us. They don't want us making friends with the wrong sort," she frowned over at the Gryffindor table, "They also wanted us to be in Slytherin, they said the only way we can be with our friends is to be in Slytherin. Most of us just knew we'd be in this house because generations before us were in Slytherin, and to break that generation, you'd really have to hate your family." Daphne shook her head, she knew something and Meadow questioned her, "I'm related to Marcus Flint, he's a sixth year, I know Draco's related to a family with the last name of Black. One year, his great uncle or something, Sirius Black, was sorted into Gryffindor; his mother banished him from her house and disowned him."

Meadow frowned, "That's so sad."

Daphne shrugged, "I suppose, but he should have known that it would have happened. There's an on-going grudge that Slytherin has against Gryffindor and that Gryffindor has against Slytherin."

"So a hate-hate relationship?"

"Pretty much."

"Hey Snape," Terrance said, "Try some pudding!"

The two girls didn't even notice the feast change into desert as they were so engrossed with their conversation. Meadow eagerly scooped some pudding into a bowl and grabbed a sweet roll. She nibbled on the sweet roll and Theodore Nott chuckled at the sight.

"What?" Meadow asked softly.

"You look like a rabbit eating," he commented and Meadow's cheeks grew warm. "It's cute! Don't take that as an insult."

She blushed even harder and muttered "Thanks."

"Theo," Malfoy said, "Meadow looks cute anyways." This caused most first years to look up at him, and Meadow to look alarmed, but Malfoy sneered, "Even if she knows nothing about Hogwarts."

Meadow narrowed her almost black eyes at him, "That's not true. I've read 'Hogwarts, A History' I know a lot about Hogwarts."

Malfoy scoffed, and before anyone else could say anything Dumbledore stood up, getting the attention of everyone. "There are a few new rules," he explained the rules such as the Forest is off limits and the third-floor corridor, "Now! Lets sing our school song." He waved his wand and the words showed up in front of him.

Meadow read through them and the students started to sing, each picking their own tune, mostly the tune of the Hogwarts song. The Slytherin students didn't sing at all just sneered at those who did sing. The last was twins from the Gryffindor table singing a slow funnel tune, Malfoy scoffed, "Weasley's, not even a bit of respect in that traitor family."

"Just because you don't agree with how they live doesn't make them traitors," Meadow snipped back quietly, making Malfoy's jaw drop. He was about to say something but Dumbledore cut him off.

"Off to bed!" The teacher's disbursed, and the Prefects of houses called for the first years to follow them.

Malfoy turned to Meadow, "Our prefects are Adrian Pucey and Sage Flint. Adrian may be in a bad mood, he usually is with underclassmen."

"How do you know that?"

"I grew up with him," He remarked snidely before he marched off.

Meadow groaned in frustration. "Just ignore him," she looked up to see Daphne, "He's not used to new people, and if your name is really Snape, it means he got pushed out from being his Godfather's favorite."

"What does that mean?" The blonde frowned as they walked over to the two prefects.

"Snape would always visit Draco every other weekend, and sometimes on the holidays, and always his birthday." Daphne looked at her, "You didn't know?"

Meadow shook her head, "No, I didn't live with my father because he had to teach. I always assumed on the weekends he didn't see me, he was trying to catch up on work."

"Did you ever ask?" Again Meadow shook her head, "Maybe that's why he never told you."

"Oi! You two, pip down, you'll want to memorize where we are and how to get to the common room," a male's voice yelled and everyone in the group looked at the two.

Daphne covered up her giggle with a cough and Meadow's eyes got big as she shut her mouth. The two walked in silence, listening to Adrain and Sage point out little things to remember if this was the right path from the Great Hall. A girl with short dark brown hair dropped back, Meadow remembered her as Pansy Parkinson, she looked like a little pug, her nose was pushed up and her eyes narrowed.

"I heard you talking to Drakey, he wants me to tell you to stay away from him. He doesn't want to be around a fake pureblood like you, if you even are Snape's daughter," Pansy sneered and shoved her shoulder into Meadow which caused her to fall. "Watch where you're going."

Terrance ran over, "What happened?"

"Pansy pushed her," Daphne said as Terrance helped Meadow up.

He shook his head, "That girl, I can't stand her."

Daphne playfully slapped him, "Hey, we Slytherins stick together."

Terrance laughed, "Yeah, all except for her. Draco is hers, no matter what anyone says."

Meadow watched the exchange under jealous eyes, she had to make friends when the rest of her housemates already knew each other. As the three caught up Pansy gave them a dirty look and scooted closer to the white-blonde haired boy. She tried to snake an arm around his arm but he gave her a sneer and shook her off of him, moving closer to Blaise and Theodore.

"The stair cases change, remember which way to go, or you will get lost," the girl's voice said, Meadow would assume it was to be Sage's voice. It was light and harsh at the same time.

Awhile later, after discovering the portraits moved and talked, a few changes in directions, and wandering further and further down in the dungeons, they came across a slab of wall with nothing on it. Adrain explained why the kids were there, "This is the entrance to our common room. An easy way to tell is if you're at the right wall is to look for this little guy," he pointed up at a stone snake that was in the shape of an 'S', "He's usually around someplace over here, but he does change spots. This week's password is: _Power_. Usually it's something else but maybe Snape wants to go easy on you first years."

"Passwords will be posted on the message board, you'll see that in a few minutes," added Sage. The wall melted away to show a large room with white marble floors and walls, a green rug was under two white couches, there was a fireplace and by it was two green elegant chairs. On the other side of the room there was a long wood table with a bench and stools around it, close by was a chess table, and bookshelf filled with trophies. Around the room, hung up on walls, were portraits of people and plaques for something with little names on them. The room itself with all the white marble was tinted green.

"Now, as you can see, there are many places to sit, study, do homework, hang out, and play games," Sage said and the first years nodded, "The Slytherin's common room is underwater, we are under the Black Lake right now, as you can tell with the green tint and the windows don't show outside, they show the fish and other creatures of the Black Lake."

Adrain jumped in, "As for your dormitories, they are through those doors and all the way at the top, the girls on the left and the boys on the right. We all have the same staircase up to our rooms: be respectful for the older students. There are doors after the first staircase, a corridor that splits into a couple different doors. Which means you will be paired up with a roommate, your name and your roommate's name will be posted on the door." He spoke so fast Meadow had a difficult time keeping up with the description of how to get to her bed, which she was craving. She would have to wait until tomorrow to talk to her father or other friends in the Gryffindor house.

"Off you hop," Sage said, she and Adrain went off towards a group of fifth years that had just come in.

Meadow yawned, causing a couple of others to yawn as well, "I don't know about any of you, but I'm ready to turn in for tonight."

The rest agreed and headed up the steps. A few chatted about classes the next day, but Meadow was ready for pajamas and a nice, soft bed. Terrance bid Meadow good night with a light squeeze on her arm before disappearing behind the boy's dorm. Meadow was about to go through her own door but a hand grabbed her robe and pulled her back.

"What?" She asked sleepily as she looked into the grey eyes of Draco Malfoy.

He hesitated and looked at the girls' door, Daphne was waiting for Meadow. "Go on, I'll be right up," the young Snape rolled her eyes, and Daphne frowned but nodded. "Okay Malfoy, spit it out, what do you want?"

"Professor Snape, he's my Godfather," He started.

"So I've been told."

"Hm... and I know he's your father, but he's much like my father as well."

Meadow frowned, "Don't you have your birth father to claim you?"

"Well... Yes."

"So don't claim my dad."

Malfoy sneered, "You're just jealous that he made time to see me over you, his own daughter."

"Or maybe I'm jealous because you have a father!" Meadow said loudly, "You can live with yours! I live with my dad's friend and his son! You know more about my own dad than I do," she said softly, tears threated her eyes.

Malfoy saw Meadow's eyes threaten water and heard her voice get shaky. "Meadow..." He looked at her, pity etched across his face, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean it. Whenever Uncle Sev would come over he would talk about you to me-"

"It doesn't matter," Meadow said, gaining control of herself, "Just leave me alone."

She turned on her heel to walk through the girls' door and ran to the corridor, Daphne grabbed her as soon as she ran in. "Meadow!"

Meadow wiped her eyes and sniffled, "What?"

"You need to prepare yourself. You're roommate is..." The girl hesitated.

"Oh no... its Pansy isn't it," Meadow's heart dropped and Daphne wrapped her in a hug.

The brunette felt as though there was a strong friendship between her and Meadow, "I'm so sorry." Daphne pushed Meadow away, but held onto her shoulders. The Greengrass girl had a couple inches on Meadow as she bent down, "Whatever happens, don't let Pansy get to you. She'll be extremely jealous that Draco wants to be your friend over her. And she's got back up, Millicent Bulstrode and Tracey Davis are already her two back-ups. If you ever need a place to sleep, just come into my room. I'll tell my roommate, Sally-Anne, that you might show up now and again."

Meadow smiled sadly, "Thanks Daphne, you're a true friend." She hugged the other girl and added, "But I think I'll stick it out for this year, we'll switch next year won't we?"

"Hopefully! Maybe we can ask Professor Snape to put us together."

Meadow smiled, "That would be nice. I have to go unpack, I'll see you tomorrow morning?"

"Yep!" Daphne exclaimed happily, "Night! Have fun with her." She shuttered before entering her own room.

The blonde girl took a deep breath, composed herself, walked around the two other rooms, and looked for her name. She found it on the second door, it was across the hall from Daphne and Sally-Anne's room. Meadow turned the knob and pushed the door open. The floor was a light-wash wood floor, two four-poster beds with green curtains sat on green, fluffy rugs, a light-wash wood nightstand was next to the bed, a dark-washed dresser was next to that, and her trunk and kitten was at the bottom of her bed (she assumed). Pansy was nowhere in sight, and Meadow saw a door that she assumed led to the bathroom. She raced over to Bee and let her white kitten out. Bee purred and rubbed her head on Meadow's hand, she laughed scooping up the kitten, scratched under her chin, and put her on the bed. She went back to her trunk and opened it up, and got out white and green pajama shorts and one of Shane's old t-shirts she packed.

"Well, well, well," Pansy's smug voice said, "My roommate finally made it in from her talk with my Drakey-poo." She scoffed as she walked toward Meadow in her green nightgown.

Meadow stood her ground, "I'm pretty sure your Drakey-poo doesn't want anything to do with you, in case you can't see, he avoids you and yells at you."

Pansy grew red, out of embarrassment or anger, Meadow couldn't tell, but Pansy continued to march straight up to the other girl, she poked a finger on her chest, "He loves me. In case you haven't noticed, you're the only outsider here. Didn't your mother ever teach you to behave?"

Meadow glared at the taller girl and shoved back, "In case you haven't noticed," She sided back, copying Pansy, "You're the only one who cares. Now if you'll excuse me I need to get ready for bed." Meadow picked up her clothes and walked toward the bathroom door, she opened it and shut it, locking it behind her. As she got ready for bed she screamed in frustration into the hand towel, making the candles flicker with the magic that pooled off of the girl. After that Meadow tried to be fine, she held her head up high as she walked to her bed and shut the curtains around her and her little kitten. Meadow curled around Bee and relaxed her breathing, she thought of Shane for the first time after the feast, she frowned, tears working their way into her yellow speckled eyes.

"Why me Bee?" She whispered as the tears pored over her eyelids, the kitten only wiggled closer and licked her face. Meadow fell into an uneasy sleep, she dreamt that her father picked Malfoy over her, Pansy made Daphne and Terrance hate her, she was the outcast of Slytherin, unwanted by even Shane, Harry, and Ron, Remus was even scolding her for being so mean.

-.-.-

Meadow work up with a start, her cheeks wet from crying in her sleep, she sat straight up, which made Bee mew in annoyance as she moved to curl up on Meadow's pillow. The girl peaked out from behind her curtains and out the window, the sun was rising and caused the sky to light up in pink and orange. She sighed knowing she wouldn't get back to sleep, instead, she pulled open her trunk and got out her Hogwart's uniform, required to be worn by first and second years every day. Her black tie, however, wasn't black, instead it was Slytherin's silver and green diagonally stripped with the crest on it, a snake in the shape of an 'S' with a pentagon around it in silver and green. She crept over to the bathroom and entered. Meadow got ready for the day, she took a shower, changed, let her hair air dry to loose curls, brushed her teeth, than walked out of the bathroom with a very impatient Parkinson waiting outside the door.

"Move over," the girl said as she pushed her way passed Meadow.

The Snape rolled her speckled eyes as she placed her dirty clothes on the floor by her bed, unsure of what to do with them. She picked through her trunk, placing all her robes and white shirts on hangers in the dresser, her skirts were folded and placed on the bottom of the dresser, and her undergarments and ties were placed in the drawers under the hanging section. Next she got out her bag with her books and put them on top of her trunk, she pet Bee and skipped out into the corridor. She went over to Daphne's door and hesitated before she knocked.

A girl with brown hair and eyes with glasses opened the door, "Yes?" She asked softly, she was dressed in her Hogwarts uniform too.

"I'm Meadow," She stuck out her hand, "You must be Sally-Anne." Sally-Anne took her hand. "I was… Ah… Wondering if Daphne was still here."

"Yeah, she's in here," The girl opened the door up and stepped out of the way. "I heard about how Pansy's your roommate. I feel really bad for you."

Caught off guard Meadow muttered "Thanks," and stepped into the room, it was almost identical to hers but one bed had a large amount of books on it with a rat napping on the pillow and the other had a small black kitten and an owl cage on the window. Meadow mentally noted that Sally-Anne had the rat and to never sit on her bed. The girls smiled uncomfortably at each other before Meadow tried to start up a conversation, "So... Slytherin huh?"

"Yeah, my parents are purebloods, both were Slytherin, they're not big supporters of You-Know-Who but we figured it would be a way to help keep ourselves from being murdered by him or his followers."

"Oh," She exclaimed, "That's an interesting backstory."

The other girl shrugged, "It's what it is."

Just then Daphne walked out of the bathroom, brown hair glossy, skin flawless, and lips shinning from lip gloss. "Hey you! How was your night with the witch devil?"

Meadow laughed, "Total drama. This will be a fun year."

"We can go talk to Professor Snape!" Daphne tried but Meadow pouted, "Or not. Come on lets go get our time tables."

The two started for the door and Meadow glanced back and saw Sally-Anne watching, "Want to join us?"

She shook her head, "No that's okay, I need to make sure Merlin gets his food, he doesn't like to eat unless I force him too."

"Okay... See you in class then," Daphne said and grabbed Meadow's hand, she dragged her out of the room. "My roommate's a freak. She stayed up late last night cooing over that hairless rat. I couldn't sleep with her cuddling with that thing, I even pulled my curtains around me and Lunar." She shook her head, as they walked downstairs into the common room. Malfoy and Terrance were sitting on the couch waiting for something.

"Finally!" Malfoy sneered as he stood up, "It took you long enough." He locked eyes with Meadow who blushed slightly. She found it both annoying and adorable that he waited for her. "We've been waiting for ages, I wanted to make sure you could get to the Great Hall alright and not be late for the first class." Meadow glared at the boy, of course it had been for his own selfish reasons to wait.

Daphne rolled her eyes, "In case you've forgotten Draco, I'm with her. She's not some toy you can show off because she's new to this world."

Meadow cleared her throat, "I'm actually not new to being a witch at all." But she wasn't heard at all, the two Slytherins kept bickering about her being able to find their way around. Terrance looked at her and rolled his blue eyes, Meadow noted that those orbs really stood out compared to his tan skin and black hair.

"Do you want to go to breakfast?" He whispered so only she could hear, she nodded and the two slowly inched away from the fighting two. Once they got passed the wall, they were out in the corridor facing a bunch of portraits. "Ready?" Terrance holds out his hand for her to take, she does hesitating, the moment reminds her of Shane and a pang of sadness rushes through her. "What's on your mind?" He asked as they walked towards the Grand Staircase.

"I miss my best friend," She replied, "He was put into Gryffindor so I don't know how our friendship will last with this feud going on between our two houses."

Terrance squeezed her hand reassuringly, "I'm sure whatever problems come between you two, you'll always find a way to be friends. I heard a story once that Professor Snape had a friend in Gryffindor for a long time too." He glanced at her, leaving out the part that Snape, after years of running from the dark, was overwhelmed by it and accepted his fate.

"Thanks Terrance," Meadow smiled at him, "It's good to hear that my father went through something like I am." He smiled back and the two chatted about home lives and school starting as they worked they're way up the stairs to the Great Hall for breakfast. By the time they got there Meadow's stomach was rumbling and Terrance pointed that out, he chuckled and his eyes lit up. Meadow's cheeks grew warm as she tried to cover up the noise. The two let go of hands as they walked in, and went over to where Blaise and Theodore were sitting. They were talking about a game called Quidditch.

"What's Quidditch?" All three boys' eyes looked at her, amusement and shock in all of them.

Blaise pipped up first, "You don't know Quidditch?" She shook her head and the boys explained the rules, players, balls, and goals; to her surprise she was interested in the game.

"That sounds really fun," Meadow commented once they were done.

"Miss Snape, Mister Higgs, Zabini, and Nott, I expect you to be on time today for your first class," he said coolly as he handed the time tables out. "Miss Snape." Meadow's head snapped up to meet her fathers gaze. "I'm happy to see you in Slytherin. Give these to Miss Greengrass and Mister Malfoy." He gave her two time tables and strode off.

"A bit harsh on you don't you think?" Theodore commented. "You are his daughter after all, you'd expect a bit of support from your own father."

Meadow shrugged, "Maybe Dumbledore told him he's not allowed to show nepotism." The boys looked at her, "It means to show favoritism for family or friends. I'll assume the Professor and I will talk later."

"Is it weird to call him that?" One asked, curious.

"I suppose," She frowned, "I did see my dad a lot but even then, sometimes it's difficult to believe he's my real dad or not, he just seems so distance from me at times."

An angry Daphne and Malfoy marched up to where the four were talking and eating. "Thanks for leaving us behind you two," Daphne huffed, arms crossed and eyes hard.

"We tried to get your attention," Terrance started but Malfoy cut him off.

"You did not! You two walked away from us as we were arguing-"

"-Heatedly discussing-"

"About who was capable of having Meadow's back." Malfoy snarled at the two Slytherins, Meadow shank into Theodore from shame, Terrance and Blaise were across from them.

Terrance, however, was having none of the scolding, "You two were 'heatedly discussing' about who should take care of Meadow, when clearly she has her own opinion of who can walk with her. Both of you are too block-headed to see that Meadow's her own person and not an object you show off."

Malfoy just glared at the other boy before taking his seat next to Meadow, whom was still cowering in Theodore's arm, making him feel uncomfortable as he tried to comfort her, eat, and avoid Malfoy's icy stare. Daphne, on the other hand, dropped her angry face and called Meadow's name, she cautiously locked eyes with the other girl, "I'm sorry for getting mad over nothing, Terry's right, you're my friend not an object."

Meadow smiled and Daphne smiled back, her face lit up as Meadow accepted her apology. "Oh, Professor Snape gave me these for you two." Meadow handed the time tables to Daphne and Malfoy. The brunette thanked the other girl as Malfoy only grunted in response and kept eating his French pancakes. The pancakes were flat and filled with strawberries that gushed out the end whenever Malfoy took a bite. Meadow rolled her eyes in response and caught someone waving at her from across the room. Shane.

"I'll be back," She said as she got up and took her time table with her as she walked to the Gryffindor table, students started whispering about a Slytherin going to the Gryffindor table. Meadow tired to ignore them, but frowned with all the whispers that buzzed around and the upper classmen Slytherins were glaring at her. She kept her head held high and stood by Shane. "G'morning Shane," she smiled, "Harry, Ron."

"Morning Meadow," Harry and Shane chimed back. Ron shoveled his mouth full of food so he didn't have to say anything to her.

Meadow bent down by Shane whispering in his ear, "How'd you sleep?"

He frowned at the question and replied, "Apparently better than you, what happened?" Shane scooted over so she could sit down. Meadow explained the whole Parkinson and Malfoy issue, well Malfoy wasn't an issue just annoying as all can be.

"That's terrible Doe," Shane said apologetically.

Harry nodded, "I can't believe someone from your own house doesn't like you simply based on that Malfoy talks to you instead of her."

"You only have to share a room with one other person?" Ron spoke for the first time that morning to Meadow, she nodded, "Unfair, we share with every boy in our house. Seamus, Neville, me, Harry, Shane, and Dean."

"I wish it was that, Pansy and I wouldn't have a fight every time we see each other in our room," Meadow remarked jealous of the boys. It was like a sleepover everyday with friends. They compared time tables, they found out that they had classes together today, Transfiguration and Potions, Wednesday only Double Potions, Thursdays when Flying Lessons would start they'd be together and at midnight Astronomy, Friday they'd have Transfiguration together again. Daphne and Terrance were waving from the Slytherin table trying to get Meadow's attention, "Well! I'll see you guys soon, Transfiguration. Might not want to be late, I heard Professor McGonagall can be very strict." She advised, hugged Shane, and meet up with her two friends at the entrance of the Great Hall.

"We're going to get our books first and heading right out to the Transfiguration classroom," Daphne explained as they walked back down all the stairs they had to climb right back up.

"Sounds great!"

Terrance looked at Meadow curiously, "So what did you and the Gryffindor dweebs have to say?"

She gave him a funny look, "Well one of them, Shane Lupin, he's my best friend," Terrance's face relaxed, "I told him about my night with Parkinson and then we compared time tables. We have Transfiguration, Potions, Flying, and Astromony together. Charms and Herbology are up for grabs from Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw." She shrugged.

The three went to the dungeons to get their things for class and Meadow was extremely excited for Transfiguration.

-.-.-


	14. Dreams and Nightmares

Baby Miracle

_Last Chapter: She gave him a funny look, "Well one of them, Shane Lupin, he's my best friend," Terrance's face relaxed, "I told him about my night with Parkinson and then we compared time tables. We have Transfiguration, Potions, Flying, and Astronomy together. Charms and Herbology are up for grabs from Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw." She shrugged._

_The three went to the dungeons to get their things for class and Meadow was extremely excited for Potions._

Chapter Fourteen: Dreams and Nightmares

As the days went by, Meadow and Parkinson were not getting along any better, the girls would constantly fight about anything and everything. Daphne tried to get Meadow to come with her and ask to switch roommates, but the blonde girl refused to go and complain to her father about her classmates. Terrance and Theodore got closer to the two girls. Shane and Harry had smiled but never talking to Meadow, however, Ron made rude comments whenever she tried to talk to her Gryffindor friends. The four Slytherins could be found in the library or in the common room together doing the mounds of homework they got each night. And Draco Malfoy was still his irritating self as he tried to be friends with Meadow, yet also show her up in academics. In the classes that Slytherin and Gryffindor had with each other Meadow and Granger would have little arguments about one way or another for the most effective, and who could get the most points in that class period.

The leaves on the trees started turning orange, yellow, red, and even a few brown from the crisp fall weather. Hagrid had pulled in a few giant pumpkins for Professor Dumbledore to light up and have floating over the head table, the floating candles had turned into small orange and white pumpkins that lit up the Great Hall. Professor Dumbledore had opted into purple, orange, and lime green robes for the Halloween week.

-.-.-.

Meadow tossed and turned that night before Halloween, she felt stuck in her two-year old body as she dreamt about the nightmare of a Halloween, the last Halloween she and Shane had celebrated.

_Meadow was still dressed up as a candy witch, she found herself looking up into the red eyes of a faceless man late at night. She had been on her bed toying with a fringe of a blanket that was wrapped around Adellee; while Shane and Harry fought over a toy broom when both boys went silent the toddler looked up. Straight into those red eyes._

"_Hello little girl, I believe you escaped death once, it's your time after his," the man said, then he turned away with a flick of his wrist a green light flashed right at Harry's face._

That dream ended and a new one formed.

_Baby Meadow had been sleeping in a crib in the living room for her nap. Her parents were making something that smelt great, and Meadow rolled over enjoying the dream of having a perfect family. Her dad, her mom, herself, and a baby brother, but now Meadow smelt fire, burning flesh. A man's voice screamed "AVADA KADAVRA," and a loud thump followed that. She sat up, heard a man's voice, and grabbed onto the crib bars, forcing herself to stand. A loud POP echoed in the house, and Meadow blinked until she could see, her eyes adjusting to the bright light. She saw a man with brown hair on the ground not moving and felt a pang of sadness rush through her, next to the man was a woman who was bruised and broken next to the man, she had pale blonde hair that had some red substance in it, a great deal of sadness rushed to her head and heart, and finally she saw another man, black hair and black eyes watching her. She blamed him for her parent's death, but she recognized him now, it was her father. Severus Snape._

Meadow's body jerked up into a sitting position, which caused her to become dizzy, the small girl leaned over her bed and threw up, her body convulsing and a wave shook her body. Her face was pale and red, sweat laced her small frame, her hair was matted, and her eyes were red from crying in her sleep. Meadow's white kitten was mewed and ran at the door, passing right though it without either child noticing as Pansy Parkinson glared towards Meadow.

"Gross Snape," she sneered, "Why didn't you go to the hospital wing last night if you were feeling ill?"

"Oh shut it Parkinson," Daphne snapped as she rushed in the room to her friend, she tied Meadow's long curly hair back into a pony tail as she put a bucket into her hands. "Here, if you feel like you'll throw up again, do it in this."

Pansy's face turned to disgust as Meadow started to heave again, "I'm getting Professor Snape, I can't room with that anymore." Daphne smiled slightly as Parkinson put on a robe to cover up her nightgown and ran to the door, opened it and showed Severus Snape in all black and a white kitten by his feet.

"It seems someone knew to come get me before you decided it was urgent enough to Miss Parkinson," He said coldly and walked over to his daughter and her friend. Pansy's face paled and she ran from the room. Severus' hand reached for Meadow's forehead, she was burning up, and quickly he pulled a potion out of his pocket. "Drink this," he said to his adopted daughter.

"What happened Miss Greengrass?"

"I'm not sure," she frowned, "Bee came and got me, meowing until I followed her here, where I found Meadow throwing up. I got her a bucket, and tried to ignore Parkinson for being so rude when Doe clearly needed help. I tied up her hair so it wouldn't get covered... Then you showed up."

"I'm going to look into Meadow's mind, this is for her own good, it'll help me understand why she's sick," He explained as he tipped Meadows head back to gain eye contact. Severus felt himself rush into his daughter's head, shifting through the scared emotions she was feeling, he passed by the mixed feeling of Ron, Shane, and Harry, he felt like he was looking through nothing important and back tracked. He saw her dreams were in lockdown, her brain unable to excess them when she was awake, but there was one that was slowly floating towards the chains and lock, Severus threw himself into that dream. And saw, as it horrified him, she had a dream about Voldemort on Halloween, he had thrown the killing curse at Harry and disappeared. Even though Voldemort hadn't gone with his plan of killing Harry on Halloween, he had to wait until May, Meadow still had a dream about his first plan. Another image rushed into the professor's mind without him searching, one from a baby's perspective, looking at him and two bodies on the ground. Severus withdrew himself from her mind to be sickly sweaty and see Meadow retching again into the bucket. Daphne looked at him, wide-eyed and jaw slacked. "This isn't good, we're going to the hospital wing."

The professor picked up the small girl, whom was fast asleep due to the sleeping potion Snape had given her, and raced off down the stairs and through doorways; Daphne and Bee following not far behind. Terrance saw Snape carrying the little Snape and Daphne and Meadow's kitten following, he froze for a second, mid-talking with Theodore, the two boys looked at each other before sprinting after them.

"Poppy!" Professor Snape called, "I have an ill child in need of assistance."

A small witch came in the room, "What happened?"

Daphne raced in, "She... started to throw up... this morning," she said between breaths. Madame Pomfrey gave her a stern look, but when the two boys ran in she seemed startled, "Out! Out! The three of you, I don't need you three being in here."

"But Madame Pomfrey!" Terrance started.

"No buts! Out!" She said as she whipped out her wand and went to work. The three first years walked out of the hospital wing grumbling about how unfair it was. "Severus you can leave as well, she's in good hands," Madame Pomfrey said as she examined the girl's lungs and heart.

"Poppy, this is Meadow."

The matron stopped what she was doing and glanced up at the man, "Your Meadow?" He nodded, "I thought she still had another year before she came to Hogwarts! Severus, this is the babe you saved from the fire?" He nodded again, "She's grown so much from the last I saw her. She looks so much like Sadie though."

"Poppy, she had a dream about Harry's scar. The original plan of You-Know-Who was to come today, eleven years ago, and murder the Potters, but that plan fell through," The potions master explained, leaving out the last part about him and her first parents, "I just need her to feel better and not feel exhausted."

"Well, there are no signs of her ill apart from that bucket," Pomfrey pointed to it, "Everything else is fine, she has a slight headache from the retching." She walked over to the potions cabinet and found a pepper-up potion and calming draught, "How much does she weigh?" Severus shrugged and Poppy rolled her eyes as she waved her wand and found out Meadow's weight. "She's a bit small," the woman commented out loud as she poured the exact amount of the potions into cups. She then went back to the cabinet and put the corks on the tops of the potions' glass holders and got out a small dropper and another potion. Pomfrey put the dropper in the vial and extracted a tiny potation of the clear, gooey liquid. She put that vial away, went over to the sleeping child, and squeezed two drops of the gooey potion into Meadow's mouth.

Meadow started coughing and sat up, "Where... Where am I?" She asked as she looked around the room.

"The hospital wing! You gave us quite a fright," A woman in a red matron dress with a white apron and small hat was pinned on, and a broach on her apron, had said. Meadow nodded and waited for the woman to go on, "You'll have to take a couple of potions, and I'd like you to rest here until lunch. I'm sure your friends will catch you up on work you missed," She waved her hand and the hospital doors opened up to only have the three Slytherins tumble into the room. "Professor, you may leave," she directed towards the Slytherin Head of House, he nodded and strode off, Pomfrey turned to the other three who were walking slowly over to Meadow. "You three may have breakfast with young Meadow and make sure she drinks these potions." She waved her wand and four trays appeared with different breakfast food on them.

"Doe what happened?" Daphne asked right away.

The other girl frowned, "I can't remember, I just know I woke up here."

"You were throwing up in the room..." Daphne explained the morning to her but all Meadow did was frown and shake her head.

"I can't remember any of that. I don't feel the best but it could just from whatever happened this morning."

Terrance and Theodore exchanged a look, something wasn't right, "Daphne," Terrance said. "You said Snape went into Meadow's mind?"

"Yeah," She nodded, "After he returned into his own mind, he looked really pale and sweaty, he also said he didn't find anything good. Do you think there's something Meadow doesn't know she knows?"

"That's exactly what we're thinking," Theodore said sadly. The two boys ended up sharing a room, while Malfoy and Zabini shared and Crabb and Goyle shared as well. Somehow the boys got the perfect roommates for each other and the girls got the worst luck.

"But how wouldn't I know something inside my own head?" Meadow pointed out.

"Some things are so painful to remember your brain locks them away, and your unable to reach the memories anymore," Terrance said, "When I was around five years old, my great-gran had picked me up but her back gave out and she fell on top of me and I hit my head so hard it started bleeding." He paused, "But I don't remember that happening at all. You could have heard something when you were little and now you can only access that during the night."

Meadow frowned again and Madame Pomfrey came out to see if she drank anything, Meadow quickly grabbed a glass and forced herself not to spit out the slimy liquid as it worked its way down her throat. The nurse nodded in approval and headed back into her office. "That was disgusting," Meadow said to no one in particular, she turned to Terrance, "Maybe your right, maybe I just can't remember because I can't wrap my head around it without it hurting me. I just can't think of anything that could be it."

"Tonight just try and remember your dreams," Theodore shrugged, "Or any night, and write them down, my mum had a dream diary she kept next to her at night." He looked down and sniffled before looking into Meadow's almost black eyes, his own blue orbs slightly red, "We'll come visit you after Flying Lessons."

"I'm missing the first day!" Meadow squeaked, her jaw dropped.

Daphne gave her a sympatric look, "Yeah. But we'll tell you about it later, we should go before we're late and heaven forbid that we are or we'll have both Draco and Professor Snape at us. And I have to change still," she gestured to her silver nightgown and black school robe, her chestnut brown hair was also a mess, something Meadow never thought possible.

Meadow frowned, tears slightly climbed into her eyes knowing her friends got to go learn how to fly. Something Meadow had been wishing to do since the boys told her about Quidditch. "I'll see you guys later, if you could, can you ask one of the other Slytherins to bring up my bag? I could start the potions essay and research for charms."

"We'll do that," Daphne promised and got up from her chair, Theodore followed, but Terrance stayed put.

The other two gave him a look and he said "I'll catch up in a bit, I just want to talk to Meadow quick." The other two shrugged and bit farewell to them as they walked out the door. "Are you sure you're okay Doe?"

Meadow looked at him surprised, "Yes. I just wish I could remember what caused this reaction. I don't feel sick at all, just tired."

Terrance frowned, "Take a drink of the red potion." She followed his advice, feeling more awake as soon as her lips touched the red liquid. It tasted like peppermint and she didn't have a problem drinking the rest.

"What do you think might have caused my brain blockage?" Meadow asked, as she took a sip from the other potion and made a face.

"Only you know that Meadow," Terrance shook his head, "Professor Snape looked really worried today, you must have really scared him."

"I guess, but he's never seen me with the stomach flu before."

"What's that?"

"Hm... When your stomach feels really sickly and you want to throw up it hurts so bad. And when you do throw up you will either continue to blow chunks or feel better after you do." Meadow explained, "For me, I get sick from hearing someone wretch and seeing the puke. So it's an ongoing war with myself when I throw up. Uncle Remus had to give me a calming draught and sleeping potion to finally stop me."

"Sounds gross," Terrance commented. "Dig though, try and find the reason, I'm sure you'll be able to figure it out, you're a smart girl. Even better that Draco and the Granger girl." He smiled and stood up, "Get better little Snape."

Meadow reached for his hand and squeezed it, right when the hospital doors opened, the two let go, letting their arms drop besides them. Sage carried Meadow's bag and some big books floated behind her. "Higgs you'll want to get down to the pitch, class starts soon," she said, and he ran out of the hospital wing looking back once to catch Meadow's eye, he winked and left. "I heard you had quite the night," the older Slytherin commented as she set Meadow's bag down at the foot of the bed, and grabbed the floating books out of the air. "Charms and potions books, I was told you'd like to work on homework as your stuck here by orders of Madame Pomfrey," Sage smiled.

"Thank you," Meadow said softly, "So does everyone know then?"

"About this morning? Pansy told the entire Slytherin table that you were throwing up this morning, Draco defended you saying you didn't do it on purpose, no one does," she smirked, "For an eleven year old, you're friends with a lot of boys."

"I grew up with two," She smiled, thinking about Shane and Remus back in the dimly lit shack. It wasn't perfect but it was home. She then thought about what Sage said about Parkinson, "So she told everyone I threw up on purpose?"

"No, but she hinted at that," Sage looked at her face, searching for something, "You look a lot better then what she described you, she said you were so pale and covered in sweat."

Meadow sighed, "I can't even remember this morning, Professor Snape did something to my head."

The Prefect grimly smiled, "He does that when he doesn't think someone should remember something, it's happened to me before. My class was in potions and Marcus Flint blew up the potion we were working on, my hand and neck got burnt and I remember faintly of being in pain, but I didn't know why. Snape went in my mind and clicked something off and gave me a sleeping potion. I woke up here not knowing why Madame Pomfrey was fretting over me."

Meadow looked into Sage's eyes sadly, the two had shared the same feeling of not knowing what happened, and Meadow felt a little closer to Sage as she shared that story. The older girl patted Meadow's leg and got up from the bed, "I have to go now, but if you need anything..." She trailed off and gave her a small coin, "Just press this between your thumb and forefinger for three seconds, Adrain or I will find you shortly after that no matter where you are in the castle."

"Thank you," she said, touched that Sage went to the trouble of making the small, copper coin. After Sage left Madame Pomfrey came out to see how Meadow was doing with the potions she gave her.

She was happy to see one gone and the other almost gone, "Finish up the rest of that one and I'll give you some pumpkin juice to wash it down."

"I've been trying, it's just disgustingly slimy," Meadow complained and took another sip with her nose scrunched up.

"Poppy-tosh," Pomfrey said and walked away. The hospital doors opened again to show Shane and Harry, Meadow's face lit up. The two boys pleaded with Madame Pomfrey to quickly talk to Meadow and eventually the witch gave in, "Two minutes," she gave them.

"Meadow!" Shane said and tackled her into a hug, "Are you okay?"

The small girl hugged her friend back "I'm okay, I don't really remember what happened. I guess Parkinson told the whole school?"

"Something like that, she was screeching about having the worst roommate ever because you woke her up by throwing up in-between the two beds," Shane replied.

"Great," Meadow muttered.

"I'm glad to see you're okay," Meadow barely caught Harry's voice.

"Thank you Harry," she said surprised. "I know I haven't exactly talked to you guys lately, but I'm glad you two still care about me..." Meadow trailed off.

"I always will Doe," Shane said, "It's just sometimes we never realized that we can have other friends other than each other." Meadow's heart sank, Shane wasn't coming over to ask for forgiveness for not talking to her, he was asking for a break in their friendship. He continued, "I know you and Ron don't get along anymore-"

"That's because he thinks I'm some snobby Slytherin!" Meadow hissed, "I've tried just about every day to talk to you two but all Weasley does is insult me! I haven't done anything to him, not one snide remark back to defined myself, I've been waiting for you to defined me Shane Blake Lupin!-"

"You're friends with the git Malfoy!" Shane retored.

"-But you never do. You just let your so-called friend insult me because of where the Sorting Hat put me. If you can't accept that fact then leave." Meadow turned on her side, facing the other way, she heard Shane about to say something but Harry cut him off.

"Shane, you heard her. Let's go, she can't accept that Ron isn't our so-called friend. She even called him Weasley not Ron."

Meadow got angry, "Ronald calls me Snape, what else do you expect from me?" She spat, "And for your information _Lupin_, I'm not friends with Draco Malfoy. I try to avoid him." Shane got up from the bed and shook his head, allowing Harry to pull him from the hospital wing. Meadow tried to hold onto the anger and it wasn't enough, she started crying. As she let her tears shake her body she finally slowed her breathing down, composed herself, and wiped the tears away.

Madame Pomfrey came out with a glass of pumpkin juice and a pitcher, "You're almost done, and I'd say two small drinks or one big drink." Meadow thought about both options before taking one big gulp of the slimy mixture, feeling relaxed and awake. Madame Pomfrey gave the girl the glass of pumpkin juice and set the pitcher on the bedside table. "Let's get you cleaned up." She picked up the girl with ease and walked into a back room with a small tube that was filled with water. Pomfrey stripped her pajamas away without letting Meadow protest and ushered her into the water. "You wash yourself well, I'll be back to check on you."

Meadow got started, she dunked her head under the warm water and opened her eyes cautiously, the tub had a huge drop off into deep water. Meadow resurfaced and scrubbed her hair, yanking out the pony tail and placing it on her wrist. She dunked her head under water and swam around until she was forced to come above and breathe. When she did resurface she turned a tap that was now marked 'soap' it smelt of spring and Meadow sat under the tap letting the soap run down her back, over her shoulders, and onto her chest and stomach. The girl dived back under water and surprisingly the soap didn't hurt her eyes, when Meadow came up to the top she climbed out and picked up a towel and dried herself off.

Madame Pomfrey bustled back in with white pants and a shirt, both too big for them to fit Meadow correctly, but Meadow was put into the clothes anyway and was hurried out to the bed she was staying in for the next few hours.

"I'd like it if you slept, but I do know that you have Astronomy tonight so I expect you sleep this afternoon and relax this morning," Pomfrey said strictly. "This does mean you can do homework, but as long as you don't get too stressed out, I wouldn't want you to spend the afternoon with me since it is Halloween."

Meadow nodded and climbed under the covers of her bed, she got out her charms book, scroll, ink, feather, and notebook with her assignment. Next she sorted through the charms books she thought she would need and found that Sage gave her all the right books for the importance of wand waving and saying the incantation correctly. Meadow got to work.

A few hours later Neville Longbottom and Madame Hooch raced in both holding Longbottom's wrist. Madame Pomfrey waved her wand, examining the damage and muttered "Broken," she muttered a spell and waved her wand, a snap was echoed in the hospital wing, causing Longbottom to faint, and Meadow to feel slightly lightheaded herself. Pomfrey woke him up with a dropper and gave him a glass half-filled with calming draught, Meadow recognized the gooey, slimy liquid as Longbottom was told to drink it. Madame Hooch had nodded at Meadow and left the hospital wing, and Pomfrey gave the chubby boy something else to drink, which made him fall asleep, she pulled the curtain around him. Not long after that, Daphne, Terrance, and Theodore ran into the hospital wing, getting a sever scolding from Madame Pomfrey for running into a resting spot, the three apologized and walked briskly over to Meadow's bed, where she was now working on potions having finished the foot and a half long essay for charms.

"You'll never believe what happened," Theodore said excitedly, "Weasley got hit in the face with his broom as he tried to call it to him in his hand."

"But that's not even the best part!" Terrance added, "Longbottom's broom went funky and-"

"Shh," Meadow said quietly, "He's over there, his wrist was broken."

"-We know, but anyways after that, Draco picked up Longbottom's remembrall."

"And Potter tried to get it back from him! But Draco went on his broom into the air, he flies quite nicely," Daphne commented.

Theodore continued, "Then Potter went in the air and Draco said-"

"'Scared Potter?' but he wasn't!" Terrance cut off Theodore, "Draco then threw the remembrall and Potter chased after it!"

Meadow covered her mouth, "No," she whispered, and cursed her Gryffindor friend for being so stupid, forgetting the fight they had earlier.

"I guess it was heading straight towards McGonagall because after he caught it, and didn't run into the window, she came out and took him away." Theodore finished the story.

Daphne added softly, "Draco says that Potter's getting expelled because he got caught by a teacher and Madame Hooch said to say on the ground."

"I doubt that will happen, isn't that a little extreme?" Meadow asked.

Terrance gave her a sad look, "Madame Hooch said anyone who doesn't listen will be on their way back home before they can say Quidditch."

"Oh no..." Meadow buried her head into her hands. If only she could have been there, she might have been able to stop both boys from acting stupid.

Madame Pomfrey came out and checked over Meadow, "You may go dear, there's no reason why I'm keeping you any longer." The three helped Meadow pack up her stuff and headed down to the Great Hall for lunch. As the four headed over to where the first years sat Sage nodded at Meadow and she smiled back, but kept walking with her friends.

Parkinson snorted, "Feeling better Snape?"

Meadow smiled at her, "Yeah, I am, thanks for asking, I never knew you were concerned about me. I would have asked someone to tell you I was fine." Pansy gave her a look of revolt as the four sat down slightly further away from Pansy's girl gang and Draco's gang. Meadow and Daphne sat next to each other and the two boys went over to the other side, as they were walking on the other side, "I have to tell you guys something," Meadow whispered, "Shane and I got into a huge fight because Ron's been saying things about me."

"No way," Daphne gasped, "You and Shane knew each other forever, how can he just dump your friendship like it's nothing?"

"I don't know. I feel like I mean nothing to him anymore, I was thinking about owling Uncle Remus and having him talk to Shane," Meadow shook her head, "But then I'm the one who tattled on him so I don't know anymore."

"Don't know what anymore?" Theodore asked as the two boys sat down, they looked so much alike, both had blue eyes, although Theodore had dark blue eyes and Terrance had ice blue orbs, both had darker skin, but with Terrance's black hair he looked darker than Theodore's dark brown hair.

"Nothing Theodore," Meadow said lightly as she picked up a turkey sandwich and an apple. Terrance pored pumpkin juice for everyone and Daphne filled them in on Shane visiting Meadow in the hospital wing and telling her that they needed space.

Theo nearly spit out his pumpkin juice, "He needs space from her when all she's been doing is trying to talk to him about Hogwarts! That's an outrage!"

Meadow shushed him, "I don't need any more attention to me then I'm already getting," the four glanced around to see that a few first years from each table were glancing their way.

Terrance gave her a sympatric look, "I'm sorry to hear that." He shook his head, "I was so sure that Shane wouldn't fall into Weasley's comments about Slytherins. Sure, Draco and Pansy torment them with their two gangs but we don't."

"It is what it is," Meadow commented, repeating what Sally-Anne once said. Terrance glanced over at the Gryffindor table and sneered the famous Slytherin sneer. Meadow had never seen the ugly face on Terrance before and her eyes widened.

"Potter is still at school," He commented, which caused Theodore to look up and sneer as well. Daphne and Meadow turned around, Daphne glared and Meadow frowned and the two girls turned around.

Meadow rolled her eyes, "I guess Madame Hooch wasn't able to keep that promise."

The four finished lunch and checked in with their no professor to see if it had been canceled or not since the professor was thinking about waiting until Friday. He had, so the four went to the library to get head of classes in potions, transfiguration, and herbology. Easily Meadow finished her potions essay in a matter of ten minutes as the rest struggled, Meadow helped the three in getting their work done but careful not to copy herself again, telling them the big idea and having them write it down in their own way. Daphne had finished her charms paper as well and read though Meadow's pointing out a few things Daphne, herself, forgot to write in the paper. As Meadow worked on reading the next chapter in transfiguration she wrote notes on what Professor McGonagall would teach in the lession, the boys wrote their charms paper, it having to be at least a foot long, and Daphne rewrote her charms paper.

Meadow moved on to herbology and Daphne looked over the transfiguration notes Meadow wrote down. Meadow had a keen eye for spotting things teachers would use in quizzes and tests. When Meadow finished herbology, the boys were still struggling with their charms paper, the young Snape sighed and helped the two boys finish. They went to the common room and saw that no one was in one of the couches, the four pilled on, Terrance on one end and Daphne on the other end with Meadow and Theodore in the middle. They tried to hold a conversation but eventually all fell asleep.

-.-.-

_Meadow was a baby, she was in her crib, awoken by a loud voice and a huge thud following. She sat up and grabbed on the crib's bars, stood up, and blinked sleep out of her eyes. She saw two figures on the ground a man with brown hair, a wave of sadness rushed over her, and next to him a woman with pale blonde hair, a red substance made her hair matted. She looked around, the red substance was everywhere in the kitchen and was both going up and down the stairs in the house. She then looked and found something else out of place, a man with black hair and eyes._

Meadow woke up with a start, _Daddy_. Then her thoughts were lost when she woke up and wasn't in her bed, instead she was curled up on top of Terrance with her head on the armrest of the couch. Meadow jumped at the sudden closeness of her friend and slid off onto the floor. She then realized why she was on Terrance instead of the couch, Theodore had stretched out across Daphne, his spot, and Meadow's old spot. Terrance stirred slightly and mumbled something, "What Terrance?" Meadow asked.

"Don't be mad Doe," he whined.

"I'm not mad," she frowned, "Why would I be mad?"

"I was only nice to you because," Terrance flinched.

"Because why?"

"Because you're Snape's daughter," he replied sadly, "I only wanted to be your friend to get on his good side."

Meadow's heart sunk for the second time that day, she got up, and ran from the common room, racing herself to the closest lavatory, and she locked herself in a stall and cried. Terrance didn't want to be her friend, he only wanted to be on her father's good side, even though the professor barely talked to her to begin with, the first day of potions he paired her up with Malfoy after mortifying Potter because he was writing everything down on parchment. Meadow calmed down and heard someone else crying, "Hello?"

"Hi," the voice responded, one she knew all too well. Granger.

Curiously, she didn't believe Granger knew it was Meadow, "How come your crying?"

"Someone who I thought was my friend called me a know-it-all nightmare," Granger replied, sniffling.

"I'm sorry," and Meadow was, when you believe someone's your friend and they're not it hurts.

"How come you're crying?"

"I have a similar situation... Only my friend was only my friend to be on the good side of my-" Meadow stopped, "Of someone else I'm close too." Which wasn't exactly a lie, she was closer to Professor Snape then most, apart from Draco, her father acknowledged him. A pang of jealously crept up into her throat.

"I wish I had friends," Granger sniffled and burst into sobs again. Meadow felt a pang of sadness go out to the girl, she would have thought that she would have befriended someone by now.

"I'm sure they're just intimidated by how smart you are," Meadow tried.

"But there's even a Slytherin girl who's just as smart as I am and she's still well-liked," Granger retorted.

Meadow cursed Granger for bring up herself, "I'm sure she has her problems as well." She replied trying to hide the uncomfortable tone in her voice.

"Maybe, it sure doesn't seem like it," Granger sighed, "It's like she has it all, the brains, the beauty, and the friends."

"Maybe she doesn't think like that," Meadow responded, clearly thrown off by the fact that Granger said she had it all.

"Or she could be too blind to see it herself."

"You know don't you?"

"Yes."

"Why are you being nice?" Meadow asked confused.

There was a pause before Granger responded, "You asked me what was wrong without knowing. Even when you heard it was me, you kept talking anyways." Another pause and Meadow waited, "You're not that bad, you know. And your life may not be as bad as it seems."

"You don't know that," Meadow retorted a bit more harshly then she intended, "I'm not the perfect girl in the first years. The professor doesn't even talk to me, he talks to his precious godson instead. And Terrance was only my friend to get on Snape's good side, what if that was Daphne's plan or Theodore's plan? I don't have a mother, the only brother and father figures in my life aren't anymore. All because of Weasley, Shane no longer wants to be friends with me. We shared a room until this year, and I've known him all my life. I get that he wants new friends, I do too, but why drop me along the way?" She ranted to Granger who sat in the other stall and listened.

"I'm just pointing out that you are the girl everyone looks up to in the first years, even some second years. You're a nice Slytherin, you tried to talk to Shane and Harry even with the feud between your two houses. You're cute, pale blonde hair that doesn't frizz or look bad up, I've heard just about every house comment on how smart you are too," Granger bossed. "However, maybe that was Higg's first intention of befriending you was to get on Snape's good side. It doesn't seem like that anymore the way he smiles around you. Believe me I'm not stalking you or your Slytherin friends, but the way you, Higgs, Greengrass, and Nott are inseparable is hard not to notice."

Meadow coughed as she hid the disbelieve silence, "Thanks..." She said awkwardly, "I'm surprised you haven't got any friends. You get the house points for them."

"Yes," Granger sighed, "But I also get the most taken away from Snape. He just doesn't like me, and I even raise my hand and wait to get called on. But he doesn't notice me or ignores me, and I can't help it, I blurt the answers out."

"He doesn't really like any Gryffindor's. His whole mood has changed towards Shane now," Meadow commented, but felt bad and added, "Next time I don't know something and you do, I'll point that out to him. He won't take points away from me."

"How do I know you're not lying?"

There was a pause as Meadow tried to figure out an answer that wouldn't offend the girl, as much as she wanted to during classes, she felt bad for the muggleborn, clearly her parents taught her brains is everything. Meadow took a dare, "You'll just have to trust me."

Granger seemed to be thinking though what the Slytherin had said and agreed, "I'll be looking forward to it."

"Granger?" Meadow asked.

"What."

"Who told you, you were a nightmare?"

"Ronald Weasley," the bushy hair girl sniffled. And Meadow snorted. "What's so funny about that?"

"Nothing's funny," Meadow replied, "He's just a bit of a tosser himself. A bit selfish and he don't know how to act about nice Slytherins, he's stuck on stereotypes." She shook her head, "I can't believe he had the guts to say that to you."

Meadow heard Granger shift positions, "He didn't actually say that to me..." She trailed off, "He said that to Harry, Shane, Dean, Neville, and Seamus. And I was trying to catch up to them," She sniffled and blew her nose, "None of the boys said differently, they all agreed."

"What time was this?"

"This afternoon, after our one-on-one charms class with Flitwik," Granger sniffled.

"You've been in here since?" Meadow asked, alarmed.

There was a pause and Meadow assumed she nodded but couldn't tell, "Yeah," the Gryffindor replied.

"Do you know what time it is now?"

"Judging by the position of the sun..." Granger paused, examining the window, "I'd assume around five at night."

The girl's lavatory door opened and a nasty smell intoxicated both girl's noses. "Gross," Meadow said, "What is that smell." At the same time Granger whispered, "Oh no."

The Gryffindor crawled under the stalls until she found Meadow, who took a step back, "What are you doing Granger," she hissed.

"Be quiet," the other girl whispered, wide-eyes, "That's a troll, I don't know enough about them to stop them."

Meadow frowned, seeing Granger's panic, "Trolls are extremely stupid, is there a way we could trick it?" The two peered out of the stall door and opened it softly, but the small click of the lock echoed loudly. The troll, about fifteen feet tall, his head whipped over to the two girls, it raised its' club and smashed into six of the stalls, wood went flying everywhere. Granger screamed, covered her head, grabbed Meadow and dragged her to the ground. The blonde's ankle gave out from both of their weighs together and fell just in time for the troll to smash the last six stalls. Both girls screamed as wood pieces covered them.

"Hermione?" A boys voice called, "Are you in there?"

"Harry?" Granger called back uncertain but screamed as the troll raised its club and smashed the toilet behind them. Meadow screamed and tried to run to the door, the troll caught her in the back and sent her spinning into the mirror, it cracked under the force applied, and Meadow rolled onto two sinks below before hitting the floor, unconscious. Granger screamed again, and the three boys raced in.

"What the bloody hell was that?" The redhead asked and stopped in his tracks as he saw the blonde with Slytherin robes on laying on the tile unmoving.

"Meadow!" Shane yelled to her, but she didn't stir. "We have to do something!" The troll raised its club towards Granger again and she screamed. The troll had its club almost touching the ground behind him and Harry grabbed it and let go, landing on its' shoulders, Harry's wand accidently jammed into the troll's nose. The boy-who-lived held on to the troll's ears as Shane dashed to Meadow and Weasley just stared, "Gross," he observed Harry's wand.

The troll picked Harry up by his foot and swung his club around, right before it made contact, Harry pulled himself up, "Ron! Do something!"

"What?"

"Anything!" Harry was getting tired from pulling his body up and down to avoid the club. Granger had glanced over at Shane and Meadow, Shane nodded his head to tell the Gryffindor girl that the young Snape was alright. Granger smiled grimly back and saw Ron pull out his wand, "Switch and flick!" She advised cautiously.

"_Wingardium Leviosa!_" Weasley yelled and the trolls club was yanked out from its' hand, it looked down to see if it dropped it then looked up, Weasley discontinued the spell and the club thunked right on the troll's head, causing it to drop Harry, sway, and fall face first at the redhead's feet. Meadow started to come to at that point and Granger crawled out from under the rubbage of wood, Harry got up and gave Weasley a high-five. "That was brilliant!" Harry pulled out his wand from the troll's nose and it grunted, causing the four to flinch as Meadow asked what happened. Granger explained to her and Shane cradled his old friend's small body.

"I thought you were dead," He whispered to her and put his head on hers. She winced at the pain, "But I'm not."

Shane looked into Meadow's yellow speckled eyes, "I know, but I was so afraid that you were and you died hating me."

Professors McGonagall, Quirrell, and Snape raced into the lavatory, "Explain yourselves!" McGonagall shrieked, seeing the five of them.

Granger stood up and took the blame, "It was my fault Professor, I read about trolls and thought I'd be able to handle it. I followed it here and found Miss Snape unconscious, if the boys hadn't had come in, we'd probably both be dead."

"Miss Snape," McGonagall looked pale, "Why were you in here?"

Meadow sat up, holding her head, and winced as she tried to move her arm, "I was, um, using the lavatory ma'am," she blushed, "I smelt something really bad when the door opened, and peeked out of my stall, but it saw me and smashed all the stalls, I tried to run to get help but it hit me in the back and I don't remember what happened then. I remember running through the rubble of the stalls and now I'm over here." She pointed to the spot she was, and looked shamefully down at the ground.

"My dear child, you need to go to the hospital wing," McGonagall conjured up a stretcher and motioned for Meadow to lay down, as soon as Meadow tried to bear weight on her wrists to stand up, she fell, passed out from the pain in her arms and shoulders. Severus' eyes widened as Minivera rushed over to Meadow and Shane. Ron, Harry, and Hermione all watched as their head of house took care of the Slytherin, whom was again limp. Shane held his friend's limp hand as Professor McGonagall levitated the girl onto the stretcher. Harry glanced at Professor Snape, and noticed blood on his leg, and Snape covered it up, slightly limping after his daughter as she was rushed to the hospital wing for the second time that day.

-.-.-.


	15. Blame

Baby Miracle

_Last Chapter:_ _"My dear child, you need to go to the hospital wing," McGonagall conjured up a stretcher and motioned for Meadow to lay down, as soon as Meadow tired to bear weight on her wrists to stand up, she fell, passed out from the pain in her arms and shoulders. Severus' eyes widened as Minivera rushed over to Meadow and Shane. Ron, Harry, and Hermione all watched as their head of house took care of the Slytherin, whom was again limp. Shane held his friend's limp hand as Professor McGonagall levitated the girl onto the stretcher. Harry glanced at Professor Snape, and noticed blood on his leg, and Snape covered it up, slightly limping after his daughter as she was rushed to the hospital wing for the second time that day._

Chapter Fifteen: Blame

Meadow opened her eyes, blinking quickly to adjust to the small light in the room, it was dark out the windows and the only light source was coming from the lantern on her nightstand. She sat up and found a sleeping Professor Snape in the chair pulled up next to her bed. The girl stretched, arching her back as she took in a deep breath, her ribs were sore but it felt good to expand them, she realized both hands were covered in a wrap and her left arm was in a sling. She tried to shake her sleeping legs but was unable due to something that restricted her, Meadow looked down and realized her father's arms were resting on her shins. Also at the end of her bed Meadow saw a small, white kitten, Bee. The girl smiled slightly as she pet her kitten once on the head, her fur soft under Meadow's finger tips.

"Daddy?" Meadow's voice was small and horse, but it seemed to wake Severus up as Meadow's cough shook her from her dry mouth. Madame Pomfrey, nightgown and all, was busy as she poured potions to the right amount, and Snape slowly stretched from his sitting position, his little girl saw how vulnerable her father looked.

"Yes Pumpkin?" Severus yawned, the first time he talked to Meadow since the summer.

"What day is it?"

Severus paused, unsure of how to answer that question and Meadow pressed him again for a reply, "Today is November 5th; you've been in and out of consciousness for five days..." He trailed off and hoped the truth hit his daughter gently. Of course, that didn't happen, Meadow's dark eyes became huge before she lost it: hysterical crying and screaming until Madame Pomfrey slipped a calming draught into Meadow's mouth. Meadow's sudden outburst awakened both adults and wondered why she had such a high-level reaction to her waking up.

"Five days gone, and I won't ever get that time back," Meadow sniffled as the draught started to work, "What if my friends don't want to see a loser like me anymore?"

Severus looked at his daughter confused, "Meadow Lily, your friends have been at that door," he looked at the Hospital Wing door, "Between every class and in their free time. You're friends care, in fact, they left these flowers and left this," He gestured to a card with a moving Quidditch game going on. Meadow opened it and read little notes from Shane and Harry, and Daphne, Theodore, Terrance, Malfoy, and Blaise telling her to get better soon and that they missed her in classes as her and Granger would fume at each other.

"Wow," Meadow breathed and gathered her flowers, she smelled them and they smelt of spring. "It's too bad Spring is so far away," Meadow thought to herself as she drank the potions Pomfrey put on her tray.

"Dear," the matron called for Meadow's attention, "What was your little episode about?"

Meadow pouted as she heard Madame Pomfrey's question, "I... I guess," she struggled to find words to describe her emotions earlier, "I guess I just had a little _episode_ because that's a long time-frame to not remember anything, I'm mad at myself for getting hit by the troll, because of that I've missed more classes, I haven't seen my friends, I'm probably going to fall behind in classes..." Meadow trailed off and paused, she put on a brave face and looked Madame Pomfrey in the eye, and she noticed the matron's eyes were a light blue, they were very close to Terrance's own blue orbs.

A pang of sadness rushed though the girl as she wanted her friends nearby, another pang after remember what Terrance said to her about Severus. The matron nodded accepting Meadow's answer for her outburst, she wrapped her robe around her tighter and mentioned to Severus he should sleep in a bed. He refused of course and continued to sit in the chair pulled up next to Meadow's bed. The girl smiled gratefully at her father, the closeness of him bringing comfort to Meadow as she missed the nights sleeping in the protective arms of Shane. Soon both Snapes dosed off into sleep.

-.-.-.

Meadow woke up to something warm on one of her left hand, and she noticed her legs were able to move. The witch blinked sleep from her eyes as they adjusted to the light. Her father was gone, and Terrance held her hand. Meadow jerked her hand away, startling her friend from his nap. Blue eyes met black eyes, and Terrance's face lit up, "You're awake!"

"Morning," She said as she turned her eyes to the night stand next to the bed.

"I- we were so worried about you," Terrance shook Meadow's hand. "Madame Pomfrey said you might be able to leave tonight and rejoin the Slytherins." He paused, "Meadow, did you hear me? You'll be able to come back!" Terrance smiled and squeezed her hand, but slowly his smile faded. "Meadow what's wrong?"

She glanced into his eyes before looking away, "It's nothing, my stomach just hurts..." The witch trailed off softly and removed her hand from the black haired boy's and placed it on her stomach.

"I'll be right back," Terrance got up and Meadow closed her eyes. She felt guilty for lying to Terrance, even though he lied to her about being her friend. She sighed and opened her eyes to see Terrance and Madam Pomfrey come back with a tray of food. Pomfrey helped Meadow into a sitting position to eat. Terrance smiled, "I thought you might be hungry, you haven't eaten real food since before..." He trailed off and winced, "I'm sorry."

Meadow looked at him, "It's fine, that's probably what happened. I've been unconscious for five days... I think it was that long. It happens." She puts her left arm behind her to adjust, no pain shot through her arm, and she looked at it, it was still wrapped up, "What- What happened? I know there was a troll and then Shane was with me. Shane." Meadow looked at Pomfrey, "Where is he?"

"He's around my dear," the matron replied, as Terrance shifted uncomfortably. "Drink this," Madame Pomfrey gave her two glasses potions and walked back to her office knowing full well that Meadow would drink them.

She glanced at Terrance, "What day is it?"

Terrance looked for Madam Pomfrey and spoke up, "Meadow, it's November 8th." Her eyes grew huge and tears sprung up, and the boy reassured her, "Meadow it's okay, I promise, most of the professors are giving you all the days you missed to make up the work."

She shook her head, blonde curls hung in her face, "You don't get it, I want to remember everything in my life, and I've been in and out of consciousness for ei-" her voice broke, "Eight days." Terrance reached out to grab her hand, but Meadow jerked away, "No! Don't touch me! You lied to me! You lied about our friendship!"

Terrance's face was crushed, his blue eyes drooped, his lips pouted, and his whole figure slouched, "Meadow I-"

"Don't waste your breath," Meadow snarled and pushed her food away, she wasn't that hungry anyways. "You never wanted to be my friend! You only used me for Snape, and you think I wouldn't find out about it?" She slapped her wrapped hand on the bed like a kid throwing a temper tantrum, venom laced her voice, "And I thought you were my friend."

"I- I am your friend," Terrance tried, "Meadow I swear-"

"You swear to nothing, you said you were my friend. Where were you that night? Eating your heart out, I bet. Is that what the others thought as well? That they'd be my friend just to get on the good side of Snape?" Meadow sneered, "I think it was just you Terrance, the others didn't care about my name. Bloody Malfoy doesn't even care I'm a Snape!"

"Meadow I never meant to hurt you!" Terrance's voice got loud, Meadow cringed, "At first it started out like that yes! But I was wrong! Merlin's beard, Meadow, I was wrong," tears leaked out of the corners of his eyes. "The more I got to know you, the more I forgot about why I was befriending you and just became your friend. You're my best friend at Hogwarts, Meadow, why would I be here if I didn't care about you?"

Her pale cheeks had tears stream down her face, guilt took over her but a broken heart from a friend who lied over-powered her guilt, "How can I trust you?"

The doors to the Hospital Wing opened up and the two first years jumped, quickly wiped their faces and tried to hide their puffy eyes. Daphne raced in with Theodore on her heels, the brunette threw herself around Meadow. The girl responded and hugged her friend back, she started crying again, but this time it was out of both happiness and sadness. Meadow was happy to see Daphne, she had missed the girl so much, but she was still sad from her and Terrance's fight. "Don't cry Meadow, you'll make me cry."

"I'm sorry," Meadow choked out, "I- I can't help it."

"Oh Doe," The other Slytherin suppressed a small sob before she started crying as well.

Theodore looked at Terrance and shrugged, "Girls." Terrance got up, and Theodore looked at him, noticed his eyes were red, and made a mental note to ask why later. "Where are you going? We just got here."

"I've been here since five this morning, you two just got here," He shifted uncomfortably, "I've got essays I need to finish." Terrance turned on his heel and walked out.

Theodore looked at the two girls hugging and shrugged at his friend's odd behavior and gave Meadow a squeeze on her arm. She looked up at him with teary eyes, he smiled at her, "It's great to see you awake again Doe."

"Thank you, Theo," Meadow looked at him gratefully and went to grab his hand but noticed her right hand was wrapped as well. "Wha- What?" Her eyes grew wide as she realized both hands were wrapped in bandages.

Madame Pomfrey peaked out of her office and hustled over to the young witch, "Take deep breaths, Meadow. The bandages are only on your hands and arms because I wanted to make sure the injuries are healed. When I release you I'll take the bandages off. Drink those potions!" She hurried away and Meadow looked at the two potions: a calming draught and pepper-up potion; she took the smaller portion of the two, the calming draught, the slimy potion was gone in three gulps. Meadow made a disgusted face, Daphne wrinkled her nose, and Theo grunted.

The effects of the potion were immediate, Meadow felt extremely relaxed and her breathing and pulse slowed down. She grinned lazily up at her two friends who laughed at the look on Meadow's face. "So what have I all missed at Hogwarts?"

The two looked at each other, "Everyone's been wondering what the bloody hell happened to you," Theo said. "Everyone knows, of course, that you were attacked by the troll, but why were you with the Gryffindor's again?"

"I wasn't," she smiled, "I was in the loo. Granger was there as well because Weasley called her a nightmare. The three boys showed up because they remembered Granger and went to go get her but the troll was there as well. I tried to run, but I couldn't..." She took a drink of the pepper-up potion and didn't feel as groggy, although the effects of the calming draught were still there.

Daphne gave her a look of sympathy, her hand reached out and tucked Meadow's blonde hair behind her ear, "It's okay, it's not your fault. No one's mad at you, Meadow, just concerned on why you talk to other houses. Slytherins..." She trailed off, "You know, aren't the nicest people around."

Meadow nodded and squeezed Daphne's hand, "I know. What about class work?"

"You'll catch up, I kept track of all the assignments for you," Daphne smiled. "I heard Pomfrey might let you out today, are you excited?"

"A little. I'm more excited for things to go back to normal, and flying lessons!" The blonde's cheeks started to become rosy from the pepper-up potion's effects, "Hey, do you- do you have any of the work I need to catch up on?"

Theo raised a bag, "Yes we do," he smiled, "So have fun with this work today, we should get going."

"Tell me one thing," Meadow made eye contact with both Theo and Daphne, "Did you know Terrance was using me to get on the good side of Snape?"

The two shifted and looked at each other, Daphne spoke up, "We'll see you later, Doe. We've got to go or else we'll be late, we'll come back when we can!" Theo and Daphne walked away and went through the hospital wing doors. Meadow was alone again in the large room, different students popped in and out from what she could remember unless she was dreaming, it was hard to tell in-between consciousness and unconsciousness.

Meadow picked up the bag from the floor next to her and set it on her thighs, she finished the pepper-up potion, and pushed her food further away, her stomach still full of guilt. She unpacked the bag and shifted her pillows around her so she was sitting up. Meadow went to reach into the black leather bag but realized the wrapping on her hands made her unable to do so. Frustration rose in her throat. "Madame Pomfrey!" She called for the nurse, "Madame Pomfrey!"

The witch bustled over to her, "What do you need Meadow?"

Annoyance crossed her face but Meadow replaced it with a smile, "I need these things off, I'd like to do some of the work that I've missed."

"I was just about to come take a look," Pomfrey smiled back, "I do warn you, my dear, it won't be pretty."

"What do you mean by that?"

The matron gave her a sad look, "Miss Snape, you broke both your arms and several ribs, mirror pieces imbedded itself into your arms, ribs, and legs, a few deep bruises everywhere but the worst on is on your right leg. Your head was also hurt, I believe a concussion, where the brain is shook in the skull. No one noticed all the blood because you were going into shock."

Meadow's eyes widened, "Please, I just want these off."

Madame Pomfrey nodded and started unwrapping the cloth on the young girl's hands, the left one was first; Meadow watched as the cloth became loose and slowly reveled her arm. An ugly, long, pink, puffy scar stretched from the top of her wrist that wrapped around to the bottom of her elbow. The young witch's breath caught as she looked at the rest of her arm, purple bruises, and smaller, white scars speckled her arm. She was so caught up looking at her left arm she didn't notice Madame Pomfrey unwrapped the right arm, it was similar to her left arm, just no big ugly bruise or scar, and multiple scratches on her hand. Meadow took a deep breath in and held it, she tried to hold the tears back, and she rolled her eyes to the candles floating above, she blinked back the tears.

"It looks really bad, doesn't it?" Meadow bit her lower lip on the left side.

The Hogwarts nurse lowered her hands into her lab, "It will heal Meadow."

"Not this scar!" The blonde's lip started to quiver, "I know scars when I see one, this one will be here forever. Just like Uncle Remus's scars on his face."

"Meadow," Pomfrey said calmly, "It will heal, let me check your ribs and legs." She pulled the curtain around the bed and she had Meadow lay back and pull her shirt up. Her ribs were also bruised and had some cuts on them but not as many as her arms. "Take a deep breath." Meadow took a breath through her nose and let her ribs expand, there was no pain when she did this and she let her breath out through her mouth. "Roll to your stomach and take another deep breath." The girl did and Pomfrey nodded to herself.

"Everything looks good so far, my dear," She smiled as Meadow rolled back over to her back, "Now your left leg."

Meadow pulled her shirt down and her pants slid off, leaving her in her white underwear. On her leg there was barely any skin that was skin-colored, her whole leg was the colors of black, blue, green, purple, and yellow from the different stages the bruises were in. A small, yet pink and puffy scar sat just above her knee on the outside of her leg just visible from her bruises. Meadow whimpered as she saw it, she laid back down and let a small tear come out of her yellow-speckled eyes. Madame Pomfrey examined her leg with her wand, checking for any fractures again before she let her fingers feel the sore muscles. "Does anything hurt when I do this?"

"No."

The nurse nodded and let her pull her white hospital pants back on, "Meadow, my dear." She looked at Pomfrey's light blue eyes, waiting for her to continue, "Everything will heal, a few scars left over, yes, but if you come back every day before dinner, I can give you a salve that will allow the scars to fade. How does that sound dear?"

Meadow smiled and her face relaxed, allowing the calming drought to start working again. "Thank you," she said sincerely, "That means a lot."

Madame Pomfrey nodded, squeezed the young witch's hand, and went back to her office. At first Meadow tried to get some work done, but before she knew it, she drifted off to sleep.

.

"Why didn't you heal me by magic? I wouldn't have so many bruises."

"I did heal you by magic, dear, and potions as well. But your head trauma was too much for just me alone, you needed the rest to repair yourself," Pomfrey replied, her kind eyes rested on Meadow's face.

"You mean I had to stay unconscious to heal? My body did that to me?" Meadow's eyebrows crinkled together in thought.

Madame Pomfrey gave her a stern look, "That's exactly what I mean. You need to be more careful Meadow. You won't always heal as fast as you did with your injuries."

Meadow just shook her head, "This isn't a fast recovery, I've been in here eight days, almost nine. This is getting ridiculous." The stubborn eleven year old held her chin high in defiance.

"You'd be surprised on how many witches and wizards spend their lives in Saint Mungos," the older witch pursed her lips. "You're lucky your injuries weren't worse, in most troll attacks no one lives."

"But Harry, Shane, Weasley, and Granger didn't get hurt at all," Meadow pouted, "I'm the only one who got hurt."

Pomfrey smiled, "It's okay, no one blames you. Now finish up, you can work on class work then."

A couple hours later, Pomfrey woke her up for lunch, the matron told Meadow that Daphne, Theo, Malfoy, Zabini, Harry, and Shane had showed up while she was sleeping. Meadow struggled and the two ate together and younger witch changed topics by asking a bunch of questions. Personally, Meadow was still feeling guilty by the way she treated Terrance and wished he'd come see her. Meadow sighed and ate the rest of her grilled cheese sandwich and chicken noodle soup, she got down to business with her endless amount of class work after the six students bid her farewell. Her class work consisted of three charms essays, each a foot long, five transfiguration essays, ranging between a foot to two feet long, three potions essays, each a foot and a half long, two herbology essays, half a foot to a foot long, and two weeks' worth of charting in astrology. She sighed again, this was so much work.

Granger stopped by and asked how Meadow was doing, she replied fine but Granger saw the ugly pink scar on her left arm. The bushy haired girl pointed that out, Meadow quickly slid her arm under the covers.

"I'm sorry," Granger apologized, "I didn't mean to offend you."

"Well you did," Meadow grunted.

Granger shifted uncomfortably and noticed the blonde was working on the essays, "I'll help you catch up, I'd would hate missing so much work."

-.-.-

By the time dinner came around Granger helped Meadow finish her astrology charts, one charms essay, two herbology and transfiguration essays, and all three potions essays. The two didn't fight but heatedly debated over the potions essays and they came to compromise over a few things after each girl had pointed out something the other forgot or didn't know. Granger stayed and ate with Meadow as Pomfrey served two trays of turkey, mashed potatoes, salad, and an apple on each plate.

"You're not so bad Granger," Meadow commented.

The bushy haired girl looked at her surprised, "You're not so bad either Snape."

"Let's get some things straight," Meadow stated, "First, we aren't friends."

"Agreed," Granger responded curtly.

"We don't talk in public, nor do we insult each other as much."

Granger nodded, "We should still meet to go through classwork, the boys are not on my intelligence level and it's difficult to keep them on task."

"An empty classroom, we'll owl each other," She thought about what else Granger had said. "The boys?" Meadow asked, confused. The last she remembered Granger was a nightmare and had no friends.

"Erm, yes. Shane, Harry, and Ron," Granger shifted from foot to foot, "After the troll and you getting hurt, we got really close because they saved us... They've been here every day, Snape. But you're always sleeping, Shane talks about you a lot; you two are like siblings right?"

Meadow nodded, "I live with him in the summer holidays."

"He's super protective of you, after you pointed out that he's been pushing you away because of Ron, he's started to stick up for you, especially after the troll attacked you." Granger went on and on about Shane talking about her, but Meadow wasn't really listening, just looking for any outside information that stuck out. "Harry made the Gryffindor Quidditch team."

Meadow jerked her head up, "Really?"

"He's the seeker, the youngest Quidditch player in a century, according to Professor McGonagall and the trophy case." Granger rattled off some other quidditch players names whom Meadow didn't recognizes.

"That's amazing for him," Meadow said with a smile. The two talked for a little while longer before Granger bid Meadow goodnight.

When Granger left, Madame Pomfrey came out and told Meadow she wanted her to say one more night to get a good night's sleep. Pomfrey put a small amount of salve on Meadow's deep scars before telling her to stop doing class work and had her take a sleeping draught. Meadow drifted off into a deep sleep.

-.-.-

"Madame Pomfrey!" A boy hissed, "Madame Pomfrey I need you're help!" Meadow twitched in her sleep and woke up to hearing that voice. Slowly she opened her eyes to see Pomfrey, in her nightgown with a robe overtop, hurried out of her room and she lit her wand.

"What is it?" She asked in a hushed tone.

"Madame Pomfrey, it's me, Shane," The boy's face, freckled, and chubby-cheeked, was pale and sweaty, "It's the full moon. I can't..." He trailed off.

Pomfrey paled, and rushed around gathering various things, "Shane did you take your potion?"

"I- I forgot today, I didn't realize it- it was the full- moon," He stuttered and groaned in pain.

"Here drink this," Pomfrey shoved a glass into his hands. "All of it, it will help until we get there."

"Go where?" He downed the potion.

"You'll see when we get there," She responded as she transfigured her nightgown into her matron uniform, she grabbed the bag full of potions and medical tools, and slipped under Shane's shoulder, half dragging him out of the Hospital Wing. Meadow watched, curious on where the two were going, her mind still slightly foggy from the sleeping draught she had taken.

The full moon.

It hit Meadow; Shane forgot his potion, it's the full moon, he's a werewolf. She sat up, threw off the covers, and swung her legs off her bed, she slipped on the slippers next to her. Meadow was in her own pajamas, she had asked Pomfrey earlier that night if she could start wearing her own clothes; green and silver plaid shorts and an old shirt of Shane's, one with the Chuggly Canons on it. Meadow grabbed the white, light-weight robe on the nightstand, and hurried after the direction Madame Pomfrey took Shane.

She jogged to the door and slid past it, she tried to keep her breathing slowed but it was difficult with all the adrenaline pumping though her veins. She walked slowly at first, trying not to make a sound but the noise from Shane and Pomfrey was gone. Meadow ran to the next door, pushed it open and into the hallway, keeping in the shadows, she made her way to the Grand Staircase. Meadow peaked over the railing of the staircase, she saw Pomfrey and Shane dart past the doors that led outside to the court yard. She tapped the railing and raced after, down the five stairs and around to the front hall. The blonde glanced behind her before opening the big door and slipping out into the night.

The court yard was empty but Meadow saw two figures stumbled their way down the bridge, she quietly stepped into the shadows of the bridge and followed. Her footsteps barely making any noise, but one wrong step cost her, the bridge floor creaked and Pomfrey glanced behind her. Meadow quickly threw herself behind a pillar, she was breathing heavily, and she tried to take deep breaths but again fell short so she panted, leaning against the pillar. She slowly looked around the pillar and saw that Pomfrey and Shane were gone; Meadow panicked and stood in the middle of the enclosed bridge. She looked behind her, in front, and to both sides, she saw the two on her left heading towards a tree. It was a moving tree. Large vine-like branches whipped back and forth.

Meadow had to warn Madame Pomfrey, she was running straight into a death-trap, a death-trap by tree. She started sprinting down the rest of the bridge, not caring if her footsteps echoed. Meadow's shoulders started to ache, her side started to cramp, and her legs burned, but she pushed on, stumbling to the point of almost falling from missing the two steps at the end of the bridge. "Bloody hell," she muttered. But took off once again towards the tree, she saw the tree freeze and Madame Pomfrey and Shane slip into it. Shane was vividly shaking as he held himself together, his face was long and halfway snouted, he was nearly twice as tall as Pomfrey due to his legs were long, more dog-like then human, and the same with his arms.

"Oh no..." Meadow groaned and pushed harder to catch up with the two, Pomfrey was going to get hurt. The tree unfroze as soon as the two disappeared under it and whipped Meadow off her balance. The young witch fell with a thump on her stomach, she grunted, her ribs felt like they were on fire now and her hands had little cuts on them. "How in the world did the tree freeze?" Meadow asked herself as she dodged a branch that was aimed towards her feet. "Shane!" She yelled, "SHANE!"

-.-.-


	16. Nicolas Flamel

Baby Miracle

_Last Chapter: "Oh no..." Meadow groaned and pushed harder to catch up with the two, Pomfrey was going to get hurt. The tree unfroze as soon as the two disappeared under it and_ _whipped Meadow off her balance. The young witch fell with a thump on her stomach, she grunted, her ribs felt like they were on fire now and her hands had little cuts on them. "How in the world did the tree freeze?" Meadow asked herself as she dodged a branch that was aimed towards her feet. "Shane!" She yelled, "SHANE!"_

-.-.-

Chapter Sixteen: Nicolas Flamel

Meadow woke up crying in the hospital wing. It was the middle of the night, she swung her legs over the bed, she raced over, and knocked on Madame Pomfrey's room. Her dream still fresh in her mind, _was it the full moon tonight?_ She asked herself, silently kicking herself for not asking sooner. "Madame Pomfrey! Are you in there?"

No answer.

Meadow knocked harder, "Madame Pomfrey!"

"What is it dear?" A tired looking Pomfrey opened her door and peaked her head out as she looked at Meadow.

"Thank Merlin, I wanted to ask you about the full moon, but I can't remember if that was tonight or not."

Madame Pomfrey looked alarmed and opened her door wider, "Meadow, Halloween night was the full moon, why are you asking?"

"I had a dream..." And Meadow launched into her dream about Pomfrey taking Shane under the Whomping Willow on a full moon she swore was tonight.

"It was just a nightmare, my dear," the grey haired witch stepped out of her room and took Meadow's arm, "Let's get back to bed, I have Shane all taken care of during his episodes."

"Okay, but if you ever need help-"

"Meadow," Pomfrey sternly cut her off, "We do not need you to be turned into a werewolf, and Shane would be crushed when he knew he did that to you. Just get back to sleep, I'll check you in the morning."

"Yes Madame Pomfrey..." Meadow looked down and got into bed. Pomfrey pulled the sheets over Meadow and tucked her back in. The girl sighed and turned over, closed her eyes, and willed sleep upon her. It did not come easily, Meadow's mind was still racing from the thought of Shane changing without taking his potion.

Eventually sleep came, but Meadow tossed and turned all night, the feeling of being well-rested on the day she was released, did not come. When Meadow woke up the next morning she saw brown shaggy hair above her. "Shane!" She squeaked and threw her arms around him, pulling him on the bed.

"Hey Doe," he laughed and pulled the two into a sitting position. "It's about bloody time you woke up when I come visit."

They both laughed and Meadow let go of him and pushed her friend away, she winked, "I didn't know I planned on sleeping just when you came."

"I bet you do," Shane smiled, "How do you feel?" He asked more seriously as he looked into her yellow-speckled eyes.

Meadow bit her lip, "Shane I'm fine."

"I'm just making sure, Doe," He whined, he shook the hair out of his eyes. "Let's go get breakfast."

"I have to get checked out by Madame Pomfrey first," Meadow said.

Shane shook his head, "She already did when you were sleeping, and she said you're fine to leave."

Meadow looked at him with a raised eyebrow, "Are you sure?"

"If you don't believe me, ask her yourself," He frowned, "Daphne brought you some clothes. She also told me to tell you that Pansy and her switched places for rooms. You and Daphne are together and Pansy and Sally-Anne are together?"

Meadow shrugged, "Well thanks, now out, I need to change."

Shane rolled his eyes and went on the other side of the curtain; Meadow quickly changed into her Slytherin uniform, gray, green, and silver knee high socks, black ballerina shoes, black mid-thigh skirt, white dress shirt with a grey vest over top and a green, silver tie tucked under it, and her Slytherin robe on top. She pulled the curtain back and Shane got on his feet, "You might want to... Go wash up, you're hair is a little... Well, messy."

The young witch blushed and ducked into the bathroom, she ran the water and washed her face, wet her hair, and put her damp blonde curls into a side ponytail. She stepped back out of the bathroom and almost walked into Madame Pomfrey, "Hello!"

"Meadow!" Pomfrey jumped, "I need you to think this before you go, and it's just another pepper-up potion. It'll get you through the day."

"Thank you," the blonde smiled and drained the potion quickly, her ears steaming and her face became hot. As soon as her face went back to normal Shane and Meadow walked out of the Hospital Wing.

Shane grabbed Meadow's hand and squeezed it, "Did you get all you're work done?"

In the middle of the night, after Meadow had freaked out about the full moon, she had lit a candle and wrote the last of her essays. "Yes sir I did," she smiled, "Who are you Shane? My father?" She teased.

He laughed, "No, I'm just your best friend who cares about you." He pulled her into a hug, "Doe, I've been so worried about you."

"I know," She said in a small voice. "But I'm okay now. I promise, I'm going to my Slytherin friends, okay? You go to Harry and the others, I'll talk to you before dinner."

Shane smiled sadly, "Alright, blimey Doe." The two let go of each other and they walked into the Great Hall, parting to go to one's own table. Harry and Weasley greeted Shane with smiles and loud "Mornings," and Meadow made her way down to Daphne, Theo, and Terrance.

The three were smiling at each other and Theo caught Meadow's eye, "Meadow! Over here!" He patted a spot in between him and Malfoy, right across from Terrance. A throb of guilt raced through her, and tears popped into her eyes, but she forced them down and took a deep breath. Meadow walked over and sat down, Theo threw an arm around her, "Glad to see you up and moving Doe!"

"Thanks," She replied softly as she grabbed a bagel and put some strawberry jam on it.

Malfoy leaned over, "Hey Snape, glad to see you're not broken." he meant it as a compliment but it came out mean.

Meadow looked over at him and sneered, "Excuse me Malfoy, but I do recall you sitting on that chair crying for me to get better."

Most of the first years laughed, Malfoy's face blotched up reddened and Parkinson crossed her arms, "Snape it's not funny to make fun of someone who cares about you."

"Like you ever cared about me Parkinson," Meadow snorted, "Why don't you mind your own business, besides, I was never awake when Malfoy visited me. I do recall, I was unconscious for the majority of those nine days."

Pansy's nostrils flared and she went back to her breakfast. Meadow bumped Malfoy's shoulder with her own, he glanced at her and she smiled at him, "I'm teasing, I was awake once, but only for a couple minutes, it's sweet of you to visit me Malfoy."

The white-blonde haired boy blushed slightly, "I'm really glad you're okay, if you want I can catch you up on flying lessons, Snape."

"Maybe I'll take you up on that," She winked at him, little did she know Terrance was watching the exchange between the two, he narrowed his ice blue eyes at them. Malfoy barely caught the glare and sneered back at him briefly before turning his attention back on the young Snape.

Classes went as normal and the professors were surprised that Meadow got all her work and reading done before she came back, Meadow would smile and reply "I had some help from the best." The classes the Slytherins had today was Potions with the Gryffindors, Herbology with the Hufflepuffs, and Free Period with the Ravenclaws. All of which were boring for Meadow, potions came easily to the girl due to who her father was, Professor Sprout taught herbology at an easy pace, and free period was free, and the first-years crowded around Meadow to ask questions about the troll attack. She described everything that had happened, leaving out the part about Granger, Meadow told the others that Granger burst into the door shortly after the troll came in and smashed everything. It was Granger that distracted Meadow from being able to escape and getting thrown into a wall. She said she blacked out after that and woke up here and there, mostly at night.

As Meadow had talked about Granger, Theo and Daphne looked at each other, knowing full well that was a lie. Terrance saw the exchange and caught the eye of Daphne, "Lie?" he mouthed and she hesitated before starting to nod but change to shaking her head, but it was too late Terrance got his answer.

As the weeks went on, the tension between Meadow and Terrance had mounted even higher, both torn between working things out and waiting for the other break first; they knew that they'd become friends again, it was just all over time. Meadow was trying to change Terrance's spot with Malfoy, but it hasn't worked. They still called each other by last names, he picked on Shane, Harry, Weasley, and Granger constantly, which Meadow did not approve of, and the two would always try and outsmart each other. Terrance would show up when Meadow was alone, and start a fight with her, or just a way to get into her head. It was working, Meadow couldn't stop thinking about the broken friendship. Every day the young witch felt the guilt rise more, she tried talking to her father but he always had kids in detention with him or he was locked away planning lessons.

Towards the end of December the Slytherin first years made their way back to the common room talking about who was going home for the Holidays. Meadow got pulled aside, a brunette stood there looking into her eyes, and Meadow smiled, "Hi Shane."

"You didn't come find me before dinner," he grabbed onto her shoulders and held her there as he looked for answers.

Meadow shoved him off, "I got caught up with friends." It had started to be tradition for the two to meet up before dinner and talk.

"Doe," Shane pouted, "I'm just trying to look out for you, you skipped going to the Hospital Wing...""

"I don't need to be looked after," She said softly, yet inside she was hurt and boiling with anger. "I had went earlier, it's looking I just want you to be my friend again, like how it was back at home."

Shane shook his head, "It will never go back to that way, not at Hogwarts."

"What does that mean?" Meadow narrowed her eyes at the taller boy.

"It means Hogwarts is in a bit of danger itself right now," He shuffled from foot to foot.

"What does that mean?"

"Do you know anything about the Sorcerer's Stone?" Meadow shook her head, "What about Nicolas Flamel?" Again a no, Shane sighed, "I didn't think so. Harry saw in the Daily Prophet that Gringotts was broken into for something that was removed the same day. And a few weeks ago Hagrid let it slip that whatever was behind Fluffy was between Dumbledore and Nicolas Flamel. Flamel had made the Sorcerer's Stone, that's why he's been alive for centuries."

"It sounds familiar from somewhere, but it also sounds like you already know a bunch," Meadow hesitated, "I'll try and find something out."

Shane dipped his head in thanks and hugged her quick, "You're like my little sister, Doe, and I'll always be protective of you."

Meadow hugged him back, "Thanks Shane, but I won't always be so little!"

"Yes you will," he messed her hair up and she pouted, "Thanks for looking for you know..."

"Anytime!" She smiled, "Good night."

"Night!" He started to walk away but added, "Oh, Doe, there's one more thing... my group of friends, they suspect Snape to be behind everything that's been going on. The troll, the quidditch match you missed, Harry's broom was getting jinxed and Snape wasn't blinking."

"That's not possible," Meadow breathed, "Daddy would never..."

Shane put his hands up, "I'm not saying I agree, but he wasn't blinking Doe, maybe you should try and pick his brain." He turned and ran after Harry, Weasley, and Granger, whom were waiting for him at the base of the stairs, Harry waved at Meadow and she waved back with a troubled frown before going back to her own common room.

Meadow made her way back down the stairs and to the dungeons she tripped over something, she looked down and saw her leg was stuck in a trick stair. "No," she groaned, "No, no, no."

"Need some help?" A boy's voice asked, Terrance.

Meadow looked up and saw him, standing tall and offering a hand, "Um, yes." She took his hand and he pulled her up, grabbing with both of his hands.

Grab on with your other hand." Meadow obeyed, and grabbed his other arm with her left arm. Her robe slid up her arm, her scar was fully revealed, Terrance noticed it out of the corner of his eye, and Meadow's face got red with embarrassment.

"Please just pull me out."

Terrance let go with one hand and put it around her waist, he scooped her up out of the trick stair, and he set her down next to him on the stair above. "Is that from the troll?" He asked hesitantly as he looked into her eyes.

Tears sprung up in her yellow speckled eyes, she looked away, a frown danced on her lips, and she just shook her head. "Terrance," Meadow choked out, "Not now."

"You lied about Granger not being there before the troll."

"No, I- she- I was by myself," Meadow stuttered.

"No you weren't, Granger was there before, and that's why those Gryffindors were there. They were there to get Granger because she had been crying all day from something Weasley said. Meadow no one knew you were there. I would have gone after you but you didn't tell any of us, we woke up and you were gone." Terrance said, "It took me awhile to figure out why you weren't with us and why you were in the bathroom. With Granger that was easy, she was in there all day, why you were in the bathroom, that's something I didn't get." He paused and took a deep breathe, "But Theodore pointed out one day that I slept talked about things I was feeling guilty over. Like when I tried to help my mom out one day, but it didn't go as planned and she put me in my room. I sleep talk, so when you woke up, I told you why I became your friend. And I told you because I felt so guilty. Meadow I never meant to hurt you."

Meadow just shook her head and raced down the steps, it was too much. The fighting, the trying to get into each other's heads, and the truth. Meadow didn't know if she could trust him, how could she after he lied to her. "_He did just tell you the truth_," a small voice in her head said, "_You should forgive him, he's not a bad kid, he's just confused like you_." Meadow rubbed her temples and went up to the empty wall. "Strength," she whispered and the wall's bricks melted into an archway, Meadow ducked into the common room which she still saw was as breath-taking as usual, even though by now she was far used to the beauty of it. The tint of green from the Black Lake still amazed the young witch and she smiled as Daphne waved her over to a table.

"We've been waiting for you! Theo and I started a game of wizard's chest. Want to watch?"

"I guess so," Meadow sat down on the bench. "Are you two going home for the Holidays?" Since Malfoy had decided to never leave Meadow alone, the three hadn't been able to talk very much.

"Yeah, both of us are," Daphne replied as her knight took out one of Theo's pawns. "Actually I think all first years are except for Terrance, he's not allowed to."

Meadow flinched surprised, "Why not?"

"Because my family doesn't exist," Terrance's voice said from right behind her, "My father is on his side. And my mum was murdered."

"Terrance," Meadow jumped up, "I'm sorry, I- I didn't know."

"Of course you didn't, I didn't want you to know."

"Why," she looked up at him. The clashing of the chess pieces stopped, and the rest of the Common Room was silent.

"Now is not the time," Terrance replied, jaw set as he walked up the stairs to his room.

There was a silence as Meadow stood watching him walk up those stairs. "Meadow, go talk to him," Daphne whispered. Meadow stood there looking at her with wide eyes. "Go!"

On wobbly legs Meadow walked towards the stairs and Malfoy blocked her way, "You're not actually going to believe that story are you?"

"Not now Malfoy," she pushed him away.

"Oh come on Snape!"

"Not. Now." And she dashed up the stairs, after the rocky friendship.

Terrance was leaning on the boy's door, waiting for her to come up the stairs, and Meadow did panting. She leaned over and gasped for air, Terrance was smiling lazily, and Meadow glanced up. "You think this is funny do you?"

"A little!" He grinned and advised, "Stand up, put your arms over your head, and take deep breaths." She did as she was told and slowly her breathing went normal, but when she raised her arms the sleeves of her robe slid to her shoulders. Her scar was showing again and she quickly dropped her arms, hiding it for the second time that day.

"What did you mean when you said that earlier?" Meadow asked.

"When I said my mum was murdered and my dad was with him?"

"Yes."

"Exactly what I said, and you have the same situation as I do," Terrance replied as he frowned.

"What do you mean?" Meadow looked at him from under her eyelashes.

"You father-"

"Would be extremely displeased if a Slytherin is going against the Head of House," Severus said as he folded his robes around himself. "Terrance, I believe we need to talk. Meadow, are you staying at Hogwarts for the Holiday's? I believe Shane's going back home."

"I'm staying here, I'll always be in the Lupin's hearts, and Uncle Remmy knows this already. Funny you didn't know, since you are Head of Slytherin house, which I'm in," Meadow took the small chance to insult her father, but all he did was beckon for Terrance to follow him.

The two disappeared back downstairs, Meadow sighed and opened the door to the girl's dormitories and went to her and Daphne's room. The girl changed into her normal pajamas, flannel shorts and an old shirt of Shane's, she put her hair up into a bun, and crawled into bed. Bee nuzzled close to Meadow, the small, white-haired kitten curled up in between Meadow's shoulders and neck, the kitten's tail covering the girl's neck. Meadow had drifted off into a deep, fitful sleep. Nightmares of her and Terrance fighting in her head, what her father will or had done to Terrance, Malfoy's taunting, and Daphne and Theo's disapproval of her choices.

-.-.-

"Are you should you don't want to spend the Holidays with me?" Daphne asked as she started hauling her trunk downstairs to the common room.

Meadow smiled, "Yes, I'm sure. I want to spend it here, I want to see what Harry's up too."

Daphne groaned, "Not another Gryffindor."

"Yes another one!" The blonde laughed and pulled on her winter robe, she decided to walk out with Daphne and Theo until she wasn't allowed to go any further. She pulled on her silver and green knit mittens, "They're up to something, and I want to find out what."

"If you say so, but when aren't they up to something Doe?" Daphne rolled her green eyes, but a smile fluttered on her face.

"Like you don't want to like," Meadow teased back, a scarf was next on her things to put on. They made it to the common room where Theo was waiting along with some of the other first years.

"You're coming with after all?" Theo asked confused.

"No, just seeing you off!"

"She'll change her mind and jump on the train just for you Theo," Daphne giggled.

Theodore laughed, "More like for Draco!"

"Don't say his name!" Meadow hissed but it was too late, Malfoy had heard his name and swaggered over to the three.

"Missing me already Snape?" He winked and Meadow's cheeks felt on fire.

"I miss you not missing me," She retorted quietly and Daphne burst out laughing.

Malfoy gave her a confused look, "What does that mean?"

"I'm sure you'll figure it out at some point," Meadow smiled then turned to Daphne and Theo, "Let's go eat."

The three left a confused Malfoy behind as they walked out of the common room. As they climbed the steps Terrance ran up to join them, laughing, "Whatever you did to Malfoy, Doe, he's still trying to figure it out. He's talking to Blaise about it."

Meadow and Daphne smiled at each other, "I figured that would do it."

Daphne laughed, "Yeah, he'll be pondering that all Winter break now!"

The four went into the Great Hall to see a bunch of the Hogwarts' students with their trunks all packed and ready, most were still eating, and some were talking to friends. The first-years walked to their spot at the Slytherin table and two put their trunks down and two sat down; Meadow and Daphne sat next to each other and across from them were the two boys. They ate in somewhat silence, the rest of the Hall was filled with noise but the four didn't talk much. They were dreading something, Meadow was dreading Theo, Daphne, and Shane leaving, Daphne was dreading her cousins at home, Theo was dreading his father, and Terrance was dreading the jokes Malfoy would play on him when the rest of the first years got back from break.

Meadow picked at her food, scrambled eggs, bacon, and maple syrup, finally she pushed it away, "I'm sorry... I'm just not hungry, I'll miss you two and this is my first Christmas without Shane."

"It's okay, I feel the same way... Even though my dad and I don't get along, it'll be weird without him," Terrance said, trying to comfort her.

"You'll have Terrance and Harry," Daphne added, "Oh! And Professor Snape, if he ever lightens up."

Snape had been extremely cruel to Meadow since Terrance almost told her something and after Meadow had pointed out that Granger's hand was in the air after he asked a question. He was so furious at Meadow he took Slytherin points away and gave her a detention for speaking out of term, most of the school knew that little Snape was not the favorite of father Snape. Meadow shook her head, "No, he probably won't, ever since I came here he's just been pushing me further away and I don't understand why. I mean, I never did anything to make him mad at me, apart from the whole Granger thing..."

"I still don't get why you did that for a bloody Gryffindor anyways," Theo said with his mouth full, "She's an annoying know-it-all anyways."

"So am I but do you find me annoying?" Meadow retorted.

"No, but you don't shove it down people's throats that you're brilliant, you'll like a quiet genius," Theo swallowed his food and pointed a fork at her, "Besides, you're my friend I wouldn't tell you if your hair looked awful if you asked me. Not just because you're my friend, but you're a girl."

Meadow rolled her eyes, "Thank you for that observation, what gave it away? My skirt?" She snorted on accident and it turned into a hiccup, causing the other three to laugh. Meadow's face got red with embarrassment before she joined in the laughter.

"No, you're face is too much like a girl's face," Theo said in between laughs, but panic rose in his face, "What time does the train leave?" Both Meadow and Terrance froze and looked at each other, neither knew due do that fact that they weren't leaving, and Daphne went into a giggle fit again. "Hey! It's not funny Daph, when does the train leave, I don't want to miss it!"

Meadow looked around and relaxed, there were still a few people with trunks were in the Great Hall but not many and she pointed this out, "It doesn't matter when, but you two might want to get going."

The other three agreed and finished eating. When everyone was finished, which was in no time at all due to Meadow and Terrance's lack of appetite, and the train having the trolley for Daphne and Theo. The four walked out, the two girls leading, the boys next and finally the trunks that Daphne had levitated using _Wingardium Leviosa_, one of the first charms they ever learned. Meadow was later told by Shane that Weasley had saved everyone by using it on the troll's club and dropping the club on its head; although, Meadow was hardly convinced he did it by himself.

"Doe!"

Meadow looked up from her conversation with Daphne and to the person who called her: Harry and Shane were waving at her to go by them. Meadow frowned and nodded, she turned to Daphne who rolled her eyes, "I know, they want to talk to you so of course you'll go."

"I'm sorry," Meadow said meekly, "I'll try and catch up but just in case..." She hugged her best friend, "I miss you already!"

Meadow could feel Daphne smile, "I miss you too, Doe. I'll owl you while I'm gone." The two broke away from each other. "You better owl back," Daphne tapped her foot and put her hands on her waist.

"I will! I promise, and I'll try and get Snape to lighten up." Meadow turned to Theo and hugged him, although it was much shorter than the girls' hug, "I'll miss you too Theo."

The boy got bright red and tried to play it off cool by slinging an arm over Meadow's shoulder, "I'll see you in seven days or whatever, it's not forever."

The four laughed and Meadow shrugged off Theo's shoulder and jogged over to where Harry and Shane were, "What's up?"

"Have you found out anything from Snape?" Harry asked right away.

Meadow snorted, "In case you haven't noticed, my father and I haven't been talking recently."

"Are you staying?" Shane asked quietly, switching topics. Meadow looked down and nodded, Shane smiled sadly, "I'll see you when we get back, are you walking out?"

"Yeah, I'll walk with you, I told my friends I might catch up with them." Meadow levitated Shane's trunk and the three walked out of Hogwarts into the bitter cold. Meadow wrapped herself into her robes and her cheeks immediately became rosy red from the pinching cold. As they hurried down the court yard and towards the path with the carts that pulled them towards the train, Meadow asked, "So why are you so adamant on me talking to my father about the third floor?"

The two Gryffindors shared a look and Meadow caught it out of the corner of her eye, "Never mind, you don't trust me enough to know, why bother telling me when I'm the closest thing to Snape."

"It's not that we don't trust you Doe," Harry said, "Shane here, he thinks it's too dangerous for you to know the whole truth."

"Of course he does," Meadow muttered to herself.

"What was that?" Shane asked.

"Nothing!"

Harry continued, "Although I can see where's he's coming from, you have gotten hurt a lot this year; the stomach flu and the troll. I honestly don't understand why you'd want to fly so often with your luck."

"Gee, thanks Harry, your support is so welcome." Meadow replied sarcastically, "I want to try out next year for the team. Being a chaser looks like a lot of fun!"

Shane groaned, "Who would have thought you'd like Quidditch, you never were interested in it before you came here."

"That's because you never let me go near any of your Quidditch books!"

"Not true! You had your nose in any other sort of book!"

"I did not!"

Harry rolled his green eyes as the two bickered back and forth, as they got to the path Meadow stopped in her tracks, and Shane ran into her. "What the bloody hell Meadow?"

"Do you see that?" Meadow asked.

"See what?" Shane responded.

"I don't see anything," Harry commented as well.

Pulling the carts were large, black, horses, only their bones showed and jutted against the leather-like skin, the horses had wings, also the skin clung to the bones in the wing. Shane laughed nervously, "What are you looking at? Nothing's there, no one else is just staring at an empty cart, it pulls itself."

Meadow frowned before climbing in the cart after Shane and Harry. Meadow shook her head, "I still can't believe you want me to talk to one of the strictest professors about something that's top secret, how did you guys connect the two things anyways?"

"Hermionie," The two said together.

"Of course, she knows all." Meadow rolled her eyes.

Shane gave her a pointed look, "I thought you two were being civil."

She pursed her lips, "To a certain degree."

"Doe, you should be nice," Shane pushed.

"Don't you dare tell me what I can and can't do," Meadow crossed her arms, "You're one to talk, you tell me something's too dangerous to get involved in yet I am anyways doing your dirty work."

"She has a point there mate," Harry said and the two glared at him, he put his hands up in defeat, "I didn't mean anything by it."

Meadow sighed, "Let's not fight over this now, you're going away. I'll miss you so much, Shane." Her eyes started to tear up and Shane moved closer to her and put his arm around her protectively.

Harry looked down, "I really miss Dell." Adellee, his younger sister, "Should I have gone home? Went and visited her?"

Meadow patted the spot next to her, Harry got up and sat by her, "No, Harry, it would have only been harder to leave her again." She grabbed his hand with her mitten, she could feel the heat against her cold hands.

"I guess so..." He trailed off.

"Trust me Harry."

He looked up and the two made eye contact, "I do," he said honestly, he didn't realize until then he trusted the Slytherin. But he did. As much as he let Ron nag to him about how much of a lying snake she is, Harry realized that she kept coming around for Shane, she'd be friendly towards Harry, and civil to Ron and Hermionie. Meadow wasn't a bad snake, she was, in fact, the best snake in the group of Slytherins. Not only was she nice to the Gryffindors, who didn't like her, she was nice to other houses, Harry had seen Meadow talk to Cedric Diggory, Cho Chang, Hannah Abbott and her Hufflepuff friends, Terry Boot, a first year Ravenclaw boy who was quiet shy, even the Weasley twins and Lee Jordan (Ron had a fit about that and yelled at the three, whom retorted that ickkle-Ronnikins was not their mother).

"Good," Meadow paused, "So trust me when I say, it is a good thing you did not go home to your sister." She squeezed his hand and he returned the gesture.

By this time the cart stopped just short of the train platform where the rest of the students returning to their families were boarding. Shane grabbed his trunk and the three stepped off the 'horseless' cart. The three rushed over to the train and Shane tossed his trunk in the storage compartment that the two missed last time, he turned to the two, bear hugged Meadow, "I'll tell Dad you miss him," he whispered, and threw an arm around Harry, "Well mate, I'll see you when we come back. Make sure you keep checking the library for anything else."

"Don't worry, I have Ron for help," Harry snorted, the other two did as well, and looked at each other alarmed.

"Why'd you two just do that?" Meadow asked, frowning.

The two boys looked at each other, "Ron's been..." Shane started but looked at Harry before clearing his throat and looking down.

"Ron's just been really mean lately," Harry said, "Especially to Hermionie and Shane."

Anger rose in Meadow and her cheeks flushed, "That prat," She spat, "Next time I see-"

The train whistled and everyone who wasn't on yet, pilled in, Shane gave Meadow a quick hug and kiss on the cheek, "Relax, I'll see you soon." And off he went, he grabbed on the rail and waved as the Hogwart's Express started rolling towards London.

"MEADOW!"

She jerked her head away from Shane and saw Daphne and Theo waving at her, Malfoy elbowed another Slytherin first year out of the way and he smiled slightly and waved as well. Meadow rolled her eyes, which she didn't notice she was crying until then, and waved back smiling with tears running down her cheeks. She knew she was being over-emotional, it was only a week after all, but they had become her family now. The train picked up speed and she could no longer see anyone, the train soon disappeared into the distance.

Harry shifted on his feet, he had never been around Meadow without Shane, yet somehow she seemed familiar to him. More familiar than Shane, whom also didn't feel like a total stranger. Harry was so engrossed with his own thoughts he didn't even notice Meadow was waving a hand in front of his eyes, "Hello? Anyone awake?" He blinked, "Oh, good, you are still here."

"Yeah, still here," Harry muttered and bushed his messy hair out of his face.

Meadow smiled softly, "As I was saying, I have something to show you, but let's wait to see if Terrance shows up." When Terrance didn't, and most of the other students had left; Meadow reached for Harry's hand but then pulled it back and the two walked to one of the carts. Meadow walked around, staring at the black, boney horse, and Harry just gave her a strange look, "I swear there is something there!"

"So go touch it," Harry said doubtfully and Meadow her head, she was much too frightened to touch the animal with skin clinging to its bones.

The cart came to a stop as it neared the castle, the two hopped out and raced to the Court Yard. Meadow ended up trailing behind Harry and she pouted as she finally made it to the court yard. Harry grinned at her, "I won, and you owe me an explanation on what you're going to show me."

The younger girl shook her head, "It's a… surprise." She brushed her pale blonde hair out of her eyes, the curls were wild and tangled in each other. Meadow brushed past Harry and marched downstairs towards the Slytherin common room, Harry trailed behind protesting and asking questions. As they rounded a corner that led to the entrance, Meadow turned around, "Stay here. I'll be back before you know it!"

She raced off to the wall, said the password, and took two stairs at a time up to her dormitory. Meadow walked in her room and it felt odd to not have Daphne's clothes everywhere, Lunar, the black kitten, had gone home with Daphne and Bee mewed sadly at Meadow. She picked her up and snuggled her close as she crossed her room to her things. Meadow set Bee down and opened the draw of her nightstand, she got out her journal and opened it to the page that Sirius had put the ring in, she coached it out of the page as she had done many times, and held it. She wanted to give it to Harry many times before this, and now she thought better of it as well. Meadow put the ring back into the page of her journal and returned it into its spot in the nightstand, she sat on her bed, thinking about what she could show Harry instead of his godfather's ring, she had a better plan for that now.

Meadow spotted the photo album she put together late at night when she couldn't sleep, and she didn't want to wake Daphne up to talk to her. She picked that up and turned though the pages, most from when she was a baby, a toddler, and then where she remembers home, as a child. The pictures were mostly of her, but some had two other babies with her, Shane and Harry, or a woman and a man she didn't recognize but knew to be Harry's parents, or of Harry and his parents.

There were many other pictures as well, Meadow raced back downstairs, and to Harry.


	17. Happy Bloody Christmas

Baby Miracle

_Last Chapter: There were many other pictures as well, Meadow raced back downstairs, and to Harry._

Chapter Seventeen:

"Harry!" Meadow called as she jogged into the hallway, "Harry Potter!"

"I'm right here," He stepped out from the corner she left him, "What's that?"

"Let's go to the library," Meadow avoided the question and the two went to the library, it was quiet as always but empty, like the rest of the castle. She sat down and Harry sat next to her, she placed the photo album in between them, and opened it. "Harry, this is us. Shane's with us too. I don't understand it all myself, but we were together when we were babies."

"How did you..?" Harry asked but trailed off, not knowing how to finish the question.

"I always thought I remembered a little boy with messy, black hair and green eyes that I used to play with and started to grow up with. I'd bug Uncle Remus, Shane's dad, endlessly for any scrap of evidence. Eventually, Uncle Remmy gave in and convinced my dad to give me all the pictures they took, but they did it for my eleventh birthday. I didn't expect it because I had given up on trying when I was five because of something that happened." Meadow was careful not to talk about Sirius, she wanted Harry's godfather to be a surprise on Christmas.

The two kept looking at the pictures, some moving and some still. Harry was captivated by the pictures, he could see his parents, and they would wave up at him and smile as they held a baby Harry. Meadow watched the Gryffindor as he flipped through the pages of photos, Harry would smile and Meadow thought it would almost bring tears to his eyes. The two sat there for the longest time just looking at the three happy families when they were toddlers. Adellee wasn't in a lot of the pictures, and soon after Adellee showed up in a few pictures, Harry, his sister, and their parents disappeared from the photos.

Meadow frowned, "This was after you and Adellee were taken away, after your parents were murdered. Shane and I were taken away too." She paused as she watched Harry slowly flip the pages of her, Shane, Remus, Sirius, and Severus. "Not in the way you were, of course, we were put into Uncle Remus's care, not under some magic hating muggles."

"Why were Dell and I put with our aunt and uncle, but you got put with Shane when your own father couldn't take care of you?" Harry asked and Meadow flinched by the words, Harry had not meant to hurt her, but the words were like a slap to the face when he pointed out Severus didn't take care of her.

"Maybe because it wasn't my parents who were killed," she retorted not thinking.

"Then where's your mother."

The two sat there for a long time just looking at each other. Meadow's eyes had tensed up, but refused to cry, and Harry, firm yet sorrow crossed his face. Neither moved, they just sat eyes locked, photo album between them. The doors to the library opened up, and they glanced that way, a short, redhead marched in, face red from running. "Oi! There you are Harry!"

"Shh!" Madame Pince, the librarian shushed the ginger.

"Sorry," Ron Weasley whisper-yelled back. He caught a glimpse of Meadow and stopped, "What are you doing here Snape."

Meadow raised her eyebrows at him and decided to be sarcastic, "I'm eating my supper here, couldn't you tell?" She gestured to Harry and rolled her eyes, he snorted, and covered it up with a cough.

"Don't be such a prat, why are you with Harry," Weasley demanded.

The Slytherin stood up and slammed to photo album shut, "For your information, _Weasley_, it's none of your business to know why I'm here with Harry. Why don't you just shove off and be a bloody pain in the arse somewhere else." Meadow's heart was racing from the adrenaline pumping through her veins, the fight or flight response was bickering between her walking away and her standing up for her friendship with Harry.

Weasley's ears became red, "At least I'm not bloody evil like you Snake." He used her new nickname for her and stormed off out of the library.

Madame Pince went by their table and threw them out of the library for the rest of Winter break, muttered about how disrespectful students these days are. Meadow glanced at Harry, who was watching her reaction, she sighed, "I'm sorry... I just don't like it when people bully others, especially when it's because they don't like their friend."

"It's okay," Harry said, "I understand."

Meadow looked into his eyes, "I've talked to Malfoy about teasing you."

Harry looked at her surprised, "Why?"

"Because I don't like it when people bully others," she repeated and blinked, they heard the clock chime six times, "Come on, let's go to dinner. I'm starving!" Meadow started running, leaving Harry behind, "Race you!" She laughed and kept sprinting.

-.-.-.

Terrance and Meadow were the only two younger students from Slytherin whom had stayed home. Everyone else was a fifth year and above, Sage, the Perfect who checked in with Meadow here and there, had gone home, but the other fifth year Perfect, Adrian, had stayed at Hogwarts. Adrain, his girlfriend, Mary Jorgans, Marcus Flint, and a few other upper classmen. After seeing this the two first years bolt upstairs to their floor landing. Meadow nudged Terrance and looked at him questionably.

A moment passed and finally he said, "Meadow I know you want to ask something but I can't read your mind. I'm not that good of a wizard yet."

"Well..." Meadow bit her lip, unsure of how to ask, "Both of our dormitories are empty apart from us two, what if we had a week-long sleepover?"

Terrance raised his eyebrows in surprise but smiled, "I like the sound of that, but where would we go?"

"Boys aren't allowed in the girls, the door locks, but it never said anything about girls being allowed in the boys' dormitories," Meadow pointed out slowly.

The two looked at each other and nodded, planning out their week-long break, Meadow brought her blankets and pillows over to Terrance's room. Meadow noted that the boy's dormitory looked the same as the girl's rooms. Terrance levitated his bed off the four-poster frame and put it on the floor, he did the same to Theodore's bed and put them right next to each other. Meadow claimed Theo's bed on the floor and added her pillows and blankets to it, there would be no way she'd be cold at night.

"Oh!" Meadow jumped up from her spot on the bed and raced out of the room, she came back with a light blonde, fluffy, kitten in her arms. Bee had grown from her tiny fluff-ball size, but she wasn't a full-grown cat yet. The young witch crawled back under the covers of her bed and sat up with Bee in her arms, she turned to Terrance, who had grabbed some books from the library earlier, was reading one; Meadow smiled and rolled her eyes, "Bored of me already?"

Her friend looked up, "No, I was waiting." Terrance returned her smile, but his was lopsided and goofy, and his light blue eyes smiled as well.

Meadow laughed, causing Bee to mew in annoyance, "So what did my dad want to talk to you about the other day when our families came up?"

"Nothing important!" He answered quickly and the subject dropped.

Meadow fidgeted under her blankets, she wasn't good at awkward moments, in fact, she felt she made the awkward moments even more awkward. She picked up a book he was reading, Harry Potter, the boy who lived, it was titled. "Dying to know more about Harry?"

"No," Terrance shook his head, "You're mentioned in it."

She looked up from the book, surprised, her eyes wide and mouth slightly open, "That's impossible."

The dark-haired brunette raised his eyebrows at her and took the book back opening to a page, he read, "_Severus Snape and his daughter, Meadow Lily Snape, and Remus Lupin and his son, Shane Blake Lupin used to live in the house with the four Potters before Lily and James were murdered by You-Know-Who. It was said that Meadow was to live with the Potters and Lupins for protection under Albus Dumbledore's watchful eyes. Her mother was murdered and the father is unknown due to no one knowing Severus Snape had a wife. It is said that Snape was_-"

"Stop."

Terrance looked up at Meadow, "Did you know any of this?"

"I thought I knew," She said sadly, and read the rest of the article over, she shook her head. "I remember bits and pieces, but I was so young. I remember Harry, but only that he was a baby, black messy hair and green eyes. I remember we were happy, Harry, Shane, me, and our parents, well, I guess my dad and Shane's dad, and Harry's parents. I don't remember his sister. I don't remember the day they were murdered: where I was, how old I was, who I was with... I just remember we were a family."

He nodded thoughtfully and changed subjects to flying, the two talked on and on about Quidditch and flying, Terrance had the luck of the draw as well this year and made it on the Slytherin team as seeker, the Slytherins were excited but even with two first-years making their House Quidditch team, Harry had received most of the fame due to surviving the killing curse, and he was a better flier than Terrance. Terrance was mostly on the Quidditch team by default, he had tried out jokingly and landed a spot for backup Seeker. He had been playing ever since the second game when the original Seeker got hurt and dropped out because of injuries.

The two were laughing and joking around when a knock came from outside Terrance's door, they stopped talking, looked at each other with horrified expressions, and Meadow hid under the covers while Terrance opened it. It was a very red-faced Adrian in only shorts and Terrance lowered his eyes to the ground, "What can I do for you?"

"You can start by being a bit more quiet," the older wizard hissed, "I know you're in here Meadow, I don't care, but you two need to keep it down." She peaked out from under the covers, "Some of us are trying to sleep. Now shut up before I go get Snape." Adrian slammed the door behind him as his loud footsteps grew quiet as he went downstairs.

Terrance jumped on the bed, it slid into Meadow's bed, and he snickered as she giggled nervously. Meadow had never been one to anger older witches and wizards, her face was red with embarrassment and her hands shook slightly, she covered them with her blanket. Terrance put out the candle they had lit, it grew dark in the room, "Is this okay?"

"Yeah," Meadow's voice was small and she wrapped her arms around Bee.

There was a pause, "We can keep talking, if you want."

The girl wrinkled her nose and let out a soft huff of breath, "No, that's okay, we should turn in for the night." Meadow's eyes had adjusted to the light and she squeezed Terrance's hand. He squeezed her hand back before the two let go and curled into comfortable sleeping positions. Not long after the two fell into a deep sleep with Bee in between them.

-.-.-.-

"Meadow!" A boy's voice called her out of her sleep, "Meadow wake up!" The witch muttered something under her breath, "Doe, come on! It's Christmas!" Terrance shook her awake, his blue eyes were the first thing she saw when she opened her own yellow speckled orbs. "We have presents!"

"We have what?" Meadow asked brushing her curly, blonde hair out of her face. "Presents?" Terrance looked at her strangely, when suddenly the light bulb went off, "It's Christmas!" She squealed and tackled the wizard to his bed in a hug. "Happy Christmas!"

Terrance laughed, "Happy Christmas."

Meadow had received presents from Daphne, Uncle Remus and Shane, Theodore, Malfoy, Terrance, and to her surprise her father and Harry. From Daphne a small, silver bracelet with an even smaller, silver Slytherin snake as a charm, Theo, Terrance, and Malfoy gave her chocolates, Uncle Remus and Shane had given her some charcoal to draw with and more pencils, her drawing skills had improved though the school year, Harry had given her a small letter that had said: "Thank you for being brave and bold, you are more of a Gryffindor than some" and lastly, her father had given her chocolates and a few books, one on plants and their uses, one on advanced potions, and the last one on Defense Against the Dark Arts. Meadow sighed, her father, although not talking to her, kept pushing her studies before she had any fun.

Terrance received quidditch gear and books from his aunt, and chocolate from Daphne, Meadow, and Theo. Meadow squeezed his hand and he smiled at her, although disappointed at the amount of gifts he was given compared to his friend. The two went to the Great Hall for breakfast and it was filled students who stayed during the Holiday. Harry waved Meadow over, and Terrance followed hesitantly. Harry gave Meadow a bear hug, "Thank you for holding on to that ring," he whispered.

Meadow smiled back at him, ignoring the annoyed stare from her father, and sat down across from Harry with Terrance next to her side. Ron Weasley was no were to be seen. It was awkward at first, with the tension between Terrance and Harry, but Meadow pinched Terry's arm and kicked Harry lightly, she gave them pointed looks. The three chatted about school, presents, and mostly Quidditch; Harry was surprised to hear that Meadow had gained some interest in the game due to Shane complaining about how he could never talk about the game until the two came here. Dumbledore rose in robes of silver, his beard almost blended in, Meadow noted to herself with a small giggle, and Terry threw an amused look at her as he noticed the same thing.

"Quiet down," Dumbledore's wistful voice said, "Happy Christmas, I hope everyone is enjoying their winter break," He made eye contact with Harry for a split second and winked before addressing the rest of the Hall, "Now, let us eat."

Waffles, pancakes, French toast, French pancakes, cereal, toast, bacon, milk, orange juice, and pumpkin juice appeared on the tables in front of the students and professors. The three first years tucked in and pilled their plates; the three were mostly quiet, enjoying the food and the special day.

The Great Hall doors opened slightly and a small, redhead boy charged through, his hair messy, robes a mess and falling off, he caused everyone to look at him. The boy's face and ears turned pink and he rushed over to Harry, Meadow, and Terrance. His face turned into a scowl as he saw them. "I thought I told you to stay away from Harry," Weasley sneered at Meadow.

Meadow rolled her two-toned eyes and replied, "Oh, I tried, but it seems to me Harry wants me as a friend."

Weasley glared, but he just looked funny, he wasn't a Slytherin after all, he didn't know how to actually look mean and superior, Meadow let out a small giggle, which just seemed to piss the redhead off more. "Nothing is funny Snake," he snapped, "Actually, there is something that's funny, and it's your family."

Terrance grabbed Meadow's hand and squeezed, but tears jumped to her eyes, Meadow forced herself to look into Weasley's green eyes and she whispered, "How is it that I leave the rest of your family out, but mine gets brought up. Weasley is a well-known, poor, pureblood family, who had too many children because they can't even afford to buy new wands, robes, or anything that isn't second-hand. But yet I don't bring any of that up and yet you have the nerve to think that my mother being murdered is funny and that my father ignores me during school. You think it's okay to think that my father doing his job is funny, but he's doing exactly what he needs to, he's not picking me as a favorite, in fact, he makes it seem like he hates me so people like you can't say he's picking favorites because I'm his daughter." Meadow took a deep breath, "The joke is on you Weasley, not only did you just ruin my Christmas, you ruined two others who care about me. Next time you talk to me, I'm going straight to Professor McGonagall."

Meadow got up from her seat and walked as fast as she could out of the Great Hall without running, her chin up and her eyes avoiding any stares. She could her Terrance yelling at Weasley, Weasley asking Harry for back up, and Harry jumping to Terrance's aid. Meadow pushed open the door and sprinted, not looking at where she was going, she just kept running as fast as she could.

The girl found herself down a corridor on the seventh floor, sitting on the cold floor, trying to catch her breath. Meadow heard something and she jumped up, she paced back and forth, _'I need some place to hide'_ she thought with her eyes closed as she tried to think of a place. She heard another noise, but when she opened her eyes a small door had appeared on the wall. Meadow looked at it hesitantly, but heard a shot of someone getting closer, and squeezed through the door. She saw piles of junk everywhere. Mountains, more like. Anything you could imagine was there, books, tables, chairs, feathers, lanterns, old wands, melted cauldrons, book shelves, and there was more. Meadow stood in awe at all the amazing things, she walked around, jaw dropped as she took in the sights, smells, and the occasional smelly tastes. She turned and turned down numerous isles and ran her hands against the sides of things. She saw the ugliest stuffed troll with a beautiful crown on it.

Meadow climbed up on a chair that was next to the bookshelf the troll was sitting on. She jumped to the top and reached for the jeweled crown. Meadow's small hands clasped the cool metal and she traced her finger over the gems. It slightly shook and Meadow dropped the crown, frightened, it clanged to the floor. The girl felt a dark presence from the tiara and back away from it slightly, turned on her heel, and wandered around the junk piles. After what seemed like five minutes, she raced back through the maze of forgotten things towards the entrance. She pushed the door open and made her way back to the Slytherin common room. Meadow muttered the password and the door opened, Terrance jumped up from a chair nearby, and awkwardly hugged her.

The blonde girl giggled and hugged him back, used to hugging Shane all the time, it wasn't awkward for Meadow to hug a boy. "What's wrong?"

Terrance looked at her with wide eyes, "Meadow, you were gone for hours. What were you doing?"

Meadow's black speckled yellow eyes widened, "I was gone for hours?"

"That's what I just bloody said wasn't it?"

She looked at her friend with her head turned slightly, Meadow had never heard Terrance say 'bloody' before, "_He might have actually been worried about you Meadow Lily_," a small voice said in the back of her head. She pushed that thought down before she could think about it more. "I didn't realize I was gone for so long... I'm sorry?"

Terrance frowned, "Potter and I looked for you everywhere, the library, which remind you Potter had to sneak in for some reason, empty classrooms, your dad's office, he's not thrilled with you either, Dumbledore's office, the grounds, the Quidditch pitch. Everywhere!"

Meadow looked down, slightly ashamed, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to worry you guys, or make you look for me everywhere, I was just so..." she stuttered slightly, "... Bloody flustered at Weasley, I just wanted some time to myself. Can I borrow your owl? I'll send a letter to Harry quick before I go visit my father..."

The blue-eyed boy sighed, "I told Potter I'd go up to the Hump Back Witch if you came back, he said he'd find out if I was there somehow. You go deal with your father."

She gave him a small smile, "Thanks Terry." The two walked out of the Common Room and separated, one up the stair cases and the other towards the dungeons.

-.-.-

"WHAT do you think you were doing?" Severus Snape yelled, and Meadow stood stone-faced as her father yelled. Somehow, she had gotten used to him treating her terribly at school, she resented him from being bitter to her since she loved him, and Meadow missed him, but she also respected why he did.

Meadow shifted slightly as her father waited for an answer, "Daddy..."

"Meadow Lily, give me a reasonable response to your actions," He sighed tiredly, like he had been worried about her. "_Because he was._" That same voice said in her head. "_You shut your bloody mouth,_" Meadow thought back.

She cleared her throat, "Mr. Weasley decided to insult my family because he could not handle Mr. Potter and I being friends. Weasley has been teasing me and calling me Snake for a couple months now, I haven't said anything back to him until recently because I thought he'd just get bored and stop after a while so this morning and last night I stood up for myself. I was extremely pissed... ticked off and I left to go cool down and relax because I don't like conflict. I didn't realize I was gone for so long. Besides, I'm just like everyone else, why do I need my dad breathing down my every move! Especially since you don't treat me right at all! I get you're trying to prove a point by not treating me special, but you treat me like you treat the Gryffindors."

"I didn't ask you about how I treat you or how I watch you, I asked about why you disappeared." Snape responded coldly.

Meadow rolled her eyes, "Ronald Weasley decided it was funny that my mother died and no one knows if you are my real father or not. I told him off because he's just jealous that Harry and I are friends. Can I go now?"

"No."

"Why."

"We're not done talking," Severus said though gritted teeth. "What did Mr. Weasley say exactly?"

"Oh please, just take my memory of it quick and watch it yourself."

Snape raised an eyebrow and wiped out his wand, he placed it to her forehead and a silver strand of memories was pulled from Meadow's temple. He pulled out his pensive and beckoned for Meadow; she sighed and stepped up to the desk, she put her head in the cool liquid and felt herself falling. She was sitting in the Great Hall next to Terrance, across from herself. Her father landed right next to her. As the scene played out she watched as her face had given away more than what she wanted, hurt spread across her face, and as she got up from the bench she heard Weasley tell Harry that he doesn't need friends like her. Then Meadow was running, she pulled herself out of the memory just before it stopped.

Severus looked irate when Meadow looked up. "Those Weasleys don't know any manors. If only I had my hands on that bloody Gryffindor. That makes it worse, he thinks he's brave just like his whole bloody family." Snape muttered to himself and his daughter looked up at him alarmingly.

"Daddy!" She said accusingly.

"What! He's a bloody nightmare."

"No," Meadow scowled at her father.

Severus' face fell into a scowl as well, "Don't tell me what-"

"No," She persisted, "Don't make that boy's life living hell. Then he'll know I went straight to you and make fun of me for being a 'Daddy's little girl' and say that you didn't keep your nose out of it. I'm not dealing with that on top of this. I'm just going to ignore him and if the other Slytherins make his life bloody hell that's not my problem." Meadow felt good for swearing during her rant, it made her feel better and give off some pent up energy.

Severus just shook his head, he couldn't ground her, but didn't want to take house points away either, instead he responded, "Watch your mouth Miss Snape, no one likes a girl, people like ladies."

Meadow sighed, "Can I go tell Terry I'm alive?"

The potions master rolled his black eyes, "You are dismissed."

-.-.-.


	18. Sleepwalking

Baby Miracle

_Last Chapter: Meadow sighed, "Can I go tell Terry I'm alive?" The potions master rolled his black eyes, "You are dismissed."_

Chapter Eighteen: Sleepwalking

Daphne threw her arms around Meadow, "I missed you!" The two girls laughed and the boys looked at each other and rolled their eyes. Daphne then tackled Terrance in a hug and Meadow smiled at Theo before she too threw her arms around him.

The four sat down at one of the empty tables in the Slytherin common room and caught up on their Winter Holidays. Daphne was wearing the small necklace trinket Meadow bought for her, it had a small rose on it. Her holiday went well, she was surrounded by family, cousins, both younger and older, aunts, uncles, grandparents, nieces, and nephews. Her family was huge and oddly close to everyone. Theo's was quiet, it was just his mum, dad, and two older brothers, whom are already out of Hogwarts and working. Meadow said what happened between her and Weasley and how her father handled it.

"He just was so pissed off! But I told him, I said "Daddy, no, you are not making that boy's life hell because he'll know I went straight to you."

"You did not!" Terry exclaimed suddenly and Meadow's eyes got huge with surprise.

"I did too. I'm not letting Weasley know I went to my father to complain about him," she replied with a frown. Meadow thought Terry would understand out of the group but he wasn't approving at all, neither were the other two.

Daphne patted the other girl's hand, "Meadow, you should have let your father take care of it, after all, he is the Head of Slytherin House, he should show students not to mess with any of his, even his daughter."

"Especially his daughter," Theo added.

"What do you guys want me to do? Be labeled Snape's Little Princess?" Meadow questioned accusingly, "Maybe I should have let him take care of it, but I'm not being labeled as Daddy's little girl. You don't understand from my angle. You don't have a parent as a Professor. It's embarrassing beyond belief, and I have to make sure I don't get favored over others."

"Snape favors Draco, and Draco is his godson," Daphne pointed out, "Why can't he spoil you a little bit?"

"Because I don't want to be spoiled, I was raised in a shack, not in some huge house with a bunch of family where I have to act all high and mighty," Meadow blurted out. She was mad, these were her friends, why couldn't they support her and see her way? She looked at Daphne sharply but quickly turned into alarm. The brunette's eyes were tearful and her cheeks were red. Meadow replayed what she said in her head and shame spread across her face, "I'm so sorry Daphne... I didn't mean it like that. I just wanted to point out that we come from two different homes. I never meant to insult you. I just..." Meadow struggled for words, "Being a Slytherin is difficult when you're brother is in Gryffindor, when you're friends with a lot of people outside of Slytherin... I'm looked down upon, like I'm some freak mess up, I don't want to be known as a Daddy's girl as well." She tried to suppress the tears that welled up and looked at the floor.

"Meadow, no one looks down on you when you go hang out when the Gryffindors. Actually, a lot of the first years look up to you because you go do what you want, when you want, and you don't care what others think. Most of the older students respect you for it, I mean, they're not thrilled because now Slytherins seem more approachable..." Theo said after a long pause.

Tears started to run down Meadow's cheeks, "Daph?"

A long pause again, "It's okay Doe," the other girl sighed, "I'm just not to happy you said that."

"I know, I feel so bad," Meadow rushed out. The two witches hugged and the subject dropped.

"I'm not looking forward to classes again," Terry sighed, and the other three groaned.

-.-.-.

"Doe!" Shane yelled as he ran to catch up to her. They just had potions together and Meadow had bolted as fast as she could do to her partner being Draco. She liked him, but could only stand so much of his personality.

"Yes?" She smiled.

"I have to tell you something."

"Do tell."

"Not here, meet me in the trophy room at midnight," Shane responded and squeezed her hand. "Harry will be there with me, but don't bring anyone else." He dashed away towards Harry and Granger.

"That was strange..." Meadow muttered to herself.

"What was strange?" A voice asked and made the girl jump and frown, the person she was trying to get away from.

"Oh just something my brother said, Malfoy, not any of your business."

The blonde boy huffed and rolled his grey eyes, "Oh please, he's not your real brother, why bother saying it?" He paused before he said "Get it? Brother... Bother..." By the look on Meadow's face he quickly added, "I'm only joking, what did he want anyways?"

The young witch giggled, "Since when do you joke around Draco Malfoy?" She was trying to change the subject, but he was having none of it.

"That's not the point," Malfoy said and pinched her arm slightly.

"Hey, ouch, how about that doesn't happen again," Meadow said and rubbed her arm. "The point is that it doesn't matter what he wanted anyways, it's my business."

"So you're not actually going are you?"

"Going where?"

"To the trophy room at midnight."

Meadow's breath caught but she tried to cover it up, "Why on earth would I go there so late at night?"

Malfoy rolled his eyes again, "I'm not stupid, you know, I have ears as well. Who do you think got them in trouble by going out late to Hagrid's to sneak that bloody dragon in the castle?"

"And who's the bloody stupid one who was in the forbidden forest for turning in the bloody Gryffindors?" Meadow teased. The two pushed through the doors to outside. It was free period and most of the first year Slytherins were outside throwing snow balls. Meadow scooped up some snow and pushed it into a ball.

"Let's not talk about that," Malfoy muttered and followed Meadow to the fountain that was frozen over.

Meadow tossed the snowball up and caught it again, "Oh wait, I think the name is coming to me..." She smiled before she giggled, "Oh yes, I remember..." She looked into the snowball and pretended it was like Divination some of the third-year Slytherins were taking, "The name is, Draco Malfoy." Meadow laughed again and Malfoy managed a smile, a real smile. "Did I just make THE Draco Malfoy smile?"

"I'll be sure it won't happen again Meadow Snape," He replied. Meadow huffed and smiled, she threw the snowball at the boy and hit him square in the chest. "Oi!" He exclaimed, "That's freezing! It got down my shirt!"

"Poor baby!" Meadow laughed, and jumped around him. He scowled, bent down to make a snowball himself, but another hit him in the head, "You'll have to be quicker than that Malfoy!"

"I'll get you for this!" The rich boy responded and tackled her to the ground, he rubbed her face in some fresh snow. "How do you like me now," he demanded.

Meadow pushed him off of her and pouted, "I don't like you, you're so mean," she flicked snow off of her face and frowned at him. "And just when I think we can be friends, you go and remind me that you're a bloody prick." Meadow got up from the ground and stalked inside.

Blaise came up to Draco, "What's her deal?"

"She's a girl," Draco scoffed and Blaise shrugged.

"It's because you hurt her feelings, you prat," Terrance said from behind a bush, "Believe it or not, she keeps trying to give you chances to make up for being so mean to Harry and Shane. Honestly, I don't even know why, I wouldn't want my two close friends getting bullied by a different friend. But Meadow has a soft heart, she keeps waiting for you to change." Terry shook his head, "I'd at least try to make this time up if you want to be her friend, mate. Usually you just harass the two Gryffindors but now you humiliated her in front of all the first-years."

"And how do you know all this, Terrance," Draco spat.

"I did spend the Winter Holidays here with her, and you went home to precious mummy and daddy. You'd be surprised how much you'd pick up from her if you paid attention," He replied and shook his head, "You really don't have a clue." And Terrance jogged in the castle to find Meadow. He found her on some steps that no one ever used. She was just sitting there with her elbows on her knees and her chin on resting in her hands. Terry sat down next to her and she leaned and rested her head on his shoulder.

"I'm having a rough day," she said, and closed her eyes. Soon her breathing slowed down and got extremely quiet, almost like she wasn't breathing at all, Terry knew though she was just sleeping. He had gotten used to her funny sleep pattern, silent, then she starts dreaming, she flinches, grunts, and cries when she starts dreaming. The boy closed his eyes and rested his head on hers. Not planning on falling asleep, but soon, he too fell asleep.

-.-.-

"Terrance! Meadow!" Someone whispered, "Wake up."

Meadow lifted her head up slightly and looked around, she shook Terry awake and he mumbled, "Who's there?"

"Oh Merlin's beard, its Shane and Harry," Shane whispered. "Get up, we have to talk to Meadow."

"Where are you?" Meadow asked and started to stand but Terrance grabbed her hand and shook his head, the two had a silent argument over if they should or shouldn't find them.

"At the top of the stairs, behind you." The other boy whispered again.

Meadow pulled free and walked up to the top, "I don't see you."

Shane's messy, brown hair poked out of thin air, Meadow squeaked, but Terrance's hand was around her mouth, "Be quiet," he hissed, "We don't want Flitch coming after us."

"It's too late for that," Harry's voice said and his head also popped out of thin air, "His cat saw heard us already. Get under here, we need to leave."

The two Slytherins scrambled under the cloak and Harry led them to an empty classroom. He took the cloak off and shoved it in his robe, "You never showed up in the trophy room, Shane thought you fell asleep in the Slytherin Common Room, but I just knew that you weren't. So we set off searching for you."

"You were invisible!" Meadow exclaimed awestruck.

Terrance piped up, "It's an invisibility cloak isn't it? Those are extremely rare."

"Some people make invisibility cloaks but the charms wear off eventually and they don't last very long," Meadow stated, "But how did you ever get your hands on it? You, no offense Harry, don't even know those charms. Bloody hell, I don't even know the charms for invisibility."

"Someone gave it to me for Christmas," Harry stated. "It had a note, but all it said was 'Use it well.'"

Meadow frowned and snuck a glance at Terry to see his reaction, "That's odd, isn't it?"

"Very..." Terry locked eyes with Meadow before turning back to Harry and Shane, "So how come you two needed Meadow so badly?"

The two Gryffindors shifted on their feet and looked at each other, a silent conversation between the two, "Well... It's about Nicolas Flamel," Harry said hesitantly. Meadow perked up immediately. "There's this dog, Fluffy, as Hagrid calls it, it has three heads and it's guarding a trapped door," He added in for Terrance's benefit since Meadow had known this already. "Snape, was bleeding when the troll came, we thing that he was trying to slip past Fluffy but was caught, the reason why we also suspect Snape is because when my broom was jinx he wasn't blinking."

"But they don't know for sure that it's Snape," Meadow butted in.

Shane sighed and Harry rolled his eyes, "Doe, I know he's your dad and everything but the evidence is not looking very promising, during break I overheard Snape threating Quillell about being on his bad side."

"It's not my dad," she persisted.

"If you say so, anyways, we still haven't found out anything and Meadow refuses to ask Snape about anything. If Fluffy's guarding something, that something being the Sorcerer's Stone, someone is trying to steal the stone," Shane said, and looked at Meadow, "Can you please find out what the stone does?"

"I'll try too, why did you need to tell me this so late?"

"We didn't want anyone overhearing us," Harry explained, "We can walk you two back to the dungeons."

Meadow shook her head, "It's okay, I think we can manage to not get caught." She hugged Shane quick and kissed his cheek and looked at Terrance to go back to the common room. "Ready?" He nodded and the two set off back towards the dungeons.

They walked side-by-side, without talking, it was a comfortable silence. Meadow took Terry's hand in hers and she let their fingers entwine. Terry squeezed her hand gently, "Everything okay?"

"Yeah," She whispered back, "Just a rough start getting back in the swing of things for school."

Terrance sighed, he wished she didn't take things so close to heart, "I know. It'll get easier, I promise."

"I suppose, tomorrow will you come out to the Quidditch pitch with me?"

"Shouldn't you look for what the Stone does?"

Meadow giggled softly and slapped her free hand over her mouth, "Terry." She said and he looked at her, "Tomorrow is the weekend, did you forget?"

"I guess I did," He smiled. They were almost back to the Slytherin Common Room. "Don't forget this is-" But before the wizard even finished his sentence Meadow fell into the trick step with a high-pitched scream. "Meadow!" Terrance hissed.

"I'm fine," She replied, her voice cracked, she had fell in the step up to her waist. "Pull me out Terrance," she pouted.

He rolled his eyes and retorted sarcastically, "No, I figured I'd leave you here for Flitch to find you."

"You will not!" Meadow whispered, "Pull me out, I'm sinking!" The two found each other's hands and Terry started pulling Meadow up, but she slipped from his grasp. "Grap under my arms," She said, trying to not freak out any more than she already was, and he obeyed and moved to the step lower than the trick step. He pulled backwards for him and when he went to regrasp his arm slipped into the trick step. Meadow fell back down to the waist, she groaned in annoyance, "We were so close."

"Meow."

The two looked up to see Mrs. Norris perched at the top of the stairs, the looked at each other in alarm. "Oh no," Meadow let out in a whisper, Mrs. Norris hissed and streaked away. "Now we're done for it."

Terrance tried to shift and pull his hand free, but it was futile and he rested his head on Meadow's shoulder, "At least we can get out of this step now."

"But Flitch will have to get Daddy. And he will be an unhappy man."

"He can't punish us too hard, we're in his house," Terry pointed out and Meadow only sighed.

They heard wobbly footsteps and knew Flitch had arrived, a lantern lit up the staircase, "And what are you two first years doing out this late," He sneered.

"We were-"

"I was sleep walking," Meadow cut Terry off with a sharp look. "Terrance heard me and followed, trying to stop me. I didn't wake up until I fell into this step."

"You're facing to go towards the Slytherin Common Room," The caretaker grumbled.

"That's because we thought it would be easier for him to grab around my ribs and pull me out."

Flitch's eyebrows were raised, "So that so."

The two nodded, and the lantern and Flitch left, leaving an angry Mrs. Norris watching their every move. Neither first year dared say a word while Flitch showed up again only with a very livid Professor Snape.

"Explain yourselves," He said, his voice full of venom.

"I was sleep-walking," Meadow started and glanced at Terrance to continue.

"I was still up in the common room studying when I saw her walk out of the room so I followed and tried to get her attention. She didn't snap out of it until she fell through the step." Snape raised his eyebrows and the gesture had Terry continue again, "We look like this because when I tried to get her out I slipped and my arm got stuck in the stair as well."

"Enough, both of you will serve a detention with me tomorrow night," Snape snapped a reply before whipping his wand out and both students were on the floor landing. "You two are dismissed, now get to bed." The potions master turned his back on them and was whispering to Flitch, feeling unwanted and not wanting to get in more trouble the two first years turned and bolted for the Slytherin Common Room.

"I can't believe that's all we have," Meadow whispered as the two entered the common room.

"Are you serious? I can't believe he didn't question us more! He obviously knows if you sleepwalk or not!"

Meadow shrugged and they walked upstairs, "Let's just turn in for the night. I'm so tired." She yawned and Terry laughed.

"G'night!" The two separated and went to their own rooms.

-.-.-


	19. End of Term

Baby Miracle

_Meadow shrugged and they walked upstairs, "Let's just turn in for the night. I'm so tired." She yawned and Terry laughed. "G'night!" The two separated and went to their own rooms._

Chapter Nineteen: The End of Term

It was a normal Thursday afternoon for the Slytherin group, they sat in the library, which Meadow was allowed back into. They were all working on homework, except for Meadow, who was sitting with the other three, just with a big book opened up and she was skimming through it as quickly as possible. Daphne had asked what she was doing, Meadow had either not heard her or choose to ignore her. The little Snape groaned in frustration as it was another book that lead to nothing.

"Meadow? Can you help me with this quick?" Terry asked.

She looked over at him, "Yeah, sure what's up?"

"This charms paper doesn't look right, can you skim it quick?"

Meadow nodded and grabbed it quick, looking it over, it sounded just fine in her mind. She stated that and pushed her chair away, going off to find another book possibly close to Nicolas Flamel. The blonde was so engrossed with finding a book, she didn't even notice that Malfoy had come up behind her. He cleared his throat and Meadow jumped as she pulled her wand out. "Don't ever do that to me again, if we weren't in the library I would have screamed." She warned and lowered her wand, "What do you want Malfoy."

"I just wanted to help you."

"Thank you, but I don't need your help," Meadow replied and turned around back to looking.

Malfoy stood there, he turned the ring on his right hand with his left, as an act of nervousness, "Meadow, I want to help you."

She turned back around, an old book in her hand, "I don't think you heard me correctly, _Malfoy_, I don't want your help." Meadow then briskly walked back toward the table that Daph, Theo, and Terry were at. Even more frustrated than before, Meadow opened the book to a random page, which to her surprise, had a picture of ruby red stone in the hands of a man. The man was very old, interested on who this was and what importance of the stone had, Meadow skimmed through the passage below it.

"_The ancient study of alchemy… the Sorcerer's Stone… the stone transforms any metal into pure gold… produces the Elixir of Life… make the drinker immortal…The stone currently belongs to Nicolas Flamel… who celebrated his six hundred and sixty-fifth birthday last year._" (page 220, HP1)

"Oh Merlin's beard," Meadow jumped up and raced out of the library. She ran to the dungeons, "Dad!" She yelled as she opened the potion's door, heads snapped around to her, she recognized Cedric Diggory, who gave her a quick nod, and Meadow blushed in embarrassment, she had walked in on a second year potions class! She quickly made her way to her father's desk and he pointedly glared at her. "Professor, I need to talk to you."

Snape held his hand out and looked at her with a bored face, Meadow leaned in "Privately." The potions master rolled his eyes and got up, the two headed into the potions ingredients closet.

"What Miss Snape, I'm teaching a class currently." He gave her a sharp look that said _you're an inconvenience to me_.

"Daddy, why does the Sorcerer's Stone need to be guarded?" She took a deep breath, and looked down.

"Who told you about that?"

"I'm not saying."

"Meadow Lily Snape, you listen to me right now," He pushed her chin up, so the two could make eye contact. "The Stone is safe, it is hidden, it is protected, and you need not to worry about it."

Meadow let her breath out, "Daddy, it's not safe, it needs to be moved to someplace safe."

"What gave you this crazy idea?"

He looked so surreal, Meadow spilled everything right there, how her Gryffindor friends saw Fluffy, Harry's broom getting jinxed, Snape being the one who they think is going to steal it, they know about Nicholas Flamel and the stone, but don't know what the stone does, even though she does.

"Meadow, I want you to tell them that you talked to me, I got mad and gave you a week of detention, but tell them about what the stone does. They can't be that stupid to go off after it well Dumbledore is around. And as long as he's around, it will be safe. I've also discovered that someone is trying to steal it, however, it isn't me."

"Who is it?" She asked.

Severus just shook his head, "I am not letting my daughter get mixed up in this."

"But-"

"No, end of discussion." And he walked out of the closet, Meadow followed and quickly left the dungeons, to go call for Mino. Mino was Meadow and Shane's first owl, it is old, but it loves to fly and give messages, so around Hogwarts, Meadow will call for him.

Lost in her own world, she turned the corner she bumped into someone. "Oh! I'm sorry!" Meadow exclaimed.

"Hey Doe," Shane laughed and she smiled. "I was hoping I'd bump into you."

"I was too actually!" Meadow said excitedly, "Where's Harry and Granger? I need to tell them too."

"I'll go get them, I'll meet you by the Hump Back Witch on Third floor?"

Before Meadow could even reply, Shane raced off, and she sighed, slowly making her way to the third floor.

.-.-.-.

"Harry you need to eat something for this Quidditch match," Granger commented Saturday morning, as he picked at his food.

"I know, I'm just nervous. Why does Snape have to referee the match?" Harry muttered.

"Hey now, that's my father you're talking about."

Harry looked grimly up at her, "Sorry Meadow, I just don't feel like that's right, especially since he wasn't blinking when my broom got jinxed."

She smiled sadly, "I promise you, it wasn't him. Have you three ever thought to think of someone not so predictable? Most people, if and when they do something bad, they don't want to stick out like a hippogriff."

"And who would you say?"

"I don't know, but it's not Snape, regardless of how much you protest that it is." Meadow replied, "But really Harry, Granger is right, you need to eat. You need some strength for this match, especially if you want the snitch right away."

The three Gryffindors looked at Meadow surprised, Shane spoke up, "How did you know?"

"Oh please, I know my father isn't well liked by the Gryffindors because of how harsh he is on you guys. I'm not blind. I can see how much of a rough time he gives Harry."

"Blimey Doe, you make it sound like you think we think you're stupid," Shane rubbed his brown eyes.

"No, I'm just observational."

"And I still am not hungry, but thanks for the pep talk." Harry frowned, "I'm going to go down and get ready." He pushed his food away, and got up, walking away from his friends.

Granger turned to Meadow, "Do you really think it's not Snape?" The blonde nodded, and Granger got excited "I didn't think so either! Like you said, he's making it a habit to be mean to the other houses except for yours. I know I saw him not blinking when Harry's broom got jinxed, but he's a Hogwart's professor, he might have been trying to save Harry."

"If anything, saving Harry would have been it," Meadow nodded, "I almost feel as though Quirrell might be the one trying to steal it."

"He's so jumpy and scared all the time though," said the bushy haired girl, "I mean, I heard he went to Romania to examine vampires and they tried to eat him. I feel like that would make me on edge too."

Meadow leaned in, "It's almost as if he's too jumpy, but it's just a thought, it could even be Dumbledore himself trying to steal it. I'm sure he's actually helping protect it. It could be just about anyone." She paused, gathering her thoughts, "I mean, anyone, you said Hagrid owns Fluffy right? There has to be other enchantments and spells and obstacles that has to be put into place before the stone. Think about it, Dumbledore himself wouldn't try and protect the stone all by himself. The professors must have some sort of talent that Dumbledore asked them to use. But I'm going to meet up with Daph, Theo, and Terrance. I'll see you at the Quidditch pitch?"

Granger and Shane agreed, and Meadow got up and headed towards the Slytherin table. Leaving the two Gryffindors to have a lot to think about.

-.-.-.

Meadow watched as the Gryffindor and Hufflepuff teams went out on the pitch, pale faced and nervous the players mounted their brooms and hovered in the air and watched for Professor Snape to walk out on the pitch. The Slytherins started cheering and clapping as their Head of House appeared.

Terry pinched her arm, "Meadow look, Dumbledore even showed up to watch!"

She whipped her head around, and spotted his silver hair and beard among the crowd of professors. "That doesn't seem good, and neither does my dad refereeing for this match. Something must actually be wrong."

"It's probably just another precaution that another broom doesn't get jinxed," Terrance replied, he started cheering as the quaffle was in possession of the Hufflepuff chaser, Maggie Jorgans, as soon as the game started. "You know, you might have more fun with your Gryffindorks. They're not that far away."

Meadow nodded and headed towards Shane and Granger. Surprisingly she found Malfoy and his two thugs of friends, Crabbe and Goyle, with Shane and Neville Longbottom wrestling under the seat Granger was standing on. All of the sudden Granger threw her arms up and screamed in delight, Meadow flinched with the sudden loudness and realized that all of the Gryffindor fans were celebrating, Harry had already caught the snitch. Meadow jumped up next to Granger and celebrated with her, the two girls hugged, but quickly let go and looked down.

Longbottom was unconscious as he had tried to take on both Crabbe and Goyle, and Shane and Draco were still rolling around fighting. Meadow hopped down and tried to separate the two boys before she wiped her wand out, "SHANE BLAKE LUPIN! DRACO LUCIUS MALFOY!" The two looked up surprised, "You two will stop fighting or I swear on Merlin's beard, I will knock the two of you out."

Meadow shook her head, "Shane I expected better out of you," she looked at Malfoy, "Can't you grow up. It's not okay to pick on them just because you wanted to be friends with Harry and he choose not to be friends with a slimy git like you. Stand up." The two did and looked down at their toes, "You two will get Longbottom to the Hospital Wing, TOGETHER. Start being civil to each other. We're still here for the next six years." Meadow shook her head again and rolled her dark eyes, "I can't believe you two." And she walked away, Granger giving the boys a disapproving look as well before she followed Meadow.

"How did you do that?" Granger asked, nodding toward the two boys, who were trying to get Longbottom's arms over their shoulders.

Meadow smiled slightly, "Shane knows me, I'm as stubborn as I can get when I don't like something, and Malfoy, well… He's just trying to be my friend. However, Malfoy does keep trying to pick fights with you three, because I do believe he is jealous that he was turned down by the-boy-who-lived. I mean, I could be wrong. But I'm also the only first year Slytherin that he doesn't know."

"I'm still lost," Granger commented.

"Shane and I are like siblings, and Malfoy just wants to know me better," Meadow shrugged, "If you cut something they care about off, people usually do anything you want. Which is why Voldemort is notorious, he threatens what people love and cherish. Whether that is their own life, or another's life."

"That doesn't seem very nice," the Gryffindor replied.

"No, it's really not, but it is very effective when things need to get done, I don't do it very often."

"How are things with Higgs?" Granger asked.

Meadow looked at her sharply, "Better, why do you ask?"

"I just remember our conversation before the troll attacked us," she said softly, "I wanted to make sure you were feeling better and that you an Higgs were getting along better."

The younger Snape's heart melted from its frozen state, she unconsciously rubbed her left arm, where the deep tissue scar was still visible. "Oh, that, I'm doing a lot better, most of my scars are faded and Terry and I are actually a lot better. During winter break we got close again."

Granger nodded, and relief flooded her face, "I know that we don't always see eye to eye, and I'm hoping that we'll be able to call each other friends in the future, but I do care about you Snape."

Meadow smiled, "I care about you too Granger. I'll see you tomorrow at noon in the library?"

Granger nodded and the two bid farewell to each other, Granger went to see how the boys were managing with Longbottom and Meadow went to find her Slytherin friends.

-.-.-.

After dinner Shane came and found Meadow in an empty classroom in which she was practicing her charms, transfigurations, and spells.

"Meadow! There you are," he said as he walked in. "Don't have it perfect?"

She ignored him and turned several needles into matches. "Doe please, this is important. I'm sorry okay? Malfoy just had said some vial things about Harry, I can only take so much crap from him about my friends. And it's painful to see you two together, I know you don't really like him and that you harp on him for bulling us. Harry and Granger told me on how much you try and get him to stop. But Doe, you can't make everyone get along with each other. I'm sorry that I disappointed you, truly I am, but I'm not going to lay down so Malfoy will have an easier time walking all over us Gryffindors."

She rolled her eyes, "I'm just reviewing and making sure that I'm getting ready for exams at the end of the year. Those are coming up soon, didn't you know?" Meadow teased him, as she muttered a spell and easily matches turned themselves into silver needles. "I forgive you."

The two hugged, and Meadow continued to practice, Shane joined in only to receive pointers from the younger girl. It was effective and their hard work seemed to pay off for exams. In the next few weeks, Meadow had breezed by her Charms, Potions, and Herbology, Transfiguration gave her a harder time, but she still found it easy, and Flying Lessons had stopped ages ago. Meadow felt bad for Harry, she noticed that he kept rubbing his forehead. She couldn't imagine having to go through constant pain in her head.

Malfoy had also tried to make up the Quidditch episode to Meadow, offering to carry her books, or study with her. She had declined both, however after a few days she allowed Malfoy to come with, but after exams he switched over to teasing the Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws about how easy exams were. Some people just never change.

Meadow spent most of her free time outside by the Lake with Daphne, Theodore, and Terrance, although sometimes she stayed in and read second year books from the library. The break they had was due to the professors grading everyone's exams. The year was slowing down to an end, and soon, Meadow would be back underground, where no one except Severus could find her, Shane, and Uncle Remus.


	20. The Closer, the Worse

**Okay, so this chapter is kind of confusing if you haven't read the book. However, I am going to go back and forth between what the movie has shown and what the book did. I hope you guys will still like it.**

Baby Miracle

_Meadow spent most of her free time outside by the Lake with Daphne, Theodore, and Terrance, although sometimes she stayed in and read second year books from the library. The break they had was due to the professors grading everyone's exams. The year was slowing down to an end, and soon, Meadow would be back underground, where no one except Severus could find her, Shane, and Uncle Remus. _

Chapter Twenty: The Closer, the Worse

Meadow was in a classroom once again practicing spells. "Oi! There you are," Shane yelled, causing Meadow to wave her wand wrong and the effect of that was to have whiskers on her goblet she was trying to create from a mouse. "That looks weird."

She rolled her eyes, "That's because you frightened me," Meadow waved her wand and muttered the reverse spell and the small white mouse appeared standing on its hind legs.

"When did we learn that spell?"

Meadow huffed, "We haven't yet; we learn it next year. Is there something you need?"

Shane grunted in response, but he smiled and grabbed her hand, "Can you take a break? We're going down to Hagrid's hut tonight, Harry asked if you wanted to come with since it's important."

"I suppose I could come along. When are we going?"

"Now."

Meadow sucked in a breath, "Okay, let me clean up quick," she waved her wand again and said "_Wingardium Leviosa!"_ Her things lifted up and she flicked her wrist, they went in her pack in order. The two looked into the bag and Meadow nodded to herself.

"When did you become so amazing at magic?" Shane asked, as the two walked through the castle.

Meadow blushed, "I'm not; I just study and read, and practice everything."

Shane rolled his eyes and put an arm around Meadow's shoulders, "I'm just glad to have you as a sister."

She shrugged him off and smiled. The two walked over to Harry and Granger, whom were waiting by the courtyard doors. "Come on, let's go!" Harry urged, and raced forward.

"Why are we going to Hagrid's?" Meadow asked.

Harry paused and let the other three catch up, "Don't you think it's a bit odd how a stranger was carrying around a dragon's egg in his pocket? And the dragon is the only thing Hagrid wanted for the longest time?"

He let that sink in as they ran towards the small hut. "Hagrid! The night you got Norbert, did you see what the stranger looked like?"

"Harry, Hermione, Shane, Meadow! Hello, can I get you some tea?"

"No, we're in a bit of a hurry," Harry said, "Norbert, the stranger?"

Hagrid shook his massive head, "No, 'fraid not, he wouldn't take his hood off. It's not unusual at the pub I was at. It's called the Hog's Head."

"Did Hogwarts come up at all?"

"Must of… Yes, it did. He asked if I was able to care fer a dragon. I said I was more than capable of it after caring for Fluffy."

"Was this stranger interested in Fluffy?"

"O'course! You don't see many three-headed dogs around even at Hogwarts. I said, as long as yer know how to calm him down, ya just play a bit of music, and it'll put him right to sleep!" Hargid's eyes got huge as he realized what he just said. "I shouldn't have told yeh that!"

But it was too late, the four bolted from the hut back towards the castle. As they neared the courtyard and darted past all the students that were lounging about in the sun, they ran into Professor McGonagall. "What are you four doing inside?"

"We need to see Professor Dumbledore," Harry said firmly.

"He left ten minutes ago for a very important ministry meeting," McGonagall replied sharply.

"_Now?_ But this is important." Harry whined.

Meadow spoke up, "Harry, Dumbledore is a very important man, and obviously he has duties that he has to do for Hogwarts outside of school."

"Miss Snape is right Mister Potter. Why are you inside on a day like this anyways?"

Harry looked down at his feet before he regained courage "It's about the Sorcerer's Stone."

Whatever Professor McGonagall was thinking, it wasn't that, and she dropped her books she was carrying, "How did you four-"

"It's a really long and complicated story, but we think it's in danger, that someone is trying to steal the stone." Harry replied, and the five started to pick up her books. "We need Dumbledore here, as long as he's here, no one will try to steal it."

"I assure you Potter that it is safe. Off you lot, enjoy this nice weather." And with that the Professor marched off.

The four all hunched together, Harry spoke, "We go tonight, I'll try and get there before Snape does."

Meadow rolled her eyes but suppressed a comment. "Harry that's too dangerous," Granger spoke up.

"Not if I used my invisibility cloak, I can sneak past Flitch and Miss Norris. It'll be easy from there, Hagrid gave me a flute for Christmas that I can play-"

Someone cleared their throat from behind them, and Granger gasped. It was the potions professor. "What on earth are you four doing inside on a day like this? People would think you're up to something."

"We were-"

"Enough, why don't you three ever keep your noses out of things?" Meadow ducked her head, and Snape narrowed in on the movement, "Miss Snape, why aren't you with your friends?"

"I am sir," She replied and he glared at her. "They were outside in the sun, I came in for a little while so I could cool down, I don't want to get sunburnt."

The professor accepted that response, "Why don't you run along now." The four grimly nodded and walked outside, Snape than disappeared as well.

They all locked eyes, "Can all four of us fit under that cloak of yours?" Meadow asked.

"Us?" Harry blinked.

"Come off it, don't be stupid mate, we're coming with you," Shane piped up for the first time in a while.

"Hermione?"

"I'm coming with as well, I should probably go try and find something useful in my books," And with that she headed back inside to the Gryffindor's common room.

Harry sighed, "I hope you know what you're getting into."

"I know bloody well what I'm getting into Mister Harry Potter," Meadow exclaimed, causing the two boys to flinch in surprise. "Now answer me, is there enough room for the four of us?"

"Yes, I'm sure of it."

"Good," Meadow said shortly, "I want you three to meet me by the-" She cut off shortly as she thought about it, it would be more work for those three to come all the way down to the main level, than to turn around and go back up the stairs. "I'll meet you three by the door. Don't give me that look you two, I'm a Slytherin, I know how to sneak around. Besides there's only three things we need to look out for, Flich, Miss Norris, and Peeves. It'll be a synch. Just be there when I get there. I'll slip under the cloak right away."

Harry and Shane shared a look, the two nodded, and Harry spoke up, "We leave at midnight. Meadow, try and whip up a potion that could help. Since you'll be in the dungeons, maybe you can keep your eye on Snape to make sure he doesn't wander off. Shane and I will be outside for the rest of the day just to get the professors off our backs."

"What should I try to do? I only have a few hours, that narrows it down to pepper-up and or I can try one of mine."

"Anything, it doesn't matter," Harry replied and the three spit up, Harry and Shane going outside, and Meadow raced off to the dungeons.

-.-.-.

"Why are you still up?" Daphne asked as she opened her curtains and looked over at the bed next to her. Meadow had a candle lit and she was sitting at the edge of her bed; she was turning the clear potion between her hands. It was one she created, she hoped it would help.

"I couldn't sleep. Go back to bed Daph," Meadow turned, sliding the potion up her sleeve, and smiled sadly at her friend. "I'm just not ready to go back home yet, to lose everything, to not see the sunlight again."

Daphne looked at her with sad eyes, "I'm sorry…" There was a pause before the brunette pressed on, "Besides you won't lose everything, maybe you can convince Lupin and your dad that you need to come visit me, otherwise I'll come find you."

The two girls laugh, "I'll try to come visit, you get some sleep, I think I'll walk around the common room to wear myself out."

"G'night," Daphne rolled over, her curtains automatically moved to cover the sides of her bed.

Meadow quietly adjusted her potion into her robe pocket with her wand. Bee, her no longer fluffy kitten, looked up at her with yellow eyes. The girl looked at her cat, Bee's fur was still the light-golden color, but was now long and Meadow thought of as beautiful. She meowed at Meadow, and the girl shook her head, shushing Bee, and she walked out of the room, shutting her door behind her.

Meadow walked twice around the common room before the clock tower started to ring. After the twelfth ring, she headed out of the Slytherin common room and towards the challenged that awaited. Right away she almost ran smack into Flitch, but she ducked behind a knight, and Flitch carried on his slow pace as he swung his lantern back and forth. Meadow stayed still until she couldn't hear his squeaky lantern. She slipped out from behind the knight and dashed up to the Main floor, where she hid behind the hourglass house points. Nothing moved, and Meadow raced up to the third floor, going down the hallway that she figured was forbidden, soon enough she found her answer. It was dimly lit, cobwebs covered statues, and she heard voices.

Voices she recognized, "There she is," Shane's voice said as she was covered in a cloak.

"Let's hurry, Snape could already be down there," Harry commented.

The four moved over to the door, "Oh move over," Granger said as she stuck her wand out.

"Wait," Meadow hissed, Peeves came bouncing down, as the four saw them, their feet shuffled.

"Who's there?" Peeves asked. "I know your there, I'll go run off and say a student is out of bed. STUDENT-"

"Peeves," Meadow said in a hoarse voice, "The Bloody Baron has his own reasons for being invisible." He almost fell out of the air, "I want you to stay away from this place. Go bug Flitch."

"Yes, your bloodiness. Anything," Peeves said and disappeared out of the third floor.

"That was bloody brilliant Doe," Shane said and squeezed her hand. "How did you know that Peeves was scared of the Bloody Barron."

"I am in Slytherin house," She replied and Granger had gotten the door open.

"Come on you three," Granger whispered, and stepped inside. Fluffy, the giant, three-headed dog, was snoring. Meadow gasped, not having seen Fluffy.

"He's actually kind of cute," Meadow muttered and Shane gave her a look, "I'm only saying, I can see why Hagrid would like him."

"Snape's already gone past, the door is open," Harry said, and the other three looked down to see the trap door open and exposing darkness.

"Who goes first?" Granger whispered, "I'm certainly not."

"I am, if you three want to take the cloak and head back-"

"Are you nuts? You think I came all this way from the dungeons to turn back around? No. We're with you Harry, start bloody believing it." Meadow snapped. All of the sudden it got quiet, and Fluffy started growling.

"Look what you did," Shane commented, "You went and woke him up. Harry play your flute."

Harry patted his pockets, trying to find it, Fluffy was growling more fiercely and started to stand up.

"_You are my sunshine, my only sunshine, you make me happy when skies are gray. You never know dear how much I love you please don't take my sunshine away._ Get moving," Meadow hissed and restarted the lullaby.

Fluffy gradually laid back down and started snoring, "I'll go first. I'll tell you if it's okay or not, if it's not, go get Hedwig, send a letter to Dumbledore."

The other two nodded, and Harry jumped. "It's okay! You can jump! It's really soft." Shane jumped as soon as he said it was okay, and Granger looked at Meadow. Meadow nodded at Granger, and the blonde stepped closer to the trapped door. Granger jumped and Meadow jumped right after. They plunged down the dark drop and landed on something soft.

"We must be miles underneath the school," Granger commented.

"Lucky this plant thing is here," Shane said patting the plant.

"LUCKY?" Granger leapt up and tried to find an exit. "Look at you three! This is Devil's Snare." The plant had vines around their legs, Harry, since he jumped first, was covered. A vine grabbed Granger and forced her to sit down again.

"Just relax, the more you struggle, the faster it will try to kill you," Meadow said, and the plant dropped her underneath them.

"Meadow!" Shane yelled, and he struggled harder.

Granger than dropped from the plant, "Hermione!" The two boys yelled.

"Just relax! Do what we say!" Granger yelled back, she looked at Meadow and rolled her brown eyes, "Shane won't relax, not after you disappeared, he started freaking out."

"Devil's Snare," Meadow mouthed over, "Think Granger, what can we do."

Harry dropped from the plant, "Are you two okay?"

"Yeah, fine," they responded as they kept thinking.

"Devil's Snare, loves darkness," Meadow said.

"Of course! Devil's Snare will sulk in the sun!" Granger said excitedly, and whipped out her wand. The same blue fire that she had set on Snape, came out and the plant started shrieking and shriveling.

"We'll catch up in a couple minutes," Meadow said, and the two nodded, heading through the passageway that was on the right. Shane dropped out, and Meadow ran to him.

"It's okay, you're fine. Just relax Shane," Meadow whispered, as she knelt down by him, she knew if he didn't calm down soon, he'd have an anxiety attack, and that wouldn't help them get to the stone any faster. Shane draped his arms around her and hid his head in her shoulder, he was trying to slow his breathing. "You're okay. One, two, three, in. One, two, three, out."

Soon Shane got his breathing back to normal, and the two caught up, to see Harry and Granger staring up at little objects that were flying around. "What are those?"

"They look like birds," Granger said, "But those can't be just for decoration. That's too easy."

Harry squinted, "Those aren't birds. They're keys!"

"It must be for this door, it's locked," Meadow said, turning the other's heads towards her, "It's bound to be an old-fashioned one, and silver, like the handle here."

"Harry, catch," Shane said as he tossed him a broomstick and he looked at Meadow, "There's two more for you and Hermione."

"Right," Granger said and hesitantly grabbed on.

Meadow grabbed the other, mounted and headed towards the door, just in case. Harry circled as the wings chased after him, "We need to split up, Hermione say at the bottom, Shane go further than me, but not to the ceiling, and Meadow, you're good where you're at. The key is that one- the one with bright blue wings." Harry dogged a couple keys that turned to jab at his eyes, "On my count, Hermione pull up towards it, Shane, dive down, I'll catch it. NOW!"

The other two did as they were told as Harry streaked after it, he caught it and dropped down to toss it to Meadow. Harry than zoomed away keeping the other keys from pecking at Meadow as she pushed the key in the door and turned it. "Come on! Quickly now!"

Granger was already on the ground running. Harry and Shane tried to go through with their brooms, but the brooms stopped short of the door, the two boys flung off and hit the pavement hard. Granger slipped through the door and Meadow slammed it shut. They could hear the other keys pound on the door.

"Now what do we do?" Granger whined as she looked ahead. The other three turn to look at what Granger saw.

"Isn't it obvious?" Shane said, receiving quiet peers, "We play our way across, we have to play chess, and be chessmen." He walked up to a black knight, "Is that right?" The black knight nodded. Shane turned to the three, "Right then, Meadow unless you got good at chess this last year, no offence but none of you are actually good."

"We're not offended," Harry cut it, "Just tell us what to do."

"Take the place of that bishop, Hermione, go next to him instead of that castle."

"And what about me?" Meadow asked looked up at Shane as he took his spot where the knight was standing.

Shane looked at the knight again, "Can we have one sit out?" The knight froze for a second before nodded, going over to Meadow, and picking her up so she couldn't help her friends if they needed help.

"Shane this is ridiculous! I can help!" Meadow yelled and tried to struggle against the knight whom held her. She looked so small in the arms of the knight. "I can help!" She tried again, but her voice cracked and tears leaked out of her eyes.

"Meadow, I'd have to place you as a pawn or queen, both positions are deathly dangerous, I'm not going to do that if you can sit out." Shane said before he started the game. As the game went on, Shane made sure just as many white pieces were taken out as their own black. He saved both Granger and Harry from danger twice after neglecting to watch them. Shane also darted around the chess board, taking out pieces and nearly getting taken out himself.

"That's it… it's the only way," Shane muttered to himself as the white queen turned to face toward him.

"NO!" The other three yelled.

"Oh shut it!" Shane yelled back, "That's chess. Harry, you'll be free to check the King. We'll win, you can go forward. I'll be fine, they can't honestly let these chess pieces kill me. Dumbledore would want the person knocked out to see who would be going to Azkaban."

His logic made sense, and before they could protest any further, Shane took one shaky step forward. In one quick flash the white queen pounced, hitting Shane on the head with her arm, and she dragged him off the board. Granger screamed, and Harry yelled "Stay in your spot!" Meadow sobbed and wrapped her arms around the black knight that held her from entering. Slowly Harry took three steps forward and to the left.

"Check mate."

The white king his crown off and threw it at Harry's feet. They won. The two raced over to Shane as the black knight set Meadow down. She took off towards her brother, she slid and placed his head on her lap. Meadow smiled slightly and looked up, "He's just knocked out. He's still breathing." She took her wand out as well as the clear potion she made, and took her robe off, placing it under his head. "Let's go. We have a stone to get."

With new energy, the three raced off past the white chess pieces. Little did they know the black knight walked over to Shane and knelt by him, acting as a protector to the boy.

"What's next? In the professors?" Harry asked.

"The Devil's Snare was Sprout's," Meadow said.

Granger added, "And Flitwick must've charmed the keys. That was just McGonagall, transfiguring the chessmen to act alive."

"So what's left is Quirrell and Snape," said Meadow, "Ugh, gross, what's that smell?"

The three had come into another room and found a giant troll out cold with a bump on its head. Meadow froze for a second before Granger tugged on her sweater; they moved quietly over it and to the next door, hoping nothing as frightening as that was through the next door.

It was nothing frightening at all, it was seven different shaped bottles with liquid in them. Meadow smiled, "Leave this to me," she walked over to the table and picked up the roll of paper. Fire sprang up behind them, trapping them in the room. "Don't worry, if there's anything I got from my father it's his potion abilities, I'll get us out in a synch:

_Danger lies before you, while safety lies behind,  
>Two of us will help you, whichever you would find,<br>One among us seven will let you move ahead,  
>Another will transport the drinker back instead,<br>Two among our number hold only nettle wine,  
>Three of us are killers, waiting hidden in the line.<br>Choose, unless you wish to stay here forevermore,  
>First, however slyly the poison tries to hid<br>You will always find some on nettle wine's left side;  
>Second, different are those who stand at either end,<br>But if you would move onward, neither is your friend;  
>Third, as you see clearly, all are different size,<br>Neither dwarf nor giant holds death in their insides;  
>Fourth, the second left and the second on the right<br>Are twins once you taste them, though different at first sight._

"Granger, I need your logic as well," Meadow said at the end as she moved up and down. "Three are poison; two are wine; one will get us through the black fire, and one will get us back through the purple. The second in on each side are twins: I'll assume either the wine or the poison, however, one wine is on the left side of the poison. Which lets me believe the twins are wine." Meadow rambled on as Granger took the parchment from her and read it over.

"I've got it!" Meadow said excitedly, she bounced up and down, and pointed to the tiny bottle on the end, "This gets us through the black fire."

"There's hardly any in there," Harry pointed out but Meadow smiled.

She waved her clear potion in the air, "That's why I have this,"

"What is that?" Granger asked perplexed.

"It's a potion I made just in case this happened, if poured into another liquid it will take the exact properties as the liquid. It's like an expanding potion," Meadow replied, thrilled with herself.

"I've never heard of such a thing," Granger said.

"Talk about it later, we have to get the stone. Hermione, go back, get Shane. Grab the broom sticks and send a letter to Dumbledore with Hedwig. Those broomsticks will get you past everything again. Meadow can help me with the stone."

"But Harry – what if You-Know-Who is with him?"

"I was lucky before wasn't I? And I'm planning on taking one of the poisons with me. Maybe we can surprise him with Meadow under my cloak."

Granger pulled the invisibility cloak out from her pocket when they were up by Fluffy. Her lip started to tremble and she threw her arms around Harry. "You're a great wizard Harry."

"_Hermione!_ I'm not as good as you," He said embarrassed.

"Me?" Granger let go of him, "Books and cleverness? There are more important things, like friendship and bravery. Be careful!"

"I will be," Harry said blushing.

"And Meadow," Granger said without hesitating, Meadow blinked, Granger had called her by her first name. "You be careful as well. You'll the closest girl to me as I've got as a friend. You're a brave, witty Slytherin."

Meadow blushed as well, "Thank you Gran-Hermione. I'm glad I can help out."

"You drink first," Harry said.

"Which one?" Hermione asked, and Meadow pointed to the round bottle on the right. Hermione nodded and picked it up. Nervously, she tipped the bottle back and took a long drink. She shuttered.

"It's not poison is it?" Harry asked, panicked.

Hermione shook her head, "Just like ice."

"Go, before it wears off."

"Be careful you two!"

"GO!"

Hermione nodded and walked through the purple flames to go back.

"You're sure of this Meadow?" Harry asked as he held the small bottle up.

"Crystal," She grabbed the bottle with careful hands and poured some of her potion into it. Immediately the clear potion was suffocated by the blue potion. "It should be the exact same as before. I know my ability, dad taught me from a young age. I've been making my own potions for a while now."

Harry nodded, "Pour some of the poison into that, if he only sees me, you can sneak around behind him and throw it on him, and it'll distract him enough for me to grab the stone. Can you do this even if it's your dad?"

"IF it's my dad, I will, because that means he's bad, if it's not, I'll do it anyways," Meadow promised.

"Let's do this," Harry said and took a glop of the blue potion, he shuttered. Meadow picked up one of the twins and poured it into her clear potion, next she grabbed the blue potion from Harry and drank the last of it. Ice spread through her veins. Harry threw his cloak over Meadow, she reached out and grabbed his hand, and the two walked into the black fire.


	21. The Challenge

**Okay, so I know not all of you will like what happens in this chapter, just bare with me for the next book to come. This is my last chapter for, at least, a week before I start writing again. You see, I have finals this week (12/8/2014-12/12/2014). But after that I'll try and write for over my winter holiday. Unfortunately (at least for you guys), I do have a couple plans for my break and I have to cut my break short due to the fact that I run track in college. **

**But! With my life out of the way, please don't be too angry with me!**

Baby Miracle

"_Let's do this," Harry said and took a glop of the blue potion, he shuttered. Meadow picked up one of the twins and poured it into her clear potion, next she grabbed the blue potion from Harry and drank the last of it. Ice spread through her veins. Harry threw his cloak over Meadow, she reached out and grabbed his hand, and the two walked into the black fire. _

Chapter Twenty-One: The Challenge

Meadow let go of Harry's hand after squeezing it quick. He'd have to trust her from now on. Harry opened the door to show:

Quirrell.

"You!" Harry gasped, and Meadow covered her mouth.

Quirrell smiled, "Me, it was always me. I had been wondering if I would be meeting you here, Potter."

"But Snape-"

"Does seem like the type too. And no one would expect poor, st-stuttering P-Professor Quirrell."

"But Snape tried to kill me!" Harry protested, Meadow rolled her eyes, silently cursing Harry for truly blaming her father for trying to steal the stone.

"No, _I _tried to kill you boy. Your friend Miss Granger knocked me over as she rushed over to Severus to set his cloak on fire. She broke my eye contact with you. A few more seconds I would have got you off your stupid broom. I could have done it a lot faster if Severus wasn't muttering a countercurse. He was trying to _save _you."

"He tried to save me?" Harry said in disbelief and Meadow nearly smacked herself in the face with how much time he was wasting.

"Yes he tried to save you, why do you think he wanted to referee your next match? To make sure I didn't try anything again. Funny, really. I couldn't do anything with Dumbledore watching anyways. All the professors thought it was because he wanted to make sure his Slytherins won the Quidditch cup, he did make himself rather unpopular even before you. And what a waste of time since you so willingly brought yourself here to die."

Quirrell snapped his fingers. Fire roared around the walls and ropes sprang out of thin air and wrapped themselves around Harry. "You are too nosy to live Potter. Running around on Halloween like that, for all I knew you'd seen me coming to look at what was guarding the Stone."

"You let the troll in!"

"Of course, I do have a special talent with trolls. Unfortunately while everyone else was running around looking for it, Snape went straight to the third floor to head me off. Not only did my troll fail to beat you to death, that three-headed dog failed to bit Snape's leg off properly.

"Now quiet, I need to examine this mirror."

Meadow was creeping around behind the mirror when Harry gasped. She looked up and realized that Harry recognized something. "Trust Dumbledore to come up with something like this, but as soon as I get it, I'll be far gone before he gets back."

Meadow prayed for Harry to think of something, it was obvious that Quirrell didn't figure out how to get the stone just yet so she held off from throwing the poison and revealing herself. "I saw you and Snape in the library-"

"Yes," Quirrell said as he walked around the back, passing Meadow, she held her breath and dared not to move, "He was on to me by that time, trying to figure out how far I got. He was always suspicious of me. Tried to frighten me, as though he could, when I have Lord Voldemort on my side."

Quirrell came back around and looked into the mirror, "I see myself with the stone, presenting it to my master, but where is it!"

Meadow's eyebrows came together, confused, how could a mirror show you something that you're not doing?

"Snape seemed to hate me so much, why would he save me?" Harry asked as he struggled against the ropes.

"Oh he does hate you," Quirrell laughed, "He went to school with your father, didn't you know? The two loathed each other. But he never wanted you _dead_. You're her child."

"But I heard you a few days ago, sobbing."

A spasm of fear crossed Quirrell's face, "Sometimes, I find it difficult to please my master by following his orders; he is such a great wizard and I am weak."

"You mean he was in the classroom with you?" Harry gasped and Meadow tip-toed over to where Harry was.

"He is with me wherever I go," Quirrell replied, "I met him when I traveled around the world. A foolish young man I was, full of ideas about good and bad. There is only power in the world, for those who are too weak to seek it and those who are strong enough too. I followed him faithfully after that. He is not one to displease and often is very hard on me for my mistakes. He was most displeased when I failed to steal the stone from Gringotts. He decided to keep a closer eye on me after that."

Quirrell's voiced trailed off and Harry kept thinking, he tried to edge to the left but tripped and fell due to the ropes being too tight. "Harry," Meadow breathed, "What should I do?"

He nodded at the mirror, "Try to get it."

"Who are you talking to?" Quirrell yelled and spun around.

"No one, do you see anyone?" Harry asked as he was still laying on the ground.

Meadow edged away from Harry and made her way closer to the mirror. On the top it said "Mirror of Erised." As Meadow wondered what that meant she stepped in front of it as Quirrell walked towards Harry. A flash of Meadow's mother came into view with a silhouette of a man and Severus Snape on the each side of the woman with the same hair as Meadow. But soon the image changed as Meadow remembered the stone. _I just want to keep it safe, away from Quirrell._ She thought. Meadow saw herself, in her school clothes, her hair all matted from sweat and blood, her arms and knees scraped up, and she saw herself raise up a hand from her skirt pocket. She saw a ruby red stone in her hand, then Meadow watched herself put the stone back into her pocket and raise a finger to her lips. Next her mirror image seemed to shout "NOW" at her.

Meadow whipped off the cloak and threw the poison at Quirrell. "_Relashio!"_ Meadow yelled pointing her wand at the ropes on Harry. Quirrell, taken surprise, jumped back and rubbed his eyes, which was a mistake. His face started to boil and he threw off the turban he always had on. It froze the two preteens in their tracks. There was a face on the back of Quirrell's head.

"Harry Potter…" it whispered. "You see what I've become? A mere shadow that has to attach itself to another's body. But there have been those willing to let me into their hearts and minds… Unicorn blood has strengthened me, these past weeks… you saw Quirrell drinking it for me in the forest. And once I have the Elixir of Life, I will be able to create a body of my own… Now," the head attached to Quirrell turned to Meadow, "Give me the stone in your pocket."

Harry gasped excited as he found out that Meadow had the stone. Meadow shook her head, unable to talk as she stumbled backwards.

"Don't be a fool witch, save your own life and join me, or you'll end up just like his dead parents," it hissed. "They died begging for mercy…"

"LIAR!" Harry shouted and placed himself in front of Meadow.

Quirrell started walking backwards towards the two, the face smiled, "How touching… I always valued bravery… Yes boy, your parents were brave, I killed your father first, but your mother didn't even need to die, she died protecting you. As for you girl, you don't even matter. I know your parents are dead as well. Meadow Snape."

That brought Meadow to her knees, but Harry stood up straighter. "We're NEVER give you the stone as long as we live."

"SEIZE HIM!" Quirrell grabbed Harry's wrist and his scar felt as though a needle went straight to his head. Harry screamed in pain and Quirrell let go of him; he looked to see where the Professor went. Harry spotted him curled over his hand as it blistered before his every eyes, it then started turning to ash and blew way. Harry raced towards Quirrell and put his hands on Quirrell's face. It to, blistered and turned to ash.

"SEIZE HIM! KILL HIM!" Voldemort yelled from the other side of Quirrell's head before he too screamed in pain. The burn in Harry's scar was building and he couldn't see. Quirrell completely turned to ash, yet Voldemort's spirit was there. Meadow finally shook herself from her shock and saw Voldemort's ashy spirit look at Harry with a disgusted face.

"No," Meadow whispered and raced towards Harry just as the spirit took off towards him as well. She ran full force into Harry and fell on him, but as they were falling, Voldemort's spirit angrily raced through the two children's body. Forcing both into unconsciousness.

-.-.-.

Meadow woke up to something warm on both sides of her, she looked to see that Shane had crawled into bed with her and laid on her left. On her right was her Severus Snape's arms. "Daddy?" He looked up at her with worry on his face.

"Meadow, on thank Merlin's beard," Snape replied, his wrinkles seemed to disappear. The hospital doors opened, Professor Dumbledore walked in with lavender robes on and his half-moon, gold glasses twinkled in the light.

"Do you mind if I had a word with Miss Snape?" He asked to the potions professor, Snape shook his head and woke Shane. The two went to sit by Harry who was still sleeping.

"Good afternoon, Meadow," He said and sat down at the foot of her bed.

"Professor," She responded with a bowed head. "What do I owe the pleasure too?"

"For saving the stone," Dumbledore smiled and held up a hand, "It is safe, unfortunately, it will be destroyed."

"But your friend Nicolas-"

"We had a little chat," he responded, "It was for the best."

Meadow frowned, "But that means he and his wife will die, won't they?"

"Eventually, they still have some Elixir stored away."

"How long have I been in here sir?" Meadow asked cautiously.

Dumbledore smiled, "Only a day and a half."

Relief sank into Meadow and she sat up to notice a pile of sweets stacked at the end of her bed, "Tokens from your friends and admirers I do believe." Dumbledore said, "What happened down in the dungeons between you, Harry, and Professor Quirrell is a complete secret, so, naturally, the whole school knows. I did arrive right on time to shoo Voldemort's spirit away. I feared it might be too late."

"You arrived right when you needed too, I'm not sure Harry could have kept Quirrell distracted from the stone."

"Not the stone, dear, you two. In your effort to protect the stone, you nearly killed yourselves. However, Harry did get the worst due to his past."

"That reminds me, how come Harry's hands turned Quirrell to dust?"

"Ah, Harry's mother died to save Harry. It was love. The act of love, which is one thing Voldemort will never understand, and it leaves it's mark on Harry. To be loved so deeply, even though the person who loved us is gone, will give Harry the protection from Voldemort. It was the agony to touch a person marked by something so good."

Meadow nodded, understanding that what Harry had, as special as it was, it was very sad. "But what about my father and Harry's father? Quirrell said that Dad hates Harry. Why?"

"A very curious thing, Harry's father did something that Professor Snape could never forgive."

"What?" Meadow asked dreading the answer.

"He saved his life."

"I'm confused."

"Yes, the mind is a funny thing." Dumbledore replied.

Meadow let the matter rest, she'd find out eventually how James Potter saved Severus Snape's life. "One more thing, how did I get the Stone out of the mirror?"

"A brilliant question to come from one of my brilliant ideas. You see, only one who wanted to _find_ the Stone, but not use it, would be able to get it. My brain surprises me sometimes. Enough questions! I suggest you make a start on these sweets. I believe I will be back for young Harry, he seems to be doing quite a bit better."

-.-.-.

Madam Pomfrey wanted Meadow to stay at least one more day in the hospital wing before she sent her on her way. But in that day Harry woke up, he had the same mound of candy only higher. Dumbledore went to visit him as well, and after Harry panicking about the Stone, they spoke in hushed tones and Meadow decided to preoccupy herself with reading A History of Potions by an unknown author that her father had picked up from the library for her. After that Meadow walked over to Harry's bed in the white hospital clothes that were given to both her and Harry. Harry looked grateful that Meadow was there as well and allowed her to crawl into the bed with him. They were both small enough to lay side by side and have a lot of extra room on either side of them.

Neither said a word to each other, Harry's wrist was bandaged, and Meadow's forearm was as well due to the potion splatter. Neither one really noticed the depth of each injury until they woke up, stiff and heads pounding: Harry's more than Meadow's.

The two fell back asleep for about an hour before Madam Pomfrey came to do some checks on them.

"Five minutes?" Harry pleaded.

"Absolutely not."

"But you let Professor Dumbledore in…" Meadow trailed off and looked at the matron with big eyes and a pout on her face.

"Well that was quiet different, he's the headmaster. You two need to _rest_," she replied firmly.

"But we are resting, look, we're laying down and everything. Go on, Madam Pomfrey…" Harry said.

The nurse sighed, "Fine, but five minutes _only_." She went to let Shane and Hermione in, and right away the two walked as fast as they could over to Harry and Meadow.

Meadow helped prop Harry up so he could be sitting instead of laying down. Hermione looked like she might hug them both again, but somehow she reframed. Shane looked relieved that Harry was now awake, he was there when Meadow woke up the day before.

"We were so worried about you two," Hermione said.

"So what actually happened down there? The whole school is talking about it, but no one knows for sure," Shane said.

Meadow and Harry shared a look and Harry started to explain the whole thing from his perspective, which was what happened to matter more than Meadow's. When Meadow came into play, she explained a few things on what she was thinking about, but then let Harry take back over. Hermione and Shane were a great audience, and afterwards remarked that the real story was a lot more exciting than the rumors going around.

"But the stone, it's gone?" Shane asked, "Flamel is going to die?"

"That what I said, but Dumbledore said that death is like an adventure," Harry said.

"So what happened to you two?" Meadow spoke up suddenly.

"Well, I got back alright," said Hermione. "When I finally got Shane around we were dashing up the owlery to contact Dumbledore when we met him in the entrance hall –he already knew, saying 'Harry's gone after him, hasn't he?' and was gone before we knew it."

"Do you think he meant for us to go? After he sent the cloak and all," Shane said.

"If he did that's terrible, Harry and Meadow could have been killed!" Hermione exclaimed.

"No it isn't," said Harry, "He's a funny man. I think he wanted to give me a chance to prove myself and show him what I can do. I think he knows more or less everything that goes on here. Instead of stopping us, he made sure to teach us everything we knew to get past things."

"Yeah, Dumbledore's off his rocker, all right," Shane commented. "Anyways, listen, both of you need to get better for the end-of-year feast tomorrow. The points are in and, of course, Slytherin won, and since you missed the last Quidditch match, we got crushed by Ravenclaw. But at least the food will be good!"

Madam Promfrey bustled over, "You've had nearly fifteen minutes now, OUT! Meadow return to your bed as well. I'm keeping you both here over night, however, as the headmaster required, both of you are to go to the feast tomorrow. I want you both to have a good night's rest."

-.-.-.

In the morning, Hagrid came to visit the two, blaming it all on himself that Harry nearly died and Meadow was put into that situation as well. Harry and Hagrid got into a sort of debate over using Voldemort, and Harry pointed out that he's met him and survived him, twice. Therefore, Harry will always refer to You-Know-Who as Voldemort. Hagrid tearfully agreed and he gave Harry a surprise. A leather-covered book full of photographs of his parents, smiling and waving up at him. This caused the boy to hug the book tight in a thank you for Hagrid doing this for him. Meadow, choked up by the emotions, hugged Harry tight and thanked the gamekeeper as well. He did something no one else could, especially since he rescued Harry from his relatives for the next six years.

Later that day, Madam Pomfrey insisted in giving the two one last check, although Meadow assumed it was more for Harry's benefit rather than her. This caused the two to be almost late to the feast. Meadow bid Harry goodbye and found her friends on the Slytherin table, who's colors were hanging everywhere on the Great Hall. When the two walked in, a hush rushed over the Hall, then everyone started talking at once. Meadow spotted her group of friends in the middle of the table, and she sat down in between Malfoy and Terrance. She made the effort to look at the Gryffindor table to be sure that Harry found Hermione and Shane before she was bombarded with questions. Fortunately, Dumbledore arrived moments later, and the chatter stopped.

"Another year gone!" He cheerfully said as he lowered his arms, "And what a year it has been! Hopefully your heads are fuller than before, you have the whole summer to empty it for the next year starts. Now before the feast starts, the house cup needs awarding, and the points stand thus: In fourth place, Gryffindor, with three hundred and twelve points; in third, Hufflepuff, with three hundred and fifty-two; Ravenclaw has four hundred and twenty-six and Slytherin, four hundred and seventy-two."

With that said the Slytherin table erupted in celebration, and rather annoying, Malfoy banged his goblet on the table. Meadow smiled and cheered as she clapped, and made eye contact with the three Gryffindors, she winked at them.

"Yes, well done, Slytherin, well done," Dumbledore said and the cheering broke off, "However, recent events must be taken into account."

The room became very still, waiting to hear more, and most of the smiles disappeared off of the Slytherin's faces.

"I have a few last-minute points to dish out. Let me see…" Dumbledore said as he trailed off, pretended to think. "First to Mr. Shane Lupin…" Meadow looked over to her brother and saw his face turn sunburnt red. "… for the best-played game of chess Hogwarts has seen in many years, I award fifty points."

The Gryffindor's cheers made the bewitched ceiling stars quiver, and Meadow smiled proudly for him.

"Second to Miss Hermione Granger… for the use of cool logic in the face of fire, I award Gryffindor fifty points."

Hermione buried her face in her arms and the Gryffindors were beside themselves –a hundred points up. Which put them right behind Ravenclaw.

"Third to Mr. Harry Potter…" The room got deathly quiet again. "For pure nerve and outstanding courage, I award Gryffindor house sixty points."

The Gryffindor house exploded, yelling themselves hoarse that they were tied with Slytherin for the house cup.

Dumbledore raised his arms again, "Fourth to Miss Meadow Snape, for true friendship and sticking up for what she believes in: I award twenty points."

This time Slytherin cheered and groans could be heard from the Gryffindor house, Meadow got hugs from Malfoy and Terrance. However, Dumbledore raised his arms one more time, "Yes, you see friendship is a strong bond between people, however something even stronger and braver is to stand up to that friendship. It takes a great deal to stand up to our enemies, but just as much to stand up to our friends. I therefore award twenty points to Mr. Neville Longbottom."

If one would have been standing outside the Great Hall, one might have thought there would have been an explosion that had taken place.

"Which means," Dumbledore called over the applause, "We need a little change of decoration." He clapped his hands and every other hanging turned into Gryffindor colors with the lion on it. "This will not happen every year, this sort of tie, but due to what happened, this is what was needed. Congratulations Gryffindor and Slytherin.

Meadow laughed, hugging the Slytherins who came up to her, and after many questions and retelling the story. Everyone soon dug into the grand feast.

-.-.-.

The four Slytherins had almost forgotten about exam results, but when they came, Daphne and Theo had passed with good grades, Terrance was in the top ten percentage of their class, Malfoy, Meadow, and Hermione were all in the top of their class, however, Hermione by a hair, had gotten the best of the first years. And surprisingly even Crabbe and Goyal passed.

All too soon, their wardrobes were empty, their trunks full, and Neville Longbottom's ever-lasting disappearing frog was found in the corner of the toilets. Last minute notifications were handed out, warning students not to use magic during the holiday, and Hagrid was there to take them back over on boat to the train. It was a tearful goodbye between the half-giant and Harry ("I'll see you in three months," Hagrid told him); and although Meadow bounced back and forth between her Gryffindor and Slytherin friends, it was soon all over as platform nine and three-quarters came into view at King's Cross Station.

On the train Meadow bid farewell to her Slytherin friends, promising to write and hopefully praying on Merlin's beard that she'd be allowed to visit them at Daphne's house. She then found the three Gryffindors still in the compartment, gathering their things. "Come on! We'll have to visit each other this summer, I mean you, Harry and Hermione, you'll have to visit Shane and I."

"Something I can look forward too," Harry said with a grim face.

As they made their way back towards the Muggle world, people called: "Bye, Harry!" "See you, Potter!" "Have a good holiday, Harry!"

"Still famous," Shane said with a grin.

Harry laughed, "Not where I'm going, I promise you."

Harry and Hermione passed through the gate right before Shane and Meadow. "There he is! Mom, look! It's Harry Potter!"

"It's rude to point, Ginny," Mrs. Wealsey said and waved at the four, they waved back and made their way towards a skinny figure, Remus Lupin.

"Uncle Remmy!" Meadow exclaimed and raced toward the man, dropping her trunk (thankfully her cat was sitting underneath Shane's owl on his trunk.

"Doe!" Remus laughed and picked her up, spinning her around.

The three Gryffindors made their way over after Harry had picked up Meadow's abandoned trunk. "And you must be Hermione Granger and Harry Potter," Lupin smiled as he put Meadow down.

"Yes sir, thank you for the fudge Mr. Lupin,"

"Remus, both of you can call me that," He replied with a smile, "And it was nothing, son."

Harry smiled and was about to reply, but was cut off by a purple-faced, mustached, furious looking man, "Ready, are you?"

"Yes Uncle Vernon," Harry said, and the other four looked around the big beefy man to see a skinny, blonde-haired woman holding a very large boy about the same age as Harry.

"You must be Harry's family," Remus said with a raised eyebrow. The woman squeaked, almost as if she recognized Remus.

"In the matter of speaking," Meadow assumed to be Uncle Vernon said, "Hurry up, boy, we haven't got all day." The Muggle family walked away, but Harry hung back for one last word.

"I'll see you over the summer, then."

"Hope you have a—er—good holiday," Hermione said looking very uncertain about Uncle Vernon, surprised that anyone could be so unpleasant.

"Oh, I will, they don't know I can't do magic outside of school," Harry grinned and Remus laughed.

"Just like your father."

"You knew him?" Harry questioned excitedly.

Remus smiled, "Yes, but that is for another time when you visit us over the summer. Have a good holiday Harry James Potter."

Harry grinned up at Remus before he dashed off to catch up to his relatives.

Meadow turned to Hermione and hugged her, "I'll see you this summer! I promise, even if I have to visit you. Hermione! That would be so much fun, you can show me around what a normal town is like!"

The other girl smiled and hugged Meadow back, "It's a date!" The Gryffindor turned to Remus, "That is, if it's okay with you."

"I don't have a problem with it, however, I'll have to ask Severus about it as well," He replied with a smile.

Hermione's parents came over and she bid farewell, hugging Shane and Meadow again. "There you are!" A different girl's voice exclaimed, "Mum, Dad, this is Meadow. She's Professor Snape's daughter. We got to room together this year."

Daphne.

Meadow turned to see a woman who looked just like her friend, only older, and a tall man with black hair and hazel eyes. "Hi, nice to meet you Mr. and Mrs. Greengrass," Meadow said with a smile.

"It's so great to finally meet you Meadow!" Mr. Greengrass said with a smile, "You do look like both Sadie and Severus."

"Thank you," Meadow said curtly, a blush spread on her cheeks.

Mrs. Greengrass seemed distant, and a little girl pulled on her royal blue dress, "Mummy, can we go yet, I'm hungry."

"Oh hush, Astoria," Daphne said, "We'll see each other over the holiday, okay? I'll owl you!"

The Greengrass's walked away, and Remus raised an eyebrow at Meadow, "Hey now, in my defense, I do have Slytherin friends because that is my house."

"Yes you do have Slytherin friends," Terrance said behind her, the smile on his face portrayed in his voice.

"Terry!" Meadow hugged him.

"Hi," he laughed and glanced at his dad, he turned stiff "This is my dad, dad this is Severus's daughter, Meadow."

Terrance's dad looked exactly like him, he looked Meadow in the eyes and nodded towards her before he placed a hand on Terrance's shoulder and pulled him away.

"That was strange," Meadow commented.

The two Lupins agreed, and Remus said "Anymore surprise goodbyes?"

"I swear! I said goodbye on the train!" Meadow said and felt a tap on her shoulder.

"Not to me," Draco Malfoy said, he was in all black fancy muggle clothes.

Meadow rolled her eyes as she turned around, "Hi Draco, I must have missed you when I was busy trying to find my brother."

"Meadow," Malfoy said stiffly, "These are my parents, Narcissa and Lucius."

"Pleasure to meet you," Meadow curtsied, "Draco's told me all about you."

Malfoy beamed, "I told you we were friends," he said up to his parents. "You'll have to come visit this holiday, we have our own library."

Meadow perked up to the mention of a library, "Yes, I'll have to visit, but that depends on if I'll be allowed to."

"Lucius, Narcissa," Remus said not coldly but almost that.

Lucius acknowledged him with a tilt of his head and Narcissa made eye contact and smiled, but it was almost invisible as she then looked down, the smile disappearing. Draco then glanced at his parents, "Right then, I'll see you then."

And the three Malfoys walked off. Meadow let out a relieved breath and Remus raised an eyebrow, "We're not really friends, he's an annoying prat, but I thought I'd be nice in front of his parents. It's just he's still so mean to Shane, Harry, and Hermione. I don't know if I can actually allow him to be considered a 'friend.'"

Remus laughed and Shane swore, "I hate that bloody Malfoy, I can't believe he had the bloody nerve to come up to us like that."

"Anyone else?" Remus asked again, and Meadow shook her head, "No, Theodore Nott is a friend as well, but I'm sure his parents left right away."

The three walked out of King's Cross Station, ready to start the holiday.


	22. No Answer

Baby Miracle

_The three walked out of King's Cross Station, ready to start the holiday._

Chapter Twenty-Two: No Answer

"Daddy, you need to do something," Meadow said, stopping her foot, "This is the five-thousandth time I have tried to owl Harry, but Solo keeps coming back empty handed. This isn't like Harry to not reply."

"Meadow Snape," Severus replied, "I'm sure his relatives won't allow him to respond, you know how awful they are. Stupid hag."

"Who's a hag?" Remus walked into the living room with Shane trailing behind.

"Lily's sister, Petunia," Severus said, "Always has been, especially after whining about how Lily was always the favorite because she had magical powers."

"I don't care if Petunia's a hag, I care about Harry James Potter!" Meadow yelled, and Severus flinched. "And his sister, of course, but I don't know her. Shane, go on, haven't you been worried about Harry lately? It's nearly the end of the summer."

"Come to think of it, yeah. You've been so busy in and out of this place I can hardly keep track of the time," Shane replied and scratched his head. "It is very weird how none of our letters are getting answers."

"I asked Hermione if she was sending letters the other day as well and she said that she hasn't gotten any answer either," Meadow said. "And how can just a few muggles stop an owl? Harry would have to know that we're trying to send him letters."

"Stop it, Meadow," Severus said, "You're over thinking this. His relatives might just be stopping him from opening them."

"Then how come we haven't got anything back? Nothing?" Meadow persisted, "You need to find something out."

As Meadow said that an owl flew into the room, dropped a letter in front of Severus, and flew out of the window. It was sealed with a purple stamp and began to shake. It blinked its eyes that were made from the envelope and spoke:

"Good morning Severus Snape. I'm here to inform you about a student you have, Harry J. Potter. Last night we received notification that a Hover Charm was used at the place of residence around twelve minutes past nine. As you know as a Hogwarts Professor, underage wizards are not permitted to perform spells outside of school. Harry J. Potter broke the Decree for the Reasonable Restriction of Underage Sorcery, 1875, Paragraph C and also section 13 of the International Confederation of Warlocks' Statute of Secrecy by performing the Hover Charm in front of non-magical folk (Muggles).

"Enjoy your holidays!

"Yours sincerely,

"Mafalda Hopkirk, Improper Use of Magic Office, Ministry of Magic."

The letter than tore itself apart and fell to the ground, Meadow looked up at her father impatiently, "I told you." She stormed away to her bedroom, slamming the door behind her. Meadow took out her journal that her Uncle Sirius gave to her for her seventh birthday. She flipped through the number pages that were filled with Potions, last year's adventure, drawings, and then some. The girl flipped to a page were she had picked up on some Muggle tricks, one was for picking locks, which she figured might come in handy for the holiday, or for a door that might not open to a typical unlocking charm.

The door opened and Shane walked in. "We go tomorrow night," Meadow stated, "Either you come with me or you don't stop me."

Shane nodded, "I'm with you. Anything useful in there?"

"Actually yes, a Muggle trick for opening doors," Meadow pulled a bobby pin from her messy hair, "And all you need is this."

"Great, now what."

Meadow buried her nose in her journal and stated, "All it says is that you stick the side with the two prongs in the door and jingle it around. You try and 'feel' the doorknob and get the bobby pin to act like a key."

"Wait, does that mean there's magic involved?" Shane asked confused, "How can Muggles do this without magic? They don't even have magic to use it with."

"No, no, no," The blonde replied, "No magic involved, we'll just have to try it and see. Is Dad gone?"

"He went to Hogwarts to find out if Dumbledore got the same letter," Shane nodded.

"We'll practice tonight, I'll try and find anything else, but I'll doubt it, what else would we need to break into the house then to unlock the door?" Meadow said and put her nose back into her journal.

When it grew dark out, Meadow and Shane tried to unlock the bathroom door with the bobby pin. It took Shane only a couple times before the door clicked open, Meadow relocked it from the inside, and it happened again. It seemed to click with Shane. The two switched and Meadow was up next to try. Hours later she had only managed to get the door open twice, on accident. She sighed and had Shane try again and immediately he got the door to unlock.

"I think I've got the hang of it, Doe," Shane said and handed her the bobby pin. "I'll be able to pick the lock to get to Harry."

"Yeah I guess so, let's head to bed," Meadow responded and yawned. They had a long night ahead of them for tomorrow.

-.-.-.

"How far away is Little Whinging anyways?" Shane asked the next night, both had went to bed early complaining of feeling sick to take a nap before they left.

"Not too far, maybe an hour," Meadow replied and climbed out of bed, "We'll find it, have faith." The two had head Remus make his way into his room a while ago. They got redressed and spoke more about the plans in hushed tones, but when ready to leave their room became quiet. Meadow was dressed in a pair of quidditch pants, Malfoy had snuck in her truck one of the times that she was in the Gryffindor compartment in the Hogwarts Express, and a green jumper. Shane was dressed similar, just with his own pants and a maroon jumper. Both wore sneakers and a pack to carry Harry's things in (Remus had put spells on the packs in case they needed to move so everything fit into it), they had packed an extra broom just in case Adelle would be able to fly like her brother, Meadow put a hand up to her pulled back bangs to make sure there was a bobby pin, and the two preteens snuck out of the small house with borrowed broomsticks only to find themselves in another problem.

They had walked out into a hallway, with many doors and staircases. The two walked to the right for a bit before Meadow whispered, "Use your nose Shane, smell us out."

"Haha," Shane whispered back, "Very funny, just because I'm part werewolf does not mean I can smell better than you." He did take in a deep breath and started pushing Meadow towards the first staircase leading down and still to the right, "If we keep following this we should be out."

Soon the two had to crawl their way up a tunnel that was made up of tree roots. "This is strange," Meadow muttered as she came up to the opening. She paused and looked around, sitting at the mouth of the tunnel.

"Where are we?" Shane asked as he sat down next to her.

"Hogwarts."

Shane snorted, "We are not."

"Yes we are, look that's the stones outside of the North Courtyard, we pass them every time we go to Hagrid's," Meadow responded, pointing to the large stones that stood upright.

"Merlin's beard, we live at Hogwarts."

Meadow rolled her eyes, "Come on, we're wasting time." She crawled the rest of the way out, only to get hit by a branch, and got the wind knocked out of her as she went flying through the air.

"Oh no," Shane said and raced after her, sprinting out of the reach of the branches just in the nick of time. He turned back to see the Whomping Willow shake angrily at him. "Bloody hell," he whispered to himself and looked to find Meadow.

She was already up, wheezing slightly, but flying around, "Come on, Shane! We've got a lot to cover." Shane joined her in the air.

"Ready?" He asked.

"Ready."

And the two zoomed off to find the tracks of the Hogwarts Express to take them back to the muggle world. When they hit King's Cross Station an hour and a half later, Meadow slowed down to speak to Shane. "We need to find a map," she said.

"I take it you mean down there then?" Shane replied, but Meadow already dived down to the Muggle part of the station. By the time Shane got to her Meadow had pulled a map from the stand and figured out where they needed to go, which was about half an hour south of where they were.

"Almost there," Meadow said cheerfully, and took off towards the direction where they needed to go. The closer they got the more times Meadow slowed down to check the map and would speed off again. "It's this one," The blonde said as she landed on the front step. "Let me check first," she went to check the first window, it had bars on it, like someone was being caged in like an animal in a zoo. Sure enough Harry was sleeping on the bed facing the window. He must have fallen asleep reading because there was a book open on the floor and his glasses were askew. Meadow looked at Shane and gave him the thumbs up, she reached through the bars and knocked on the window. She looked around the room: there was one dresser with Hedwig caged up inside, a wardrobe, and a bunk-bed with a girl peering down at her.

The girl squeaked and hid under her blankets. The noise woke up Harry from his sleep and he jumped up, brushing his glasses back on his nose. Meadow waved at him and he beamed at her, "Meadow, what are you doing here?"

"Coming to rescue you of course," She whispered, "And Adelle, obviously you need some rescuing, you have bars on your window!" Meadow glanced down and saw that Shane had been waiting for her to look down. "What should we look out for? Any squeaky stairs?"

"Yeah, the very bottom one, stick to the edge," Harry replied, "My trunk and all my Hogwarts things are in the cupboard under the stairs."

Meadow nodded and ducked down to the main entrance. She told Shane what Harry had said, he went straight to the cupboard and started packing things in the pack he had. Meadow skipped the first step, and tiptoed up the rest. She came across the first bedroom, and noticed that it had a cat flap on the door, a simple lock, and a key that hung on a nail. Meadow shook her head in disgust, unlocked the door, and slowly pushed it open. The door easily swung open and Meadow launched herself into Harry's arms, "I've been so worried about you."

"I'm sorry, I have so much to tell you."

Meadow nodded and placed her hands on Harry's shoulders, "But not here, we have to get back before it gets too light out. Most Muggles don't find broom flying normal, right?"

Harry nodded and beckoned for his sister to come closer, "Dell, this is Meadow, I've told you loads about her; she was the one who was with me when our Dark Arts Professor went crazy."

"Hi, Meadow," Dell said, she had on a big shirt on and pajama shorts, but Meadow couldn't make out any features.

Meadow smiled and hugged her, "Hi, Dell, you can call me, Doe." The other girl giggled slightly. "Come on, you two need to change. If you have anything up here that you need put it in this pack, everything will fit I promise."

"Hedwig, otherwise they locked all my stuff up in the cupboard," Harry replied as he threw normal clothes on over his pajamas and Adella did the same. Meadow nodded and went back downstairs to check on Shane and his packing.

"I'm good, this is really light," Shane said, "Everything packed up there?"

"For the most part, all Harry has is Hedwig and some Muggle clothes I suppose," Meadow responded. "Are you all good down here?"

Shane nodded, "I'll wait for you outside, see if Adella can fly or if she wants to ride with Harry."

Meadow raced back upstairs, accidently stepping on the creaky stair, she paused, horrified, thinking someone was going to hear her. After a second of nothing coming after her, Meadow raced to the Potter's bedroom, "All packed?" The two nodded, "Okay, Dell, do you feel comfortable trying to fly a broom?"

"It's really easy, Della," Harry said and explained how to fly.

"I can try, can't I?" Adella responded with a hesitant smile.

Meadow nodded, "Let's get out of here. Harry grab Hedwig and we can leave."

As Harry grabbed Hedwig and she hooted in being scared.

"THAT RUDDY OWL!"

"Now we're done for," Adella whispered.

Meadow grabbed her hand, "Oh no we're not." Meadow pulled the younger girl after her down the stairs and out the front door. Harry grabbed the pack they had used for their clothes, followed the girls, and grabbed his broom from the front step. Shane, hearing the man's voice shoved the extra broom in his back and Meadow pulled Adella on her broom. "Let's go!"

"HARRY POTTER!" The beefy man thudded after the four, Meadow glanced back and saw that he fell down the stairs. "Petunia! He's getting away! HE'S GETTING AWAY! Where's Adella? WHERE'S ADELLA?"

However, it was too late, Adella, Harry, Meadow, and Shane were already off into the night sky, and porch lights started turning on around the block. The three who were driving the broomsticks stayed in a line. "Hey Harry! Happy Birthday!" Meadow yelled over the wind, and Harry lit up with a bright smile.

After about an hour, they slowed down, "Meadow! How do we get back in? We can't go through the Whomping Willow, it'll kill us."

"I have a hunch that I know where another entrance is," She responded.

Harry stared at them, "You two live on Hogwarts grounds?"

"Not exactly!" Meadow rushed, "We live close by it; we didn't know ourselves until we came to get you."

"And Doe almost got killed in the process, what's your hunch?"

"The Shrieking Shack."

"No!"

"Yes, that's why I said it! I've read all about it in books, it looks just like it on the inside as well," Meadow snapped. "Let's go, if we get back soon enough we can say 'Look who showed up in the middle of the night.'"

She took off again and Adella clutched Meadow's sides as they sped up. Harry and Shane weren't far behind the two girls.

Meadow ducked lower to see any landscapes, she saw that they had come across a town, it was full of color and signs were giving off sparks as if it was magic. "Come on! It's this way!"

The boys followed once again, and Meadow lead them straight to the pathway of The Shrieking Shack. They few over the path towards the Shack; the four landed and pushed through the door.

"Shane, use your nose again," Meadow muttered to him.

"Why does he need to use his nose?" Adella asked quietly.

Meadow's mouth twitched, "My Uncle, Shane's dad, he makes really good cookies, and no matter how full Shane is, he can always smell when his dad makes those cookies."

Adella nodded, and Shane took a deep breath in, "This way." He led them back to the small part apartment of The Shrieking Shack, and opened the door. The familiar sent of home engulfed Meadow and she sighed.

"We're back."

"Indeed you are, I see you've brought some friends with as well," Uncle Remus said as he crossed his arms over his pajamas.

"We had too! They put bars over their window! They had a cat flap on the door for food! They were starving them, Uncle Remus!" Meadow rushed out.

"Just be happy I don't lock you up and put a cat flap on your door," another male voice said. Her father, Severus Snape.

Adella slipped behind her other brother, Harry, and grabbed his shirt. Meadow looked up at her father, "Daddy, you might be mean, but you're not that cruel!"

"You could have been killed! You could have been seen! What were you thinking?" Severus said as he knelt down in front of her.

"I was thinking about my friends."

Severus nodded, "Obviously. Go to your room, all of you." He looked up and saw Harry and Adella, his face twisted before he turned around to his guest bedroom in the shack.

"It's this way," Shane said as he led the two Potters to the shared room. "You two can share my bed, I'll sleep over with Meadow for the rest of the summer."

"You two share a room as well?" Harry asked awed.

Shane and Meadow shared a look and the brunet spoke up, "By choice though, all we always had was each other; we grew up like we were siblings. Besides, sometimes she gets bad nightmares and climbs in bed with me."

"Oi!" Meadow smacked Shane on the forearm, "That's personal!"

"You get them too?" Harry asked and Meadow nodded, "We both do, we're the only thing that will calm each other down, right Della?" His sister nodded and Meadow caught a glimpse of her for the first time. Adella had shoulder-length, reddish-brown, wavy hair with bright blue, round eyes, but one was glazed over, she had freckles spotted on her face, and she was skinny.

The younger girl noticed Meadow staring and blushed, "I'm sorry, I just never really saw your face before now; you're quite pretty."

"Off to bed, all of you," Remus called. The four shut their mouths and climbed into bed; Meadow snuggled up next to Shane, who put his arm about her, and the two fell asleep almost immediately.

-.-.-.

**Don't forget to review. **


	23. A Locked Gate

Baby Miracle

"_Off to bed, all of you," Remus called. The four shut their mouths and climbed into bed; Meadow snuggled up next to Shane, who put his arm about her, and the two fell asleep almost immediately. _

Chapter Twenty-Three: A Locked Gate

All too soon, the summer was coming to an end. Remus gathered the children up for a trip to Diagon Alley, they books had come in for the four children. "Dumbledore must know you two are here with us," was all that Remus had said. "Did you let any friends when we're going?"

"I'm meeting up with Daph, Terry, and Theo at some point," Meadow spoke up.

"Hermione is meeting us at the bookshop with all of Lockhart's books we have to get," Shane said and rolled his eyes, "Who is this Lockhart anyways, sounds like a real fraud to me."

"He's so dreamy," Meadow said smiling to herself. "And he's done such great things. Those golden locks…" She trailed off hugging herself. "You wouldn't understand you're a boy."

"Alright! Let's go, we're going by Floo power. It's easier than broomsticks." Remus said taking down a flowerpot from the fireplace. "You first Shane, the Potter's never traveled by Floo before, am I right?"

Harry nodded and Shane picked up a pinch of the power, "You'll want to say where you're going very clear. The ash hurts, but try and be clear when saying it otherwise you'll end up in the wrong gate."

Shane stepped under the mantle, threw the pinch of glittering power into the fire, yelled, "Diagon Alley!" and vanished from the fireplace.

"Okay Harry, you next, remember Diagon Alley," Remus said and beckoned Harry.

"What about my sister?" The boy protested.

"I'm going to have her come with me since she is still not in Hogwarts, but once you reach the end of first year, one is not allowed to side travel anymore."

"She'll be fine, Harry, you can trust us," Meadow spoke up. "Just make sure you say the gate right. Keep your elbows tucked in, don't fidget or you might fall out of the wrong fireplace, just wait until you see me and Shane."

"But you're not there!" Harry protested.

"Not yet, I'll give you another example of how to say it," Meadow said as she pinched the power between her fingers. She stepped into the fireplace and shouted, "Diagon Alley!" With her stomach left behind, the feeling of spinning faster and faster made her glad that she couldn't feel her stomach anymore. She fell out, face forward into Shane's arms.

"I thought Harry was going next?"

"He was a bit nervous, so I went ahead; he should be coming then Uncle Remmy and Dell," Meadow replied as she dusted her green stripped shirt off and her black pleated skirt.

Remus and Adella shot out of the fireplace and Remus used a soot-removing charm on all of them. "Dad, where's Harry?"

The older man gave them a weird look, "He didn't exactly speak clearly; I'm hoping he only went down one gate. Here's your keys-" He gave them three keys, "-I had the Potter's just to be safe. You three go to Gringotts then get your things. I'll go see if Harry ended up in Knockturn Alley." With that Remus basically sprinted away.

"Come on," Meadow said grabbing the hands of both kids. The gobins gave the children a bit of a rough time because they didn't have an adult with them. However, the gobin from the year before, Gornuk, had recognized Shane and Meadow, volunteered to take them to their vaults.

Just like last year, Shane and Meadow were on the ends, Shane being a bit queasy and Meadow enjoying the ride. In between the two, Adella Potter, was smiling, the first stop was Shane, at vault number 486. He quickly shoved some coins into the bag and sat back down, all too fast the cart took off again. To stop at vault number 493, the Snape's vault. Meadow got up as well and quickly grabbed some wizarding money. She sat back down and the cart was off. The last vault was the Potters, at vault 687, Meadow got out along with Adella. Meadow picked up mostly gallons, "You'll be able to get change back, sickles and knuts, which are less value than these gold ones. I'll explain later."

The two got back in the cart and Gornuk took them back to the surface. The three thanked the goblin for his service and bid him farewell.

"Meadow! Shane!" A familiar voice cheered, the two turned around only to get hugged by a bushy, brown-haired witch.

"Hermione!" The two said, Meadow in excitement and Shane in surprise.

"How was your holidays?" She asked, "Oh! These are my parents! Mum, Dad, this is Shane and you've meet Meadow before."

"Hello, Mr. and Mrs. Granger," Meadow said with a smile and Shane gave the two a polite nod. "Oh! This is Harry's younger sister, Adella. She's a first year."

Adella peaked out from behind Meadow, she had taken to Meadow very well whenever Harry was around Shane. "Hellu," she said quietly, and pulled on Meadow's shirt. Only then did Meadow notice that Hermione and her parents were staring at Adella's disfigured eye.

"Oh! Hm..? Do you mind separating and meeting at Flourish and Blotts in an hour? I'll take Dell to Ollivanders' quick to get her wand, we'll pick up Harry and mine things as well," Meadow said and took the younger girl's hand. The two marched off on a mission.

Meadow turned to Adella, "Getting your wand is one of the most exciting yet boring things to do! But I'll let Ollivander explain everything."

Adella nodded and the two went to the empty shop, somehow, no first year ever met well getting a wand, but anywhere else you'd run into someone. "Mr. Ollivander!" Meadow called and the older man slid out from under a shelf.

"Hello, Miss Snape! What do I owe the pleasure to?" The quirky wand-maker asked.

Meadow giggled and gestured to the redhead, "The youngest Potter needs a wand."

"Very good, very good," Ollivander said excitedly. "But first, let me examine your lovely wand," he held out his warn hands. Meadow curtsied and pulled out her beloved wand. As Ollivander felt the wand he muttered "Nine and one-fourth inches, birch with a Threstral tail hair, light and sentimental. It has grown much attached to you so it tells me. Very fond in deed. That sentimental connection helps," he looked up, "that means your wand will be sad when you are, or tender towards your heart. And how do you like your wand, if I don't remember correctly, you were quite frightened of it."

"It's a part of me, I'd feel so lost without it," Meadow smiled.

"Curious," Ollivander said and moved on to Adella, "Miss Potter, I never knew Mr. Potter had a sister."

"Not many people do," She said quietly.

The wand-maker got a good look at her, noticing her eye as well, "Such a beautiful young girl," he tut at her and beckoned for her hand. Adella obliged and Ollivander took his normal measurements. After a couple of bad wands, Adella finally found her match. "Ten inches, willow with a phoenix feather. Good for charms work, it's swishy. A lot like your mother's Miss Potter."

"You knew my mum?"

"Of course, child, I remember everyone who comes through that door to get a wand. Lily Evans, ten and one-fourth inch willow with unicorn hair. Good for charms work and is swishy, however, you do have your brother's core with a phoenix feather, but a different phoenix! That'll be nine gallons."

Adella pulled out the coins and handed them over to Ollivander, "Thank you sir."

"Come back any time!" The older man called and waved as the two walked out of the door.

"Now where?"

"To Madam Malkin's, to get your robes for school. You won't always have to wear them, but during class sessions you have too," Meadow said as they walked across the street.

"Hellu!" A young witch called, "What can I help you with?"

"She needs robes, Dell is a first year," Meadow said and the two followed the witch to the back. Madam Malkin was working on another girl's robes, she was pale with white blonde wavy hair, silvery-gray round eyes, and a small face. She had a distant dotty aura, and maybe it was because she kept her wand behind her ear, maybe it was how she kept looking up at the ceiling and smiling, or maybe it was the bottle cap necklace she wore.

"Hello," She said in a wispy voice. "First year at Hogwarts too?"

"Hers, I'm a second year," Meadow replied, "I'm Meadow and you are?"

"Luna," the girl responded as she looked through a pair of glasses of some point, "You have a lot of Wamspats above your head."

"Wam-what?"

"Wamspats," She said dismissively, "What house are you in?"

"I was sorted into Slytherin, but believe it or not, I'm not evil," Meadow replied and urged one witch to hurry up on Adella's robes.

Luna looked away from Meadow and at Adella, "What's your name?"

The youngest Potter shifted uncomfortably, "Adella Potter."

"Are you Harry Potter's younger sister? I always thought that was a rumor," Luna said, her voice still wispy. "What happened to your eye?"

"That's quite rude," Meadow snapped at her.

Luna blinked at her, "I'm only curious, you see, when I was eight, my mum died in a spell accident. I was just wondering if it was something like that."

"I don't care how curious you are or not, that's extremely rude of you to ask," Meadow responded.

"No, it's okay Doe," Adella said and turned to Luna, she found the other girl quite intriguing, no one had straight up asked her what happened. They all just gave her strange, sad looks, "I'm not actually quite sure, I have a dream often that some sort of spell did this to me, like you said."

Luna nodded and looked at Adella through her spectacles, "I think we'll be friends this year, I have a feeling."

With that Luna was done getting her robes fitted and left to pay for them. "She's odd," Meadow commented.

"I like her," Adella remarked and turned as the witch asked her to.

After that was done, the two went to go pick up Adella's potions ingredients and cauldron. They also went and picked up a few things for Harry and Meadow. By then, the hour had passed and it was time to catch up with Shane and Hermione. On their way to Flourish and Blotts, the two ran into Harry.

"Thank Merlin, you're alive!" Meadow said and hugged him quick, Adella wrapped her arms around her brother. "Where'd you end up?"

"Knockturn Alley," Harry responded, "Thankfully Hagrid found me and then Lupin ran into us right at the entrance. You'll never guess who I saw in Borgin and Burks."

"We brought your stuff by the way, and let me take one guess. Malfoy," Meadow said.

"How did you know?" Harry replied caught off guard.

"Let's see, who's the one person who hates you, you hate him, there is always something to fight over, who's a prick, and who no Gryffindor will ever like? Come off it, it's not that difficult to guess." Meadow replied as she rolled her yellow speckled black eyes.

Adella giggled, "Harry's told me all about him, it just sounds comical."

"It is not comical, Adella," Harry said sternly. The three made their way up towards Shane, Hermione, and her parents in the front of the bookstore. Remus showed up out of nowhere right after them, asking for their books and for them to wait at the back of the store, however, Harry was literally dragged up by a man who was signing books. Gilderoy Lockhart. He smiled with white teeth in his forget-me-not blue that matched his eyes. Meadow's heart melted a little and she cheered with the rest of the crowd as Harry was pulled up.

"Smile big, together, we will make the front page of the _Daily Prophet_!" Lockhart said to Harry, as the boy's face burned with embarrassment. "Ladies and gentlemen," Lockhart said loudly, waving for quiet. "What an extraordinary moment this is! The perfect moment for me to make a little announcement I've been sitting on for some time! When young Harry here stepped into Flourish and Blotts today, he not only wanted to buy my autobiography, which I will give to him, free of charge—" The crowd in the small shop clapped and whistled. "But he had _no idea_, that he and his schoolmates will be getting the real magical me this September—" Meadow felt butterflies in her stomach and Hermione squeezed her hand, equally as excited. "Yes, ladies and gentlemen, I have great pleasure and pride in announcing I will be taking up the post as Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry!"

The witches in the shop cheered, but the wizards slow clapped, not caring nor would actually be here if not for their wives. Meadow watched as Harry staggered under the weight of the entire book collection of Lockhart and make his way towards the back, he dumped it in someone's cauldron and muttered something to the girl. She had red hair and old clothes on, the young Snape assumed it was the youngest Weasley.

Meadow grabbed Adella, Hermione, and Shane, the four pushed over to Harry, who was still standing by the redhead. The four heard: "_Famous_ Potter. Can't even go into a bookshop without making the front page," said a voice everyone would recognize.

"Leave him alone, he didn't want that!" the redhead said, glaring at Malfoy.

"Oh look, you got yourself a girlfriend, Potter," he replied with a smirk, and the redhead went red in the face, defiantly something Meadow recognized from her year before.

As Meadow fought her way over, she yelled to the other Slytherin, "That's more than I could say for you, Malfoy!"

The pale blonde boy looked up with surprise, "Snape! It's good to see you, I'm surprised you're hanging out with this crowd still. I've seen Theodore, Terrance, and Daphne already."

"You'd be surprised on many things I do," She replied coolly, "Have you gotten all your things or are you just going to make your parents get them all for you? I always knew you were spoiled, but not this much."

"At least I can afford my own books," Malfoy replied looking at the redhead, "You must be the youngest Weasley, Ginny, I believe. Is that correct?"

The blushing girl nodded, and looked at the floor. Harry puffed his chest up, "I didn't believe you could get even worse since last year, but I guess you've proved me wrong."

"What did you say to me?" Malfoy yelled and Meadow pushed him back.

"Oh enough already, can't you torment someone else?"

"Ginny! Let's go outside, what are you still doing in here?" A man's voice asked, and Mr. Weasley pushed his way through the crowd. "Oh, it's you," he directed towards the young Malfoy.

Draco Malfoy slammed the book he was holding shut, "Yes it's me, and at least I don't disgrace the purebloods like you and your family does."

"Now, now Draco," an older version of Malfoy put a cane on his shoulder, "We don't need to be seen talking to these lesser folk." Mr. Malfoy pulled out one of the old and used books from Ginny Weasley's cauldron, "I'm surprised, Author, with all the raids that have been going on, why doesn't the Minstery pay you overtime? With these books you need, I'm surprised to even see you in this bookshop."

Mr. Weasley, just like his daughter, went red in the face, but Mr. Malfoy wasn't done quite yet, "My son was right, you are a disgrace to the wizarding world."

"We have a very different view on what disgrace means, Lucius," Mr. Weasley managed to choke out.

"Yes, I suppose we do," Mr. Malfoy slipped the book back into Ginny's cauldron. "Draco, come," he left Flourish and Blotts.

Draco paused to look at Meadow, before he slipped a note into her hand, nodded to open it, and followed his father out of the shop. She looked at the folded up note and crushed it in her hand. Meadow looked up to see a still very red Mr. Weasley. "I'm sorry about that, I've been trying to stop Draco from lashing out at your kin as well as some of the other Gryffindors. Unfortunately, I haven't been very successful."

Mr. Weasley looked at her, "And who might you be?"

"I'm Meadow Snape, I'm the Slytherin who your youngest son hates," she replied without breaking eye contact.

Slightly taken back with Meadow's bluntness, Mr. Weasley frowned, "I haven't heard one bad thing about you from any of my sons."

"Well, Fred, George, and I have had some conversations before, Percy has always been strict being a Perfect and all, but nice all the same. But Ronald, he hasn't been very nice to me because I'm not the stereotypic Slytherin," Meadow said, "But, I must meet with some other friends. Have a good day, sir."

With that Meadow walked away from the bookshop, with Shane, Hermione, and Adella following, Harry only remained to have a small exchange between him and Ginny. "I'm going to go meet up with my Slytherin friends, if you want to come with you can, but otherwise there's always something to do around here," she said and the group split off; however, Adella insisted on coming with.

Meadow hid a sigh, she was hoping to spend time with the three Slytherins by herself. Meadow clinched her hand and felt Malfoy's note again, she opened it curious, in small, neat handwriting it said:

"_Sit with me on the train, I need to tell you something."_

But it was crossed out, so she flipped the page over to see another note:

"_Meet me at The Leaky Cauldron in an hour. Only you."_

Meadow sighed again, and took Adella to meet her Slytherin friends, she found them at a table eating Florean Fortescue's non-melting ice cream from the small shop nearby. She bought ice cream for herself and Adella, and joined them at the table.

"Hey you three!" Meadow said happily, "This is Adella Potter, yes, she is in fact the sister of Harry Potter. She wanted to meet you since I'm in a different house of my other friends.

"Dell, this is Daphne Greengrass, Theodore Nott, and Terrance Higgs."

Adella smiled at them, but avoided eye contact. The four second years tried to include the youngest Potter, however, she seemed to daze-off as if she was trying to find someone. When she did, it was that Luna girl, and Adella bid the four farewell and went to go catch up with the blonde.

"So what's up with her eye?" Daph asked concerned.

Meadow shrugged, "Something about a spell she dreamed of not hitting her directly. So we have no idea."

"That's so sad," Daphne replied, "How has the rest of your summer break gone?"

"Great! Shane and I actually went and got Harry and Dell from their relatives. They were horrible! Barred the window shut and kept them locked in their bedroom-"

"-We really don't care too much about that," Daphne cut Meadow off from talking, "Have you not talked to Draco yet?"

"No, why?"

"He's got something to talk to you about, you'll be interested in it," Theo said.

"What does that mean?"

Terrance leaned forward, "Have you gone to the bookshop yet?"

"Yes, there was this whole big fight between the Malfoys and Weasley's about what disgrace means."

The three other Slytherins exchanged looks, "You need to go find Draco," Daphne said.

"Why? What's going on?" Meadow asked confused.

"It's been about an hour since the exchange, you should get going," Terry said.

Meadow groaned, "Why can't you guys just tell me yourselves?"

"It's not our secret to tell," Theo replied, "It's Draco's."

"You should go, we'll catch up on the train," Terrance added.

Daphne got up and hugged Meadow, "If Draco told you to meet him somewhere it's important."

Confused and dazed, Meadow got up and left for the Leaky Cauldron. _What could possibly be so important that I have to go find Malfoy? _As she got closer to the Leaky Cauldron she felt butterflies in her stomach. Nervousness spread throughout her body, expecting the worse from the pessimist Slytherin boy. Taking a deep breath, Meadow turned the doorknob and pushed; the door swung open easily.

"Meadow! Come with me," Malfoy grabbed Meadow's hand and pulled her though a door.

"Malfoy-"

"Sh… Shshsh," he paused and pushed through a small hallway into a different door and in a room. "I'll explain, just wait." Malfoy paused to listen to outside the door, he turned the lock, and Meadow's eyes widened. "Okay, it's clear, so I have something to tell you…"

"So I've been told," Meadow responded coldly.

"But this is important!" Malfoy responded, "I know I'm an arse at school, I bully your friends! But I'm not here to talk about this: something bad is going to happen at school this year."

"Are you trying to scare me?" She asked hesitantly.

"No, I'm just trying to warn you; you don't have to go to school this year," the white blonde boy said.

"You mean, you don't want me at school," Meadow replied angrily. "Enough of this Malfoy, I'm so sick of you being so rude to my friends. But this, I didn't think you wouldn't want your own housemate at school with you."

She marched over to the door only to have Malfoy standing in front of her, "I'm not trying to do anything Meadow!" He paused and took a breath, "I just don't want to see you hurt."

"You're hurting me right now, let go of me!"

"Bad things are going to happen this year, remember that," the boy responded and opened the door. Meadow shook her head and practically ran out of the Leaky Cauldron.

.-.-.-.

"Everybody ready?" Remus asked as the four children pilled in the backseat of a taxi, after nodding of heads Remus stepped into the front seat. They were off to King's Cross, running behind schedule as usual.

After an hour and a half they made it, Remus paid the driver well the kids got their trunks from the trunk of the car. Shane had sent Solo and Hedwig to Hogwarts before and Meadow was carrying a very small, very blonde, grown cat in a cage. Harry had grabbed a couple trolleys and the five were off with only a couple minutes to spare.

"Dell, you're with me, Shane, Meadow, and Harry, right after us," Remus said and pushed Adella's trolley in front. Remus, Adella, and Shane all slipped though Platform Nine and three-quarters but before Meadow or Harry got the chance Ron Weasley cut the two off.

"What are you playing at? Giving those books to my sister!" The redhead demanded.

"Now is not the time Ronald," Meadow replied and tried to push her cart around him, but he slammed his trolley into hers.

"Knock off the smart little attitude, Snake," he spat, "Leave my family alone."

"Oh come off it, Ron," Harry spoke up, "We just need to get on the train; it leaves in less than two minutes."

Since Harry spoke up, the redhead seemed to relax a bit and gestured for them to go first. Harry and Meadow exchanged a look before running towards the brick wall.

And the two literally ran into a brick wall, Ron slammed into the both of them causing even more of a reaction, trucks few off trolleys, Meadow's cat was hissing, and Weasley's rat was squeaking. A Muggle man came up to them with a raised eyebrow, "You alright?"

"Yes, sorry, I lost control of the trolley," Harry replied without batting an eye. The Muggle moved on allowing the three to pick up their things without him watching, however a bunch of other Muggles were watching them.

"Now what do we do," Meadow said, "The gate's locked-wait, that doesn't seem right, why is the gate locked? It's not even eleven yet."

"Something must have locked it," Harry replied.

"What if my parents can't get back though?" Weasley spoke up panicked.

"Come off it, they will be able too, but why can't we get though," Meadow responded, touching the brick, it was solid, no evidence of anyone being able to get past it at all.

Harry checked the clock, "It's eleven, and we've missed the train."

"We can go wait by my parent's car, there's too many Muggles staring at us," Weasley said and walked away.

Meadow and Harry shrugged and followed the redhead boy. They heard him gasp, "That's it! The car!" Wealsey turned around, "My dad, he works for the Ministry in the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts, he loves Muggles. But he altered the car a bit, it can fly. We can fly to Hogwarts, we can still get there!"

Harry was smiling, "Ron! That's brilliant!"

"I'm not so sure, why wouldn't we just wait by the car, I'm sure they'd know what to do. Surely Weasley's parents have noticed he's not there and Remus, Shane, and Adella should have noticed we didn't make it either."

"Meadow there's no time to think, we need to get going if we're going to find the train," Harry replied and pushed her in the back seat with Bee and Weasley's rat, the boys had put all the trunks in the trunk of the car with a small amount of wand tapping from Weasley.

"Check if no one is watching," Weasley said to Harry, and tapped the wheel of the old Ford Anglia, it started and he pressed a small silver button on the dash that made them vanish. As well as Harry, Meadow, and Weasley. The car engine was vibrating beneath them and it was loud. Weasley did something else and they started floating upwards and soon London fell away.

There was a popping noise and the car and everything else reappeared.

"Uh-oh, the Invisibility Booster's jammed," Weasley said.

The car dropped, Meadow screamed, and they vanished and reappeared several times. Harry grabbed the dash board and a handle on the side of the car to brace himself.

"Hold on!" The redhead yelled and slammed his foot on the accelerator; the shot straight into the low clouds where everything turned dull and foggy.

"Now what?" Harry asked.

"You need to see where the Hogwarts Express is," squeaked Meadow.

Weasley dipped down and saw the tracks, but no train, so they hovered above the tracks as they tried to catch up with the train. Soon they heard the blaring of a train horn and got excited that they were catching up to the train. Meadow was stretched out in the back seat with Bee laying on top of her, the cat jumped up to the ledge behind the back seats and did a cat scream. Bee landed on Meadow, which caused her to sit up,

"RONALD!"

This caused him to look up and see the Hogwarts Express charging towards the car. The three screamed and Weasley turned the car off the tracks, it rolled in midair, tossing Harry out the car door.

Somehow he had managed to grab the door handle on the interior. Weasley leaned over to grab Harry's hand, "Grab my hand!"

Harry was trying to swing himself up to the other boy, the two had grasped hands but as soon as Weasley tried to pull Harry up, he slipped. "Hold on!"

"I'm trying, but your hand's all sweaty," Harry said.

Weasley glanced back at Meadow, who was frozen in fear, "You could help you know!"

Meadow, wide-eyed nodded and climbed in front, Weasley grabbed her left arm and Meadow leaned out the open door to grab Harry's hand, it connected and Wealsey pulled Meadow back and Harry pulled himself up to the car.

As soon as Harry was in the car, the door shut, Meadow wrapped her arms around him. He sighed and hugged her back, "I'm okay."

Weasley made a face and Meadow climbed into the back seat again. After flying to their almost death the three flue above the clouds and every so often would check the train and make sure they were still following the correct path. Soon the boys pulled off their sweaters, Harry's t-shirt was sticking to him and the seat and his glasses kept sliding down, Weasley was sighing every few minutes as he checked the time and compass. Meadow kicked off her shoes and tried to become one with the heat, however, after sweating for hours, she had given up trying to be cool.

The engine began to whine, Meadow sat up and glanced between the two boys. Weasley changed a nervous laugh, "It's probably just tired. It's never been this far before."

As the engine whining grew louder and louder, Meadow's eyes grew wider, but the two boys seemed to pretend not to notice. The sky grew darker and stars popped up everywhere, Weasley pat the dashboard, "It's not far, not far at all now."

A little while later, the boys squinted for a landmark they might know, Meadow was still laying in the back seat, she refused to help because she was forced into this plan.

"_There!"_ Harry exclaimed, making Wealsey and Meadow jump, "Straight ahead, it's Hogwarts." Meadow sat up, grabbed her lace up boots, and shoved her feet into them. The car wobbled and tossed Meadow against the door.

Weasley lowed the car more, in case of the car falling, "Come _on!_" Another wobble and Meadow was rolled over to the other side of the car and went straight out, falling and falling.

A scream caught in her throat but then it burst though, a high pitched sound came out of her mouth until finally she hit the icy cold water of the Black Lake. Meadow felt heavy and tried to fight it, coughing and spitting up water as she tried to swim towards the shore. Her clothes getting soaked, they started to drag her under, water found its way up above Meadow's eyes, and she felt herself give up. Her arms outstretched and legs bent, Meadow slowly sunk. Blackness filled her vision, and the cold crept in even more.

Suddenly, something picked her up, pulling and pushing her though the water, as she was forced to break free from the water. Meadow gasped air in, and spit water up. The Giant Squid had wrapped a tentacle around her and pushed her onto the shore. It let go just as quick as it had picked her up, and disappeared in the lake.

"Meadow!" Harry yelled as he and Weasley raced down to her. "I was so worried about you, are you okay?"

Meadow nodded and shivered, "What happened to you?" Harry's cheek was cut and his hand was bleeding, and Weasley was slightly limping and had a fat lip.

"We hit a tree," Harry responded, "And it fought back, and pretty much won."

"Pretty much?" Weasley yelled, "It broke my want!"

"Just be thankful it wasn't your neck," snapped Harry. He picked up Meadow and placed his arm around her waist, her arm was over his shoulders. Staggering back towards the castle, Harry filled in details of the tree attack and how the car was fed up with them, throwing them and their luggage out of the car and trunk.

"Are you okay to walk?" Harry asked Meadow and she nodded, Harry grabbed both his and her trunks, and Weasley grabbed his and his rat. Meadow gripped Bee's cage, and the three walked over to the castle.

-.-.-.-


	24. Big Trouble

**Okay, so I know you all are like, **_**how is this going to happen with all of these OCs**_**, especially with Harry's little sister, Dell. Well… I'm actually not going to have her play a huge role on anything, I might write a bit, here and there on her, but she's not a main character by any means. So I'm leaving you in the dark with Dell's school life. **

**Also, you might not be too big of a fan of me with how I portray Meadow in part of this chapter.**

Baby Miracle

"_Are you okay to walk?" Harry asked Meadow and she nodded, Harry grabbed both his and her trunks, and Weasley grabbed his and his rat. Meadow gripped Bee's cage, and the three walked over to the castle. _

Chapter Twenty-Four: Big Trouble

Harry and Weasley set their trunks down next to the big pile of other students' things, and Meadow put the cage right on top. She didn't see Bee since she fell out of the car and hoped that her cat wasn't going swimming.

Harry peaked through the crack in between the two big doors, "The sorting is going on, but Snape isn't there."

As Weasley got a big grin on his face and started boosting, Meadow paled, "What if he's been sacked! Or if he quit because he didn't get the Defense Against the Dark Arts post again."

"Oh no," Meadow whispered, "He's coming for us."

Harry had a small smile on his face when he turned around, but it soon was wiped off when the potions master was right behind the other two. Snape raised an eyebrow, "Or maybe he's right here waiting for you three to hear why you didn't arrive on the train like everybody else.

"Follow me," He stated and smiled in a way that told them they were in very big trouble.

Not daring to look at each other, the three followed the potions master down to the dungeons, leaving the warmth of the Great Hall and the smell of food far behind. Meadow recognized that they were going to his office. It was always colder because her father hated being warm all the time, with his clothes and robe on, mixing potions or grading as fast as he can, and with heat to add, Snape would be sweating. In that case he limits the heat and keeps his office cold.

"So, the train isn't good enough for the famous Harry Potter, did you want to arrive with a _bang_?" Snape said as he pushed them into his office. Meadow was shivering even harder now and her father just ignored her. "And faithful, neglected sidekick Weasley, just went along with it so you could finally be in the spotlight."

"No, sir, it was the barrier at King's Cross-"

"Silence," Snape said in a horrible voice, "What have you done with the car?" Meadow looked up to look into her father's eyes, however, he was avoiding her. "You were seen," He hissed and help up a newspaper with the title, _FLYING FORD ANGLIA MYSTIFIES MUGGLES_. "Two Muggles in London, convinced they saw an old car flying over the Poster Office tower… at noon in Norfold, Mrs. Hetty Bayliss, while haning out her washing… Mr. Angus Fleet, of Peebles reported it to police… Six or seven Muggles in all." Snape looked at Weasley, "I believe _your_ father works in the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts Office. My, my, his own son…"

Meadow and Harry gulped, they hadn't thought of Mr. Weasley, he bewitched the car… if anyone would to find out. Weasley got red in the face but he didn't say anything.

"I noticed, in my search, that considerable damage has been inflicted to the very valuable Whomping Willow," Snape went on, and Meadow's teeth started to chatter as she remembered drowning in the Black Lake.

"That tree did more damage to _us!_" Weasley yelled, furious with the potions master. Insulting him, his family, and not even listening.

"_Silence!_" Snape snapped, "If I were your head of house and had the decision to expel you, I would. I will go fetch the people who do have that happy power. Wait here."

Meadow and Harry looked at each other, neither were hungry anymore, and both were sick to their stomachs. Weasley on the other hand, got up from his chair and started pacing. "He has the power to expel you, but he won't because you're _his_ daughter. So Harry and I get to be expelled but bloody Snake doesn't," the redhead glared at Meadow.

"Like it's my fault you forced me into that _stupid_ car," Meadow whispered back.

Weasley sneered at her and sat back down, not even a minute after that, Snape returned with Professor McGonagall. Her wand was raised as she entered; Harry and Weasley flinched as Meadow tried to make herself even smaller than before, but all McGonagall did was point it at the fireplace and flames erupted.

"Explain yourselves," she said with a high voice, either very angry or concerned or the both together.

Weasley decided it was he who should tell the story, Meadow and Harry stayed quiet the whole time, except for the occasional chatter of Meadow's teeth from the cold. The fire did help, but she didn't know if she should embrace the warmth or if the heat of the fire made her feel colder because her frozen clothes started to thaw.

"Why didn't you send us a letter by owl? I believe _you_ have an owl?" McGonagall directed towards Harry.

The three gaped at her, it did seem obvious, but Meadow remembered something, "Hedwig's cage was empty, we decided to send her and Shane's owl ahead of us so they could stretch their wings from being locked up in the Leaky Cauldron the last week."

Professor McGonagall's lips went even thinner, processing this information, "You could have just waited for Weasley's parents or your Uncle. Even calling for an owl isn't that difficult."

Meadow looked down and nodded, "I tried, but Weasley and Harry were set on going, I wasn't about to leave myself in the middle of London."

Meadow's teeth chattered one more time, and McGonagall looked at her, "Why are you so cold?"

"As we drove over the Black Lake, the car started wobbling and I got tossed around in the back seat, then a door opened and I fell. A long way, might I add, into the lake."

"Severus!" Professor McGonagall yelled, "Did you not even ask your own student what happened?"

Snape who had been smiling over Harry and Weasley getting in trouble never even thought about his daughter once. "I- I was going to after your students were taken care of."

"Never mind my students! They are under my control, your students are under your control," McGonagall said.

Before anything could happen, a knock on the door and Professor Dumbledore entered. The three's stomachs dropped even lower. Meadow wished she was still being sunk in the Black Lake rather than here.

After a long silence, Dumbledore said, "Please explain why you three did this."

It was a terrible feeling to hear Dumbledore voice with so much disappointment, Meadow wished he would have yelled rather than that. With even Weasley silenced, Harry spoke up and explained everything all over. Meadow noticed that he made it seem like they just found the flying car, both of them knew Dumbledore would see right past that. But there were no questions asked about the car. A little alarm when Dumbledore heard about Harry falling out of the car and then when Meadow fell into the lake.

"We'll go pack our bags," Weasley said.

"What are you talking about Mr. Weasley?" Professor McGonagall barked.

"You're going to expel us, aren't you?"

There was a small twinkle in Dumbledore's eye, "Not today. But I do hope you know the severity of your actions." The three nodded and he continued, "I must get back to the feast for some last minutes reminders. I will be writing to your families tonight, although, Meadow, I believe your father already knows. If you do something else like this again, I will have no choice but to expel you."

With that he walked back through the door, and Snape knelt down in front of Meadow, slowly she lifted her eyes to meet his and she felt his mind ender hers. He took the trip though her, afterwards, he looked at her without anything else. "Are you okay?" Meadow nodded and Severus hugged her, not caring that the stupid Gryffindors were watching, he realized he almost lost his daughter as her teeth chattered again.

"I'll see you in detention next week," Snape said to Meadow and she nodded. He left the room.

"You two will also be serving detention with me," McGonagall said to her two Gryffindors. "You three best get to the hospital wing, two of you are bleeding and the other drown in the lake."

"Professor, my sister-" Weasley started.

"-IS in Gryffindor as well. Potter, your sister caused quite a shock, and she is in Ravenclaw," McGonagall smiled softly, "She will do well in that house, your mother was almost put into it, she told me herself."

The transfiguration professor waved her wand and three goblets appeared with a bottle of pumpkin juice and a plate of sandwiches. "Eat up and go straight to your dormitories, no wondering around. I too must return to the feast."

When the door had closed behind her, Weasley let out a whistle, "I thought we'd had it," he said as he grabbed a sandwich.

"So did I," Harry replied, taking one as well.

"I can't believe that my brothers could fly it without any Muggle seeing them _ever_," Weasley said and stuffed his face with a second sandwich, Meadow wrinkled her nose in disgust. "Why couldn't we get through the barrier?"

Harry shrugged, "We need to watch our step now, or at least I do, I don't understand why you're such a prat to Meadow. She's done nothing to you, and all you do is hold on to your misunderstood conception of all Slytherins."

"Because my dad told me no wizard or witch comes out of that house good!" Weasley protested.

"I don't give a damn what your father thinks, Weasley, he's the one who bewitched that car to fly. He's the one who gave you the thoughts that the car was fine," Harry roared. "I've met your father, he doesn't seem like the type to hold grudges against Slytherins just because they were in Slytherin. He seems like the type to hold grudges against people who don't know how to respect one another. Malfoy for example, is a fine person to dislike because he is a bully. Meadow is not."

Weasley looked like he had been slapped in the face, shocked that his housemate would scold him, especially after all they had been through. Slowly his ears started to turn red with embarrassment, "Blimey, Harry, I didn't know you started to feel that way; we had all those talks about how you thought Meadow was just playing nice so she could still be friends with Shane."

Meadow, who had been nibbling on a sandwich, stopped chewing as she heard those words. Harry stood firm, "That was all for you, so you could stay off my back. I know you're jealous, Ron, jealous that you can't be as good, as pure, as Meadow Snape. Even with who her father is. You can't see past that. You are so blind."

The blonde stood up suddenly, she believed Harry, but wanted to play into that, and have the redhead boy relax. "Don't worry, Harry, you're completely right."

"I'm-what?"

"You're right, all those doubts about me being nice, I guess you did catch on. Go ahead, tell the Gryffindors that I'm only nice to them because I only want to stay friends with Shane." Meadow sneered shivering, and looked at Weasley, "Do you know how stupid you sound? EXTREMELY stupid, I don't know someone so obviously oblivious to their surroundings." She threw her nibbled on sandwich at the Gryffindor and raced out, not caring or knowing if she hit him or not.

Meadow ran through the corridors, the familiar path to the Slytherin dungeons, and she found the patch of wall with the small snake on it. Only then did she realize that she didn't know the password. "There you are," A girl's voice said, "People have had a lot to talk about over the feast, between Harry having a younger sister and you, Harry, and Weasel flying a car here, and you and the Weasel boy even being in the same room together."

Sage Flint. The Prefect last year who mentored the first years. "Sage!" Meadow smiled, her teeth still chattering, seeing a familiar Slytherin face set ease to her.

"Hello! How was your break?" The strawberry blonde smiled. "By the way, the password is 'Watpurt', I have no idea why either."

"It was good," Meadow responded as the wall opened up to the common room, "It was eventful too, but really good. How was yours?"

"Just as boring as always," Sage laughed, "That was quite an entrance you pulled today."

Meadow giggled, "It wasn't my idea, although Harry is my friend, both him and Weasley are idiotic Gryffindors."

"Right," Sage rolled her green eyes, Meadow was told once that she looks more like her Irish mother than the Flint's side of the family. "But you so happen to choose to be friends with Potter, Lupin, and Granger."

"That's different!" Meadow exclaimed as the two walked up the stairs for bed.

After the second flight of stairs, Sage bid the younger girl goodnight, and went into the sixth year dormitories. When Meadow got up to the where the second years live on the second to last flight of stairs all of her housemates were sitting, waiting up for her. Meadow got a bunch of questions and congratulations all at once from Terrance, Theo, Daphne, Blaise, Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyal.

"What the bloody hell was that about?" Malfoy asked as Crabbe and Goyal slapped her on the shoulders causing her to fall into Malfoy. "Ick, why are you wet?"

"What about what?" Meadow said, hiding a smile.

"Why were you with them instead of on the train?" Terry piped up, earning a glare from Malfoy.

"The barrier sealed itself for some reason, for some other reason Harry thought it would be a good idea to go along with Weasley and his flying car," Meadow shrugged and shivered slightly.

"Are you alright?" Daphne asked, her hazel eyes concerned.

Meadow nodded, "I was thrown into the Black Lake on the way here. I'm just cold, that's all."

"You were what!" Daph yelled, "Come on, you need a hot shower." The brunette grabbed Meadow's arm and tugged her away from the boys. They walked to their room that was in the exactly like the one last year, same place, same drapes, same everything. Daphne pushed her into the bathroom and turned the shower on hot. Meadow was shoved into the water, clothes and everything.

After Meadow was washed up and dried, the two second-year Slytherins changed into their pajamas and climbed into bed. Their cats curled up on the ends of their beds and Meadow giggled. Daphne looked at her with a questioning look, "I just can't believe we're second-years, and I made it here by flying in a car."

"I wouldn't be too proud of that Meadow," Daphne replied before pulling the curtains around her. Meadow frowned, and tears stung her eyes, she didn't think Daphne would disapprove so much of the car. She pulled her curtains around herself as well and drifted off to sleep.

-.-.-

The next morning in the Great Hall, Weasley got a Howler, which made Meadow feel sick to her stomach. "HOW DARE YOU STEAL THAT CAR, I WOULDN'T HAVE BEEN SURPRISED IF THEY'D EXPRELL YOU, YOU WAIT TILL I GET HOLD OF YOU, I DON'T SUPPOSE YOU STOPPED TO THINK WHAT YOUR FATHER AND I WENT THROUGH WHEN WE SAW IT WAS GONE. WE GET A LETTER FROM DUMBLEDORE LAST NIGHT, I THOUGHT YOUR FATHER WOULD DIE OF SHAME, WE DIDIN'T BRING YOU UP TO BEHAVE LIKE THIS, YOU, HARRY, AND MEADOW COULD HAVE DIED-"

Meadow tried to make it seem like she never heard her name or the Howler. But it kept going and her eardrums throbbed.

"—ABSOLUTELY DISGUESSED –YOUR FATHER'S FACING AN INQUIRY AT WORK, AND IT'S ENTIRELY YOUR FAULT. IF YOU PUT ANOTHER TOE OUT OF LINE WE'LL BRING YOU STRAIGHT HOME."

A silence fell, all except the red envelope, which burst into flames after ripping itself up. Meadow's face burned with heat, Daphne gave her a pointed look that said _'you deserve this'_ and slowly talk broke out again. Meadow was burning with guilt and pushed away her toast and orange juice. Professor Snape soon walked by them with their class schedule, however, this time they had the names of which houses were with who for classes. Up first with the Slytherins were the Ravenclaws with a double Charms class, when the Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs had double Herbology. After that potions with the Hufflepuffs. A lunch break before double Defense Against the Dark Arts with the Gryffindors. Many of the second-years groaned when they saw DADA, but most girls had a small smile due to the professor.

Meadow, Terrance, Theo, and Daphne went back to the common room and piled their books in their backpacks. Little talk was said as they walked to the Charms classroom, they were the first Slytherins, but most of the Ravenclaws were already there. Meadow waved at a few, Cho Chang smiled back, Terry Boot waved back with a wink, and Padma Patil nodded at her. The three were all sitting next to each other, and started whispering. Meadow made a mental note to catch up with them more later; they never were friends last year, but the four did talk on occasions for the classwork they had together.

As more of the Slytherins trickled in, Professor Flitwick made rounds with the students to see how their summers went. After getting by to quickly talk to everyone, Professor Flitwick started the class. He started by going over the charms they learned last year before teaching the basics of Freezing Charm. Since the Slytherins were with the Ravenclaws, they actually had to focus to not look bad.

After Charms, the Slytherins had Potions with the Hufflepuffs. Professor Snape made them take notes on all the potions they learned the past year to see where they were at. Not that it really mattered, he wasn't going to go back over any. When the lunch bell ran, everyone got up and went to the Great Hall. The four ate relatively quickly and went outside to soak in some sun. "Hey Higgs! Quidditch try-outs tonight an hour after dinner," Marcus Flint called.

Terrance gave the Quidditch caption a nod and called back "I'll be there!" He turned to Meadow, "You should come try out too; you got really good at flying last year."

Meadow sighed but smiled, "I guess I could try, I can't really see Flint accepting a girl on the team though. He seems a bit on the man-power side."

"He just wants a strong team, just like there's no guarantee that I will be seeker again," Terry said.

"I heard Draco's going after seeker this year," Daphne spoke up.

Terry spit out his water, obviously he hadn't heard that, "Bloody hell, really?"

Before Daphne could reply there a loud click in the courtyard, which caused to four to sit up and see what was going on. A first-year Gryffindor was holding a Muggle camera and had taken a picture of Harry. He was babbling on about pictures and Meadow rolled her dark eyes, she tuned out until she heard another voice join the conversation.

Malfoy's.

"_Signed photos?_ You're giving out _signed photos,_ Potter?" With him, as always in public, was Crabbe and Goyal. "Everyone line up! Harry Potter's giving out signed photos!"

"No, I'm not," Harry replied angrily and Meadow sat up, seeing his fists clenched. "Shut up, Malfoy."

"You're just jealous," The small first-year squeaked.

"_Jealous?_" Malfoy said, and he laughed, it wasn't very pleasant. "Of what? I don't want a foul scar right across my head, thanks. I don't think getting your head cut makes you very special. I certainly wouldn't flaunt it around."

"At least I'm not a huge arse like you, Malfoy," Harry replied, his temper rising.

Meadow went to get up and cool the situation down, but Daphne grabbed her wrist. The blonde looked at her roommate, and Daphne shook her head, and pointed.

Professor Gilderoy Lockhart was walking over, turquoise robes trailing behind him, Meadow smiled slightly, she's read about everything he's done, and his stunning smile was heart melting. "What's all this?"

Harry opened his mouth to speak but Lockhart cut him off, "Harry, I should have known! We meet again, Harry." The Professor took a burning red Harry under his arm, "Come on Mr. Creevey, a double portrait, you can't do better than that, and we're _both_ sign it for you."

The Gryffindor fumbled with his camera and took the picture just as the bell rang, signaling the start of afternoon classes. Lockhart held Harry back, and Meadow 'dropped' a book, so she could listen in on the conversation. The Gryffindors and Slytherins had DADA together.

"A word to the wise, Harry," Lockhart said as they entered the building though a side door, and Meadow slipped through the door and into the shadows. "I covered up for you back there with young Creevey—if he was photographing me, too, your schoolmates wouldn't think you're setting yourself up so much…" Meadow heard Harry try to protest but Lockhart kept talking, "Let me just say that handing out signed pictures at this stage of your career isn't sensible—looks a tad bigheaded, Harry, to be frank."

Meadow started to like the DADA Professor less and less with him talking to Harry like he's a child when Lockhart won't even listen. "There may well come a time when, like me, you'll need to keep a stack handy wherever you go, but I don't think you're quite there yet."

They reached the classroom and Lockhart let Harry go, who yanked his robes straight and headed for a seat at the very back of the class, and buried himself in his books. Meadow slipped in the door and grabbed the seat next to Harry. Leaving Terrance with Pansy Parkinson, and some funny looks from her classmates. Normally Meadow doesn't sit with the other houses during classes, only some meals, free periods, and the library.

"I don't like him anymore," she whispered. "He seems like the one full of himself. Not you."

Harry nodded towards her and was about to speak, but Weasley swaggered over and commented, "You could have fried an egg on your face, better hope that Colin and Ginny don't get together and start a Harry Potter fan club."

"Shut up," Harry said back and Weasley smirked and walked away, knowing full well if Lockhart heard 'Harry Potter fan club' Harry would have another talk about fame.

Once everyone was seated, Lockhart cleared his throat and the class fell silence. He picked up Neville's copy of one of the books, and held it up, a portrait of him winking was on the front.

"Me," he said as he pointed at it, "Gilderoy Lockhart, Order of Merlin, Third Class, Honorary Member of the Dark Force Defense League, and five-time winner of _Witch Weekly's_ Most-Charming-Smile Award – but I don't mean to brag about that, I didn't get rid of the Bandon Banshee by _smiling_ at her."

He chuckled at himself and slightly waited for the class to laugh. There were some weak smiles, but barely any laughs.

"I see you've all bought a complete set of my books –well done. I thought we'd start today with a little quiz. Nothing to worry about –just to check to see how well you've all red them." He started passing out the test papers, "You have thirty minutes –start –now!"

As Meadow read through the text she saw all the questions were about him, all fifty-four questions were all about him. Meadow grew a little hot-headed, her temper could be worse than her father's if she didn't agree with something. As she took her quill, she wrote in big letters:

_Can you get even more full of yourself? Teach us Defense Against the Dark Arts not yourself._

Meadow was the first one up within minutes of him handing out the test; basically stomping as she walked up to the front of the class, her curls bouncing slightly. Everyone looked up. Meadow held out the test and waited. Lockhart took it, flipped it over, and almost chocked. "And who are you with the spunky attitude?"

"My name is Meadow Snape. And frankly, this is a class about defending yourself against other spells and charms, not about our oh-so-famous professor. I'm sorry, but what are you actually doing here? You're not teaching us anything."

The class stopped writing any sort of answer they were doing, although not looking up, the whole class was listening. Lockhart started laughing trying to ease the tension, but Meadow started tapping her foot. "You see Miss Snape, Professor Snape's daughter, is it?"

"What other Snape do you know," Meadow snapped.

Lockhart cleared his throat, clearly uncomfortable, "Right, well. As for your question, after this little test, I was planning on a little challenge for you second-years." He addressed the class, since everyone except Hermione abandoned trying the test. Lockhart tapped a cage, and it started giggling and shaking, "Now—be warned! It is my job to arm you against the foulest creatures known to wizardkind! You may find yourselves facing your worst fears in this room. Know only that no harm can befall you whilst I am here. All I ask is that you remain calm."

He waved for Meadow to sit down; however, she didn't show any sign of moving, she crossed her arms and stood there. "I must ask you not to scream," he said and continued as he lifted the sheet off the cage, "It might provoke them!"

A cage of blue pixies with them reaching out and trying to grab anything. Seamus Finnigan snorted, even Lockhart couldn't mistake it for a scream.

"Yes?"

Finnigan snorted again to try and contain his laughter, "They're not very dangerous, are they?"

"Freshly caught Cornish pixies? I wouldn't be so sure! Devilish tricky blighters they can be!" Lockhart said waggling a finger at Seamus, Meadow rolled her eyes.

The pixies were electric blue and about eight inches tall. They had pointed faces and three points on their ears. Their voices were a very high pitch and it was horrible to listen too. They were zooming around in the cage making faces at the people nearest them.

"Let's see what you make of them!" Lockhart said as he opened the cage.

Meadow ducked as pixies shot out of the cage like rouge bludgers. Hermione looked up to see what was going on and she screamed. Meadow turned and saw two pixies pick up Neville Longbottom by the ears and drop him on the chandelier. Several pixies shot through the windows, showering most of the Slytherins in glass. A yell of "JUST WAIT UNTIL MY FATHER HEARS ABOUT THIS!" and most of the Slytherins abandoned the classroom. What was left of the class was splattered with ink bottles that some of the other pixies grabbed. Everyone else seemed to take cover under their desks.

"Come on now! Round them up, they're only pixies," Lockhart shouted above the screams, he laughed as he pushed his sleeves up, "_Peskipiksi Pesternomi!"_ That had no effect on the pixies at all and one grabbed Lockhart's wand and threw it out the window, only after riding the bone dinosaur from the celling to the ground causing even more screams.

Lockhart dived under his own desk as Neville came crashing down with the chandelier. The bell rang and with any remaining students there was a mad rush towards the exit. Leaving Meadow, Terry, Harry, Shane, and Hermione. Lockhart stood up and straightened his robes before he spotted the five of them, as he was walking out he said, "I'd hate to ask you, but nip the rest of them back into their cage."

"SERIOUSLY!" Meadow bellowed after him, and Lockhart slammed the door. "This is bloody ridiculous, a Professor should know how to get his own problems in sort."

"He just wants to give us some hands-on experience," Hermione replied as she used the Freezing charm Meadow and Terry just started to learn how to do.

"_Hands on?_" Harry replied, "Hermione, he didn't even have any idea what he was doing."

"Rubbish," She huffed, "You've read his books look at all the things he's done-"

"He _says_ he's done," Terrance spoke up, surprising everyone.

Hermione cleared her throat awkwardly, "Let's just get these back into the cage." With lots of groaning, the five started to get the pixies back into the cage, mostly with the help of Meadow and Hermione using _Immobulus_.

-.-.-.

Meadow was still fuming about the class they had with Lockhart, every single question about him and then him not even knowing how to take care of his own pixie problem. Terrance and Meadow headed down to the Quidditch field for try-outs. Both wore the white Quidditch pants and dark green shirt. Terrance had tried to get her to relax, but nothing was getting her to relax. Meadow was both angry and nervous, adrenaline had been pumping through her body for the majority of the afternoon.

"Meadow, you need to relax if you're going to do any good trying out for this team," Terrance whispered, but she shook him off.

"I just need you to stop badgering me about relaxing, that's not going to help me," Meadow replied and she walked with her Nimbus 2000. She took a deep breath, but it hardly helped.

The two joined fifteen other people on the field, Flint, Meadow believed, was smiling, but it looked more like a half sneer with his crooked teeth. "Alright you lot, if you're a first year or a girl, leave the field," no one moved, "NOW."

Meadow's heart dropped, but she stood firm, however, all the rest of the first years and girls left, which left Flint with his team of last year and twelve other students. "That applies to you too, Snape," Flint sneered at her, pointing her out in front of all of the guys.

She raised her eyebrows and pushed past the male students, "No, you see, I don't believe that applies to me at all, Captain." Meadow stood right in front of him, "I am a Snape, and if you do anything to me I can go straight to my father and get you kicked off the Quidditch team.

"I understand that you want a strong team, especially since you now have to go against THE Harry Potter as the youngest seeker in a century. But _you_ will allow me to try out because you need a variety in your team to actually do well. You can't have all males on your team, you guys strategize terribly, that proved last year when you _lost_ to Ravenclaw, you need fast players, not just fast brooms, the smaller the player the faster that broom can take you.

"So I do believe you're giving me a chance to try-out," Meadow stated, daring Flint to try and say different.

"Alright, Snape," He replied, "If you want this chance so badly, I suppose the least I can do is let you try out. And you can go first. What do you want to try out for?"

"Chaser."

Flint smiled, it was a terrible smile, "Of course, and you can go against me, since I'm a chaser. Who's our keepers?" Two people raised their hands. "Wand, Paper, Potion. We all know the rules, paper covers potion, potion smashes wand, and wand burns paper."

Miles Bletchley, the keeper last year, won, "Okay Miles, pick between me and Miss Snape."

"Sorry, Marcus!" Miles laughed, "I'll put my money on Meadow, that speech and all, she'll have to be good enough to make the team."

Flint grunted and went over to the third year, Harper Black, to start a game plan. Miles walked over to Meadow, "I hope you are one hell of a flyer, Snape." He was tall and muscular, had short, black hair that he spiked up in the front, he had brown eyes and a bony nose. Miles was a fifth year.

Meadow nodded, "I hope so too, I was told I was."

"Yeah? By who?" Miles's voice was husky.

"Terrance."

Miles laughed, "That's because he's fond of you."

"He's what?"

"He likes you, only ever talked about you last year," he replied and switched the subject, "So I'm assuming with everything you saw last year, you know how Marcus flies right?" Meadow nodded, "Look out for his left arm, he likes jabbing people, I'd suggest driving under him, or throwing your whole body weight into a turn. Marcus is fast, even if he's dim-witted. You just have to play tricks around him, and watch out for when he tries to shove you into a wall."

"I saw that with Katie Bell last year," Meadow nodded, "I know Flint is really good at Quidditch, but what if he beats me? Am I just done then?"

Miles smiled sadly at her, "Even if you beat him, what are the chances of him actually picking you to be on the team?"

Meadow's face got hot, and through clenched teeth she said, "You mean to tell me that Flint is so bloody blind to talent, that he won't even allow a girl to be on the team because he wants a strong team?"

"That's exactly what I'm saying," Miles said and clapped her on the shoulder, "Go show him what you've got."

The four mounted their brooms, and Flint ever so gratefully said "Lady's first," and threw the quaffle at her.

She caught it in the middle of her chest, but Flint drove at her, she forced her broom straight up to avoid him and rocketed towards Harper at the goal post. Meadow glanced down and saw that Flint was rising right below her, she swooped to the right, diving down below him, and continued to get closer to the goal post. She faked throwing it to the bottom left and Harper dove for it, but Meadow threw it in the center hoop. And scored.

Meadow smiled up at Flint, who was just catching up to her now, but he sneered back, "I let you do that, and that's the only goal you'll score."

Meadow's smile wavered but she called back, "At least I'm not afraid to get down and dirty. Just because you might be scared to hurt me doesn't mean I won't steal from you."

Flint stopped and turned around, "Do you really think I want Professor Snape's daughter on my team? No one would touch you in fear of Snape punishing them afterwards. I'd love it, we'd win easily. But this game, isn't about being easy, it's about winning."

Meadow stopped flying next to him. She never had thought about other students not wanting to hurt her because of her father's anger. Which it did nothing to really calm her down, especially since she saw Flint call for the next chaser. Meadow pushed her broom down right in front of Flint. "Just because I'm Snape's daughter doesn't mean I'm anything like him. And it's not just about me being related to a Professor, it's because I'm a girl. If you won't give me a fair try-out, let someone else who isn't afraid to hurt me, because I deserve this chance. JUST like any other girl who came here to try out."

"You want a fair try-out? Fine," Flint got back on his broom and called two other people up, Adrian Pucey, the Perfect who showed them where the Slytherin common room was, and Cassius Warrington, the biggest guy on the team, who is also a fifth year. He's got blonde hair and pale skin, with brown, dead eyes. "Miles, replace Harper. Harper, you're finished with your try-out, and you're not on the team."

Miles switched sides and a very disappointed Harper walked off the field. "Here's the rules, Snape, if you can score three goals without one of us touching the ball, you'll take Cassius's spot on the team. If one of us touches it before you score, you're out, just like if Miles stops the ball. You're done." Flint sneered again, "Best of luck, Snape, and we're not holding back."

Meadow caught the quaffle and drove up towards the clouds, the three other Slytherins raced after her. She shot forward, closer to the goals, and then dove down, dodging Flint and Adrian. The two turned around, right on her tail, and Cassius swerved in front of her. Meadow veered to the left, surprising him, and letting Adrian run straight into his teammate. Those two lost altitude fast before getting untangled. And Meadow did another fake shot at the lower left and scored on the center. Miles smiled at her encouragingly, one down, two to go.

Meadow quickly scored the next goal, however, instead of faking like how she did the last two times, she just threw the ball straight threw the goal. Miles, who thought she'd actually go for the left goal, wasn't guarding the center.

Mile's threw the ball back to her after retrieving. And off they went again. Meadow got slammed in between Marcus and Adrian, she tried to wiggle up and down but the two wouldn't budge. Then Cassius came up in front of her. Meadow halted her broom and pulled it up, shooting straight up, over Cassius, breaking free from Marcus and Adrian. They weren't quite finished yet and tried to grab the ball as she went to shoot, but she tucked it under her arm quickly and zig-zagged around to try and lose them. Meadow drove herself upwards once again to try and get the three to follow her, but they didn't, they waited for her to come down.

Meadow huffed to herself and dove down at the three. She kept diving down past them as evened herself out to rocket towards the goals. Marcus went to jab her with his left hand and he managed to jab her in the ribs. Meadow cried out, nearly dropping the quaffle, however, she recovered and pushed her body closer to the broom, trying to get faster. Adrian was on the other side of her and tried to punch the quaffle out of her arms. Meadow managed to hold on to it as she wheeled away from it. As she spun on her broom, Cassius popped out of nowhere, and she swerved the other way. Looking up, Meadow noticed that the right, lower post was open, she made to throw it, but Miles was there. She switched courses, and threw it in the center again.

Miles darted back up to try to stop it, but it was too late. Meadow scored her third goal. The other people who were trying out clapped, and Meadow turned with a smile on her face towards Flint. "I guess you have a girl on your team!"

"Actually I don't, Cassius was already on the team and I'm not losing a good player just to a girl who thinks she's good enough to be on the team," Marcus sneered.

The clapping had slowed down, Adrian went up to the Quidditch Captain and started whispering to him. However, before Marcus could start arguing, slow clapping started, and everyone looked down to see their Head of House. "Flint," Snape beckoned him to fly down. After a few whispers, and an angry Marcus stormed off the field. Snape looked back up and called for Adrian.

After a few minutes of talking, the potions master walked off the field and Adrian called for everyone to huddle. "Alright, Slytherins, we'll have only a few more try-outs, anyone interested in being seeker please stay, everyone else leave unless your part of the team—" Meadow sighed and turned to leave with the rest of the Slytherins, "—That means you too, Meadow, you're staying here."

Meadow's eyes grew huge, "You mean—"

"Welcome to the team," Adrian said and clapped her shoulder.


End file.
